<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of yesterday, Seeds of tomorrow by EllaCx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821368">Tales of yesterday, Seeds of tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx'>EllaCx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dad! Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Teen! Carol Danvers, Teen! Maria Rambeau, past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (unrequited)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La journée de travail avait été longue, mais tous les quatre avaient appris à apprécier l'espionnage, ensemble. Les "au revoir" ne voulaient plus dire que "à demain !" quand ils se les lancèrent avec chaleur.<br/>Natasha et Steve retrouvèrent leur vie de couple jusqu'à ce que leur fille, Carol, rentre du lycée et tente de devenir une super-héroïne. Sam alla chercher ses jumeaux chez son ex qu'il ne détestait plus tellement. Et Bucky joua avec Alpine sur le bord de la fenêtre, fermant les rideaux sur la camionnette postée dans la rue. </p>
<p>Ils avaient fini, tant bien que mal, par se créer la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Le passé n'avait pas été tendre avec eux - s'il ressurgissait, arriveraient-ils à en tirer le meilleur ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La douceur de la tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ma première fiction MCU, et aussi le premier projet long que je termine. L'idée vient d'un tweet qui disait seulement que, pendant cette scène dans Endgame où Carol annonce qu'elle va trouver Thanos et où Nat et Steve la regardent partir, perplexes, on pourrait croire que les deuxième sont les parents inquiets de la première, adolescente rebelle. Depuis, j'ai ajouté une bonne grosse dose de romance, un peu de drama, et surtout du comfort.<br/>Je l'ai commencée le premier août 2019, ai posé le dernier mot le 1er août 2020, et il m'a fallu encore plusieurs mois de correction, procrastination et relecture pour finalement la poster.<br/>23 chapitres et 1 épilogue pour un total de 90k. Elle est terminée sauf pour l'épilogue et je poste les mercredi et samedi.</p><p>Merci à Ancolympe pour le bêtatage !</p><p>Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol achevait de disposer les couverts sur la table de la salle à manger, agrandie pour l’occasion, quand l’interphone sonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voix enjouées de Sam, Bucky, Peter et May envahirent l’entrée, accueillies par celles tout aussi joyeuses de ses parents. Elle fit la bise aux invités, recevant avec un rire la main de Sam qui vint ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux, et tapa dans la paume tendue de Peter. Bucky ne manqua pas sa blague lorsqu’elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser, même si son sourire était toujours plus retenu, mélancolique, que celui de Sam. May fut plus distante, elle s’était jointe au groupe plus récemment, tout en restant cordiale et Carol vit très bien son regard se réchauffer lorsqu’elle s’approcha de Peter. Ils prirent place dans les canapés, grignotant des pistaches et prenant des nouvelles des uns des autres.<br/>
<br/>
Sam et Bucky venaient de rentrer de missions – ils avaient passé un mois à Miami à courir sur les traces d’un groupuscule influent dans le trafic de drogue tout en se faisant passer pour des touristes en mal de soleil. Par sécurité, le SHIELD, l’agence d’espionnage rattachée aux Nations Unies où travaillaient également Natasha et Steve, leur avait interdit tout contact avec leurs amis new-yorkais. Le chef du groupe avait été envoyé en prison et ses acolytes appréhendés également, aussi les deux espions avaient-ils dit adieu aux plages paradisiaques pour retrouver les gratte-ciels et la pluie de la grosse pomme, ainsi que les blagues sur leurs marques de bronzage. Particulièrement pour Bucky qui arborait de magnifiques traces de tee-shirt jurant avec ses bras écrevisses. Sam, qui avait été plus raisonnable et n’avait pas oublié la crème solaire, n’était pas le dernier à se moquer de la fragilité de sa peau.<br/>
<br/>
Ils racontaient leurs diverses filatures et en étaient au jour où ils avaient feint une dispute et que Bucky avait hurlé sur un parfait inconnu dans un mélange approximatif de russe et d’anglais au milieu d’un bar bondé – « Je l’avais entendu téléphoner à sa maîtresse un peu plus tôt, alors j’ai prétendu qu’elle était ma femme pour m’énerver contre lui et renverser sa table » se justifia le concerné, tout sourire – pour attirer la sécurité et détourner l’attention de Sam qui se faufilait dans la salle privée, où leur cible revendait des sachets de poudre peu anodins.<br/>
<br/>
– L’avantage avec le russe, expliqua l’espion, c’est qu’il y a tellement peu de gens qui le parlent aux États-Unis que je pourrais aussi bien réciter La Reine des Neiges et rester effrayant.<br/>
<br/>
Sam eut l’air très fier de son acolyte quand il expliqua que le tapage ainsi créé avait couvert le bruit de ses pas, lui permettant de prendre les dealers en photo avant de les arrêter, et le téléphone de Carol choisit cet instant pour vibrer.<br/>
<br/>
Elle ouvrit machinalement tumblr mais se figea aussitôt qu’elle vit le pseudo dans ses notifications. Peter lui coula un regard interrogateur alors elle lui tendit l’appareil, et il serra les dents en lisant le commentaire insultant – et incroyablement vulgaire – publié sous son post sur les avions de l’US Air Force dans les années 80. Cet anonyme, se cachant sous le nom de Yon-Rogg, prenait soin depuis quelques mois d’insulter le moindre trait de sa personne, depuis sa personnalité jusqu’aux angles qu’elle choisissait pour prendre ses photos, et semblait avoir tant besoin de son attention qu’il lui envoyait le même message sur chacun de ses réseaux sociaux. Il l’avait même harcelée sur son site de jeux de rôle favori avant de se faire bannir par les admins. Peter se contenta de signalements avec le compte de Carol puis le sien, avant de la spammer de gifs de chatons par sms. Malgré la colère et la fatigue qui s’étaient allumées dans ses yeux, Carol eut un sourire reconnaissant et empli de douceur pour son ami, geste qui n’échappa pas à Sam. Il se pencha vers May, assise à côté de lui, et souffla sur le ton de la plaisanterie que les deux adolescents étaient mignons ensembles. May eut un sourire crispé et acquiesça dans le doute, car spéculer sur la vie amoureuse de son neveu était bien moins dans ses habitudes que pour le quatuor de ses amis.<br/>
<br/>
Ils finirent par s’installer à table pour entamer les plats apportés par chacun d’eux – les repas patchwork où tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte étaient les meilleurs selon eux et diminuaient en plus la charge de travail individuelle. D’autant plus quand Bucky amenait des pommes de terre sautées.<br/>
<br/>
– Pour fêter le retour de mission, dit-il, soudainement gêné par les sifflements admiratifs.<br/>
– Je vois pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour faire ton poulet au four, taquina Natasha à l’intention de son partenaire.<br/>
<br/>
Steve ne dit rien et prit une bouchée de chacun des plats qui allaient si bien ensemble. La pomme de terre fondit doucement dans sa bouche et il ferma les yeux pour mieux les déguster, avec un air de pleine satisfaction.<br/>
<br/>
– C’est, commença-t-il. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je pourrais presque souhaiter que tu partes en mission plus souvent si tu en cuisines à chaque fois.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky ne manqua pas de rouler des yeux au compliment, mais rosit et évita son regard.<br/>
<br/>
– Désolé mec, j’ai beau aimer partir en mission, si tu touches à mes vacances je change ta sonnerie par du Ed Sheeran pour les semaines à venir, recettes de maman Rogers ou non, fit Sam.<br/>
– Papi Stevie ici présent a toujours du mal avec son téléphone, continua Natasha en tapotant l’épaule du concerné.<br/>
– Vraiment, c’est à se demander ce qu’il ferait sans toi.<br/>
– Il se serait fait avoir par tous les démarcheurs possibles et aurait pris des abonnements pour quatorze chaînes différentes alors qu’il ne regarde pas la télé.<br/>
– Je comprends, les publicités pour le câble sont les pires, intervint May. Il m’a aussi fallu du temps pour saisir quelque chose à ce que Peter m’expliquait, mais je peux essayer de t’aider si tu veux.<br/>
– Tu es trop gentille avec lui. Alors qu’il était prêt à me renvoyer à l’autre bout du pays.<br/>
– Ne vous inquiétez pas May, j’ai déjà essayé mais il est une cause perdue, assura Carol ce qui fit sourire Peter. La technologie n’est juste pas faite pour lui.<br/>
– Vous pouvez m’attaquer à trois contre un mais je resterai debout, contra Steve en lançant un regard faussement courroucé à Natasha, Sam et Carol. Ma revanche sera terrible.<br/>
– Mince, c’est qu’il fait peur.<br/>
– J’en tremble encore.<br/>
– Il n’y a que Bucky qui me comprend ici, de toute façon !<br/>
– Je croyais que May t’avait proposé son aide ? contredit celui-ci. A moins que l’âge fasse trop décliner ton ouïe pour que tu puisses entendre une alliée se proposer…<br/>
– Sam, dis-moi si je rêve. Papi numéro deux vient de se rebeller contre son ami de toujours.<br/>
<br/>
Steve en était à lâcher de longs soupirs dramatiques accompagnés de « Nooon, Bucky, pourquoi toi aussi ! » et May se tourna vers les deux adolescents l’air profondément confus. Carol haussa les épaules : ces adultes étaient une cause perdue.<br/>
<br/>
– J’ai eu la même réaction au début, la rassura Peter. Monsieur Stark passe son temps à les chasser de son laboratoire, mais je crois qu’au fond il les aime bien.<br/>
<br/>
Steve faisait à présent des yeux de chaton à Bucky, qui finit par craquer et lui assurer qu’il serait avec lui jusqu’au bout dans sa bataille contre les modes d’emploi des téléphones portables.<br/>
<br/>
– Et puis, on ne s’ennuie jamais vraiment, ajouta Carol.<br/>
<br/>
La conversation enchaîna sur des questions plus terre-à-terre. May racontait ses déboires au travail – elle était employée dans une association d’aide au logement pour les personnes expatriées ou en difficulté financière, et courait sans cesse entre les collectes de dons et les dossiers administratifs. Elle croisait toutes sortes de personnes étonnantes et chaque relogement lui donnait une anecdote joyeuse. Elle était en pleine description d’une de ses collègues psychologues qui décorait son bureau avec une infinité de plantes, à tel point qu’un patient de huit ans avait fini par se construire une cabane entre deux ficus un jour qu’elle avait dû s’absenter au milieu d’une séance. Sam, assis à côté d’elle, riait et répondait par des histoires égales de ses séances avec les vétérans, en tant que bénévole dans un centre pour anciens soldats. Bucky, installé de l’autre côté de Sam, s’immisçait parfois dans la conversation tout en essayant d’amadouer Goose, roulé en boule sur le buffet et parfaitement indifférent à ses avances. Natasha et Steve, en face, alternait les commentaires à chacune des personnes invitées. Carol, à la droite de ses parents, et Peter, à sa droite, avaient totalement décroché et parlaient de leur côté de leurs vies respectives – évitant tout de même les sujets sensibles en telle compagnie, c’est-à-dire celle d’un groupe d’adultes fournis avec les blagues assorties et un peu gênantes. Autrement dit, leur vie sur internet disparaissait subitement et Maria et MJ étaient des amies auxquelles le problème de proposer un rendez-vous ne se posait absolument pas. Les plats inspirés de Sarah Rogers ainsi que la salade de May furent débarrassés, le dessert – un gâteau au chocolat préparé par Sam – fut entamé et les voix s’arrêtèrent un instant, surprises.<br/>
<br/>
– Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, commença Carol en regardant le morceau piqué sur sa fourchette avec le plus parfait étonnement.<br/>
– Pas de mensonges entre nous Wilson : vous avez pris des cours de cuisine pendant la filature ? accusa Natasha.<br/>
– On a joué aux gentils voisins qui offrent des pâtisseries à la grand-mère du dessus. Idée de Barnes pour entrer chez elle et avoir la vue sur le bar.<br/>
– Le beurre salé est bien équilibré, il relève parfaitement le goût du chocolat, commenta l’intéressé en connaisseur. La cuisson est pile-poil. Je le verrai bien avec des copeaux de caramel.<br/>
– Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette ! s’exclama May.<br/>
– Et puis soyons honnête, poursuivit Sam, la seule chose que Terminator aime autant que l’espionnage doit bien être la cuisine, alors ça l’occupait quand on n’avait pas assez d’informations sur nos gars pour les suivre.<br/>
– Et les chats, ajouta Steve. N’oublie surtout pas les chats.<br/>
– Oh, j’en connais un autre qui pourrait en dire autant, répliqua Bucky en désignant les multiples jouets disséminés sur le parquet et les traces de griffes sur les chaises.<br/>
– Ces bestioles sont le diable incarné, dit Natasha. Un regard et on leur pardonne tout, il est impossible de s’énerver contre elles.<br/>
<br/>
Goose, comme pour lui donner raison, s’étira et sauta gracieusement au sol. Il évita soigneusement toutes les chevilles sous la table, feula même quand Bucky tendit la main pour le caresser, et grimpa sur les genoux de Carol, frottant sa tête contre son visage en ronronnant. Il s’installa en boule et joua à mordiller les doigts de l’adolescente.<br/>
<br/>
– Et c’est ingrat avec ça. Ce chat n’accepte que personne ne le touche à part Carol. On lui met des croquettes et on lui achète des griffoirs, tout ça pour qu’il grogne après deux caresses, non mais vraiment.<br/>
<br/>
L’expression de trahison sur le visage de Bucky fit rire toute la tablée, ce qui accentua encore le sentiment choqué.<br/>
<br/>
– Je jure que je ne vous mérite pas ! Vous rirez moins quand vous devrez m’appeler en panique pour un gâteau ou pour une mission de surveillance !<br/>
– Eh, le mien était très bon ! s’écria Sam. Par contre, je te l’accorde, peu de personnes arrivent à jouer la comédie comme tu le fais, et c’était très pratique à Miami.<br/>
<br/>
Seul Steve parut avoir pitié de lui et il se pencha pour poser une main sur son épaule :<br/>
<br/>
– Ne t’inquiètes pas Buck, on est avec toi, on sait à quel point tu es précieux et on ne pourrait pas se passer de toi.<br/>
<br/>
Ce qui prit Bucky par surprise, dissipant la blague pour laisser place à un petit sourire attendri et gêné.<br/>
<br/>
– Je sais, sans moi Sam n’aurait jamais attrapé ce type… répondit-il, mais la conviction n’y était plus.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
– Miami avait l’air tellement cool, souffla plus tard Carol à Peter.<br/>
<br/>
Ils étaient entre deux parties de pictionnary. Steve commençait à somnoler sur le canapé, car l’effet des médicaments se dissipait et son corps ressentait la fatigue d’avoir tourné à plein régime toute la journée. Enfant, il en avait collectionné tant qu’il aurait pu en faire un bingo : asthme, problèmes de cœur et d’audition, scarlatine et rhumatisme articulaire aigu après une angine qui avait dégénéré. Il avait eu la chance d’accéder à la branche médicale du SHIELD avant même d’être embauché en tant qu’espion, et les docteurs avaient pu le soigner en partie. Il lui restait un sérum à prendre quotidiennement pour palier aux problèmes cardiaques résultants et prévenir les rechutes – mais même le sérum ne faisait pas de miracles. Il se contenta donc de regarder son entourage essayer de deviner ce que pouvait bien représenter les gribouillis de leur équipe – Peter ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal en dessin, Bucky avait appris des bases pendant sa rééducation, mais les autres… L’ancien étudiant en art qu’il était mourait d’envie de leur expliquer l’importance des proportions et de la profondeur. Carol, May et Peter affrontaient Bucky, Natasha et Sam et le score était serré.<br/>
<br/>
– Une table ? Un… Un oreiller ? Un ananas ! Ah non, c’est un chien ! Un chien qui fait le beau !<br/>
<br/>
Sam eut l’air d’hésiter entre rire et abandonner. Il ajouta un triangle dans le fond, surmonté de plein de traits énergiques et d’autres en zigzag le long d’un des côtés.<br/>
<br/>
– Oui, répondit Peter à son amie, sur le même ton. J’aimerais tellement pouvoir partir avec eux.<br/>
– Un volcan ? Un volcan ! Pourquoi un volcan avec un chien ?<br/>
– Je sais, moi aussi. Mais mes parents trouvent que je suis trop jeune et que ce serait trop dangereux.<br/>
– Un dinosaure ! clamèrent Bucky et Natasha d’un même mouvement. Jurassic Park !<br/>
– Monsieur Stark dit la même chose. Et ce n’est pas May qui convaincra le SHIELD, elle ne me laissera pas y aller à moins qu’un escadron de gardes du corps ne m’accompagne.<br/>
– Papa est pareil. Maman voulait bien y réfléchir au début, mais entre Sam et Jamie qui sont rentrés de Miami et sa mission à Saint-Pétersbourg l’année dernière avec Clint Barton, elle n’a plus jamais voulu en entendre parler.<br/>
– May a peur aussi quand elle les entend raconter ce qu’ils font, elle est hyper protectrice mais je ne demande pas de grosses missions…<br/>
– Juste de quoi s’entraîner, oui.<br/>
– Tic et Tac, c’est votre tour !<br/>
<br/>
Sam leur tendit l’ex-boîte à cookies qui servait de chapeau pour l’occasion et Carol piocha un mot. Elle commença à dessiner et son parrain se pencha vers Bucky pour lui glisser :<br/>
<br/>
– Je leur donne deux semaines.<br/>
– Même pas. The Greatest Showman sort dans quinze jours.<br/>
– Je parierai plus sur Star Wars pour leur premier rendez-vous. C’est plus le style de films de Carol.<br/>
<br/>
Sam voulut demander à May ce qu’elle en pensait, si selon elle Peter apprécierait une comédie musicale se déroulant dans les années 1870, mais elle était trop occupée à déchiffrer l’espèce de nuage sur la feuille de Carol et, si elle les entendit, elle se garda bien de sourciller.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enième bagarre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1990</b>
</p><p>Bucky gravit deux à deux les marches branlantes qui menaient au septième étage, le journal du matin tenu ouvert dans sa main gauche. Arrivé sur le pallier, il s’apprêta à appuyer sur la sonnette au nom des Rogers, mais la porte s’ouvrit devant lui avant qu’il ne puisse achever son geste. Une femme d’une trentaine d’années s’avança dans l’embrasure et sourit à la vue du garçon. Elle avait les cheveux grisonnants relevés en un chignon serré, était vêtue d’un manteau gris classique qui s’usait sur les bords et portait une mallette d’infirmière. Son visage semblait fatigué d’avance par la longue soirée qui l’attendait, même si la douceur atteignit ses yeux et que sa voix fut purement bienveillante lorsqu’elle salua l’adolescent.</p><p>– Bonjour Sarah ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Bucky avec un sourire égal.<br/>– Bonjour James, ça peut aller, comme d’habitude. Steve n’est pas là mais il ne devrait pas tarder.<br/>– Oh. Vous savez où il est ?<br/>– Il voulait se rendre à la librairie, mais tu le connais, il a déjà dû se perdre trois fois en chemin, soupira sa mère et la vieillesse précoce pesa un peu plus sur ses traits. Heureusement que tu es là pour le retrouver… J’ai laissé des restes dans le frigo si vous voulez passer la soirée ici.<br/>– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour veiller sur lui ! affirma le jeune homme avec tant de conviction qu’elle rit doucement. Merci beaucoup pour le dîner.</p><p>Le duo dépareillé descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, parlant des choses légères de la vie, puis se sépara. Bucky prit le chemin de la librairie – à la réflexion, ce n’était pas étonnant que Steve ait voulu s’y rendre car le nouveau tome d’un de leurs comics favoris sortait ce jour-là, il aurait même pu y penser par lui-même, réalisa-t-il – mais plutôt que de choisir le trajet en ligne droite, il surveilla toutes les ruelles et fit attention aux groupes et aux voix, connaissant la propension de son ami à prendre les ennuis entre quatre yeux pour les défier ouvertement. Comme il s’y attendait – avec un mélange de lassitude, de crainte et d’affection – des bruits d’insultes ne tardèrent pas à jaillirent depuis un recoin derrière un restaurant. Cinq ou six adolescents se tenaient en cercle, jetant des « tu vas faire quoi, demi-portion ? », des « retourne chez ta mère le gamin, au lieu de nous fliquer » ou des « tu fais moins le malin maintenant, sac à merde ! » à une cible cachée entre eux. Bucky se mit à courir, sentant le stress monter. Dans quoi son meilleur ami s’était-il encore bien fourré ? Surtout, dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ?</p><p>Steve, haletant, sa lèvre inférieure déjà tuméfiée, tenta de frapper l’un des garçons qui l’envoya mordre la poussière sans plus d’effort, sous les rires de ses camarades. La colère gagna Bucky à la vue de ses bras fragiles qui tremblèrent lorsque le blond se releva, la lueur déterminée, presque féroce, qui brillait dans ses yeux n’ayant pas faibli même devant l’issue certaine de l’affrontement.</p><p>– Eh, tête de pioche ! cria Bucky, ce qui n’était certainement pas la meilleure décision de sa vie mais eut le mérite de détourner l’attention de Steve. Tu ne trouves pas ça déloyal de l’attaquer à cinq contre un ?</p><p>D’une droite précise et maîtrisée, il fit reculer celui qui s’était approché de Steve. Les rires se turent immédiatement, ses acolytes se lançant des regards interrogateurs, puis deux d’entre eux s’avancèrent pour envoyer Bucky au sol. Il les repoussa avec un coup de pied bien placé et d’une clef de bras, avant de saisir le poignet de Steve pour le remettre debout. Instinctivement, il le força à reculer en direction de la grande route, là où ils seraient le plus en sécurité.</p><p>– Je peux me battre, grogna ce dernier quand Bucky se plaça devant lui.<br/>– Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu avais l’air d’avoir besoin d’aide.</p><p>Il envoya encore quelques coups tout en reculant, plus pour dissuader leurs assaillants de s’acharner que pour les mettre réellement K.O. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir longtemps alors que les autres étaient en surnombre, même avec toute la bonne volonté de Steve qui frappait sans retenir sa force et son propre talent pour la bagarre. Lorsque chacune des joues de leurs adversaires se virent décorées de bleus et que ses doigts commencèrent à l’élancer, il décida que s’en était assez. Son ami parut comprendre sa pensée et ils partirent en courant – non sans crier une ou deux injures et en recevoir autant – et se fondirent au milieu des passants.</p><p>Bucky savait pertinemment que raisonner Steve sur ses capacités physiques et son enclin à la prise de risques ne servirait à rien. L’adolescent avait la manie de surestimer son corps, ou de croire que réagir à des insultes qui ne lui étaient pas destinées valait la peine de se faire passer à tabac. Il lui avait déjà expliqué, plusieurs fois, que passer devant une agression en faisant mine de ne rien voir lui donnait l’impression d’abdiquer face à la violence et à la discrimination, qu’il refusait de baisser la tête, et que même si chacun de ses membres était douloureux à la fin, au moins aurait-il montré aux idiots que tout le monde n’accepterait pas leurs actions les bras croisés ; et au pire des cas, si les coupables se contentaient d’y voir une anecdote à raconter à leurs copains, il n’aurait pas laissé la victime se débrouiller seule et elle aurait vu que des inconnus étaient prêts à résister pour elle. Bucky admirait sa façon de penser, au fond. Le monde tournerait plus rond s’il y avait plus de Steve pour s’insurger. Mais il avait également conscience que des combats de rue ne changeraient la mentalité de personne. Les rues de New-York étaient ainsi faites que la victime qu’ils défendaient un jour pouvait faire partie des agresseurs le lendemain, voire pouvait s’en prendre à eux directement sur un prétexte quelconque. Il existait malheureusement des tas de raisons pour être attaqué à cinq contre un. Il suffisait d’avoir énervé l’un des gars de la bande, ou juste d’être tombé sur un groupe de potes qui s’ennuyaient, mais en aucun cas tenir un discours d’acceptation n’était un prérequis.</p><p>Les deux amis marchèrent en direction de l’appartement des Rogers sans se concerter. Steve épongeait le sang sur sa lèvre avec un mouchoir et Bucky vérifiait que tous ses doigts étaient en un seul morceau. Il avait un bleu qui n’était pas joli à voir.</p><p>– Il y avait deux enfants qui marchaient, amorça le plus jeune. Un garçon et une fille de onze ou douze ans qui se baladaient en se tenant la main, l’air tout gêné. Comme si c’était leur premier rendez-vous, sauf que ni elle ni lui ne donnait l’impression d’avoir envie d’être là.</p><p>Bucky le laissa continuer en silence.</p><p>– Au début, c’était juste un groupe d’adolescents qui discutaient. Et puis les deux enfants sont passés devant et ils ont commencé à les siffler, à leur crier des insultes. J’étais de l’autre côté de la route, je n’entendais pas encore ce qu’ils disaient, mais j’ai vu les enfants baisser la tête et se mettre à accélérer donc je me suis approché.<br/>– Évidemment que tu t’es approché, Stevie… dit Bucky doucement. Tu finis toujours par t’approcher et par t’impliquer.</p><p>Ce n’était pas un reproche et il prit soin de mettre assez de bienveillance dans sa voix pour que son ami ne s’y méprenne pas. Ça l’avait été, au début, avant que Bucky ne comprenne que le cœur de Steve était aussi gros que son besoin de se battre pour les autres. A présent, il énonçait juste un aspect de la personnalité de Steve qui était tout à son honneur.</p><p>– Ils avaient l’air de se connaître, continua-t-il, car ils les appelaient par leurs noms. Mais ensuite ils leur ont dit que… Ils ont commencé à parler des emplois de leur parents, de rentrer chez eux. Alors les enfants ont continué à parler entre eux, comme s’ils n’entendaient pas, mais ils ont avancé un peu plus vite…<br/>– Les pauvres, c’est horrible…<br/>– Les autres ont continué avec les insultes, toujours plus racistes, et moi j’étais quasiment à leur hauteur… Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, tu comprends ? Même si ça n’atténue en rien l’agression, si ça peut seulement diminuer leur sentiment de légitimité…<br/>– On devrait essayer de les retrouver pour s’assurer qu’ils vont bien.<br/>– Ils sont partis dès qu’ils ont pu et tant mieux, c’était trop risqué pour eux de rester. Ils n’étaient plus là quand on est sortis de la ruelle.<br/>– J’aurais voulu être avec toi dès le début, confia Bucky doucement. Tu aurais pu être moins amoché mais… Je comprends. J’ai presque envie d’aller trouver leurs parents pour leur raconter ce que leurs enfants ont dans le crâne.<br/>– Rentrons plutôt, fit Steve avec un petit sourire. C’est quand même assez douloureux.</p><p>Bucky s’en voulut aussitôt de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et se mit à inspecter son ami sous toutes les coutures. Heureusement, il n’avait rien de plus que des bleus et une coupure à la lèvre, mais son souffle était toujours plus rapide que la normale et il semblait épuisé. Ils hâtèrent le pas jusqu’à chez lui.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky ferma rapidement la porte de l’appartement alors que Steve marchait droit vers le canapé du salon, trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il s’allongea, ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler son souffle erratique. Des plis étaient apparus sur son front. Bucky se dépêcha de saisir la trousse de secours et s’agenouilla auprès de lui, posant son inhalateur à portée de main. Il désinfecta soigneusement les plaies à l’aide d’une lingette stérile puis s’occupa de ses propres doigts. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus, le reste n’était pas de son ressort, alors il s’assit sur une chaise et attendit simplement que Steve se sente reposé. Il finit par somnoler.</p><p>Une main lui secoua l’épaule et il ouvrit les yeux. L’horloge indiquait qu’il avait dormi une demi-heure et Steve se tenait debout, l’air plus frais, quelques pansements sur le visage et un bandage autour de sa main droite.</p><p>– J’ai réchauffé les plats de ma mère, tu veux dîner ?</p><p>Il acquiesça et ils s’installèrent à la cuisine devant des assiettes de poulets rôti et de pommes de terre sautées. Bucky se sentit revigoré.</p><p>– C’est bête, on n’a même pas pu acheter la bande-dessinée finalement.<br/>– Pas grave, fit Bucky avec un haussement d’épaules. On ira demain, la boutique doit être fermée maintenant.</p><p>Il reprit une bouchée. Décidément, elles étaient croquantes à l’extérieur et fondantes à l’intérieur, un délice. De quoi faire sourire son meilleur ami dans l’appartement vide. Sarah Rogers était plus que débordée entre son travail d’infirmière, qui pouvait la convoquer à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour une urgence, et sa vie de mère célibataire. Joseph Rogers, son mari, était mort quelques mois avant la naissance de Steve. Depuis, Sarah luttait pour joindre les deux bouts et offrir un toit, des soins médicaux et des études à son fils unique.</p><p>– Oh, ça me fait penser ! Il y a une exposition sur l’histoire de la conquête spatiale demain, tu veux y aller ? L’entrée est gratuite.</p><p>Bucky lui tendit le journal ouvert à la page dédiée. Il avait failli oublier, mais c’était pour le lui proposer qu’il était venu le chercher, initialement.</p><p>– Juste nous deux ?<br/>– Non, mes sœurs veulent venir aussi. Mes parents ne pourront pas, ils doivent rester à la boutique.<br/>– Ça me va. Mission baby-sitting avec les mini-Barnes en regardant des fusées, j’aime bien ce programme !</p><p>Ils décidèrent de dormir là, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand Steve était seul chez lui – c’était plus pratique dans ce sens que pour lui d’aller chez les Barnes qui étaient huit. Ils disposèrent le matelas de Steve dans le salon et ajoutèrent une couverture sur le canapé. Glissés sous les plaids, ils restèrent un long moment à discuter, éclairés seulement par les lumières de la ville qui perçaient la fenêtre. L’ambiance tamisée était chaleureuse et confortable, une bulle qui les enveloppait de douceur. Le silence finit par s’installer et Bucky se sentit de plus en plus vaporeux, bercé par la respiration régulière – enfin – de son voisin.</p><p>– Eh, Buck, chuchota celui-ci, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Tu penses qu’on pourra aller sur la lune un jour ?<br/>– Je sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on irait ?<br/>– Pour voir comment c’est, là-haut. Sentir l’absence de gravité, marcher dans les cratères, voir à quoi la Terre ressemble d’aussi loin… se prit-il à rêver.<br/>– Je suis pas sûr d’en avoir envie… Avec notre chance, on va tomber sur des aliens qui vont te provoquer, chercher la bagarre… Et je vais devoir te défendre…<br/>– Et tu pourras te venter d’être un justicier sur Terre et dans l’espace. Tu serais officiellement l’homme le plus stylé de la galaxie.<br/>– Mais tu auras encore des bleus et des coupures partout, et du mal à respirer, ça ne vaut pas le coup, rappela Bucky. Je préfère rester un ado de Brooklyn si tu peux être en sécurité.<br/>– J’aurais des bleus que si les aliens se battent avec leurs poings. Mais peut-être qu’ils préfèrent la télékinésie et alors, ce sera moi le plus fort dans ce cas-là. Tu dis tout le temps que quand je veux quelque chose, je ne le lâche pas. Mon esprit pourrait résister à leurs tours et c’est moi qui te sauverais.<br/>– C’est vrai que ce serait pas mal. Le prof de boxe répète toujours qu’il faut varier son entraînement… Du moment que tu ne prends pas de risques stupides pour me sauver…<br/>– Je me planterais devant eux, te pousserais du côté de la sortie, et les repousserais jusqu’à ce qu’ils se lassent ou qu’on ait le temps de s’enfuir, pendant que tu essaierais de m’aider de ton mieux. Comme ce que tu fais avec moi.<br/>– Je fais pas toujours des trucs bien tu sais… Regarde où cette histoire m’a mené : je suis coincé avec le mec le plus stupidement courageux de Brooklyn, qui s’est juré de m’apprendre à dessiner en plus de ça…<br/>– Quel choix de vie terrible.<br/>– Je sais bien, mais qu’est-ce que tu ferais sans moi…<br/>– La même chose que toi dans un musée d’art… Je fixerai le mur en essayant de me concentrer sans y arriver…<br/>– Mon cerveau… n’est pas fait pour… ça…<br/>– Mmh. Bonne nuit Bucky.<br/>– ‘nuit, Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Les joies de l'amitié</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où la romance commence pour de bon, et le déni avec</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol s’échappa du métro avec des envies de meurtres contre les problèmes d’électricité qui avaient bloqué sa rame pendant vingt minutes dans le noir d’un tunnel. Malgré le froid de décembre et le chauffage qui s’était coupé à la deuxième minute de la panne, le groupe d’étudiants serrés comme des sardines avait rapidement rendu l’atmosphère étouffante au point qu’ouvrir les fenêtres n’avait pas suffi. Elle empestait un mélange de transpiration, de cigarette, de frites et de déodorant écœurant. Ses habits étaient tout froissés et tous ses efforts pour paraître jolie sans en faire trop étaient ruinés. Elle avait réellement passé une demi-heure le matin même à assembler une tenue qui la mettrait en valeur aux yeux de Maria, sans que celle-ci ne pense qu’elle cherchait à la draguer – elle voulait lui plaire, certes, mais elle voulait plus que tout passer du temps avec une amie qu’elle appréciait sincèrement même si c’était un peu douloureux, parfois. Tous ces efforts pour qu’une large tâche de café vienne jurer avec le beau rouge de son manteau. Cerise sur le gâteau, il n’y avait pas de réseau sous terre donc elle n’avait évidemment pas pu la prévenir de son retard.</p><p>Elle espérait juste qu’elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.</p><p>Elle lui envoya un message d’excuses tout en slalomant entre les voyageurs et courut presque jusqu’à l’entrée de la convention. Maria était là, devant la file d’attente qui grossissait à vue d’œil, son écharpe en laine lui remontant jusqu’au nez et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Elle avait passé la matinée à Manhattan avec sa sœur et n’avait donc pas eu besoin de prendre les transports depuis Brooklyn, contrairement à Carol.</p><p>– Désolée, lança Carol avant même de lui faire la bise. J’ai eu des problèmes de métro !</p><p>Son odeur de vieux livres et de vanille la mit immédiatement de bonne humeur.</p><p>– Ce n’était pas la peine de m’attendre dans le froid, tu aurais pu entrer sans moi ! ajouta-t-elle, néanmoins touchée qu’elle l’ait fait.<br/>– Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit son amie. Et puis c’est plus sympa de faire la queue à deux.</p><p>Elles se glissèrent entre les rubans qui serpentaient jusqu’au guichet. Une masse arrivant derrière elles indiqua qu’elles avaient évité de justesse les passagers du métro de Carol.</p><p>– Au fait, j’ai reçu ma commande vendredi !</p><p>Elle lui montra un sac contenant deux tee-shirts assortis – Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy – ainsi qu’un badge marqué « Captain Marvel » au-dessus d’une silhouette de super-héroïne s’envolant dans sa combinaison bleu et rouge. Le dessin était un cadeau de Peter pour son blog et représentait son alter-ego virtuelle : une ex-pilote de l’armée qui avait gagné ses pouvoirs lors d’un crash, voyageait à travers la galaxie et qui lui permettait de lier ses passions pour les avions, les comics et le jeu de rôle. Captain Marvel était d’ailleurs la meilleure amie de Photon – la double de Maria, dont elle portait un badge dans le même style que le sien – et de Spider-Man – celui de Peter.</p><p>– Tu penses que le mettre est une bonne idée ? demanda Carol en faisant tourner l’objet circulaire entre ses doigts.</p><p>Après tout, elles étaient à une convention sur les nouvelles formes de journalisme. Beaucoup de leurs bloggeurs et vidéastes favoris s’y trouvaient, mais l’événement n’était pas aussi bienveillant que ceux sur le cosplay. Pour cette raison, elles se contentaient de tee-shirt plutôt que des tenues complètes à l’effigie de leurs anti-héroïnes préférées. Cela voulait également dire que l’endroit serait plus tolérant envers les haters, donc moins protecteur envers leurs cibles… Et Yon-Rogg et Minn-Erva pouvaient les reconnaître n’importe où malgré la discrétion du logo.</p><p>– Oui. Tu as plus de mille followers qui adorent ce que tu fais ! Ce qu’il va se passer si tu mets ce badge, c’est que tu vas rencontrer des gens qui aiment les mêmes choses que toi, te suivent et te soutiennent. Et si ces deux abrutis viennent chercher les problèmes, tu peux compter sur moi pour leur remettre les idées en place. Ou jouer la demoiselle en détresse auprès de la sécurité.</p><p>Son ton convaincu arracha un petit sourire à Carol. Maria savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral, passer outre ses doutes et lui redonner confiance en elle. Si Odin existait, elle tenait à le remercier d’avoir créé Maria Rambeau, de lui donner la chance de la côtoyer et d’être son amie. Se sentant plus légère, elle épingla le badge à son pull.</p><p>La ligne avançait à pas de fourmis, mais elles finirent par obtenir leurs billets et purent vagabonder entre les stands. Le public s’attroupait sous les bannières des rédactions pour parler aux journalistes avec animation. Ici, des gens se prenaient en photo avec leurs chroniqueurs favoris, là, quelqu’un donnait une interview devant des caméras. Quelques représentants du journalisme étudiants étaient assis sur scène pour partager leur expérience, tandis que les spectateurs, assis sur les chaises disposées exprès en contrebas, écoutaient attentivement. Carol reconnut Betty et Flash, deux camarades dont Peter lui avaient parlé – la première parce qu’elle sortait avec son meilleur ami Ned et qu’elle l’avait déjà croisée une fois ou deux ; le second parce qu’il était sa propre version de Yon-Rogg. Peter venait avec MJ et connaissant l’adolescente, le couple devait être allé voir une association militante. Elle ne le croiserait sans doute pas dans cette foule mais les deux amis avaient décidé que ce n’était pas grave : ils étaient chacun en très bonne compagnie.</p><p>Elles passèrent aux toilettes pour enfiler leurs tee-shirts puis observèrent le programme.</p><p>– Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Maria.</p><p>Les haut-parleurs annonçaient que la conférence du NEA – une agence fédérale qui promouvait l’accès aux arts, notamment via des cours de lycée, y compris les arts des médias – commençait une heure plus tard.</p><p>– Il vaut peut-être mieux aller aux autographes avant qu’il n’y ait trop de monde.</p><p>Elle se placèrent dans une file – pas trop longue encore, elles en auraient pour une trentaine de minutes maximum – discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien pendant que Carol se retenait de sourire niaisement.</p><p>– Au fait, j’ai fait mon coming-out à ma mère, lâcha Maria sans signes avant-coureurs.</p><p>Le cœur de Carol manqua un battement. Elle regarda fébrilement autour d’elles mais personne ne les écoutait ni ne les regardait.</p><p>– Quoi ! Quand ça ? Ça c’est bien passé ?<br/>– Vendredi matin, juste après avoir ouvert le colis. Ma mère a vu les tee-shirts et elle a commencé à rire en disant que ça lui rappelait son adolescence. Puis elle m’a demandé si je savais qu’elles étaient ensemble dans les comics.<br/>– Ta mère stan Harley Quinn et Poison Ivy ? C’est trop cool !<br/>– Oui, je sais, je suis trop fan d’elle ! Du coup j’ai répondu que oui, j’étais au courant et que je les trouvais parfaites ensemble, c’est pourquoi j’avais choisi ces tee-shirts-là.<br/>– Tu lui as parlé de la convention ?<br/>– Oui, elle m’a demandé si je comptais garder les deux. Je lui ai expliqué qu’on les avait choisis ensemble pour aujourd’hui et que Harley Quinn était pour toi. Elle a presque été déçue quand je lui ai dis qu’on ne sortait pas ensemble…</p><p>Carol dut se retenir très, très fort de ne pas lui demander un rendez-vous sur le champ, au milieu d’inconnus.</p><p>– Il faut la comprendre, blagua-t-elle à la place, on est le meilleur ship.<br/>– Ah, mais je suis entièrement d’accord ! Mais bref, ça m’a paru le bon moment pour lui annoncer que je suis bi.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qu’elle a répondu ? C’était positif j’espère !<br/>– Ça n’aurait pas pu mieux se passer… Elle m’a dit « moi aussi » puis m’a fait un câlin.<br/>– C’est génial ! C’est la meilleure réponse qu’on puisse espérer, fit-elle avec un large sourire.</p><p>Elle savait que les parents de Maria étaient bien renseignés sur le sujet, son amie lui avait déjà rapporté des conversations qu’elle avait eues avec eux sur la lutte pour l’égalité – particulièrement à l’époque où le mariage pour tous faisait les unes. Elle n’avait jamais eu à redouter de la violence de leur part. La peur qu’elle avait eue, et qui l’avait faite attendre quelques années avant de sortir du placard, était surtout qu’ils prennent mal la mort du futur idéal qu’ils imaginaient pour leur cadette. Ils avaient toujours calqué le schéma très stéréotypé du mari et des enfants sur elle, et Maria avait craint que leurs jolis principes d’alliés ne fondent si elle leur disait la vérité ou qu’ils lui en veuillent pour cela. Mais obtenir cette réponse-là, savoir que sa mère avait un vécu similaire au sien était plus que ce qu’elle avait jamais osé espérer. Elle semblait si heureuse que Carol ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander – encore – comment ses propres parents réagiraient.</p><p>Carol avait réalisé qu’elle était lesbienne à treize ans, en ayant un crush sur Buffy, la tueuse de vampires. Elle s’était éduquée exclusivement par internet – merci les forum, Tumblr, Youtube et les associations ! – sans avoir personne à qui en parler dans la vie réelle avant de rencontrer Maria au lycée, puis Peter plus récemment qui était un bon confident. Les quelques fois où elle avait essayé d’en parler avec ses parents pour estimer leurs opinions et leurs réactions, Natasha et Steve avaient éludé comme s’il s’agissait d’un non-sujet, ce qui était assez frustrant. Ça avait été un peu plus concluant avec Sam – elle avait entendu son parrain s’énerver contre une manifestation homophobe une fois, mais depuis il n’en avait jamais reparlé – et Jamie avait fuit sa tentative de conversation – littéralement : il avait prétexté entendre Alpine miauler pour quitter la pièce et depuis, elle était sur ses gardes. Elle n’en était que plus contente et soulagée de savoir que Maria en avait fini avec ses doutes.</p><p>– D’ailleurs, elle m’a demandé de t’inviter à dîner, si jamais tu as envie de l’entendre essayer de nous caser ensemble pendant tout un repas.<br/>– C’est gentil, mais j’ai déjà assez donné pour le moment. Sam a passé la soirée à faire des allusions sur Peter et moi hier.</p><p>Elle était trop occupée à lui raconter les taquineries et les regards dès qu’elle parlait avec lui pour remarquer l’air déçu qu’eut Maria pendant quelques secondes.<br/>Elles continuèrent leur attente en parlant de l’actualité de Lawson, la bloggeuse qu’elle attendait de rencontrer, enfin ! et d’autres fans autour d’elles se joignirent à la discussion. Elles obtinrent finalement leurs autographes, assistèrent à la conférence où elles retrouvèrent momentanément Peter et MJ – MJ hésitait à prendre une mineure Arts des médias, donc les explications du NEA l’intéressaient particulièrement, les autres venaient surtout pour la partie sur internet. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre.</p><p>– J’ai croisé Flash au stand de Tumblr pendant que Peter parlait avec les Gardiens, commença MJ.</p><p>Les Gardiens de la Galaxie était un des comptes les plus connus sur la plateforme et quelques-uns de ses propriétaires avaient été invités par la convention pour la représenter. Peter avait échangé une ou deux fois avec eux en ligne et avait saisi l’occasion de se présenter. MJ l’avait attendu sur le côté, ne les suivant pas spécialement et n’ayant pas envie de se faire dévisager par les fans devant le stand.</p><p>– Il doit être un des pires fanboys de Spider-Man, continua-t-elle. Il n’a fait que me parler de son blog, à quel point il était génial de rendre les araignées à la mode alors que tant de gens en ont peur ! Et comme il méritait plus cette invitation que les Gardiens ! Apparemment être fan veut dire dénigrer tous ceux qui ne sont pas sont ses idoles…<br/>– Non merci ! s’exclama Peter. Rester assis sur une chaise à signer des photos tout l’après-midi, très peu pour moi.<br/>– C’est une des choses qui m’énerve le plus, agréa Carol. Comme s’il n’y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde.<br/>– Il a explosé quand il a vu Peter derrière la table. Comme si son héros venait d’être trahi, pour parce que son ennemi avait des coupes-files. Bref, je lui ai présenté toutes mes condoléances pour son cerveau, qui a dû disjoncter dans une convention qui supporte plusieurs personnes qui parlent du même sujet.</p><p>Peter s’étouffa avec son verre d’eau et explosa de rire.</p><p>Les deux duos se séparèrent à nouveau et Carol et Maria se baladèrent entre les stands, discutant de sujets plus ou moins sérieux selon les spécialisations des journalistes. Elles s’arrêtèrent longuement pour parler de cyberharcèlement avec une vidéaste qui en avait été victime également, et Carol nota bien tous ses conseils ainsi que son pseudo. A l’entendre raconter son expérience, elle se sentit presque chanceuse de n’avoir à faire qu’à la troupe de Yon-Rogg, c’est-à-dire « seulement » une dizaine de personnes fixées sur elles, tandis que son interlocutrice en avait eu des milliers. Cette dernière la mit cependant en garde : il n’y avait pas de petit harcèlement en matière de conséquences mentales, et il suffisait d’être affichée par le mauvais compte pour qu’une marée de haters se déchaîne. Lorsqu’elles partirent, une inconnue s’éclaira en reconnaissant leurs badges et vint discuter avec elles, ce qui leur remonta le moral après la conversation bien pessimiste. Elles prirent une photo ensemble avant qu’elle n’aille retrouver son groupe d’amis.</p><p>Elles écoutaient les élèves d’un autre lycée expliquer pourquoi ils avaient choisi un journal numérique plutôt que papier quand Carol vit Maria retenir un bâillement et chanceler sur ses pieds.</p><p>– Ça va ? lui glissa-t-elle doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres.</p><p>Maria lui répondit que ce n’était rien, elle avait juste passé une partie de la nuit à papoter avec sa sœur et était fatiguée. Elles décidèrent d’aller s’asseoir mais les fauteuils prévus à cet effet étant plein de monde, elles se posèrent contre un mur à l’écart.</p><p>– Tu veux que j’aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ?<br/>– Merci mais c’est bon, j’ai juste besoin d’une pause, soupira-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de monde.<br/>– Tu veux sortir ?<br/>– On ne pourra plus entrer après…</p><p>Maria laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule de Carol et ferma les yeux. Celle-ci sortit son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Elle lui en tendit un, lança une playlist des années 80 – d’aucuns diraient qu’elles avaient des goûts étranges pour des adolescentes, elle n’y pouvait rien si cette musique la mettait de bonne humeur – et elles restèrent ainsi. Carol se retint de ne pas trop l’observer. Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras ou de caresser le dos de sa main pour la réconforter, mais elle n’était pas sûre que ces gestes soient bien accueillis. Alors elle profita juste de l’instant suspendu, observant les va-et-vient de la foule, bercée par la respiration de sa voisine. La scène ferma et les premières silhouettes commencèrent à quitter l’endroit. Maria finit par se redresser.</p><p>– Tu vas mieux ?<br/>– Je dirais pas non à une bonne nuit, mais sinon ça va.</p><p>Elle s’écarta et un vide se dessina là où Carol sentait sa chaleur un peu plus tôt. Elle lui rendit son écouteur.</p><p>– Désolée d’avoir fait la belle au bois dormant sur ton épaule.<br/>– Si tu étais une belle au bois dormant, j’aurais plutôt appelé un prince charmant pour qu’il te réveille en t’embrassant. Et il n’y a aucun problème, je sais que mes talents d’oreiller sont inégalés.<br/>– Le prince peut aussi être une princesse hein, ce n’est pas un critère rédhibitoire.<br/>– Ouais, mais la princesse est plus intéressée par le consentement.</p><p>Carol s’en voulut à l’instant où ces mots quittèrent sa bouche. Elle n’avait aucune raison de se réserver ce rôle-là, ou même d’imaginer que… Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait juste voulu faire une blague, au départ ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait prit de faire un sous-entendu aussi naturellement ?</p><p>Maria rit et toute sa tension se relâcha. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ou alors elle n’avait pas compris, ce qui était encore mieux. Peut-être les deux, espéra-t-elle. Elles se relevèrent pour faire un dernier tour pendant l’heure restante et acheter un ou deux journaux.</p><p>Quand elles sortirent, les haut-parleurs annonçant en boucle la fermeture, le froid mordit leurs peaux. Carol vit qu’elle avait une dizaine d’appels manqués de ses parents et de Sam, ainsi que plusieurs messages agacés. Les problèmes survenus ce matin-là s’étaient prolongés et la ligne qui allait à Brooklyn était fermée. Sam venait les chercher en voiture car ses parents travaillaient encore, et attendait depuis trente bonnes minutes, tournant autour de pâté de maison, qu’elle lui donne des nouvelles. Oups.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Centième blessure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on rencontre Natalia et Yelena.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : violence mentale et physique, pas graphique (Red Room)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1991</b>
</p><p>Le miroir lui renvoyait un visage concentré, maintenant la douleur dans un coin reculé de l’esprit, ainsi qu’un bras gracieux et léger comme une plume. Le tissu blanc de son jupon se froissa doucement lorsqu’elle souleva sa jambe de la barre et la ramena à son genou, pour la reposer ensuite sur le parquet brillant, en une cinquième position très propre. Son reflet ne lui montra qu’un sourire élégant qui éclairait même ses yeux, malgré la précision et la souplesse requises par le mouvement. La professeure tapa dans ses mains et elle étira son autre jambe, synchrone avec les dix autres adolescentes alignées devant les grands miroirs et la musique du piano. Elle fit ses trois pliés, monta sur pointe et allongea sa tête sur son genou tendu sans sourciller ni laisser le sourire vaciller une seule seconde. Sa respiration était aussi contrôlée que ses gestes, sa tenue et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon laqué.</p><p>La barre terminée, le groupe se plaça au milieu pour des étirements au sol, puis sur le côté de la salle pour des traversées. Elles défilèrent les unes après les autres, en trois lignes bien rangées, répétèrent l’enchaînement de piqués, de pirouettes et d’enveloppés encore et encore, sur la mélodie répétitive et le claquement de mains strict, coupé de temps à autre de la voix exigeante de l’enseignante. Peu importaient les efforts, elles semblaient toutes glisser sur la chorégraphie, se dépliant comme des papillons, simplement heureuses d’être là. Et pour ses camarades, la joie était réelle : la douleur et la peine n’étaient rien devant le bonheur grisant d’enfin réussir un pas ou s’élever sur les pointes. Ce cours de danse avait été leur choix. Seule Natalia sentait croître la tristesse à mesure qu’elle progressait, car elle gardait en tête le but ultime de cet entraînement : apprendre la beauté de l’effort invisible, la dangerosité de la précision agile et la violence de la propreté calculée.</p><p>L’enseignante tapa la fin du cours comme les dernières notes s’envolaient. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, se retenant de courir bien qu’elles aient hâte de retrouver des habits confortables. L’œil critique les suivit jusqu’à ce qu’elles passent la porte, où leur élégance se délita en soupirs et sourires sincères. Des voix joyeuses s’interpellèrent instantanément, quelques rires éclatèrent. Natalia les écouta distraitement discuter ensemble et se tenir au fait de leurs vies tout en se changeant. Elle n’ouvrit la bouche que pour demander sa veste, ensevelie sous les vêtements dans la pièce étroite, à une camarade qui gênait son chemin. Elle fut rhabillée en un temps éclair et disparut aussi vite. Ses pas de velours ne claquèrent pas sur le sol, ce fut à peine un frottement, tel le tissu qui glissait sur sur sa taille un peu plus tôt. Personne ne se retourna, peut-être une danseuse près de la porte la suivit-elle du regard avec l’inquiétude que provoque un accessoire qui tombe en plein spectacle – leur professeure leur avait répété maintes fois qu’elles ne devaient pas le prendre en considération et continuer le numéro comme si de rien n’était. Quelqu’un profiterait du noir pour le retirer afin que le groupe suivant ne trébuche pas dessus.</p><p>Natalia gravit les escaliers qui conduisaient à l’air libre – mais éphémère – repoussant son appréhension au fond de sa mémoire. Les pensées tourbillonnantes ne faisaient que l’embrumer tandis que sa tête devait demeurer claire. Elle ne pouvait échapper à la silhouette massive qui se dessinait sur le trottoir, son champ d’action se limitait à l’auto-persuasion que la situation n’était pas si terrible, et des regrets ne serviraient qu’à percer l’armure frêle de sa joie.</p><p>– Coucou papa, articula-t-elle en souriant à l’homme impassible.</p><p>Le mécanisme était aussi huilé que ses pas : il faisait illusion. Une adolescente sortait du cours de danse classique qui la passionnait, était la joie de sa semaine, et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de tracer les menus détails de sa passion à son père qui était venu la chercher. Les regards papillonnèrent près du duo sans se poser sur sa banalité.</p><p>Ils se séparèrent quelques rues plus loin, lorsqu’ils se surent loin de l’attention. Natalia mima un sourire auquel le soldat répondit par une main sur son épaule. Dure, froide main, qui s’attarda juste assez pour se déguiser en attachement. Un rôle qu’elle rejouait chaque semaine pour mieux se fondre dans le décor de la ville de banlieue.</p><p>Son pas s’alourdit comme elle prit le chemin du retour. Elle marchait lentement, son sac empli de tissu soyeux se balançant contre ses côtes. Le bruit des feuilles craquant sous ses chaussures ravivait un soupçon d’innocence qui ne voyait pas souvent le jour. Elle admirait les détails des bâtiments et les éclats de vie qu’elle apercevait derrière les rideaux colorés des vitres, elle se gorgeait des enfants qui couraient, souriaient, avec une pointe de tristesse qu’elle ne laissait jamais remonter. Elle observa l’absence de peur sur les visages des passants et se demanda ce qui causait leurs peines. Peut-être avaient-ils des problèmes avec leur travail ou s’étaient-ils disputés avec un ami. Elle fut tentée d’imaginer un monde où elle n’avait pas à rentabiliser sa vie, mais ne s’y essaya pas trop fort pour éviter un retour douloureux à la réalité. Elle avait besoin de rester solitaire pour réussir son entraînement. Les liens affectifs avec ses camarades de la Chambre ruineraient ses efforts.</p><p>Elle traversa un pont en se disant que le fleuve était beau, en contrebas, avec son courant qui giclait sur les côtés du canal et sa profondeur impénétrable.</p><p>Ses jambes finirent par la mener devant l’immeuble cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner en rond indéfiniment, elle était attendue et l’isolement qui punissait les retards était encore marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit comme sur sa peau. Alors elle franchit la porte, se sentant devenir plus sérieuse et plus concentrée déjà, salua les personnes à saluer, grimpa les marches à grimper et ouvrit la porte du vestiaire, son masque d’impassibilité toujours en place. Même si les bulles avaient explosé, à l’intérieur de sa poitrine.</p><p>Elle rangea ses collants dans son casier, à côté de quelques autres uniformes soigneusement pliés, attrapa ses affaires de douche et partit se glisser sous l’eau froide. D’autres adolescentes s’y trouvaient déjà, qui tâchaient d’évacuer la douleur de leur propre cours ou de leur entraînement sous un peu de savon. Elle se nettoya rapidement, sachant que lorsque le jet s’éteindrait elle ne pourrait pas le rallumer une seconde fois, se sécha dans la serviette rugueuse, se vêtit de l’uniforme – une combinaison rouge qui libérait les mouvements, non sans rappeler les tenues de combats – rangea les habits de ville dans le panier de linge sale et descendit pour dîner.</p><p>Elle força son regard à se détourner des trous béants disséminés entre ses camarades. La nuée d’adolescentes mangeait dans le silence des couverts métalliques grinçant sur la nourriture mal cuite, les chaises vides menaçant leur brin de quiétude. Certaines poussaient la bravoure jusqu’à se lancer des sourires encourageants par-dessus leurs assiettes mais la plupart avait seulement la tête baissée et un voile morne sur les pupilles. Des cicatrices lacéraient leurs visages, leurs cous, disparaissaient sous les cols en lin pour ressurgir, plus vives, sur les poignets et les doigts. Natalia ignorait ce qui lui était le plus horrible : la violence cachée derrière ces marques brunes, leur banalité dans cette habitation, leurs sœurs pires encore dissimulées sous le tissu… Ou l’indifférence qu’elle ressentait à leur vue, que toutes les apprenties espionnes ressentaient. Elles étaient inscrites dans leur quotidien. Elles les empêcheraient de marcher droit ou de dormir. Le lendemain elles s’effaceraient. Ou se rouvriraient. Un jour, elles arrêteraient d’être remplacées par d’autres, lorsque leur travail serait assez satisfaisant. Un jour. Peut-être que celle qui lézardait sa taille serait la dernière. Peut-être dans un mois, peut-être dans trente, peut-être dans dix ans. Si elle gardait la tête baissée et mangeait ses pommes de terre sans se plaindre, ce jour arriverait plus vite.</p><p>Plus tard, elle sombra dans le sommeil comme les cheffes se noyaient dans l’alcool : sans se laisser réfléchir ni regretter le temps paisible qui s’écoulerait trop vite. Son corps la réveilla par réflexe quelques heures après, et même si elle n’avait pas de fenêtre pour admirer le monde extérieur, elle était certaine que le soleil lui-même n’était pas déjà levé. La force de l’habitude la tira hors des draps trop fins, la fit échanger son pyjama pour des habits de jour, border son lit au millimètre près. L’habitude chancela lorsqu’elle vit Yelena encore allongée : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Natalia hésita. Elle qui se forçait à ne penser qu’à sa survie, se fondait dans le décor et s’interdisait de prendre des risques, se retrouva au-dessus du lit de sa camarade, à secouer son épaule et briser le silence du dortoir comme le règlement pour lui souffler de se dépêcher. Elle lui fourra ses vêtements dans les bras, arrangea son lit autant que le temps le lui permettait alors qu’elle se changeait, guettant toujours des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Précaution vaine, les entraîneuses de la Chambre Rouge avaient des pieds de soie. Elle se coula dans son rôle de statue, présente mais invisible, nécessaire mais oubliable, dos droit devant son lit, impeccable au cheveu près. Elle ne cilla pas lorsque la porte s’ouvrit silencieusement et que la salutation rebondit sur les murs. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux lorsque l’officière se pencha vers Yelena et lui cria de s’activer, ni ne détourna son regard. Elle ne laissa pas la chaire de poule glisser le long de son échine lorsqu’une marque rouge apparut sur le bras de sa camarade.</p><p>Son soutien était silencieux et rapide, discret et tremblant. L’une des rares manifestations d’amitié qui lui étaient autorisées ici.</p><p>Le groupe sortit en rangs serrés, bravant le froid matinal. La nuit était encore noire et profonde alors qu’elles se lançaient à vive allure sur les sentiers du bois, une nuée d’araignées disparaissant dans l’ombre. Il fallu repousser la douleur et les envies dans un recoin de l’esprit, encore. Chaque matin, se distancier de son corps et pousser les machines à bout lui semblaient un peu plus facile, même si ses réserves étaient à peine emplies. Chaque matin, ses nerfs s’élimaient un peu plus, ses envies s’enfouissaient sous les couches épaisses de la nécessité et du devoir. Et Natalia accélérait, prêtant chaque matin un peu moins attention aux poumons en feu et aux jambes lourdes qu’elle dépassait sans remords. La première arrivée avait droit à un œuf à la coque en plus du déjeuner et toutes les espionnes en entraînement avaient une conscience aiguë de l’intérêt supérieur qu’il représentait, bien plus qu’un sourire au-dessus des larmes ou qu’un regard empli de chaleur. Le sourire et le regard étaient enterrés aux côtés de la volonté et l’arme en devenir approchait la tête de la course.</p><p>Elle gagna ce jour-là. Elle ne le remarqua pas, se contentant de courir et d’accélérer, par réflexe presque, ne pensant qu’à s’approcher de la récompense et ne voyant pas les silhouettes identiques à la sienne qu’elle dépassait les unes après les autres. Elle ne s’arrêta qu’en entendant l’officière, mains croisées sur sa veste épaisse, lui adresser des félicitations mornes et peu convaincues. Elle n’eut pas davantage le temps de se réjouir, en attendant les autres qui arrivaient au compte-gouttes, car sa tête tournait et sa respiration sifflait. Ses camarades avaient la même posture robotique, l’expression drainée de toute vie, et oublièrent elles aussi de lui accorder un regard.</p><p>Un seul œuf était trop frustrant pour avoir réellement le goût de la victoire, mais Natalia se força à s’en contenter et étira une mine réjouie quand la supérieure lui dit qu’elle l’avait mérité.</p><p>Les adolescentes se répartirent entre leurs entraînements, certaines partant vers les vestiaires, d’autres se dispersant dans les étages. Elle allait monter au stand de tir, puisque c’était son tour, mais la sergente lui indiqua de la suivre. L’exception atteint l’exploit de la réveiller un peu et un filament de curiosité fut dépoussiéré et alerté pour l’occasion. Autre miracle : elle descendit les escaliers plutôt que de les monter. Le fin couloir mal éclairé déboucha sur une salle recouverte de carrelage sombre, des appliques diffusant une lumière éblouissante. La responsable lui tendit deux bâtons qui ne comptaient pas parmi ses armes habituelles, mais il fallait être parée à toutes possibilités pour être efficace et survivre au-dehors.</p><p>Une porte s’ouvrit et Yelena entra, le regard vitreux mais la peau visible exempte de blessures. La sergente salua l’officière qui avait accompagné la jeune femme et le battant se referma dans un claquement sourd. Elle se tourna vers ses élèves avec un sourire aiguisé et un air confiant qui glacèrent Natalia. Elle remarqua du coin de l’œil les légers tics qui allongeaient le visage de sa voisine, si faibles, maquillés par une indifférence travaillée qu’elle ne pouvait démasquer que parce qu’elle apprenait à la porter aussi.</p><p>– Yelena n’a pas droit à une arme ? demanda Natalia, se doutant de ce que toute cette mise en scène signifiait.</p><p>A sa grande surprise, la concernée renifla avec dédain et secoua la tête. Le sourire de la gradée s’agrandit sans qu’elle ne prît la peine de répondre. Elle se recula simplement dans un coin de la pièce, leur laissant tout l’espace de s’affronter.</p><p>Natalia avec ses bâtons, qui avait eu un déjeuner consistant, était en aussi bonne forme que son quotidien pouvait le lui permettre… Et Yelena, fatiguée, qui n’était pas apparue à la table ce matin-là, avait fait face aux réprimandes musclées au moins une fois depuis son réveil – mais en déduire que ce nombre s’était accru dans le laps de temps était aisé.</p><p>Coup de sifflet. Natalia se tendit par réflexe. Elle bondit et atterrit sur sa camarade sans même s’en rendre compte. Au moment de frapper, le coup de recul de son adversaire, son repli sur elle-même comme elle se dégageait de sa portée, sa lenteur et sa maladresse inhabituelles lui assénèrent une gifle. Elle s’immobilisa, le poing encore en l’air à quelques centimètres de ses bras repliés contre elle, et alors seulement vit-elle les tremblements des muscles, l’angoisse dans les prunelles, et l’hématome violet sous la manche. Elle souffla, relâcha la position de combat, Yelena mimant l’apaisement en miroir.</p><p>– Natalia.</p><p>Elle tressauta légèrement mais n’attaqua pas, cette fois-ci.</p><p>– Préférerais-tu que je fasse ce travail à ta place ?</p><p>La mâchoire de Yelena se contracta et la peur y perla une fraction de seconde. Il n’y avait à douter que la sergente l’avait vue cependant. Elle leur avait appris les mensonges qui leur permettaient de faire bonne figure.</p><p>– Ne me déçois pas, Romanova. Il serait dommage que vous souffriez toutes les deux alors que la faute ne concerne qu’une de vous.</p><p>Les souvenirs de l’isolement remontèrent, coupants. Ceux de la chambre rouge se tenaient à la lisière de son esprit, prêts à la pétrifier.</p><p>– Tu ne peux pas décider de sa punition. Cette décision a été prise et sera appliquée quoi que tu choisisses. Nous avons d’autres mains déterminées.</p><p>Elle se leva, appuya ses mains sur le bar en bois qui séparait l’espace des examinatrices de celui des combattantes. Elle mit dans ce geste un peu plus de force que nécessaire et les lignes de ses muscles ressortirent, marqués d’innombrables cicatrices. Yelena lui jeta un regard implorant, résigné, et un goût âcre, horrible lui envahit la bouche. La haine se mélangeait mal à l’impuissance.</p><p>Elle avait, bien sûr, déjà entendu parler de ces moments spéciaux, souvent par la voix d’autres espionnes qui s’étaient retrouvées dans sa position. Se faire la main de la justice, incarner la violence de la Chambre Rouge était connu pour forger le caractère. Elle n’avait jamais eu à la personnifier elle-même, jusqu’à présent.<br/>
Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu’il se serait passé si elle avait fini dernière et avait reçu des réprimandes au lieu des félicitations.</p><p>Frapper une camarade déjà affaiblie jusqu’au sang… Cela changeait à jamais la dynamique d’un groupe. Celles qui l’avaient vécu, de quelque côté des bâtons qu’elles se furent trouvées, n’avait jamais été les mêmes ensuite. Isolées, silencieuses, prête à abattre les portes des enfers si on le leur ordonnait. Marionnettes solitaires et désabusées.</p><p>– Natalia, répéta la sergente, plus autoritaire déjà.</p><p>Elle sentait sa présence brûlante dans son dos. Elle se remit en position d’attaque, releva le bras.</p><p>Elle frappa quelques coups sans se retenir mais visant les parties les plus résistantes : les bras et les jambes. Yelena encaissait et lui renvoyait des poings sans se modérer davantage. Elle sentait à peine la douleur quand ils s’écrasaient contre ses côtes, tant la peur de la voir péricliter était vive. Et puis elle capta son regard, l’accrocha une seconde en suspens, puis roula pour esquiver la jambe qui filait vers son visage. Elle se redressa, fit tournoyer un bâton, Yelena esquiva d’une pirouette, elle la cueillit d’une balayette et l’immobilisa d’une clef de bras. Elle la maintint ainsi plusieurs secondes, son dos pressé contre sa poitrine, son bras tordu dans un angle atroce, sa poigne solide empêchant toute échappatoire.</p><p>Ou plutôt, elle visa légèrement trop haut avec son bâton, Yelena feignit l’urgence de l’éviter, atterrit volontairement sur son pied et se laissa épingler. Elle était suffisamment collée à elle pour que la sergente ne voit pas la main de Natalia relâchée autour de son poignet, et son bras qui dessinait un angle viable. Elle contracta ses muscles sans réellement forcer sur l’emprise et lâcha un cri de douleur qu’elle ne ressentait pas.</p><p>Son pied parut écraser celui de Natalia qui la laissa partir. Elles se firent face, des flammes de haine dansant dans leurs iris, leurs souffles courts et tendues au possible.</p><p>Coup de poing. Coup de pied. Coup de poing. Coup de poing. Croche-pied, esquive, plaquage, coup de poing, torsion, roulade. Elle frappait les endroits qui marquaient le plus facilement, les bras, les mollets, la mâchoire. Elle envoya une droite qui fit saigner sa lèvre. Des bleus plus ou moins jaunâtres mouchetaient la peau de sa rivale, les mêmes devaient décorer son corps. Yelena lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, mais se griffait elle-même discrètement. Le plus vite elle aurait l’air misérable, le plus tôt cette torture prendrait fin.</p><p>Lorsqu’une cicatrice récente, sur sa nuque, se rouvrit, la sergente sonna la fin du combat. Elles étaient toutes deux haletantes, épuisées et détruites, tâchées de sang et les membres douloureux. La culpabilité d’en être responsable et le soulagement d’avoir évité le pire poursuivaient leur propre duel dans sa tête.</p><p>– Aussi amusante fut-elle, cette plaisanterie a assez duré.</p><p>Elle prit les bâtons des mains de Natalia avec brusquerie.</p><p>– Quand je te demande d’appliquer une punition Romanova, j’attends que tu le fasses avec ferveur et honnêteté.</p><p>La seconde suivante, Natalia criait. Le bâton s’écrasa contre son genoux, désormais sans force. Elle s’effondra comme un tas de chiffon et n’eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que sa main gauche fut brisée. Yelena cria avec elle, tenta de la défendre, ce qui raviva la colère froide de leur formatrice. Son tibia fut cassé sans plus de cérémonie.</p><p>– Un si joli potentiel, qui ne demandait qu’à fleurir. Vous êtes un gâchis.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se réveilla une infinité plus tard et commit l’erreur de se demander si c’était la fin. La souffrance brûlante qui léchait la moindre parcelle de son corps lui rappela que non : elle vivait. Le monde était d’une obscurité sans fond, et les rares éclats argentés qui le parsemaient lui étaient flous.</p><p>L’isolement.</p><p>Elle réussit à ramper jusqu’à la gamelle d’eau, la seule qu’elle aurait pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Son cerveau était trop occupé à crier au désespoir pour qu’elle la rationne, et elle en avala la moitié d’une traite. Ça alla un peu – un infiniment petit peu – mieux. Les images se clarifièrent, dévoilant le givre aux coins des murs et le tapis élimé qui la protégeait de l’hypothermie.</p><p>La glace lui renvoya un visage hagard, subissant la douleur dans chaque cellule de son esprit, ainsi qu’un bras disloqué et décharné comme un os. La paille rêche du tapis s’effrita doucement lorsqu’elle décolla son dos du mur et l’enroula contre ses genoux pour se recroqueviller dans son peu de chaleur humaine, en une boule de frissons très fragile.</p><p>La solitude, la peine, la colère, la désespérance s’étiraient de jour en jour et elle n’avait plus assez de forces pour pleurer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le risque de la question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Sam n'obtient pas de réponse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sam gara sa voiture dans le parking de l’immeuble et s’engouffra dans les escaliers. Il avait déposé Maria puis Carol chez leurs parents – elles habitaient à quelques rues d’écart, s’étant rencontrées dans le lycée du quartier – et regagnait son appartement. A cause de la nuit hâtive de l’hiver, la convention avait fermé tôt et il avait encore le temps de passer une soirée agréable avec Bucky. Il déposa son manteau et ses chaussures fourrées dans son entrée, se servit un verre d’eau, remis des graines dans la mangeoire à la fenêtre et écrivit au concerné qu’il pouvait venir quand il voulait. En passant devant la chambre des enfants, il nota que les jumeaux avaient oublié un serre-tête Hello Kitty et quelques cartes Pokémon. Il écrivit à Alex dans la foulée et appuyait sur la touche « envoyer » quand on sonna à la porte.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky était monté en jogging et pantoufles, Alpine dans un bras, un pack de bières dans l’autre. Il habitait l’étage juste en dessous du sien. Lorsque Sam avait divorcé avec Alex et que leur grand appartement avait été vendu, Bucky lui avait montré ce logement en vente dans son immeuble et il l’avait pris. Se rapprocher de ses amis était agréable et pratique pour se retrouver comme en ce samedi soir. Il n’habitait par ailleurs pas très loin de chez l’autre parent de ses enfants, ce qui était plus facile pour les emmener de chez l’un à chez l’autre tous les week-ends. Loïs et Sasha vivaient chez lui une semaine sur deux. Alex était passée les prendre dans l’après-midi et il ressentait le coup de blues caractéristique de leur départ. Leurs petites bouilles de huit ans lui manquaient déjà. Barnes passait toutes les semaines en soutien, avec Steve et Nat quand ils le pouvaient.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– J’ai croisé la mamie du quatrième dans l’ascenseur, fit son ami en entrant, celle qui est allergique aux chats. Elle m’a dit que je ressemblais à un clip de Monty Python. Tu penses que je dois le prendre comment ?</p>
<p class="western">– Elle ne te déteste plus autant mais elle ne t’apprécie toujours pas, traduisit Sam. Propose-lui de réparer sa porte qui grince et tu vas monter au niveau de Frank Sinatra.</p>
<p class="western">– Je lui enverrai des fleurs. C’est tout aussi bien et moins fatigant. Des bleuets pour aller avec son paillasson.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Alpine sauta au sol et courut jusqu’au sofa. Il sauta sur un accoudoir près de la fenêtre, à sa place habituelle et observa les humains dans la rue. Bucky posa les bières sur la table et en ouvrit deux. Ils s’assirent sur le canapé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé d’hier ? commença Sam.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment ça ? C’était sympa, comme d’habitude.</p>
<p class="western">– Vraiment ? continua innocemment l’ex-psychologue. Tu avais l’air distrait quand on s’adressait à toi.</p>
<p class="western">– Ce devait être la fatigue, éluda-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– La fatigue a quand même une bonne tête blonde, insista-t-il. Tu étais gêné dès que Steve s’adressait à toi.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as passé la soirée à m’observer, c’est ça ? fit-il d’un ton un peu plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Steve peut être très passionné dans ses déclarations parfois, je savais juste pas comment réagir.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam haussa les épaules, chassant la petite voix mentale qui lui soufflait que c’était bien, en effet, ce à quoi il avait passé la soirée.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Tu es dans la lune en ce moment et tu as loupé plusieurs dîners. J’en ai parlé avec Nat, elle trouve aussi que tu es distant.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky fixa le sol, regardant la bouteille en verre tourner entre ses mains comme si elle était l’une des merveilles du monde.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es revenu à toi seulement quand on jouait à Pictionnary, mais je n’arrive pas à décider si c’est à cause du dessin ou parce que Steve dormait.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne suis pas le spécialiste du dessin. Ce devait être une coïncidence, s’entêta-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">– Très bien. Si jamais tu réalises que quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que tu peux m’en parler.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam n’insista pas, sachant d’expérience que cela mènerait Bucky à se braquer. Il avait bien une petite idée de son problème cependant, mais la garda pour lui. La conversation dériva sur des sujets moins risqués et, comme toutes les semaines, il put s’épancher sur ses deux petits anges qui lui manquaient déjà – même s’il leur avait parlé au téléphone pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et qu’il n’était pas contre un peu de repos et de silence. Bucky le questionna sur Alex – c’était l’un des nombreux signes qui lui avaient mis la puce à l’oreille. Ces derniers temps, son ami s’interrogeait beaucoup sur les relations amoureuses – pas seulement les siennes, mais il n’avait pas osé en parler à Nat et Steve encore – et sur la relation qu’il entretenait avec iel maintenant que leur divorce était acté – ils n’étaient pas meilleurs amis mais faisaient l’effort de se tolérer pour le bien de leurs enfants. Surtout, il adorait lui demander s’il s’imaginait se remettre en couple avec iel, pour essayer, puisque tous deux étaient restés célibataires – la réponse invariablement négative ne semblait pas entièrement satisfaire son voisin. Sam faisait appel à toute sa patience pour répéter une histoire qu’il devait connaître par cœur, à force. Si parler d’amour avec son meilleur ami pouvait l’aider, il était prêt à jouer le jeu de l’ignorance.</p>
<p class="western">Ce soir-là, il décida de changer de plan d’attaque et poussa l’ignorance feinte un peu plus loin, profitant d’un moment où Bucky était dans de bonnes dispositions – c’est-à-dire qu’il était absorbé à caresser Alpine endormi sur ses genoux.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Et toi, tu as quelqu’un en vue ?</p>
<p class="western">– Pas vraiment, répondit distraitement son ami. J’essaie de me faire une raison.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam haussa un sourcil et Bucky sembla réaliser qu’il était aux portes de la confidence car il tenta de se rattraper :</p>
<p class="western">– Plus grand monde n’est célibataire à notre âge, bredouilla-t-il. Trouver une relation est difficile.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça reste possible, tu n’as que 41 ans ! Regarde May et Happy, ils sont plus vieux que nous.</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment considérer qu’ils sont en couple ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne perds pas espoir d’obtenir une réponse de May un jour.</p>
<p class="western">– Bonne chance pour ça, parce que j’ai arrêté d’aborder le sujet, moi. De toute façon, je n’ai pas de neveu avec un chauffeur particulier que je puisse draguer après le boulot.</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis pratiquement sûr que Loki est célibataire aussi.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu me vois en couple avec Loki ? s’étrangla Bucky, se détournant d’Alpine dans la surprise.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le chat blanc lui donna un coup de pattes sur le bras pour qu’il se concentre à nouveau sur lui.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Pas forcément. Je suis certain que tu peux trouver des gens bien au SHIELD aussi !</p>
<p class="western">– Tu veux à tout prix me mettre en couple ? fit-il, sarcastique. Fatigué de jouer mon copain pendant les missions, Wilson ?</p>
<p class="western">– Non, je veux juste te montrer qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour ta vie amoureuse, répondit Sam calmement. Tu peux toujours rencontrer des gens.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne sais pas si j’en ai envie. C’est compliqué.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, avant de soupirer. Il ne se voyait pas entrer dans un restaurant et discuter avec quelqu’un, aussi bien une inconnue qu’une connaissance de leur groupe d’amis ou de l’agence de sécurité, avec qui Sam aurait envie de lui arranger un coup. Il n’avait pas envie que son ami lui arrange un coup, en fait, tout simplement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Je ne pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi, les rencontres, la drague, tout ça.</p>
<p class="western">– Pourquoi ? répéta Sam avec une insistance qui lui était si peu habituelle que son interlocuteur se demanda une seconde s’il n’essayait pas de le draguer, lui.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Mais non. Il n’aurait pas cette expression de patience pédagogue, comme s’il avait compris quelque chose qui lui échappait, s’il voulait le draguer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Parce que je n’en ai pas envie ! lâcha-t-il finalement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam le considéra longuement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Tu as déjà entendu parler du polyamour ? demanda-t-il l’air de rien.</p>
<p class="western">– De quoi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Basiquement, c’est quand une personne peut tomber amoureuse de plusieurs autres en même temps.</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais ce que c’est, oui. Mais crois-moi, je tombe toujours pour une personne à la fois, railla Bucky, et c’est bien assez.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça peut aussi donner des couples de plus de deux personnes, continua-t-il, lorsque tout le monde est consentant.</p>
<p class="western">– J’ai assez traîné sur internet pour le savoir, mec. Et donc ? Quel rapport avec moi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Et donc rien. Je me suis dit que cette information pourrait t’intéresser. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky se redressa au grand dam d’Alpine et détailla son visage, espérant pouvoir lire ses pensées.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Sam Wilson.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est mon nom.</p>
<p class="western">– Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire exactement ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il posa sa bière sur la table basse et lui rendit un regard étonnamment sérieux.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Tu es amoureux de Steve.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ce n’était même pas une question. Bucky cligna des yeux, considéra son interlocuteur et partit en fou-rire. Sam le regarda, sa perplexité croissant en voyant qu’il ne s’arrêtait pas, et finit par se laisser gagner par l’allégresse à son tour, ses lèvres s’ouvrant sur un sourire et content de voir son voisin se détendre ainsi.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– J’ai tout faux, c’est ça ? dit-il lorsqu’il eut retrouvé un souffle apaisé.</p>
<p class="western">– Je te jure, Wilson ! C’est pas parce que je t’ai avoué il y a dix ans que j’avais été amoureux de lui, que je le suis encore !</p>
<p class="western">– On sait jamais, hein. Je te dis que tu es bizarre ces temps-ci.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais de mon histoire avec Clint alors ? Avec M’Baku ?</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as pu retomber amoureux de lui après ta rupture ? Après tout, c’est ton meilleur ami depuis l’enfance, vous vous voyez tous les jours, et tes anciennes relations n’étaient pas aussi fortes que celle-là donc…</p>
<p class="western">– Elles n’étaient pas aussi fortes parce que j’avais dix-huit ans. Tout est hyper intense à cet âge-là, maintenant tout ce que je veux, c’est me poser. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir prendre son temps parfois même si, en l’occurrence, ça s’est arrêté avec eux.</p>
<p class="western">– D’accord. Tant mieux pour toi je suppose.</p>
<p class="western">– Ceci dit, c’est vraiment une question étrange… Je côtoie Nat tous les jours et pourtant tu ne m’as pas demandé si j’étais amoureux d’elle par exemple…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, mais se reprit très vite :</p>
<p class="western">– Je n’avais aucune histoire dramatique d’adolescence sur laquelle baser mes suppositions pour Nat. Et puis… Imagine… continua-t-il, taquin. Trente ans plus tard, il retombe amoureux de son premier amour… Romantique non ? Il y a de quoi en faire une comédie musicale !</p>
<p class="western">– L’intérêt amoureux principal est déjà en couple, pratiquement marié à ce stade. Oups, la comédie s’arrête après la première scène !</p>
<p class="western">– Bah, je t’ai bien demandé ce que tu pensais de nos chers collègues, mais si tu ne veux pas en entendre parler…</p>
<p class="western">– Quels collègues ? Il n’y a que Steve, Nat, toi et moi dans l’équipe. Et dans les autres, on est proches que de Clint, Alex… Tu veux que je finisse avec ton ex ?</p>
<p class="western">– Non merci, grommela-t-il. Par pitié, tout mais pas ça. Je te soutiendrais dans une histoire avec Hill, ou même Coulson, mais on touche pas aux exs.</p>
<p class="western">– D’après Sharon, Hill est lesbienne et Coulson est marié, sans compter qu’il a quinze ans de plus que nous, merci bien.</p>
<p class="western">– Il est pas trop tard pour un sugar d…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky lui donna un coup dans le bras et son ami rit à son tour, avant de lever les mains en signe de défaite.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Très bien, j’arrête de jouer les Cupidon !</p>
<p class="western">– Merci.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais sérieusement Barnes, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ces derniers temps.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le concerné eut l’air perplexe et Sam continua.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Tu es concentré sur autre chose, tu as des cernes, tu restes plus tard au bureau, tu réponds moins aux messages, et quand on te voit, tu es distant et gêné devant les blagues de Steve que tu acceptais sans problème il y a quelques semaines. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?</p>
<p class="western">– Donc tu m’observes vraiment.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es mon ami, imbécile. Ce serait venu de Nat, Steve ou May, je l’aurai remarqué de la même façon.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci le diplôme de psycho’.</p>
<p class="western">– T’es pas obligé me raconter ce qu’il se passe si tu n’en as pas envie. Et oui, je sais que je sonne comme un psy, sourit-il, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien non plus. Tu peux me dire que c’est pas un bon jour, ça arrive, et que tu veux juste te changer les idées avec un film, les potes servent aussi à ça. Juste, s’il te plaît, si tu ne me parles pas à moi, parle à quelqu’un… Un ami, un crush, un psy… Peu importe.</p>
<p class="western">– Ok, d’accord. Merci.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, c’est en train de te bouffer.</p>
<p class="western">– D’accord. Je suis pas contre un film, si ça te va.</p>
<p class="western">– Un nanard ?</p>
<p class="western">– Allez.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le film était aussi étrange qu’ils l’avaient souhaité. Des plans froids dans les douches du pensionnat firent monter un malaise, que des gros plans dans la piscine de l’école rompirent pour les faire éclater de rires. Les personnages de disputaient, se draguaient, se vengeaient et se battaient à coup d’effets spéciaux moyens et de plans répétitifs. Les pizzas commandées disparurent, les bouteilles se vidèrent et ils tombèrent dans leur routine agréable de complicité, de silences confortables, et de moqueries joueuses de temps à autre. Sam ne manqua pas de raconter à Bucky les anecdotes de la dernière quinzaine concernant ses enfants – l’agent eut donc droit au nouveau chapitre de la romance de Sasha et des questions de Loïs, aux déboires de l’école et des cours de tennis, aux histoires des récréations, et il écouta le tout, y compris celle dont il connaissait déjà la chute parce que son ami les avait narrées au bureau, avec un petit sourire amusé en le voyant se perdre dans des détails et son amour pour les jumeaux. Ils ne comprirent pas tout ce qui se passait à l’écran, mais l’intérêt de ce genre de films tenait de toute façon en ce qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre. L’antagoniste au plan incroyablement compliqué, dramatique et méchant finit par être vaincu, les amoureux purent découvrir avec joie qu’ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs et Bucky fit une blague sur la facilité du scénario qui resta un suspens dans le silence.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tournant la tête, il découvrit son collègue et ami endormi contre l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il était minuit. Il était une époque où ils étaient encore plein d’énergie à cette heure-là, mais Sam avait passé la journée avec deux enfants de huit ans, les accompagnant à leurs activités, préparant leurs sacs et les conduisant chez son ex, pour ensuite se retrouver bloqué dans les embouteillages new-yorkais en récupérant Carol. Bucky avait eu droit à sa journée de week-end habituelle, un jogging avec Steve à une heure indécente puis un passage à la salle de sport, une relecture de son dossier – même s’il s’était promis de ne pas trop ramener le travail à la maison, ça débordait souvent – quelques épisodes de <em>Brooklyn 99</em>. Il avait encore de l’énergie qu’il mit à profit en éteignant la télé, récupérant les cartons de pizzas et les bouteilles vides et en nettoyant la vaisselle. Il se rassit dans un fauteuil, sachant d’expérience que la position inconfortable finirait par réveiller son coéquipier et occupa son temps en jouant avec Alpine.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le chat avait été étonnamment discret pendant la soirée, observant la ville par la fenêtre puis dormant sur un coussin. Son instinct de chasseur se ravivait alors que la nuit était tombée et il s’étirait à présent, alerte, tournant autour des chevilles de son maître et prenant son élan pour sauter sur son épaule. L’homme le réceptionna avec l’aisance de l’habitude, lui caressa l’arrière des oreilles et se prit de gentils coups de dents au passage. Les doigts prothétiques ne craignaient pas spécialement la douleur et le félin put s’amuser tout son soûl, mais lorsqu’il sauta à terre, Bucky préféra le faire courir après un lacet de chaussure ; les doigts de sa main gauche, malgré leur aspect réaliste, s’articulaient difficilement individuellement et il ne tenait pas à avoir des griffures, aussi légères soient-elles, sur sa main droite. Il fit courir Alpine à travers le salon, souriant et prenant quelques vidéos lorsqu’il sursautait ou roulait sur son dos pour détaler ensuite.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Son téléphone vibra à un moment et il s’interrompit le temps de lire le message. Son attention se détacha immédiatement de son compagnon à poils, ses épaules s’affaissèrent inconsciemment et un pli se creusa entre ses sourcils – bien qu’une personne qui le connaissait peu n’aurait pas remarqué le changement discret de sa posture. L’écran affichait simplement « Hâte de te retrouver, on a pas mal de choses à te raconter depuis le temps ! » envoyé par un numéro non-enregistré. C’était la première bulle de la conversation mais l’agent la supprima sans hésitation, rangea l’appareil dans sa poche et retrouva l’air détendu qu’il portait juste avant.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il se reconcentra sur la boule de poils qui décida de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour chasser le bout de tissu dans l’angle du mur. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et, ne pouvant s’empêcher de vérifier que ce n’était pas un de ses proches, il lut « Ne t’inquiète pas, Bucky, on est bientôt de retour à la maison et on compte bien t’accueillir comme il se doit ». Le texte fut effacé derechef et il posa l’appareil de côté pour ne plus tomber dans le piège. Alpine finit par se désintéresser du jeu et se roula en boule, la nuque vers le haut et les pattes recourbées, et Bucky accepta de lui donner les caresses désirées sans se faire prier, étant immédiatement récompensé par des ronronnements. Un instant simple et doux qu’il put savourer, un calme bienvenu dans lequel il se relaxait après une semaine intense de nouveaux dossiers à étudier et d’anciens à clôturer. Accepter ce sentiment de sécurité n’avait pas été facile au début, il n’avait jamais vraiment perdu ses réflexes de vérifier une pièce avant d’y entrer – ce qui lui avait évité des blessures plusieurs fois sur le terrain, mais paraissait superflu quand il s’agissait de passer le porche d’un immeuble. Natasha lui avait confié qu’il en allait de même pour elle, et qu’elle s’en portait très bien. Parfois, comme ce soir-là, il était sur ses gardes, les sens aux aguets, et avait conscience de tout l’appartement qui s’étendait dans son dos, les emplacements des portes et des fenêtres, les meubles les plus lourds ; mais c’était une présence discrète à l’arrière de son esprit qui ne l’empêchait en rien de se fondre dans la quiétude du moment. Il restait détendu, les muscles relâchés et l’esprit attendri devant son partenaire à quatre pattes si mignon.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ses plans pour le lendemain se formaient tranquillement dans sa tête : avancer dans sa liste de films à voir, lire quelques articles de biomécaniques qu’il avait mis de côté et avancer un peu dans ses cours en ligne – et sans doute poser des questions aux scientifiques du groupe après ça. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les technologies mais n’avait pas eu la force de continuer son cursus d’ingénierie mécanique à l’université après son évasion de Hydra. L’envie d’apprendre avait resurgi des années après son entrée au SHIELD, internet l’aidant à assouvir sa curiosité à son rythme et selon ses intérêts. Sa prothèse et sa rencontre avec Shuri, ses discussions avec Tony et Bruce qui en avaient découlé, avaient sans doute déclenché une proximité nouvelle aussi. Il pouvait à présent expliquer à quoi avaient servi ses années de rééducation et comment les électrodes remplaçant ses nerfs lui permettaient de contrôler les articulations de son bras gauche – même si ses mouvements restaient plus limités qu’à droite : son coude et son poignet ne posaient pas de problèmes, mais ses doigts s’ouvraient et se fermaient sans bouger individuellement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il devait aussi recharger son bras toutes les semaines, ce qui le faisait toujours mourir de rire.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Alpine l’attira une nouvelle fois près de la fenêtre, continuant ses coups de pattes de velours. Le chat sauta pour attraper le bout du lacet, le forçant à lever les yeux sur la vitre : les engrenages de ses réflexes se lancèrent sans qu’il ne les remarque et le coin de son cerveau qui restaient constamment sur ses gardes se mit rapidement en branle, lançant des alertes dans son esprit. Lumières rouges clignotantes, sirènes et voix métallisées annonçant l’urgence. Il avait noté la présence de la camionnette sans le vouloir, mais alors qu’elle était enregistrée dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait plus l’oublier.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Simplement une camionnette noire garée proprement – il parierait sans hésiter que ses propriétaires avaient aussi payé le parking – dans la file de voitures. Véhicule d’apparence banale si ce n’était le porte-clef de pieuvre pendouillant au rétroviseur.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">James Buchanan Barnes savait reconnaître une menace quand il en voyait une.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les conducteurs semblaient absents – sans doute terrés quelque part où ils pouvaient lui envoyer des messages sans risquer de se faire prendre. Ce n’était qu’un signe grossier de toute façon, le risque se profilait mais ne se démasquait pas, pas encore. Il ne s’était pas attendu à l’apprendre depuis la fenêtre de Sam, cependant. Pourtant c’était à prévoir, ils habitaient le même immeuble. S’ils avaient trouvé son adresse, ils détenaient celle de son ami aussi, et il n’y avait aucun doute qu’ils avaient déniché le lien entre eux deux. S’ils avaient trouvé son adresse. S’ils avaient obtenu son numéro de téléphone. S’ils avaient appris son surnom. Et Odin savait quoi encore. Son cœur n’accéléra pas, sa mâchoire ne ne crispa pas, son souffle resta égal et son regard léger sur le chat qui jouaient toujours, ignorant tout du trouble. Sa main agitait le bout de tissu dans l’angle du mur sans se perturber. Le danger ne résonnait que dans ses tempes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il se demanda, l’espace d’une seconde, s’il y avait une chance que Sam ait constaté la présence inhabituelle. Il était espion à son instar, après tout. L’instant d’après, il visualisait son collègue conduisant ses deux enfants dans cette même rue, passant devant la voiture avec insouciance. Loïs et Sasha avaient huit ans, par le Lur de Heimdall. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de les mettre en danger.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Tout va bien ? fit la voix de Sam, aux accents encore vaporeux.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il avait dû se figer sans s’en rendre compte, malgré ses talents pour passer inaperçu. Alpine le regardait en agitant sa queue blanche, désapprobateur, voulant jouer. Il entendit Sam se lever du canapé pour jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et il se détourna rapidement de la vitre. Il n’y avait aucune raison qu’un mini-van qu’il n’avait jamais vu attire l’attention de son interlocuteur, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. En un clignement d’œil, son esprit était désembué et sa posture détendue.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Oui, je jouais juste avec Alpine. Bien dormi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Eh, il y a plus confortable.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky hocha la tête tandis que Sam étirait son cou. Ils échangèrent encore deux-trois banalités puis le premier annonça qu’il allait rentrer. Il prit Alpine dans ses bras, Sam grattouillant un peu sa tête, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Son ami retint un bâillement en ouvrant la porte et lui lança, alors qu’il s’engageait dans la cage d’escalier :</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Courage, c’est bientôt les vacances, tu pourras enfin te sortir ce qui te tracasse de la tête ! On se fera un aprem’ à la patinoire, ça te changera les idées !</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky leva son pouce en guise d’accord et n’eut pas à forcer son sourire, mais il relâcha quand même un profond soupir lorsqu’il gagna l’abri de son appartement.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait du travail devant lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dernier rendez-vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où les doutes subsitent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1992</strong>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve vérifia trois fois l’intégralité de ses poches avant d’entrer dans le bar. Son inhalateur était précieusement rangé à l’intérieur de sa veste, aux côtés de ses plaquettes d’antibiotiques. Il avait ses mouchoirs ainsi que la petite feuille de papier comportant les numéros de téléphone de son médecin, du travail de sa mère, de sa maison et même de celle de Bucky, au cas où. Il avait même pris des gants si jamais il avait froid. Il lui manquait seulement une chose : l’envie d’y entrer. Mais une soirée de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal et Bucky en ressortait content, alors il se motiva à pousser la porte et à prendre un air pas trop ennuyé.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La petite salle était bien aérée et il n’y avait pas tellement de fumeurs, c’était un bon point. Il repéra rapidement la table où son meilleur ami s’était installé en compagnie de deux adolescentes, l’une qui lui semblait vaguement familière et l’autre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Bucky sourit et se leva en l’apercevant. Il le salua et lui présenta Violet – elle lui fit la bise avec un entrain déconcertant qu’il lui rendit de son mieux. À en juger par sa place à la gauche de Bucky, elle était son rendez-vous ce soir-là – ainsi que Farah – plus réservée, son sourire hésitant était le reflet du sien. Elle était assise de l’autre côté de la table et devait donc être sa propre partenaire pour la soirée. Il s’installa à côté d’elle et fit de son mieux pour s’impliquer dans la conversation, mais l’atmosphère était un peu gênante. Il pouvait dire qu’aucun d’eux n’avait envie d’être là et priait pour que ce ne soit pas trop long, tandis que Bucky et Violet riaient comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Tu connais James depuis combien de temps ? demanda Farah au milieu d’un silence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve leva les yeux de sa limonade et lui raconta les grandes lignes de leur amitié – leurs immeubles face à face et la façon dont ils se croisaient régulièrement en rentrant chez eux sans se parler, jusqu’au jour où il l’avait sorti d’une bagarre de rue et comment ils étaient inséparables depuis. Elle lui parla en échange de sa rencontre avec Violet à un cours de dans classique quand elles avaient sept ans. Steve essaya de les imaginer en ballerines. Farah était gracieuse dans sa longue robe à bretelles, passée par-dessus un tee-shirt fluide, il se la représenta sans mal travaillant ses pliés à la barre ou tournant sur ses pointes, ses boucles volumineuses retenues en un chignon droit, et se dit que ce serait un joli dessin s’il parvenait à la convaincre de poser pour lui. Violet d’un autre côté, avec son jean épais, sa ceinture en cuir, sa veste trop large et son énergie débordante contrastait avec les mouvements lents et pointilleux qu’il se figurait. Il la voyait mieux sur quelque chose de plus rythmé, comme du rock ou du hip-hop, et en effet les deux amies avaient arrêté le ballet pour essayer le modern’ jazz, continua à lui narrer sa voisine. Elles étaient passées par le rock six temps et le lindy hop, et s’entraînaient maintenant au cha-cha-cha. Steve se dit qu’elle aurait sans doute envie de danser plus tard, et cette pensée le déprima. Il allait encore écraser des orteils.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je suis absolument nul en danse, la prévint-il. Bucky insiste pour que je m’entraîne et m’emmène en soirée, mais je ne retiens jamais rien.</p><p class="western">– Ce n’est pas grave, assura Farah. Tu ne seras pas le premier à qui j’apprendrais les pas.</p><p class="western">– Mais vraiment, continua-t-il en se disant que ça la dissuaderait peut-être, la dernière fois que j’ai dansé le rock, j’ai fait trébucher ma partenaire, on a cogné le couple devant nous en tombant et toute la rangée a chuté comme des dominos.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le rire de Farah ne contenait aucune moquerie. C’était agréable, en fin de compte. Steve remarqua du coin de l’œil que Violet avait une main sur l’épaule de Bucky qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l’oreille, et se sentit las. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n’arrivait jamais à obtenir cette sorte de complicité.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Ma plus belle chute était à une répétition de modern’ jazz. Je me suis pris le plafond en sautant.</p><p class="western">– Le… plafond ? Il était si bas que ça ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il leva les yeux et essaya de s’imaginer sauter assez haut pour le toucher sans faire exprès. Elle devait faire des sauts d’un mètre de haut, au moins.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Non, j’ai sauté trop haut ! rit-elle. Une foulure au poignet et deux semaines d’attelle.</p><p class="western">– Ça a dû faire mal…</p><p class="western">– J’ai l’habitude.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La musique changea pour un air plus entraînant. Bucky et Violet se prirent la main pour gagner la piste de danse, et le blond ne put s’empêcher de noter que leurs tenues étaient assorties, avec leurs vestes en jean larges. Son expression ne passa pas inaperçue à Farah.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je crois qu’ils nous ont totalement oubliés, blagua-t-elle.</p><p class="western">– Clairement, répondit Steve sur le même ton. On pourrait disparaître qu’ils ne le remarqueraient pas.</p><p class="western">– Parfois je me demande quel est l’intérêt de ces doubles rendez-vous, confia Farah. Violet est toujours dans sa bulle et je ne la vois pas de la soirée.</p><p class="western">– Je sais ce que c’est. Bucky tient à ce que je vienne mais il s’amuse très bien sans moi, dit-il en montrant le couple qui dansait comme s’ils étaient seuls sur la piste, se parlant à l’oreille de temps à autre.</p><p class="western">– On est juste là pour qu’ils aient quelqu’un à qui parler à la fin.</p><p class="western">– Ah ça… Il va être intarissable sur le sujet du retour !</p><p class="western">– On va avoir le récit des moindres blagues qu’ils ont échangées. Puis une crise de nerf « Tu penses que c’est réciproque ? » « Je n’en ai pas trop fait ? »…</p><p class="western">– « J’attends combien de jour avant de la rappeler ? », « Est-ce que j’ai assez bien dansé ? » continua Steve, caricaturant son meilleur ami.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils échangèrent un regard complice et rigolèrent doucement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– James t’a traîné à beaucoup de doubles rendez-vous ?</p><p class="western">– Cinq ou six, je dirais. Il m’emmène au premier mais préfère être seul pour les suivants. Et jusqu’à présent, ça n’a jamais assez bien marché avec les amies de ses copines pour que je les revoie.</p><p class="western">– C’est pareil avec Violet. Je viens une fois, l’ami de son copain essaie de me parler, c’est gênant et ennuyant pour tout le monde et on s’évite quand ils sortent ensemble après.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La musique changea à nouveau : <em>I’m So Excited</em>, des Pointer Sisters. Farah admira les couples qui se lançaient sur le rock six temps avec envie et Steve lui répondit d’un regard suppliant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Soit, concéda-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu aimes faire alors, monsieur le terrible danseur ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il hésita à lui parler du dessin – le sujet était assez personnel, il n’aimait pas l’exposer à n’importe qui – mais après tout elle était assez gentille de renoncer à une danse qui la passionnait autant. Il se lança donc sur ses croquis et ses aquarelles.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Tu peux m’en montrer un ?</p><p class="western">– Je n’ai pas mon carnet sur moi mais… Attends.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il trouva un stylo dans sa poche et attrapa une serviette en papier.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je vais essayer de faire ton portait. Place-toi comme ça… La lumière est vraiment jolie, c’est dommage que je n’aie pas mes crayons. Regarde par là et essaie de ne pas trop bouger…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il esquissa rapidement les contours de son visage, les lignes du cou et de la mâchoire, le volume des cheveux et la nonchalance du bras appuyé sur le dossier de la banquette. Il s’attarda un peu plus sur les yeux, essayant de retransmettre ce mélange de douceur et de curiosité. La serviette s’effritait sous la bille et ses traits manquaient de précision, ne put-il s’empêcher de se reprocher. Il ajouta les ombres en quelques hachures à l’encre bleue, ne pouvant colorier ni estomper à son grand regret. C’était passable pour un croquis dessiné en quinze minutes, décida-t-il en le tendant à sa voisine, qui sortit de l’immobilité.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– C’est… Ouah ! On voit vraiment que c’est moi ! Tu dessines très bien !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve fuit son regard et lâcha un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Il était gêné à chaque fois qu’on le complimentait, surtout quand il n’était pas satisfait de lui-même. Les gens n’avaient pas toujours le bagage artistique pour juger son talent – ou son absence de talent – mais il n’existait pas de façon polie de leur dire, et on lui répondait généralement qu’il était trop sévère avec lui-même. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et reporta son regard sur le couple pour garder contenance.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Tu as eu l’air d’apprécier Farah, lui dit Bucky après s’être étalé à satiété sur les mérites de Violet.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils marchaient dans la nuit pour rentrer chez eux. Bucky était ravi de sa soirée et avait passé un excellent moment. Il déclarait se projeter déjà dans une relation sérieuse avec Violet, voire être capable de tomber amoureux d’elle, et Steve l’écoutait en silence. Il ne voulait pas plomber son enthousiasme par ses considérations mélancoliques.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Elle est sympa et je m’entends mieux avec elle qu’avec d’autres, répondit-il en choisissant ses mots. Mais on a pas accroché plus que ça.</p><p class="western">– Ah ? Mais vous riiez pas mal, et tu lui as même offert le portrait que tu as fait d’elle !</p><p class="western">– Elle a de l’humour, mais je ne me vois pas avec elle et je crois qu’elle non plus.</p><p class="western">– Mais… Pourquoi ? Si tu t’entends bien avec elle, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?</p><p class="western">– Écoute Buck, tu étais trop occupé avec Violet pour voir comment les choses allaient avec Farah. Elle est gentille, mais je ne la vois pas comme une petite-amie potentielle, c’est tout.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il réalisa dès qu’il eut fini de parler que ses mots avaient été légèrement cassants : Bucky le regardait avec un sourcil levé d’étonnement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Excuse-moi, se reprit-il. Ce n’est pas ta faute si tu étais concentré ailleurs. Je suis vraiment content que ça ait collé avec Violet, et j’espère que ça va bien se passer pour toi, mais ce n’est pas une relation dans laquelle je me projette pour le moment.</p><p class="western">– Pas de soucis, Stevie. Il faut me dire quand je deviens lourd avec mes questions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il le prit par l’épaule et l’entraîna avec lui. Direction l’appartement sûrement bruyant et animé des Barnes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Allez viens. Cette fois n’était pas la bonne mais on finira par te trouver la femme de ta vie.</p><p class="western">– J’ai quinze ans, c’est un peu tôt, grogna-t-il en se laissant emporter.</p><p class="western">– Une petite-amie qui mette autant de sérieux que toi dans ses relations, alors. Je retiens. De toute façon je connais ton type maintenant, ce sera plus facile.</p><p class="western">– Et quel est mon type exactement ?</p><p class="western">– Les artistes avec de l’énergie et un caractère fort.</p><p class="western">– Si on pouvait éviter la partie danse de l’art, ça m’arrangerait…</p><p class="western">– Tu dois être heureux d’y avoir échappé ce soir !</p><p class="western">– Ouais… Si on pouvait éviter les rendez-vous pour le moment, je t’avoue que je préférerais aussi. J’ai pas la tête à ça.</p><p class="western">– D’accord Stevie, tout ce que tu veux. Je vais attendre que ta tête redescende des nuages de peinture et de papier.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Steve soupira mais un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami savait toujours comment l’amuser et l’apaiser, même s’il était lourd parfois. Il était sincèrement heureux de le voir avec un tel sourire pétillant qui atteignait ses yeux, satisfait de sa soirée et enjoué à l’idée de celles qui étaient à venir. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le vent frais et son pas était léger. Les lueurs des lampadaires éclairaient son profil, diffusant des prismes de couleurs là où elles touchaient sa peau. Il se détendit par mimétisme et se réjouit à la pensée qu’il avait tout le temps de parfaire ses portraits avec lui.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Trois mois plus tard, Bucky était allongé sur le parquet du salon des Rogers et fixait le plafond d’un air vide. Steve, assis à côté de lui, dessinait des dinosaures pour passer le temps, lui jetant de temps à autre des coups d’œil pour s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas trop mal. L’adolescent était venu toquer à sa porte en début d’après-midi, avait simplement lâché un « on a rompu » d’un ton brisé et n’avait plus bougé depuis.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je me sens tellement stupide, souffla-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Tu n’as aucune raison de l’être. Tu as le mérite d’avoir essayé, ce n’est pas ta faute si ça n’a pas marché. Vous n’étiez juste pas fait l’un pour l’autre, ça arrive.</p><p class="western">– Mais c’est toujours la même chose ! J’arrive toujours à ce point où je me lasse, je m’éloigne sans même réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas, et ensuite je me prends une claque avec la rupture, renifla-t-il.</p><p class="western">– Si tu t’étais lassé, c’est sans doute mieux qu’elle ait rompu. Vous auriez tous les deux gâché votre temps sinon.</p><p class="western">– Mais pourquoi je n’arrive pas à agir autrement ? Je m’étais promis de ne pas recommencer après Louise. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à m’impliquer jusqu’au bout ?</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que c’est le plus important ? tenta Steve. Tu auras tout le temps de t’impliquer quand tu seras adulte, pour le moment tu essaies et ce n’est pas grave si tu te trompes.</p><p class="western">– C’est juste que… Tout le monde parle d’amour, de coup de foudre, de l’âme sœur, et à chaque fois que je commence à sortir avec une fille j’ai l’impression que c’est la bonne, j’ai l’impression de vraiment ressentir quelque chose de vrai pour elle, tu vois ? Mais après quelques mois tout part en fumée…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Parfois, les états d’esprit de Bucky perdaient Steve. La rupture elle-même ne l’attristait pas, cependant son manque de tristesse face à la séparation, qui ne collait pas avec les histoires romantiques qu’il était censé vivre, le désolait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler, n’ayant jamais été à sa place toutes ses phrases lui paraissaient creuses. Il répétait ce qui avait l’air de marcher sur ses proches, ce qu’il lisait dans des bandes-dessinées en espérant que ça le soulage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je finis toujours par m’ennuyer, par ne plus avoir envie de passer du temps avec elle alors qu’on a plein de points communs. Je m’étais forcé avec Louise et on a fini par ne plus se supporter, avec Violet je me suis juste éloigné et elle a rompu sans même qu’aucun de nous n’essaye d’arranger les choses.</p><p class="western">– Ce n’est pas grave. L’important c’est que tu aies aimé les moments passés avec elle ! Maintenant tu es fixé, peut-être que vous arriverez même à redevenir amis et vous pourrez vous revoir sans le stress des rendez-vous, continua le dessinateur. Tu auras plein d’autres occasions d’essayer avec des personnes différentes, et ce ne sera toujours pas grave si ça ne marche pas. Tu as quinze ans, tu as tout le temps de te chercher encore !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky émit un marmonnement peu convaincu. Steve ne le laissa pas retomber dans sa torpeur et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se lever – même si avec son poids il n’aidait pas à grand-chose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je vais faire du chocolat chaud et on va regarder un film, décida-t-il. Ça te détendra un peu.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il poussa son ami dans la cuisine, sortit deux tasses, du cacao et mit le lait à chauffer. L’odeur sucrée ne tarda pas à envahir la petite pièce. Steve observa avec plaisir un sourire timide éclairer le visage de Bucky et ses épaules se relâcher. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se félicita mentalement. Il avait réussi sa mission de la journée, c’était un premier pas. Bucky irait bientôt mieux et pourrait passer à autre chose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Merci, dit le concerné.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sa voix était douce et reconnaissante, ce qui le ravit. Il lui sourit en retour, légèrement moqueur : il avait une jolie moustache de chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Quand tu veux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. L'envie de l'inaccessible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on fait du surplace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le message disait seulement « je suis en bas, tu peux descendre ? » et Carol ne chercha pas à en savoir plus avant d’enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste à toute vitesse. Depuis la convention de l’avant-veille, quelque chose semblait avoir changé entre Maria et elle : elles se retournaient des regards, se faisaient des câlins à la moindre excuse, ne cessaient de se sourire et de s’effleurer les mains. Jamais une journée de lycée n’était passée aussi vite. Leur groupe commun ne s’était jamais autant moqué d’elles que pour leur niaiserie joyeuse, mais elle était parfaitement d’accord pour faire avec ce dommage collatéral. Elle avait une petite bulle d’espoir dans la poitrine, et trépignait à l’idée de revoir Maria sans avoir à attendre le lendemain.</p>
<p>Ses clefs teintaient dans sa poche quand Steve passa la tête dans l’entrée.</p>
<p> – Où est-ce que tu vas ?<br/> – Je descends juste voir Maria ! Elle veut me parler, elle est juste en bas donc je ne tarderais pas trop, promis !</p>
<p>Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, se préparait à foncer dans la cage d’escalier mais son père continuait de la regarder, sourcils froncés, un doute dans les yeux.</p>
<p> – Tu l’as vue ce week-end, tu as passé la journée avec elle aujourd’hui et tu la verras encore demain, opposa-t-il. Elle est dans ta classe. Ça peut sûrement attendre ?<br/> – Mais ce n’est pas la même chose, on ne peut se parler que pendant la pause au lycée, et il y a tous les autres avec nous. S’il te plaît ? Elle ne serait pas venue jusqu’ici si ce n’était pas important.<br/> – Il est 21h, Carol. Tu es déjà rentrée tard l’autre soir avec la convention et Sam t’a attendue une demi-heure en voiture avant que tu ne sortes. Tu as encore cours demain, tu ne préfères pas une soirée au calme avec nous ? On peut lancer un blind test si tu veux.</p>
<p>En une autre occasion, l’adolescente aurait été ravie de passer la soirée avec ses parents. Elle tenait ses goûts musicaux de son père, un mélange éclectique de chansons des années 40 qu’elle pouvait difficilement partager avec des camarades de son âge. Mais ce soir, le téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, elle se rappelait les sourires doux, le poids de la tête sur son épaule et elle se sentait enfermée dans cet appartement quand seulement quelques étages les séparaient. La petite bulle d’espoir se gonfla un peu plus quand elle lut la notification « je t’attends ? ».</p>
<p>Steve vit le sourire solaire qui éclaira le visage de sa fille et se sentit flancher. Il n’était pas dur de deviner ses pensées, il avait eu son âge et se rappelait avec nostalgie de la beauté d’un premier amour… Comme il se rappelait que les discussions rapides avec Bucky en bas de l’immeuble devenaient des heures entières en un battement de cils. Malgré son adoration pour sa fille, il était adulte et se devait d’être responsable, surtout quand cela faisait deux soirs de suite et qu’elle lui mentait.</p>
<p> – Tu es sûre que c’est Maria en bas ? demanda-t-il avec toute la gentillesse possible, ne voulant pas la brusquer.<br/> – Oui ? C’est elle qui m’a envoyé un message, qui tu veux que ce soit sinon ?<br/> – Je ne sais pas… Un de tes amis que tu ne vois pas au lycée, brun, encore plus nerd que toi, qui te plairais un peu aussi ?</p>
<p>Sa tentative d’humour tomba à plat. Carol lui lança un regard lassé, et même un peu déçu, ce qui fit naître une pointe d’inquiétude dans son esprit.</p>
<p> – Est-ce que tu parles de Peter ? lâcha-t-elle d’un ton morne. Est-ce que si c’est vraiment Peter tu me laisseras descendre ?</p>
<p>Elle n’avait pas envie de lui mentir, d’abord parce qu’elle n’aimait pas mentir à son papa, elle lui faisait confiance, et surtout parce qu’elle n’avait pas envie de lui cacher Maria. Parmi tous les sujets concernant sa vie, le fait que cette dernière soit son unique doute était douloureux, et pas seulement parce qu’elle était l’une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui lui soient arrivées. Qu’il veuille la remplacer par un garçon ajoutait encore une couche. Même si ce n’était pas n’importe quel garçon, et qu’il n’était pas le seul à l’imaginer, c’était juste décevant de penser qu’il ne le verrait pas à moins qu’elle le lui annonce de but en blanc. Décevant et douloureux. Mais s’il lui donnait l’autorisation de descendre avec cela…</p>
<p>Elle dut mimer une expression étrange, car l’assurance de Steve chancela lorsqu’il lui répondit :</p>
<p> – Je ne te laisserais pas descendre non plus, il est tard et je n’aime pas que tu tardes deux jours de suite alors que tu as des cours et des devoirs. Mais je serais ravi d’en discuter avec toi si tu en as envie, ou même de vous conduire tous les deux au cinéma un jour si…<br/> – Ce n’est pas Peter, papa. C’est Maria. C’est vraiment Maria. Peter et moi sommes juste amis, je te l’ai déjà dit plein de fois !<br/> – Il n’y a aucun souci avec ça, tu sais. J’ai connu ces amitiés où on se taquine tout le temps, où on partage absolument tout sauf peut-être le sujet sur lequel on doute le plus… Ça viendra avec le temps.<br/> – Papa. Je te promets que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peter. Vraiment ! On. Est. Juste. Amis.<br/> – Très bien ! abdiqua-t-il. Il n’empêche qu’il est toujours tard, et je maintiens que tu ne vas pas sortir entre ton retard de samedi et tes cours de demain. Parle à Maria par sms si c’est urgent !<br/> – D’accord ! Tu ne comprends pas !</p>
<p>Elle jeta ses clefs sur le meuble et partit dans sa chambre avec précipitation. Elle ne regarda pas où sa veste ni ses chaussures atterrirent et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Des tas de mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, mais aucun ne parvint à sortir alors elle les enfouit dans l’oreiller. Maria eut l’air déçue quand elle répondit à son message d’excuse – envoyé un bon quart d’heure après sa requête initiale de surcroît, elle l’avait faite poireauter avec tout ça – ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus mal.<br/>Elle l’avait vue le matin-même, oui. Mais elle voulait juste pouvoir parler sans avoir à réfléchir à la tournure de ses phrases, aux informations qu’elle laissait échapper ni aux oreilles qui pourraient les capter, était-ce trop compliqué ?</p>
<p>Steve se sentit soudainement très fatigué lorsque ses mèches blondes disparurent derrière la porte close. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la lueur de colère dans ses yeux lui était destinée. Il n’était pas certain de sa cause, ou même de ce qui avait allumé tant d’abattement chez sa fille, mais ça ne pouvait être rien d’autre que ses paroles et la sensation était loin d’être agréable. Il voulait juste toquer à sa porte, s’excuser auprès d’elle et en parler calmement, mais ce n’était pas le bon moment. Il se contenta de passer une main fatiguée sur son visage et de rejoindre Natasha dans le salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>La main vola avec force et précision pour se heurter à un bras solide, qui entravait sa trajectoire dangereuse. Une deuxième vint en renfort et cogna le flanc de son adversaire, qui para le coup de justesse. Profitant de sa seconde de ralentissement, la main agrippa le poignet droit et le retourna d’un coup sec, en même temps qu’une jambe s’enroulait autour de son genou, le maintenant en place. Tout le corps pivota sur cet axe, se retrouvant dos à l’assaillante dans un équilibre précaire. La tentative de fuite fut définitivement avortée lorsque sa dernière main libre agrippa le deuxième bras pour le tenir en place, et Natasha laissa échapper un froncement de sourcils devant le peu de résistance.</p>
<p>Steve papillonna des yeux, semblant réaliser qu’il ne tenait plus debout que grâce au contre-poids de sa femme, et essaya une dernière parade. Jouant sur sa force, il tira sur les mains qui tenaient toujours ses bras immobiles, seulement pour se retrouver entraîné par son élan. Le pied de la duelliste lui fit obstacle et il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, fixé toujours par les mêmes yeux dubitatifs et légèrement inquiets, sinon désapprobateurs. Il relâcha la tension de ses muscles et se laissa aller contre le tapis moelleux, un soupir profond échappant ses lèvres. Natasha s’assit à côté de lui et posa une paume réconfortante sur son épaule, cernant son trouble d’une œillade. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau nue sous le col du tee-shirt de sport et le contentement grandit sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit son mari se relaxer à son contact. Près de vingt ans plus tard, elle ressentait toujours la même joie tendre à la pensée qu’elle avait le privilège de voir la moindre de ses hésitations avant lui, et de le réconforter. Comme pour l’approuver, des lèvres douces déposèrent des baisers légers sur son avant-bras. Steve avait fermé les yeux et se détendait, mais elle devinait à la contracture de sa mâchoire et aux quelques plis sur son front que ses questions de la veille n’avaient pas quitté son esprit.</p>
<p><br/>Elle avait passé la soirée précédente à lui répéter que Carol viendrait vers lui quand elle le voudrait, et pas avant, et qu’il fallait savoir lui donner de l’espace malgré la frustration. Leur rôle de parents n’était pas d’aller constamment dans son sens mais de prendre soin d’elle et le fait qu’elle n’apprécie pas l’interdiction ne la rendait pas moins justifiée. Steve s’entêtait à penser qu’il était passé à côté d’un point crucial et ressassait le moindre mot qu’il avait prononcé, en vain. Elle lui répéta une nouvelle fois que, si c’était le cas, le mieux qu’ils pouvaient faire était d’être là pour elle dans son silence, et de lui assurer leur soutien lorsqu’elle se déciderait à parler. Mais ils ne pouvaient la forcer à rien. Steve soupira une nouvelle fois alors elle remonta ses doigts jusqu’à les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il adorait quand elle jouait avec ses mèches courtes et le lui montra d’un petit sourire.</p>
<p> – J’étais pareil à son âge, raconta-t-elle. Je n’aimais pas me confier. Je pouvais le faire si c’était absolument nécessaire, mais je préférais toujours essayer seule avant d’aller en parler. Ça n’empêche que je savais qui aller voir lorsque le silence devenait trop fatigant.<br/> – Tu fais toujours ça, répondit Steve sans bouger de sa position. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, je dois me blottir contre toi et te raconter des bêtises encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que tu sois suffisamment certaine que je ne vais pas partir pour te laisser aller. Même s’il est vrai que tu craques de plus en plus facilement, depuis le temps.<br/> – Même moi ai du mal à résister à tes yeux de chiot, sourit-elle.<br/> – Mais le chiot ne marche pas avec Carol… Ça m’énerve qu’elle ait eu l’air autant… frustré.<br/> – Carol a toujours préféré les chats. Tout ce qu’on peut faire c’est lui tendre la main et attendre qu’elle la prenne. C’est normal de s’énerver parfois, elle sait qu’on est là si ça ne s’arrête pas de soi-même.<br/> – Je t’aime, tu sais ? souffla-t-il en rouvrant des yeux emplis de tendresse. J’ai tellement de chance de vous avoir toutes les deux.<br/> – C’est pour ça que tu étais trop distrait pour t’entraîner correctement ?</p>
<p>Steve se redressa sur un coude, eut un sourire joueur et elle se prépara à le renvoyer au tapis dès qu’il bougerait mais deux sifflements interrompirent leurs taquineries.</p>
<p> – Prenez une chambre !</p>
<p>Sam les regardait, moqueur et attendri – nostalgique également, bien que ce soit impossible à remarquer pour quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Sa respiration était encore rapide et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son cou à cause du combat qu’il venait d’achever. Natasha prit note de sa main qui reposait sur l’épaule de Bucky, lequel n’en avait pas conscience et affichait une expression victorieuse en étirant ses poignets.</p>
<p> – On échange les binômes ?<br/> – Une pause, d’abord !</p>
<p>Leurs amis se laissèrent tomber devant eux avec une bouteille d’eau.</p>
<p> – Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda immédiatement Bucky après un regard sur le blond.</p>
<p>Steve résuma rapidement les faits et Sam vint seconder Natasha, même si ses enfants étaient encore loin d’atteindre l’adolescence. Bucky écouta plus qu’il ne participa à la conversation, ajoutant de temps à autre une anecdote sur ses sœurs – ou ce qu’il connaissait de Carol suite à ses soirées de baby-sitting – puisqu’il ne connaissait pas encore les joies de la paternité.</p>
<p>Finalement ils reprirent l’entraînement. Natasha entendit son mari poursuivre sa litanie aux oreilles de Sam, tandis qu’elle se plaçait face à Bucky, en garde. Elle chassa toutes pensées parasites, concentra son regard sur la silhouette devant elle, tendue par l’expectative. Ils comptèrent jusqu’à trois et elle se lança sans hésitation aucune.</p>
<p>Bucky était bien plus concentré que Steve – dont elle entendait toujours la voix au loin, suivie par les injonctions lassées de Sam à mettre le sujet de côté pour le moment – et le duel en était réellement stimulant. Chaque fois qu’elle bondissait pour aplatir une main ou un pied sur une articulation stratégique, son adversaire se fondait hors de sa portée. Il tentait alors de répliquer mais elle esquivait tout autant, bondissant par-dessus ses membres ou se coulant dans son dos. Elle voulut bloquer un de ses poignets, il utilisa son élan pour la faire tourner dos à lui, elle repoussa le bras prothétique qui s’apprêtait à la ceinturer et balaya ses jambes, il chuta mais ne desserra pas sa prise, l’entraînant dans sa roulade. Ils reculèrent d’un pas pour reprendre leurs souffles puis s’élancèrent à nouveau, heurtant leurs bras et leurs jambes dans un concert de coups qui ne leur laisserait rien de plus que des bleus. Entre les expériences de Hydra et les opérations du SHIELD, le brun avait une force démesurée mais la rousse compensait en agilité et en stratégie. Elle profita qu’il était épinglé contre son épaule pour demander :</p>
<p> – Tu as été chez Sam samedi ?<br/> – Alex est venue chercher les jumeaux… Donc oui. Soirée film après qu’il a déposé Carol.<br/> – Soirée film comme dans regarder un film sympa, ou soirée film comme dans mettre un film en bruit de fond et parler de la vie avec un apéro ?<br/> – Le deuxième. On a lancé Le Pacte du Sang mais je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer.</p>
<p>Il voulut la déstabiliser d’un coup de pied, elle l’attrapa par la cheville et ils perdirent tous les deux l’équilibre.</p>
<p> – Et puis Sam ne pense qu’à ses enfants dans ces moments-là.<br/> – Oui, il est aussi inarrêtable que vous quand il se lance, sourit-il. Toujours de nouvelles histoires à raconter.<br/> – Ça t’a sorti de tes pensées j’espère.<br/> – Les personnages se faisaient bouffer par des araignées, Nat. C’est difficile de penser à autre chose.<br/> – Non, je veux dire…</p>
<p>Elle réfléchit un instant, le temps d’esquiver sa prise d’une roulade et de sauter sur ses épaules pour coincer ses jambes autour de son cou. Il se dégagea en la forçant à tomber en arrière, la tint au sol et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.</p>
<p> – Tu es mélancolique en ce moment. Mais depuis dimanche, tu as l’air d’aller un peu mieux, même si je peux toujours voir les pensées tourner dans ta tête.</p>
<p>Bucky fronça les sourcils, mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et son coup fut autant maîtrisé que les précédents.</p>
<p> – C’est juste la fatigue. Mais oui, c’est sympa de parler avec Sam, comme avec un ami…</p>
<p>Si elle insistait, Bucky allait se poser des questions alors Natasha laissa passer et se contenta de l’attaquer une fois de plus. C’était frustrant, parce qu’elle était trop mal placée pour le confronter de but en blanc sur ses sentiments et elle avait promis à Sam de garder son secret en sécurité. Elle devait jouer ses pions avec intelligence.</p>
<p>Le chronomètre sonna, signalant la fin de l’entraînement. Ils se laissèrent tout deux tomber sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle et s’étirer.</p>
<p> – Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là aussi, opta-t-elle enfin, mettant toute sa sincérité dans son regard. Vraiment. Quelque soit le sujet.</p>
<p>Bucky entendit le sérieux mais s’il comprit l’implication, il n’en montra rien. Le quatuor finit par sortir du gymnase pour prendre une douche avant leur réunion hebdomadaire avec Hill, la directrice adjointe du SHIELD. Au grand soulagement de tout le monde, les tracas de Steve semblaient s’être calmés légèrement, même si la conversation revint rapidement sur Carol.</p>
<p> – T’inquiète Robocop, tu connaîtras ça aussi un jour, fit Sam, pressant son épaule en réconfort.</p>
<p>Bucky laissa couler et se perdit dans ses pensées.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Troisième hasard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Sam fait des rencontres</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

  <strong>1993</strong>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La moitié droite de la chambre était couverte de désordre : une valise ouverte occupait la majorité du sol et quelques vêtements s’étalaient déjà sur le lit défait, de même qu’une couette roulée en boule et des draps encore pliés. Des livres, classeurs et autre papeterie débordaient sur le sol et sur le bureau, mais les étagères restaient vides. Un carton marqué « FRAGILE » au feutre rouge reposait sur la chaise, à demi ouvert : un bout de plastique vert en dépassait, à l’origine non identifiée. Une veste avait déjà été accrochée au porte-manteau, juste au-dessus d’une paire de basket et d’un sac à dos.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Apparemment, la moitié gauche était la sienne donc.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sam installa ses affaires sur le lit, le bureau, l’armoire et les étagères identiques en tous points avec les meubles de la partie droite. L’eau commença à couler dans la salle de bains alors il se permit de mettre de la musique pour accompagner son rangement. Une fois sa valise et ses sacs vidés, il put enfin circuler dans l’espace qui serait son lieu de vie pour les quatre années à venir, au moins.</p><p class="western">Il se posa dans son lit avec un comics <em>Doctor Who </em>et, prit dans sa lecture, ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l’eau s’était arrêtée.</p><p class="western">– Tupac ?</p><p class="western">L’adolescent le fixait depuis l’autre bout de la chambre, se passant une serviette dans ses cheveux humides.</p><p class="western">– Ouais, tu écoutes ?</p><p class="western">L’autre haussa les épaules.</p><p class="western">– Je vais allumer le sèche-cheveux, ça va peut-être gêner ta musique.</p><p class="western">Il prit un casque et la porte de la salle de bains se referma à nouveau.</p><p class="western">Son colocataire revint plus tard, vêtu d’un tee-shirt gris et d’un jogging, ses cheveux blonds devenus secs.</p><p class="western">– Riley Scott, se présenta-t-il, lui tendant une main. Langues étrangères, majeure en mandarin, mineure allemand.</p><p class="western">Sam posa sa bande-dessinée et se leva pour la serrer :</p><p class="western">– Sam Wilson. Je suis en psychologie.</p><p class="western">– Cool.</p><p class="western">– Ouais…</p><p class="western">Ils se regardèrent.</p><p class="western">– Tu aimes les avions ? s’enquit Riley après un silence.</p><p class="western">Sam, qui avait été sur le point de retourner à sa lecture, s’arrêta dans son mouvement. Ses yeux allèrent de sa nouvelle rencontre à la maquette de planeur, soigneusement posée sur l’étagère. Ils revinrent se poser sur son interlocuteur, surpris et plein de curiosité.</p><p class="western">– Ouais ! J’aime bien en construire. J’ai passé ma licence de pilotage cet été, d’ailleurs.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi la psycho et pas l’aéronautique, alors ?</p><p class="western">– Je me vois plus parler à des gens en face pour les aider, que par une radio pour leur annoncer la température extérieure. Même si j’adore voler. Et j’avais pas trop envie d’en construire non plus, quel est l’intérêt de réparer des moteurs si ce n’est pas pour les voir en action…</p><p class="western">– Ouais, c’est dommage pour les ingés de rester au sol. Tout est tellement plus beau, là-haut.</p><p class="western">D’un coup, son air légèrement blasé par les banalités de la rencontre avait été balayé par une joie pétillante. Il s’avança vers son bureau et sortit du carton lézardé de feutre une miniature du même style, manifestement peinte à la main, de vert et de blanc.</p><p class="western">– Je suis aussi un fan, dit-il, et Sam se sentit sourire.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il y avait encore peu de promeneurs ce matin-là, ou alors des silhouettes bien habillées, costumes ou tailleurs, marchant d’un pas pressé et portant des chaussures trop vernies pour être adaptées aux sentiers caillouteux. La musique envahissait les oreilles de Sam, rythmant sa course et son souffle qui commençait à forcir. Les buissons s’alignaient avec les étendues d’herbe depuis près d’une heure déjà, quand les feuilles d’un arbre voisin bruissèrent sans perturber son attention. Une buse émergea des branches, sa queue rousse tranchant avec la verdure de la fin de l’été. Elle voleta quelques instants, se tenant à une distance respectable de l’adolescent, puis disparut à nouveau dans un orme. Le petit oiseau le suivit ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, s’éloignant peu à peu de son nid, piaillant par intermittence. Des étourneaux se joignirent à la balade, sautant dans l’herbe ou volant de branche en branche, la tête tournée vers l’étudiant en jogging et sweat-shirt, gazouillant parfois, mais leurs mélodies se heurtait à la barrière des écouteurs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il s’arrêta pour prendre une gorgée d’eau et un des étourneaux trouva le courage de s’approcher de ses chaussures. Si Sam le remarqua, il n’eut pas d’expression particulière, et reprit son tour rapidement. Les ailes bleues coupant son champ de vision ne le sortirent pas plus de ses pensées, mais il ne put manquer les trois de ses congénères qui se mêlèrent à la danse, émerveillant des enfants sur le chemin de l’école qui arrêtèrent leurs parents pour les admirer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il lui fallut un coup d’œil vers le groupe disparate amassé sur la pelouse, un autre circulaire sur les plumes colorées disparaissant derrière les feuilles, pour s’arrêter et couper la musique.</p><p class="western">– Encore ! soupira-t-il.</p><p class="western">Un des oiseaux siffla vers lui et il roula des yeux. Il sortit du pain sec de son sac, l’émietta et le leur lança, les regardant se disperser pour atteindre les morceaux et les manger. Deux d’entre eux se volèrent dans les plumes pour un croûton alors il siffla, faisant cesser les coups de becs aussitôt.</p><p class="western">– C’est tout, je n’ai plus rien, fit-il au bout d’un moment.</p><p class="western">Les volatiles penchèrent la tête, dardant leurs yeux ronds sur lui : Sam pouvait jurer qu’il se sentait observé. Les bêtes ne clignaient même pas des paupières. Elles finirent par s’envoler pour retrouver leurs nids et il reprit son sport.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Vraiment, ces animaux le mettaient mal à l’aise.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont ils agissaient près de lui, lui tournaient autour, le suivaient du regard, s’agitaient sur son passage, piaillaient sans relâche jusqu’à ce qu’il leur lance du pain ou des graines, venaient parfois le trouver exprès, étaient capables de voler derrière lui sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, même quand il sortait de leur parc. Quand il était petit, il n’était pas rare que l’un d’eux le réveille au milieu de la nuit en toquant du bec à sa fenêtre. Les oiseaux semblaient littéralement obsédés par lui. Longtemps, il avait eu peur d’eux, jusqu’à ce qu’il craque un jour et leur crie, du haut de ses sept ans, de le laisser tranquille. Ils s’étaient éparpillés à toute vitesse et n’étaient pas réapparu de la semaine. D’autres expériences montraient que s’il leur disait de partir, qu’il n’avait pas le temps ou rien à leur donner, ils décampaient aussi vite. Et que s’il ne disait rien, les oiseaux pouvaient lui tenir compagnie pendant des heures alors qu’il se promenait ou le suivre à travers la ville.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’ils semblaient lui trouver de si particulier ou pourquoi ils paraissaient comprendre ce qu’il voulait, mais ne fut pas étonné outre mesure d’apercevoir, dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, une buse à queue rouge continuer de sautiller à sa suite. Il se remit à courir et le rapace étendit ses ailes pour voler à sa suite. C’était encore un jeune à en juger par sa taille, qui attirait l’attention des promeneurs, amusés et surpris de le voir aussi impassible.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il retrouva Riley à l’ombre d’un kiosque. Son ami leva le regard de son bloc-note, sceptique en voyant son état.</p><p class="western">– C’est de la torture, si tu veux mon avis, lâcha-t-il simplement.</p><p class="western">– Dit celui qui se fait une réunion de travail dehors dès huit heures du matin. Le premier mois de cours n’est même pas fini.</p><p class="western">– Ouais, mais nous on a déjà des exposés à préparer.</p><p class="western">– Et on se sent mieux après une bonne séance de sport. Tu devrais essayer, tu verras.</p><p class="western">Le blond haussa les épaules d’un air peu convaincu et récupéra ses affaires disséminées sur le sol.</p><p class="western">– Tu t’es fait un nouvel ami, à ce que je vois. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait si loin de leur espace ?</p><p class="western">Le faucon, occupé jusque-là à chasser un mulot, releva la tête vers Sam et pencha le cou, d’un air qui aurait pu être interrogateur s’il n’avait pas été hermétique au langage humain. Les pointes rouges de ses ailes frémirent.</p><p class="western">– Aucune idée. Mais il va pas tarder à retourner se percher sur un immeuble ou un rocher, je pense.</p><p class="western">Ils reprirent la route de leur dortoir. Le hasard voulait que leurs deux journées du vendredi soient légères et aucun n’avait cours de la matinée. Un temps que Riley mettait à profit en étudiant et Sam en courant ou en rencontrant d’autres élèves grâce à son talent pour socialiser. Souvent l’un traînait l’autre hors du dortoir, estimant qu’il avait besoin de réviser ou, au contraire, de se changer les idées et rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Leur matinée hebdomadaire était un compromis : le blond pouvait travailler dehors et prendre l’air par la même occasion tandis que le brun dépensait son énergie.</p><p class="western">Le retour se fit dans un silence confortable. Ils prirent chacun un écouteur et leur pas fut accompagné de Michael Jackson. Le faucon finit par s’envoler vers le ciel.</p><p class="western">– Je te laisse la salle de bains, tu en as bien besoin, fit Riley, se laissant tomber sur son lit.</p><p class="western">– Ah bah merci !</p><p class="western">Sam voulut récupérer des vêtements propres mais sa traversée de la pièce fut interrompue par un coup à la fenêtre. Intrigué, il alla l’ouvrir.</p><p class="western">– Tu m’as suivi jusqu’ici ?!</p><p class="western">Le faucon fit irruption dans leur chambre et se percha sur le haut de l’armoire.</p><p class="western">– Oh bordel…</p><p class="western">– Les animaux de compagnie sont interdits, dit Sam, espérant que le même miracle se reproduise et que le rapace retourne d’où il venait. On peut pas te garder là !</p><p class="western">L’oiseau le regarda, impassible, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce.</p><p class="western">L’étudiant monta sur sa chaise et agita les bras, s’attendant à lui faire peur ou, au moins, à l’ennuyer suffisamment pour qu’il décampe. Il se décala à peine de quelques centimètres. Le bruit n’y changea rien non plus. Rassemblant son courage, il se résolut à l’attraper à pleines mains pour le sortir de force, mais à peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleuré les plumes qu’il se prit des coups de serres. Et, par Frigga, elle était plus aiguisée que les griffes d’un chat.</p><p class="western">– Peut-être que si je ramène Nala de chez mes parents, elle lui fera peur ?</p><p class="western">– Mec, c’est un oiseau de proie, il va en faire qu’une bouchée de ton chat.</p><p class="western">La buse les dévisagea de ses yeux perçants et accusateurs et les deux garçons baissèrent les bras.</p><p class="western">– Peut-être qu’il partira en voyant qu’on a rien à lui donner à manger ? rêva le linguiste.</p><p class="western">– Je crois qu’il me reste un peu de pain de tout à l’heure.</p><p class="western">– Hors de question qu’on le nourrisse. J’ai pas signé pour m’occuper de ces conneries, grommela-t-il.</p><p class="western">Sam ouvrit la fenêtre et partit à la douche, priant pour qu’une once de raison se soit installée dans le cerveau de cet oiseau réputé un minimum intelligent et réactif. Il était toujours là quand il revint, paraissant absolument satisfait d’observer les deux humains mener leur vie dans le dortoir de vingt mètres carré.</p><p class="western">Le duo se rendit à la cafétéria, puis en cours. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée dehors, profitant des températures clémentes de septembre avec leur groupe d’amis ; mais lorsque vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent et qu’ils rentrèrent, deux pizzas et des cannettes de sodas dans les mains, le rapace était toujours perché sur le meuble. Il avait simplement migré de l’armoire à l’étagère et semblait à présent plongé dans l’étude de la maquette de planeur, celle-là même que Sam avait rangée hors d’atteinte précisément parce qu’il avait peur de l’abîmer dans un faux mouvement.</p><p class="western">Un pic d’appréhension coupa sa respiration pour une poignée de secondes, alors qu’il posait leur dîner délicieusement odorant sur un bureau et grimpait sur son matelas.</p><p class="western">– Tu veux pas bouger, vraiment ? Tu as toute la chambre, merde gars tu as tout New-York, mais il faut que tu choisisses mon <em>Midwest </em>?</p><p class="western">Évidemment, parce que ça aurait été trop beau sinon, les gestes de bras n’eurent pas plus d’effet que précédemment. Le regard de l’animal coula jusque vers les ailes peintes et, ses serres cliquetant sur la planche de bois, il se rapprocha un peu plus du modèle réduit. Sam grimpa sur son lit et s’empressa de le retirer de l’étagère pour le déposer en sécurité sur son bureau.</p><p class="western">– Je crois que tu t’es fait un ennemi mortel, dit Riley laconiquement.</p><p class="western">S’il savait.</p><p class="western">Le faucon ne semblait pas décidé à partir : l’obscurité du dortoir la nuit ne le perturba pas, pas plus que les bruits stridents des réveils et les élèves pressés dans les couloirs au matin. Sa volonté ne cilla pas devant l’absence de nourriture : il se contenta de sortir chasser – du moins Sam le supposait-il – quand il le souhaitait puis revenait se percher sur le mobilier Ikea. Les étudiants avaient tenté de profiter de son absence pour fermer la fenêtre, pour rencontrer seulement des coups de bec à répétition sur la vitre et une volonté sans faille, à tel point que leurs voisins tapèrent au mur pour leur crier d’arrêter les coups de marteau et ils furent bien obligés de finir par le laisser entrer, de peur que le bruit les fasse définitivement prendre.</p><p class="western">Les animaux de compagnie étaient bel et bien interdits dans le bâtiment, sans parler d’un rapace sans doute répertorié auprès de la réserve de Central Park ou, à défaut, de la ville de New-York. Il ne manquait plus qu’ils se fassent accuser de braconnage…</p><p class="western">Dans le doute, ils laissèrent une fenêtre constamment ouverte, tâche dont la difficulté s’accrut à mesure que l’automne s’installa et que le vent forcit pour faire chuter les feuilles ocres. Ils investirent dans des pulls et des plaids.</p><p class="western">– Où est-ce que ça vit un faucon, en hiver ? s’interrogea un jour Sam. Ça supporte la neige et le froid ?</p><p class="western">– J’espère pas. Franchement s’il pouvait retourner dans la réserve et nous permettre de fermer la fenêtre, ce serait génial.</p><p class="western">– Je vais rentrer chez mes parents pour les vacances en plus. S’il reste là, il ne pourra même pas me suivre partout.</p><p class="western">Redwing, car le futur psychologue avait fini par le nommer ainsi, tourna la tête vers lui d’un air intéressé, ce qui le fit soupirer. Aussi étrangement amusant et occasionnellement adorable était-il, entre sa manie de le suivre partout, de l’observer au quotidien et sa délicatesse de partir dès qu’il était en présence de personnes autres que son colocataire, être suivi constamment commençait à le fatiguer. L’oiseau sortait du dortoir dès que leurs amis y entraient, le suivait dans le parc et se perchait dans un arbre dès qu’il croisait un passant, l’accompagnait en cours parfois et se cachait dans les ombres de l’amphithéâtre quand ses camarades arrivaient. Sam avait fini par s’y habituer et l’embarras du début s’évaporait peu à peu même s’il restait sur ses gardes parce qu’il ne comprenait toujours pas – et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais – ses motivations. Mais Redwing disparut quand les premières neiges commencèrent à tomber et les étudiants purent fermer leur fenêtre, à leur grand soulagement.</p><p class="western">– Mais s’il revient pendant notre absence ? émit Sam, sa valise faite, au moment de quitter la pièce.</p><p class="western">– Il verra qu’on est pas là et il ira se poser ailleurs, répéta Riley pour la dixième fois.</p><p class="western">– Mais s’il a besoin du dortoir…</p><p class="western">– C’est un grand garçon. Il se débrouillera. Il s’en est très bien sorti pendant des années avant de te trouver, hein.</p><p class="western">– Mais s’il me cherche…</p><p class="western">– S’il te cherche, la fenêtre ne changera rien. Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire, attendre dans notre chambre vide pendant dix jours ?</p><p class="western">Certes non, mais Sam ne put réfréner la goutte d’appréhension qui lui monta à la tête alors qu’il prenait place dans le train ainsi que la sensation, en filigrane, d’être ridicule, parce que c’était un oiseau de proie, un rapace sauvage et pas fait pour être domestiqué. Et puis qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire, ramener un faucon chez ses parents ?</p><p class="western">Finalement, il s’avéra qu’il ramena un meilleur ami.</p><p class="western">Après les fêtes de fin d’année, Riley descendit chez lui un week-end pendant lequel ils profitèrent du temps légèrement plus clément, mais humide, du sud puis ils remontèrent tous les deux dans sa voiture pour un road-trip de courte durée avant la reprise des cours.</p><p class="western">Ils passèrent le nouvel an adossé à la carrosserie, observant le ciel rempli d’étoiles, les explosions de feux d’artifices au loin. Les parents de Sam n’avaient pas été ravis que leur fils leur annonce qu’il ne partagerait pas le passage à la nouvelle année avec eux, vagabondant à la place sur les routes pour rejoindre son université, mais ils s’étaient résolus puisque c’était plus original que les soirées – sans doute alcoolisées, ils n’étaient pas dupes, même si leur enfant n’avait encore que dix-sept ans et pas d’autorisation légale, donc. L’air était frais et se rafraîchissait davantage comme ils montaient vers le nord, mais ils avaient empilé les pulls, roulés des plaids sur les sièges arrières et fait le plein de thermos de chocolat chaud. Ils comptaient quand même atteindre un hôtel pour passer la nuit au chaud et détendre leurs courbatures.</p><p class="western">Une lumière rouge clignotante passa dans le ciel et un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur le visage de Sam. Quiconque pilotait cet avion avait de la chance.</p><p class="western">– Ce doit être magnifique vu de là-haut, murmura justement son voisin, ôtant les mots de son esprit.</p><p class="western">– On doit voir toutes les lumières… Et la neige tomber plus loin…</p><p class="western">Comme s’il n’attendait que ce moment pour leur dispenser son expérience aiguisée, Redwing apparut dans des battements d’ailes et se posa sur l’automobile.</p><p class="western">– Tu n’étais pas censé migrer vers des zones plus chaudes, toi ? fit le brun.</p><p class="western">– Laisse, son papa poule lui a trop manqué, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans toi.</p><p class="western">Ils repartirent à la recherche d’un hôtel même si le réseau très mauvais dans la zone rurale ne leur donna aucune adresse. Résolus à rouler au hasard dans la direction d’une ville, suivant les rares panneaux qu’ils illuminaient avec leurs phares chevrotants, espérant ne pas passer la nuit sur les sièges délavés.</p><p class="western">Les champs se fondirent dans des murs de briques et les premières bâtisses apparurent mais, avant qu’elles ne puissent gagner en nombre, le moteur fit un drôle de bruit de claquement. La voiture roula encore sur quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter définitivement. Tourner la clef dans le contact ne parvint à la redémarrer.</p><p class="western">– Oh mais tu déconnes ! s’énerva Riley.</p><p class="western">Le tableau de bord indiquait « moteur en surchauffe ». Les deux amis sortirent pour jeter un œil au capot.</p><p class="western">– Tu t’y connais en mécanique ?</p><p class="western">– Pas du tout.</p><p class="western">– Le moteur n’est pas censé chauffer… C’est peut-être le liquide de refroidissement ?</p><p class="western">– Va savoir lequel de ces tubes est le bon.</p><p class="western">Redwing, faisant honneur à sa détermination sans faille, les avait suivi à distance et vint se poser sur le toit de la voiture. Il pencha la tête, sembla décréter qu’il ne voyait pas assez bien de là où il se trouvait, mais eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant que le capot ouvert ne lui offrait aucune piste d’atterrissage. A défaut, il s’installa sur l’épaule de Sam, le faisant sursauter.</p><p class="western">– C’est pas le moment, souffla celui-ci, appréciant moyennement la sensation des serres froides et pointues, même si les épaisseurs de pulls et de manteaux amortissaient la plupart de la prise.</p><p class="western">– Tu as du réseau ?</p><p class="western">– Non… Peut-être que si on avance, on finira par en trouver ou tomber sur quelqu’un ?</p><p class="western">– Merde, j’aurais vraiment dû amener la caisse chez le garagiste, elle a prit un sacré coup de vieux.</p><p class="western">Le faucon s’envola aussi brusquement qu’il était arrivé et disparut dans la nuit pendant que le duo hésitait sur la marche à suivre.</p><p class="western">– On peut même pas allumer le chauffage vu qu’elle ne démarre pas…</p><p class="western">Leurs téléphones en guise de lampes-torches ils suivirent la route, priant pour ne pas avoir à braver l’hiver trop longtemps. Les minutes s’écoulèrent, filtrées par la discussion légère qui les occupait. Ils arrivaient à l’entrée d’un village et se demandaient s’il était raisonnable de toquer à une maison, étant donné l’heure tardive mais l’absence d’établissement public, quand des échos de voix naquirent dans l’obscurité. Ils échangèrent un regard et accélérèrent le pas. Redwing revint tournoyer autour de Sam et les villageois, un homme à la barbe poivre et sel et une femme disparaissant sous un bonnet de fourrure, levèrent des sourcils sceptiques, surpris puis franchement admiratifs. Chacun tenait une lampe.</p><p class="western">– Elle est à vous cette bestiole ?</p><p class="western">– Plus ou moins… Elle nous lâche plus en tout cas.</p><p class="western">– Elle est venue tambouriner à la fenêtre et n’a pas cessé de nous tourner autour jusqu’à ce qu’on la suive. Heureusement qu’on veille aujourd’hui, on serait partis dormir depuis longtemps sinon !</p><p class="western">Ce fut leur tour d’être surpris et Sam fut pris d’un élan de gratitude envers la buse qui leur avait évité une errance pénible. Ils résumèrent la situation en quelques phrases et les aubergistes les enjoignirent à venir se réchauffer : la voiture pouvait attendre le lendemain.</p><p class="western">L’hôtel consistait en une petite construction de pierres apparentes et de béton, coincée dans l’angle exigu de deux ruelles qu’ils auraient assurément dépassées sans voir. Ils payèrent pour une chambre et prirent place avec bonheur dans le petit restaurant où les quelques autres clients célébraient le nouvel an à coup de cidre et de bières.</p><p class="western">Un couple lové dans un fauteuil riait en regardant la télévision et la diffusion du concert. Deux autres hommes se tenaient à une table, légèrement à l’écart, discutant par-dessus leurs boissons. Les premiers ne remarquèrent pas leur entrée mais les seconds relevèrent la tête, les saluèrent d’un signe de menton.</p><p class="western">– C’est donc vous cette histoire de faucon ?</p><p class="western">– C’est une buse en fait, corrigea Sam. Elle me suit depuis qu’on a quitté New-York.</p><p class="western">Celui de droite, un homme noir qui semblait tourner autour de la quarantaine d’années, portant un veston sombre étonnamment soigné pour le contexte et un cache-œil, eut un petit rire. Celui de gauche, un homme blanc qui devait approcher la trentaine, vêtu d’un blouson en cuir aussi peu adapté à la saison que la veste de son ami, eut l’air appréciateur. Ils entamèrent la discussion, se présentant comme deux fonctionnaires en déplacement pour leur travail, qui venaient d’achever une mission et se reposaient à la campagne avant de regagner la ville. Ils parlèrent un peu du rapace, ne retenant pas leurs questions ni leur étonnement. Ledit oiseau s’était perché dans leur chambre dès qu’ils en avaient ouvert la porte pour déposer leurs manteaux et le couple de propriétaires leur avait gentiment assuré que ça ne posait pas de problème, bien qu’il s’agisse d’un animal sauvage. La conversation ne dura pas longtemps et les deux amis, fatigués par la route et devant repartir le lendemain, monta pour dormir.</p><p class="western">– C’est quand même très étrange qu’un oiseau pas dressé vienne chercher de l’aide, fit remarquer Phil Coulson à son collègue.</p><p class="western">Nick Fury – mais ce serait uniquement Fury pour vous, aussi proches pourriez-vous être de lui – haussa les épaules, peu concerné.</p><p class="western">– Est-ce que c’est la chose la plus étrange de la soirée ? Ces gosses se tapent volontairement deux jours de voiture pour aller à l’université en plein hiver, alors qu’ils auraient pu passer les fêtes avec leurs familles et régler la question en quelques heures de train. Sans parler du verglas sur les routes, pas étonnant qu’ils soient tombés en panne.</p><p class="western">– Une détermination remarquable, si vous voulez mon avis. L’un qui étudie de la psychologie, l’autre qui est trilingue… Et un oiseau qui vient spontanément chercher de l’aide pour son maître est un atout non négligeable.</p><p class="western">– Ne vous précipitez pas, ce sont des adolescents. On ne sait pas encore ce qu’ils ont dans le ventre. Laissez-leur quelques années, observez de loin, puis on avisera, selon leur évolution…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sam et Riley montrèrent le capot aux aubergistes le lendemain matin. Une solution de secours leur permit de regagner la ville la plus proche et de laisser le véhicule chez un garagiste, tandis qu’ils se retrouvaient à prendre le bus. Sur le siège gauche, Sam tendit un écouteur à Riley et lança la musique. Le blond, accoudé à la fenêtre, pointa du doigt un avion qui prenait de l’altitude au loin et déclara au brun avec un sourire :</p><p class="western">– On sera là-haut, un jour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. L'attrait de l'interdit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on croise un certain scientifique, et quelques autres personnes aussi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">D’ordinaire, en sortant de son cours de derby du mardi, Carol s’arrêtait juste en dessous des lettres géantes, métalliques qui décoraient la façade du building. Elle attendait une ou deux secondes que les portes vitrées coulissent et poursuivait son chemin d’un pas décidé, dépassant les visiteurs qui attendaient à l’accueil qu’un guide puisse les conduire auprès de monsieur Stark ou d’un autre associé de l’entreprise. Elle ignorait les regards surpris qu’ils lançaient à la vue de cette adolescente, son sac de cours se balançant encore sur son épaule droite, que l’intelligence artificielle saluait par son prénom et qui ouvrait la porte du fond comme si elle connaissait les lieux par cœur – ils n’étaient pas si loin de la vérité, en tout cas pour ce qui concernait cette partie du rez-de-chaussée consacrée aux extérieurs, ridicule devant la superficie totale du bâtiment. Quand la lycéenne arrivait dans le salon molletonné, les quelques employés pressés qui y passaient lui souriaient poliment, voire la reconnaissait et prenait de ses nouvelles pour certains habitués. En général, elle poursuivait dans un couloir sur la droite, débouchait sur un autre salon occupé par des scientifiques en pause café. C’était là sa destination finale : elle sortait ses écouteurs et une bande-dessinée, parfois – plus rarement – des cours à réviser et se plongeait dans sa bulle jusqu’à ce que Peter finisse ses heures de stage et qu’ils puissent rentrer ensemble.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">D’ordinaire, parce que Carol ne s’arrêta pas ce soir-là. Elle avait prévu de le faire mais une exclamation la poussa derrière l’angle de la rue.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ce n’était pas grand-chose, juste un téléphone volé à l’arraché et deux adolescents courant après le coupable.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pas grand-chose, juste son instinct qui la poussa en avant, ses jambes qui se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces, son cœur qui battit plus vite et ses yeux qui ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde la silhouette qui s’enfuyait en bousculant les passants, droit vers elle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Agripper un bras, mettre un pied sur un chemin, ce n’était pas grand-chose. Profiter de la surprise du voleur quand il tomba au sol pour rattraper le portable et le rendre à son propriétaire non plus. En un battement de cils, la rue new-yorkaise reprit son apparence normale, inébranlée, et les rares personnes qui avaient remarqué la course éclair reprirent le cour de leur vie sans plus de cérémonie.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">C’était juste une hyperbole quand il lui dit « vous me sauvez ! ». Une intonation particulière dans la voix de l’adolescent à qui elle rendit son bien, sa gratitude et son soulagement, et la sincérité dans les yeux de son ami qui lui demanda si elle ne s’était pas fait mal en arrêtant le type. Une discussion qui s’arrêta aussi vite qu’elle avait commencé et qui aurait dû laisser Carol reprendre le cours de ses activités quotidiennes. Car enfin, ce n’était pas grand-chose à côté de tout ce que ses parents accomplissaient en une journée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mais comme le grain de sable qui bloque tout l’engrenage n’est pas grand-chose, ces quelques minutes suffirent à faire surgir une évidence.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Toutes ces fois où elle avait écouté ses parents raconter leurs missions et où elle s’était tournée vers Peter, seulement pour découvrir chez lui une lueur d’envie jumelle avec celle qui brillait en elle. Toutes ces fois où elle avait demandé à ses parents de lui raconter leur histoire, où elle s’était sentie ridicule devant les péripéties qu’ils vivaient déjà à son âge. Et toutes les fois où elle les avait supplié pour se heurter au même refus catégorique.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Parfois, le grain de sable ne bloque pas l’engrenage mais l’entraîne dans l’autre sens. Il déclenche à partir de rien une nouvelle chaîne de réactions et, soudainement, une issue apparaît. En l’occurrence, l’issue apparut très clairement à Carol qui repartit en courant dans le sens inverse.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n’y avait pas pensé avant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle franchit les portes automatiques et n’attendit même pas que Friday la salue pour foncer vers les couloirs menant aux laboratoires. Les visiteurs ne s’étonnèrent pas de son nom cette fois-ci, mais juste de son culot. Elle ne prit pas le temps de discuter avec les employés – elle ralentit quand même sa course pour ne pas les bousculer, et leur lança quelques sourires tout en marchant vite. Elle savait être polie <span>enfin </span>– et se dirigea droit vers la petite salle où Peter finissait tranquillement sa journée, entre deux appareils de physique à l’usage obscur.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle prit quand même la peine de toquer. Au cas où quelque chose risquait d’exploser si elle le prenait par surprise. Elle avait fait cette erreur une fois, pas deux.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Friday avait dû le prévenir de son arrivée en amont car la porte s’ouvrit dans la seconde.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Hey ! s’exclama Peter, surpris. Je finis cette simulation et j’arrive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une ventouse était collée sur une plaque de verre. Il accrocha un poids au bout, lança un chronomètre et nota quelque chose sur une feuille.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Les labos sont ouverts au visiteurs ?</p><p class="western">– Il faut qu’on se fasse embaucher par Stark, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.</p><p class="western">– Tu veux dire en stage ? Je suis sûr qu’il accepterait si tu lui demandes.</p><p class="western">– Vraiment embaucher. Il travaille avec mes parents sur des missions parfois.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Son ami leva le nez de sa feuille et un sourcil sceptique. Puis il comprit et son visage s’illumina.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Tu veux travailler sur des missions aussi ! Et comme le SHIELD a toujours refusé…</p><p class="western">– Je me dis que Stark Industries est peut-être plus souple puisqu’elle ne travaille pas pour le gouvernement et qu’elle t’a déjà pris en stage.</p><p class="western">– Tu penses que tes parents vont accepter ?</p><p class="western">– Il ne pourront pas me dire que c’est trop dangereux. Ma mère était encore plus jeune que nous quand elle a été recrutée par le SHIELD. Et Stark n’a pas d’espions, juste des scientifiques, et je ne vais pas demander à aller sur le terrain non plus.</p><p class="western">– Donc tu veux à peu près la même chose que moi, sauf qu’au lieu de faire des expériences pour la curiosité…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La ventouse se détacha de la vitre et tomba sur la table. Le poids roula dans un bruit métallique et Peter le rattrapa avant qu’il n’atterrisse sur le sol.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">–… Je ferais des expériences qui aideraient mes parents quand ils sont sur le terrain.</p><p class="western">– Je pense toujours qu’ils vont être plus durs à convaincre que monsieur Stark.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Carol haussa les épaules. L’une de ses stratégies allait bien finir par fonctionner.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– La pire chose qui puisse m’arriver serait d’attendre mes 21 ans.</p><p class="western">– Vu comme ça…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Peter réinstalla son expérience, ajoutant un deuxième poids à la suite du premier, et relança son chronomètre. Il lui expliqua, entre un froncement de sourcils et un calcul raturé, qu’il étudiait l’adhérence d’un niveau type de ventouse développé par la firme pour maximiser le poids qu’elles pouvaient supporter. Elle lui demanda bien le but de cette étude et il se lança dans un monologue enjoué – et un peu trop rapide pour tout saisir – mélangeant l’escalade et divers moyens de déplacement. Friday l’interrompit pour leur signaler que dix-neuf heures approchaient, et qu’on viendrait bientôt récupérer son compte-rendu. Le stagiaire regarda sa manipulation et sa feuille recouverte de pattes de mouches avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la déception – mais Carol avait du mal à suivre le cerveau de son ami parfois.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Monsieur Stark va arriver d’un moment à l’autre, tu pourras en profiter pour lui poser la question, dit-il simplement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les coups ne tardèrent pas à résonner contre la porte. Mais, quand Peter lança un « entrez », content de revoir son mentor si débordé, au lieu du pas assuré et confiant du génie milliardaire, ce furent des talons bien plus discrets qui se dessinèrent derrière la porte. La voix timide et le visage fatigué de Bruce Banner apparurent dans l’encadrement et Peter en perdit immédiatement ses mots.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Bonsoir Peter, oh et Carol, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Tony est encore en réunion alors je le remplace pour ce soir, si c’est bon pour toi ? Tout s’est bien passé ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Peter ouvrit la bouche, la referma, bafouilla quelque chose entre « oui bien sûr aucun problème » et « oh par Frigga c’est vraiment vous j’aime tellement ce que vous faites » et Carol œilla son ami, surprise. Il avait plus d’assurance en parlant aux Gardiens de la Galaxie et pourtant Heimdall savait combien d’heures ils avaient passé à s’extasier sur leur blog. Elle connaissait un peu le scientifique car il avait collaboré avec ses parents pour une mission sur le contrôle mental, et qu’il était venu dîner avec son mari une ou deux fois, mais il était vraiment urgent qu’elle se tienne au courant de ses travaux si son meilleur ami en venait à se décomposer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le concerné luttait toujours pour trouver ses mots et le silence s’étira un peu trop longtemps.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je… Je suppose que tu as vu cette vidéo de Hulk, hésita le collègue de Stark, le regard fuyant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La vidéo en question le montrait envoyer valser tout le mobilier d’un laboratoire, suite à une expérience sur le moral qui avait mal tourné et avait déclenché une réaction de colère mêlée de destruction. Elle avait fait le buzz, puis quelqu’un l’avait surnommé Hulk et depuis l’étiquette était restée. Au grand dam du chercheur qui détestait l’attention, et qui se passa une main sur la nuque pour se donner contenance, manquant de faire tomber le dossier qu’il tenait avec l’autre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Non, non pas du tout ! J’ai lu votre article sur les effets des rayons gamma sur les neurotransmetteurs ! Et celui sur les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur notre santé mentale, c’est vraiment… Vous mélangez la neurologie et la radioactivité, vous êtes en train de révolutionner la science ! Enfin c’est pas étonnant, vous avez sept…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Banner le fixait avec des yeux ronds, clairement pris au dépourvu au point qu’il en oublia d’être gêné par la salve de compliments. Peter se tut et referma la bouche d’un coup. Ses joues commençaient à rougir… Et celles du chercheur aussi. Carol s’autorisa un sourire, mais se fit toute petite.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– V-Vraiment ?</p><p class="western">– Je veux dire, Hulk est cool aussi, mais vous êtes, hum, l’un des meilleurs scientifiques du siècle ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Banner eut l’air profondément touché, ravi et incrédule face au compliment. Son « merci » venait du fond du cœur, mais il ne tarda pas à redevenir sérieux et à questionner Peter sur ses expériences. Ils plongèrent immédiatement dans leur bulle et Carol décrocha de la conversation. Deux, puis dix, puis vingt minutes passèrent rythmées par les clics du chronomètre et les chutes de son montage à l’équilibre précaire.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ce n’est que lorsque son téléphone sonna et que sa mère lui demanda à quelle heure elle allait rentrer qu’elle réalisa qu’elle aurait déjà dû être arrivée chez elle.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Thor nous invite pour un dîner de dernière minute, annonça Natasha. On risque de rentrer un peu tard ; il y a des restes dans le frigo pour le dîner. N’hésite pas à nous appeler s’il y a un quelconque problème, hein !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle allait acquiescer, mais Peter sauta sur l’occasion pour lui articuler un plan de soirée parfaite.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je peux aller dormir chez Peter plutôt ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sa mère accepta sans plus de questions et elle se retint de sauter de joie. Banner avait relevé la tête de la calculatrice cependant, et avait les sourcils froncés.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Thor ne m’a pas prévenu que tes parents venaient ce soir… Je te laisse un instant, je vais lui téléphoner ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Peter hocha la tête – un peu trop – vigoureusement. Il n’eut pas aussitôt passé la porte qu’il enjoignit Carol à aller voir Tony Stark sur le champ.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Maintenant ? Je ne vais pas aller toquer à son bureau comme ça, il est constamment débordé… Je voulais passer au secrétariat prendre un rendez-vous au moins…</p><p class="western">– Monsieur Stark a fini tous ses rendez-vous de la journée, intervint Friday. Il est encore dans son bureau. Je peux vous montrer le chemin.</p><p class="western">– Je vais toquer à la porte du directeur comme ça… ?</p><p class="western">– Où est passée la Carol prête à tout pour aider à sauver le monde ? taquina Peter. Tony ne tient pas aux formalités, fonce ! On se retrouve après.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Carol sortit et arpenta les couloirs en labyrinthe, guidée par Friday. Elle se retint de rouler des yeux quand des officiels en costard la dévisagèrent dans l’ascenseur, mais ne se sentait pas aussi confiante qu’elle le montrait, et répétait ses arguments en boucle. Elle finit par atteindre l’étage de la direction, passa devant le secrétariat sans problème grâce à l’intelligence artificielle. Le bureau de l’ingénieur n’était plus qu’à quelques pas et la lumière glissant sous sa porte était un bon signe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– C’était quoi cette histoire de congés ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’adolescente se retourna pour apercevoir Sam et Bucky qui sortaient de la pièce adjacente. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la plaque du PDG, puis au visage étonné de son parrain et celui embarrassé de son oncle. Quand Bucky soupira, elle se dit que Stark serait toujours là le lendemain contrairement à cette occasion.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– C’était pas vraiment prévu… J’ai parlé à Fury tout à l’heure, on a débriefé sur Miami. Je fais rarement des missions aussi longues. Aussi intenses. J’ai besoin d’une pause, et il pense aussi que ça me ferait du bien.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sam haussa un sourcil, l’air étonné et légèrement suspicieux. Tout ce qu’il répondit, cependant, fut d’une curiosité sincère :</p><p class="western">– Et pourquoi tu prends ta pause à l’autre bout du pays ? Il paraît que New-York est pas mal pour les vacances aussi…</p><p class="western">– Je vais pas passer à côté de l’occasion de visiter Seattle si on me le propose. C’est pas New-York qui va m’offrir des pistes de ski aussi magnifiques !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils badgèrent une porte que Carol ne connaissait pas, cachée dans l’angle d’un mur. Elle vit bien le battant s’immobiliser une seconde, Friday hésitant à la laisser entrer une zone où elle n’était pas autorisée mais, finalement, le voyant resta vert juste assez longtemps pour qu’elle se glisse à leur suite. Le programme avait dû se dire qu’elle atteignait déjà des zones assez restreintes. Elle lui chuchota un merci, sans être certaine que sa voix soit captée correctement par les micros qui permettaient de communiquer avec lui.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas mettre ton chat sur des skis miniatures aussi ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle déboucha sur un petit salon confortable, un salle de repos quasiment déserte à cette heure-là. Seules deux silhouettes encore en combinaisons noires discutaient près du distributeur à café, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Elles étaient trop loin pour que Carol sache si elle les connaissait ou non. Bucky et Sam s’assirent dans un canapé devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville et l’espionne improvisée s’installa dans un fauteuil derrière eux. Elle sortit un de ses livres de cours pour cacher son visage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Pourquoi pas ? Un petit bonnet, des lunettes, ça lui irait très bien, non ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Sam lui lança un regard signifiant très clairement qu’il avait des idées arrêtées sur le sujet et que, </span>
  <em>oups,</em>
  <span> elles n’allaient pas vraiment dans son sens.</span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Tu as un chat blanc, mec. A tout les coups, il va tomber dans la neige et tu vas pas savoir le retrouver.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Carol imagina Alpine courant après les flocons et secouant ses petites pattes pour en chasser l’humidité… Elle se promit d’essayer dès que les rues commenceraient à se teinter de blanc.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– C’est vrai. Mince, tu penses que Goose va accepter de cohabiter avec Alpine cette fois ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky, Steve et Natasha avaient essayé une fois, pour la première mission de Bucky. Les deux monstres avaient renversé l’appartement en seulement un week-end. Elle se souvenait encore des chaises criblées de coups de griffes et des plantes renversées. Un désastre. Les deux félins ne pouvaient pas se tolérer plus d’une soirée depuis, à son plus grand regret : Alpine était presque aussi adorable que Goose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Arrête, on sait tous les deux très bien qui va jouer au baby-sitter.</p><p class="western">– Oh, c’est vrai, tu ferais ça pour moi ? Comme c’est gentil de te proposer, Birdie !</p><p class="western">– Je t’ai déjà dit que je te déteste ?</p><p class="western">– Vraiment, tes mots doux vont me manquer pendant que j’admirerais les paysages de montagne. Une si belle musique.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Étonnamment, le petit sourire de Sam retomba et il ne poursuivit pas la blague comme il en avait l’habitude.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Je peux voir quand tu mens, tu sais, coupa-t-il, sérieux tout à coup.</p><p class="western">– Quoi, tu ne penses pas qu’Alpine serait terrible sur des skis ?</p><p class="western">– Tu ne pars pas en vacances, encore moins à la neige.</p><p class="western">– Tu as littéralement vu Fury me donner mes congés cet après-midi, répliqua Bucky, haussant un sourcil.</p><p class="western">– Nope, j’ai vu Fury te donner une excuse pour disparaître, mais si c’était vraiment des vacances, tu en aurais parlé bien avant.</p><p class="western">– Ça s’est décidé juste ce matin, insista Bucky. Je n’y avait pas réfléchi avant qu’il ne me le propose, il a appelé Hill dans la journée, et là il m’a donné la confirmation. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d’autre ?</p><p class="western">– J’en sais rien, admit Sam. Le plus logique serait une mission, mais tu n’aurais pas de raison de me la cacher. N’est-ce pas ?</p><p class="western">– Je n’ai pas de raison de te cacher quoique ce soit plutôt, oui.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une pointe de déception s’alluma dans les yeux de son parrain à l’instant où ces mots résonnèrent. Il pinça les lèvres, mais sa voix resta douce et amicale quand il parla, comme pour l’inviter à lui faire confiance. Carol crut sentir quelques notes de tristesse dans l’atmosphère, mais elle était bien incapable de dire pourquoi.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Écoute, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler si tu n’en as pas envie. J’aimerais juste que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me dire que tu préfères ne pas en parler, plutôt que d’inventer une excuse.</p><p class="western">– Tu penses vraiment que Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, rentrerait dans mon jeu si je mentais par simple problème de confiance ?</p><p class="western">– Attends, parce que tu as une autre raison de mentir ? demanda Sam, et de la déception à l’idée que son meilleur ami lui mente sous le nez, sa voix passa à une inquiétude mal dissimulée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky soupira. A son visage résigné, il allait sans doute répéter un de ses arguments précédents quand une porte s’ouvrit à l’opposé de la pièce. Il ne fallut pas plus qu’un battement de cils pour que Carol reconnaisse ses parents, et elle se ratatina dans son siège. Elle aurait bien du mal à expliquer pourquoi elle avait non seulement faussé compagnie à Peter – qui devait toujours l’attendre dans le laboratoire, elle pouvait seulement espérer que Bruce Banner et ses expériences l’occupent assez pour qu’il ne s’ennuie pas – mais aussi accédé à un étage de l’entreprise que Stark réservait d’ordinaire à ses collaborateurs, dont le SHIELD et Fury étaient l’un des plus importants, et écouté une conversation clairement privée. Natasha et Steve, cependant, ne jetèrent pas un coup d’œil dans sa direction et se focalisèrent sur leurs amis, arrivant devant eux d’un pas chargé d’urgence. Natasha avait encore son téléphone en main et Steve était crispé.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– On a du nouveau sur le dossier Amora, dirent-ils sans préambule.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils baissèrent ensuite la voix et Carol ne put rien comprendre de la conversation. Elle profita que les nouveautés accaparent toute leur attention pour sortir dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer, et prit une grande inspiration une fois dans le couloir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’appartement de Thor et Bruce n’était de toute évidence pas leur destination immédiate, à moins que le couple ait emménagé à Stark Industries. Heureusement qu’elle dormait chez Peter : elle aurait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter ce soir-là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unique mensonge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Bucky prend une décision</p>
<p>(un de mes chapitres préférés j'avoue)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1995</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky poussa la porte du petit appartement étudiant qu’il partageait avec Steve depuis quelques mois. Son service s’était achevé entre la brûlure d’un café renversé et l’odeur agressive des produits de nettoyage mais, malgré la fatigue et les tambours qui oppressaient ses tempes, il souriait légèrement à la soirée tranquille qui se dessinait chez lui. La silhouette de Steve se découpait dans la longueur de la pièce, assis sur son lit, concentré sur un petit objet qui tournait entre ses doigts et perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne réagit pas quand la porte d’entrée claqua, quand celle de l’armoire grinça ni quand les chaussures tombèrent au sol, et le sourire se fit déjà plus hésitant, en faveur d’une expression étonnée. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas aller mal pourtant, juste plongé dans une bulle inaccessible. Bucky se laissa chuter sur le matelas à côté de lui et put enfin voir ce qui préoccupait autant son colocataire. Une bague en argent.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– C’est pour ça que tu faisais autant d’économie ?</p>
<p class="western">– Tu crois qu’elle va lui plaire ? lâcha Steve, relevant enfin les yeux. J’aurais dû en prendre une plus jolie, une moins simple, une en or…</p>
<p class="western">– Elle est parfaite, assura-t-il, passant sous silence le deuxième boulot que le blond avait dû prendre et les heures absurdes auxquelles il rentrait pour gagner les dollars nécessaires au bijoux. Peggy va l’adorer.</p>
<p class="western">– Vraiment ? Tu aurais vu les autres, si j’avais eu plus d’argent, je…</p>
<p class="western">– Vraiment. Peggy a toujours préféré les bijoux discrets et ta bague est élégante et fine, c’est parfait.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Un silence. Steve arrêta de jouer avec l’anneau pour le redéposer délicatement dans son écrin. Il contempla la boîte noire et son visage s’illumina d’un bonheur tel que Bucky en avait rarement vu. Il brillait comme si le velours contenait son soleil et c’était peut-être vrai, en un sens, sur le velours reposait bien sa chance de se lier à son soleil jusqu’à ce que la mort ne les sépare.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le brun prit une grande inspiration et enfouit ses mains dans le matelas pour retenir un geste qu’il regretterait. Ce n’était pas le moment, maintenant moins que jamais. Et il était heureux pour lui, vraiment, heureux de le voir aussi heureux. Même si ce ne serait jamais le moment, si tout se passait bien. Il aurait aimé bondir dans le temps et arriver directement au jour où tout cela serait de l’histoire ancienne, où il lui raconterait la vérité et où ils pourraient en rire ensemble.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Je vais demander Peggy en mariage ! s’exclama Steve et il s’éclaira plus encore, si c’était possible, au goût de ces mots.</p>
<p class="western">– Ouaip, tu vas demander en Peggy en mariage.</p>
<p class="western">– J’espère qu’elle va dire oui. Je l’aime tellement.</p>
<p class="western">– J’ai cru comprendre, oui. Elle t’aime aussi.</p>
<p class="western">– Ouais ?</p>
<p class="western">– Elle n’a d’yeux que pour toi, Steve.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu crois que c’est une bonne idée ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Si c’est ce que tu veux, c’est le plus important.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais, si tu étais à ma place, tu le ferais ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je sais pas. On a que vingt ans.</p>
<p class="western">– Donc tu crois que c’est trop tôt ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">S’il était honnête, Bucky devait admettre qu’il ne croyait pas grand-chose à ce instant, si ce n’était que ça faisait plus de mal que ça n’aurait dû. Il le savait pourtant, il avait assisté au développement de leur relation depuis la première minute, mais il ne s’en sentait pas moins incapable de réfléchir.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Je pense que tu peux être le seul à savoir si c’est le bon moment. Seulement Peggy et toi.</p>
<p class="western">– Du coup, si je te demandais…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il s’arrêta, se mordit la lèvre, chercha la bonne formulation dans les lattes du parquet.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Me demander quoi ? le taquina Bucky, lui donnant un petit coup d’épaule. Ça ne peut pas être plus stressant que ce que tu vas demander à Peggy.</p>
<p class="western">– Si elle dit oui, hésita Steve, est-ce que tu voudras être mon témoin ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ah.</p>
<p class="western">Il était touché. Du moins, une part de lui l’était, devant cette marque de confiance. Son meilleur ami le voulait à ses côtés pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">D’un autre côté, l’homme qu’il aimait le voulait aux premières loges lorsqu’il promettrait un amour éternel à une autre personne. Voulait qu’il témoigne devant leurs familles de la solidité de leur couple et de leur amour.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Et Bucky voulait accepter – il voulait lui donner cela, ce soutien inconditionnel, se montrer digne de sa confiance et le soutenir jusqu’au bout de la ligne. Mais ça faisait toujours mal, parce qu’il avait continué d’espérer, un tout petit peu, que leur complicité finirait par prendre un autre tournant. Il réalisait seulement qu’il aurait dû trouver le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments depuis bien longtemps, dès qu’ils étaient apparus. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé ainsi au pied du mur. Il retint un long soupir et fixa le mur un instant, respirant profondément pour détendre le nœud de son estomac.</p>
<p class="western">Serait-il honnête, autant envers Steve qu’envers lui-même, de leur écrire un discours de félicitations ?</p>
<p class="western">Son meilleur ami dut sentir sa tension car il baissa les yeux, presque penaud.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Ce n’est pas grave, oublie.</p>
<p class="western">– On pose cette question après avoir eu un oui, en général… souffla Bucky.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Steve hocha la tête, mais tâtonnait toujours le rebords d’une falaise. Il ravala ses doutes et se décida quand même à tester la limite :</p>
<p class="western">– C’est stupide mais… Ça fait plus de sens pour moi que le témoin accepte avant la mariée. Si tu n’y crois pas avec moi, alors quelle chance qu’elle, elle y croit ? C’est de Peggy dont je demande la plus grande promesse, mais… Évidemment tu peux refuser. Je comprendrais.</p>
<p class="western">– Je pense que c’est l’inverse. Il est plus facile de lui demander de te promettre de t’aimer. Parce qu’elle t’aime déjà. Que de me demander de…</p>
<p class="western">– D’être content pour moi ? et la note d’amertume, bien qu’il s’efforce de la dissimuler, s’entendait quand même.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><em>De me demander de te promettre de ne plus t’aimer, plus comme ça.</em> Mais le dire à voix haute était une mauvaise idée, alors il compléta plutôt :</p>
<p class="western">– Je suis content pour toi. Je te promets que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux pour toi, pour vous deux, parce que tu mérites d’avoir ce bonheur et de passer de longues et belles années auprès d’une femme qui te rend aussi joyeux. Tu souris rien qu’en parlant d’elle, Steve, et tes yeux brillent dès qu’elle te regarde ! Tu es plus calme quand tu es avec elle, comme si elle t’apaisait. Merde, je suis heureux rien que pour l’état dans lequel elle a mis ton carnet à dessin, tu n’as jamais été aussi inspiré ! Et elle a même réussi à te convaincre de ne plus sauter à la gorge de types qui font deux fois ton poids à la moindre insulte ! Vraiment, elle est parfaite pour toi, et je suis putain de content que tu soies aussi parfait pour elle et que tu la fasses briller aussi juste en la regardant, parce que ça veut dire qu’elle a toutes les raisons de te dire oui.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il prit une inspiration, et se rendit compte que son meilleur ami et amour à sens unique le regardait bouche bée.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Où est-ce que tu cachais ce talent pour les discours ? bafouilla-t-il, visiblement touché.</p>
<p class="western">– Donne-moi juste du temps pour réfléchir. Fais-lui ta demande, embrasse-la passionnément sous les étoiles, et repose-moi la question. Je peux pas te donner une réponse maintenant. Désolé.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est pas grave, Bucky. Réfléchis autant que tu veux. Et dis-moi non, si tu ne peux pas. C’est pas grave. Je pourrais comprendre. Du moment que tu es honnête.</p>
<p class="western">– Ça marche. Ok. Merci.</p>
<p class="western">– Merci pour quoi ?</p>
<p class="western">– Merci d’accepter. Même si je suis pas sûr que tu comprennes vraiment, hein ?</p>
<p class="western">– C’est vrai… Ça me paraissait tellement évident que tu serais juste derrière moi quand le jour arriverait, que je ne m’y attendais pas. Mais tu choisis ce qui fais le plus sens pour toi.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky lui avait tendu la main du compromis, offert l’occasion de le questionner sur ses doutes ou son refus semi caché, et Steve n’avait accepté ni l’une ni l’autre. Il les avait balayées derrière cette foi inébranlable et cette confiance qu’il lui donnait également depuis les premiers jours de leur amitié, avait refusé toute explication à l’idée seule qu’il savait assez bien ce qui lui convenait et que ça lui était suffisant. Une fois encore, il portait son cœur en bandoulière : c’était tout à son honneur, une qualité que Bucky adorait et il était sincèrement ravi que Peggy l’ait accepté, ce cœur, car il était persuadé qu’elle ne cesserait pas d’en prendre soin pour une bague, même s’il avait rêvé un peu trop vivement parfois. Il eut un petit sourire – pas triste, non, car tout comme Steve choisissait la confiance plutôt que la déception, Bucky se concentrait sur le positif de la situation et le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Mélancolique plutôt, et hésitant, parce que malgré toute sa volonté de se dépasser, il ne savait pas comment s’extirper de ces filets.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il s’avéra que ce ne fut pas facile, loin de là.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Steve n’allait pas faire sa demande dans l’immédiat. Déjà, il attendait les vacances pour quitter le campus de l’université et retrouver Peggy qui revenait de Grande-Bretagne. Il voulait faire les choses bien, préparer un bon rendez-vous, quelque chose de nouveau et d’intime à la fois. En l’occurrence, il comptait sur un pique-nique près du fleuve, dans un coin un peu isolé et très romantique, entouré de fleurs colorées et d’arbres touffus. Il voulait aussi prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à chacune des conséquences. Si elle disait oui, il lui promettait son éternité – de ça il était sûr – mais le début de leur mariage se ferait à distance, ils n’auraient pas assez de revenus pour s’acheter un toit avant plusieurs années. Surtout, si elle disait non, il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait la force de continuer à l’appeler sa petite-amie sans pouvoir dire fiancée. Et il n’était pas près à avoir le cœur brisé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Alors Bucky avait du temps. Une poignée de semaines devant lui, pour réfléchir au jour fatidique. Il s’imaginait s’asseoir devant un autel avec d’autres amis portant le même costume que lui, seulement pour voir un Steve tout apprêté s’y tenir debout, regardant en arrière et ne voyant que la silhouette en robe blanche qui lui sourirait. Ils passeraient la cérémonie à se dévorer des yeux, écoutant à peine les paroles du prêtres, et s’embrasseraient à se couper le souffle le moment venu. Ils ouvriraient la danse en riant, se moquant des orteils écrasés et des regards sur leur valse gauche, pas vraiment en rythme, s’embrasseraient encore sous les applaudissements. Ils passeraient la soirée à rire ensemble, feraient le tour des tables et exsuderaient de bonheur quand leurs proches les féliciteraient. Et Bucky serait au premier rang pour le taquiner sur son air niais, les féliciter, et les pousser hors de la piste de danse au petit matin pour qu’ils aillent profiter de leur nuit de noces. Il sourirait avec les autres témoins, danserait avec des cousines, et le sentiment de jalousie ne serait pas là, parce qu’il avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, parce qu’il était sincèrement heureux pour lui, même s’il devait se le répéter pour se le rappeler, parfois. Alors il se dit qu’il accepterait. Il pouvait faire cela pour Steve, et refuser ne le forcerait pas moins à passer à autre chose. Même, pensait-il, il serait plus simple de tourner la page une fois qu’il aurait vu à quel point ils étaient parfait ainsi.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le sujet ne fut plus abordé, Peggy ne fut plus abordée du tout pendant cette période, et Bucky eut finalement l’occasion de réaliser que ce n’était pas son couple le problème, loin de là. C’était que le secret lui pesait sur la poitrine mais qu’il ne savait pas comment sortir de là. Quand il envisageait de le formuler à voix haute, même pas tout le secret, juste ses préférences, les mots s’embrouillaient et son cerveau cessait de fonctionner correctement. Le silence s’étendait, Steve lui demandait ce qui n’allait pas et lui répétait qu’il pouvait tout lui dire – et c’était frustrant de le savoir, de savoir ça par cœur parce qu’il lui avait lui-même glissé la même phrase plusieurs fois, mais de sentir qu’elle n’était pas vraie ; parce que le fait était qu’il ne pouvait pas. Le problème n’était pas Steve, juste le sentiment d’inconnu et la solitude qui s’abattait un peu plus sur ses épaules quand il essayait de le caser avec une de leurs camarades. Juste le fait qu’ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, pas même pour aborder le côté politique, et qu’il ne savait pas comment il réagirait autant qu’il ignorait tout de la réaction qu’il souhaitait recevoir. Il voulait juste que ce ne soit pas important, mais ça l’était quand même, malgré tout.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il était plus facile d’en parler à d’autres personnes. De créer des relations dénuées de cette peur de décevoir et de cette habitude de contourner le sujet. Il rencontra M’Baku au hasard d’une affiche de sensibilisation et il eut enfin un mot qui faisait sens – il en appris même plein de nouveaux, parce qu’il y avait plus d’orientations et d’identités de genre qu’il ne le pensait – il eut même des témoignages et des conseils, et il put rapidement ajouter les noms d’Okoye, T’Challa et Nakia à la suite du sien sur la liste des personnes à qui il pouvait parler sans avoir peur de tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il finit par raconter toute l’histoire à M’Baku qui l’écouta avec attention mais sans jugement – ça faisait du bien – et lui proposa, à sa grande surprise, de prendre une pause. S’isoler un peu, pour se recentrer sur ce qu’il voulait et démêler le fil de ses pensées.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Une semaine après cette discussion, il acheta un billet aller-retour pour Boston et prépara un sac pour un week-end. Steve n’osa pas lui demander si ce coup de tête avait un lien avec sa demande, ne lui proposa pas plus de l’accompagner, même s’ils partaient toujours ensemble jusqu’à présent. Il lui dit au revoir avant qu’il ne monte dans le train et, quand le wagon s’ébranla, il agita la main derrière la fenêtre avec la chaleur habituelle. Pourtant, il y avait une note de doute dans sa posture, tandis que sa silhouette restée sur le quai rapetissait dans la distance, qui ne pouvait que signifier que quelque chose avait changé. Ce n’était pas forcément négatif : malgré la tristesse et la mélancolie du moment, leur amitié pouvait seulement se renouveler, perdre son ambiguïté et gagner en confiance, s’ils arrivaient à bien jouer les cartes. Surmonter une épreuve renforçait aussi les liens. Il avait deux jours pour décider de quel pied s’engager sur ce chemin du renouveau, se disait Bucky en coinçant ses sacs dans le porte-bagage avant de s’installer sur son siège. La rame était pratiquement vide ce qui lui laisserait tout le calme de réfléchir. S’y trouvaient juste deux types, assis quelques rangées plus loin, pris dans leur discussion. Il ne fit pas attention à eux et s’enferma dans sa musique.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Rends-moi ça, sale merde !</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reconcentrer sur le monde réel, qui furent amplement suffisantes pour qu’il entende le poing heurter la porte du wagon.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Qu’est-ce que t’as ? C’est quoi ton problème ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il n’envisagea pas de bouger de son siège dans un premier temps, car les insultes et les coups pleuvaient dans un sens comme dans l’autre, et ce n’était pas son problème. Mais un bruit de chute plus fort que les précédents retentit bientôt, et les répliques hargneuses s’accompagnèrent d’halètements douloureux, alors il se leva et passa la tête derrière la vitre. Un adolescent en frappait un autre, au sol, qui lui rendait ses coups du mieux qu’il pouvait. L’un semblait avoir le nez cassé et tous deux avaient du sang sur leurs mains. Ils continuaient à s’insulter mais avec des forces visiblement inégales et Bucky ne put s’empêcher d’en attraper un par l’épaule pour le tirer en arrière. L’autre voulut en profiter pour se lever et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais il s’interposa entre eux, bras tendus, prêt à les maintenir immobiles s’il le fallait. Il entendait la voix du contrôleur qui arrivait dans son dos.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Stop ! Vous allez vous calmer, tous les deux, maintenant !</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il semblerait que tirer Steve de combats de rue lui avait inculqué un peu d’autorité, car ils hésitèrent, avant de l’envoyer se mêler de ses affaires. Il n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de décrocher une droite dans la mâchoire de celui qui essaya de le faire tomber d’un coup de pied, et il continua à leur ordonner de se calmer jusqu’à ce que le contrôleur prenne la situation en main et les emmène en cabine. Bucky retourna à sa place sans plus de cérémonie – la totalité de l’interaction n’avait pas dû durer plus de dix minutes. Il ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps cependant, car le duo de joueurs de cartes vint se planter devant lui :</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– On n’a pas pu s’empêcher de tout regarder. Tu te bats bien !</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Celui qui avait parlé se tenait campé sur ses pieds avec assurance. Sa tête haute laissait voir des traits saillants, aiguisés, et des yeux perçants. Il jaugeait Bucky avec curiosité, une once de respect, mais surtout de l’envie. Son ami, au contraire, demeurait en retrait et observait en silence. Sa posture était moins crispée, moins musclée, et son expression aurait pu être douce sans l’attention avec laquelle il disséquait Bucky du regard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– J’ai l’habitude, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu as déjà pensé à utiliser ce talent ?</p>
<p class="western">– Comment ça ?</p>
<p class="western">– Je connais pas mal de gens comme toi. Qui ne savent pas ce qu’ils valent, mais pourraient faire tellement plus que ce qu’ils imaginent.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il s’assit en face de lui et lui tendit la main avec un sourire avenant.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Si tu acceptes que je t’en dises plus… Je pense qu’on pourrait bien s’entendre. Je m’appelle Sterkel, et lui c’est Rumlow.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky se présenta du bout des lèvres. Le type avait une poigne ferme. Il n’était pas le moins du monde intéressé par quoi que ce soit qui avait à voir avec ses poings – sauf peut-être l’armée, mais aucun des deux ne portait d’uniforme – et était déterminé à refuser. Mais il avait aussi quelques heures à tuer, alors écouter ce que Sterkel voulait lui expliquer ne pouvait pas faire de mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La pnique de l'amoureuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Carol essaie, un peu</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">La cloche sonna et les flots d’élèves jaillirent des classes, les talons claquant sur le carrelage et le brouhaha éclaboussant les couloirs. Les vagues enfin délivrées de la profondeur des cours vinrent s’amasser devant les grilles puis se diffusèrent au compte-gouttes le long des rues, les bruits s’évaporant avec la distance. Une silhouette, cependant, arrêta sa voisine au coin d’une rue.</p><p class="western">– Tu veux qu’on se fasse un ciné ce soir ? demanda Maria.</p><p class="western">– Je peux pas, grimaça Carol. C’est dîner chez mes parents, Peter et sa tante viennent avec Sam et Bucky.</p><p class="western">– Ce week-end alors ?</p><p class="western">– Ça marche !</p><p class="western">– C’est un rendez-vous, fit Maria l’air de rien.</p><p class="western">Carol détourna le regard, bafouillant :</p><p class="western">– On se donne rendez-vous devant le cinéma ?</p><p class="western">– Je parlais d’un rendez-vous amoureux, histoire que ce soit clair, la taquina-t-elle. Mais devant le cinéma c’est très bien.</p><p class="western">– Si tu veux inviter ta crush, il faudrait mieux que je ne sois pas là, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.</p><p class="western">– Il n’y a personne d’autres à inviter…</p><p class="western">– Enfin je veux bien la rencontrer, se reprit-elle, mais peut-être pas lors de votre rendez-vous ? Il faudra que tu me racontes comment ça s’est passé d’ailleurs, c’est quelqu’un de notre classe ?</p><p class="western">– Je ne sors encore avec personne, Carol.</p><p class="western">– Alors tu me tiens au courant des développements, hein ? Je veux tout savoir, blagua-t-elle.</p><p class="western">Moins elle en savait, mieux elle se porterait en réalité. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’avoir ses espoirs brisés par sa meilleure amie.</p><p class="western">– Il n’y a pas développements, soupira Maria, s’efforçant à ne pas perdre patience. Je parlais de toi.</p><p class="western">– De moi ?</p><p class="western">Alléluia ! Carol avait-elle enfin saisi qu’elle n’était intéressée que par elle ? Maria planta ses yeux dans les siens et y mit toute la douceur qu’elle ressentait. Ses doigts virent effleurer le dos de sa main, lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Sa meilleure amie semblait perdre pieds dans cette conversation, et pourtant elle ne pensait pas avoir été des plus discrètes – elle n’avait rien fait pour être discrète, au contraire elle avait été plus que ravie de disséminer des indices mais Carol n’en avait apparemment vu aucun. Elle en serait presque venue à douter de ses envies, si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien et si elle n’était pas autant transparente.</p><p class="western">– Écoute, tu es la seule personne avec qui j’ai envie d’aller…</p><p class="western">Peut-être son ton était-il un peu trop enamouré, peut-être lui prendre la main était un peu trop dans ce contexte – bien qu’elles se soient déjà tenu la main plein de fois sous différents prétextes – mais toujours était-il que Carol écarquilla les yeux, se figea dans une seconde de stupéfaction et se recula aussi sec. Son cou rougissait progressivement.</p><p class="western">– Carol ? Ça va ? Si tu préfères on va juste voir le film, on parle de ça une autre fois ?</p><p class="western">– Il faut que… Hm, il faut que j’y aille, je dois rentrer tôt pour aider mes parents à préparer les dîner, tout ça.</p><p class="western">Maria savait très bien que le but de ces dîners était que tout le monde apportait un bout du repas, justement pour diminuer la charge individuelle, mais elle ne put pas faire grand-chose tandis que Carol s’éloignait à toute vitesse, son signe de la main un peu trop grand et forcé, et qu’elle lui criait qu’elles se verraient en cours. Insister la desservirait de toute façon, si son amie n’était pas prête à en parler.</p><p class="western">Par Frigga, heureusement qu’elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle aurait cru se prendre un râteau, autrement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Arrivée chez elle, Carol trouva un début de repas cuisiné puis abandonné sur le plan de travail comme Steve s’agitait au téléphone, portant son vieux tee-shirt taché de sauce et se passant une main dans les cheveux à répétition. Sa voix inquiète demandait à Sam des nouvelles sur, devina Carol, quelque chose qui avait disparu lorsqu’il sortait du travail. Natasha ne semblait pas être là. L’adolescente s’installa dans sa chambre et entama ses devoirs – les maths n’étaient pas sa matière préférée, loin de là, mais elles étaient nécessaires si elle voulait faire de l’aéronautique.</p><p class="western">Son père finit par raccrocher et par cuire les légumes, sa mère rentra et se joignit à son risotto, Carol mit la table et disposa l’apéro, May et Peter toquèrent à la porte avec une salade et enfin Sam se joignit au groupe, un précieux fondant entre les mains.</p><p class="western">– Des nouvelles ? demanda le blond à son ami en récupérant le plat.</p><p class="western">L’ex-aviateur secoua la tête et ses traits se creusèrent imperceptiblement.</p><p class="western">– Ses prétendues vacances commençaient aujourd’hui. Je l’ai vu sortir du bureau de Fury ce matin mais depuis, aucune info.</p><p class="western">– Il va revenir, affirma Natasha. Il a l’air d’être parti de son plein gré, alors il va revenir. On doit juste lui faire confiance.</p><p class="western">– Il en a l’air… Mais pourquoi aurait-il menti si c’était vraiment le cas ?</p><p class="western">– C’est Bucky, soupira Steve. Il ne parle pas vraiment des sujets sérieux.</p><p class="western">Sam haussa les épaules, semblant dire qu’il le faisait un peu quand même. Carol échangea un regard avec Peter et son interrogation se réfléchit dans la sienne. Aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, Bucky, Sam et ses parents avaient toujours été comme les doigts de la main. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il aurait pu y avoir des mensonges entre eux, ou que le trio aurait pu se questionner sur une disparition… La discussion qu’elle avait espionnée lui rappela pourtant que tout n’était pas aussi paisible, mais elle se retint de demander des précisions pour ne pas alourdir le stress déjà présent. Natasha avait sans doute raison.</p><p class="western">Les cacahuètes se vidèrent au rythme de discussions plus ou moins réjouissantes. Malgré leurs efforts pour ne pas ressasser le départ de leur meilleur ami, le doute perçait sur les visages des trois agents du SHIELD. May, Peter et Carol ne pouvaient qu’en capter des bribes et s’appliquaient à alléger l’atmosphère – la dernière repensait aussi à la demande de Maria et sentait le stress peser sur son estomac. Peter lui lançait des coups d’œils interrogatifs mais elle ne pouvait rien lui expliquer tant qu’elle était assise à côté de ses parents. Elle n’osa pas plus sortir son téléphone quand elle le sentit vibrer dans sa poche, et s’appliqua plutôt à se convaincre que ce devait être tout autre chose, mais absolument pas sa meilleure amie.</p><p class="western">Profitant de ce qu’on débarrassait la table pour apporter le dessert, Peter la tira sur le côté et elle lui résuma la situation.</p><p class="western">– Elle disait clairement ça de façon romantique, espèce de wookie déplumé ! chuchota-t-il un peu trop fort.</p><p class="western">– Venez nous aider au lieu de flirter ! lança Sam, passant dans le couloirs avec le saladier.</p><p class="western">Steve, qui arrivait juste derrière lui, une pile d’assiettes entre les mains, eut un mouvement de surprise. Il ne renchérit pas, contrairement à son habitude, mais détailla les deux adolescents, son ami, et un air gêné s’empara de son visage comme il croisait le regard de sa fille. Le souvenir de leur dispute plana entre leurs deux silhouettes blondes et ce fut May qui dériva sur un autre sujet si bien que Sam, déjà disparu dans la cuisine, ne remarqua pas l’instant de flottement provoqué.</p><p class="western">Au lieu de se rasseoir à table cependant, Peter annonça juste que MJ était arrivée et, un sms plus tard, demanda si Carol pouvait venir avec lui. La principale concernée le fixa, étonnée, car elle avait bien prévu de terminer la soirée avec les adultes. Elle se sentit de plus en plus déconcertée alors que les deux Parker négociaient avec Natasha et Steve, Peter parlant d’un film qui venait juste de sortir et May expliquant qu’il avait la permission de vingt-trois heures pour l’occasion. Il tentait manifestement de préserver la surprise, et la détermination avec laquelle sa tante argumentait ne faisait qu’augmenter la confusion de Carol… Ce qui était peut-être l’indice qui poussa ses parents à accepter : ils avancèrent qu’elle pouvait se le permettre la veille du week-end, mais leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée d’un ton particulièrement enjoué et elle crut même voir un clin d’œil s’échanger entre sa mère et son parrain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire croire à mes parents que tu m’emmenais à un rendez-vous surprise ? demanda-t-elle dans l’ascenseur.</p><p class="western">– C’est ce que je fais, techniquement…</p><p class="western">– Hein ? Tu crushes sur MJ.</p><p class="western">– Et toi sur Maria, cette information n’a pas quitté mon esprit, t’inquiète.</p><p class="western">Carol plissa les yeux mais son ami ne laissa rien passer de plus qu’un sourire malicieux. Elle essaya bien de lui extorquer un indice, ne serait-ce que savoir quel film il comptait voir, en vain. Ses questions moururent de toute façon dans sa gorge dès qu’elle passa la porte de l’immeuble.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maria sourit doucement à Carol qui se coupa net dans son élan. Elle se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir, prise par la surprise et n’arrivant pas totalement à appréhender ce que tout cela voulait dire. Son cerveau refusait d’additionner deux et deux. Elle eut conscience, de loin, que MJ et Peter s’embrassaient pour se saluer et la pensée – fugace – qu’elle devrait leur demander des explications s’évapora en même temps que sa vision périphérique au moment où Maria, arrivée devant elle, lui prit les mains dans une caresse incroyablement tendre. Elle continuait à lui sourire même si une goutte d’incertitude brillait dans ses yeux.</p><p class="western">– Hey.</p><p class="western">– Tu… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?</p><p class="western">– Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi ? Double rendez-vous. Définitivement de type romantique, précisa-t-elle en montrant leurs deux amis d’un signe de tête. <em>The Greatest Showman</em> vient de sortir.</p><p class="western">– Vraiment ? Mais je croyais… Enfin je suis ta meilleure amie.</p><p class="western">– Tu es absolument ma meilleure amie. Mais tu es aussi mon crush, la fille qui m’intéresse, souffla-t-elle et, comme une question, elle fit glisser des doigts hésitants de ses paumes jusqu’à envelopper ses coudes, se rapprochant un peu plus. Et j’aimerais beaucoup, si tu es d’accord, qu’on soit un peu plus…</p><p class="western">Carol dut répéter ces mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête et faire courir ses yeux sur l’expression pleine d’émotions de Maria, pour se persuader que c’était vrai et qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Elle observa sa tête, que la jeune Rambeau avait penchée pour mieux observer sa réaction à sa confession, son sourire qui vacillait devant son absence de réponse, la chaleur, l’affection, la timidité inhabituelle qui émanaient d’elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour se lover contre elle. Elle blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sentit, plus qu’elle n’entendit, le rire léger de sa presque-copine se réverbérer sur sa joue.</p><p class="western">– J’adorerais ça, sourit-elle.</p><p class="western">Elles se prirent la main et, rayonnantes, se mirent en route pour le cinéma aux côtés de Peter et MJ qui semblaient tout aussi extatiques – à la fois pour leur propre couple et pour elles deux.</p><p class="western">– Vous préparez ça depuis combien de temps ? demanda Carol à un moment.</p><p class="western">– On s’était lancé un défi avec Maria, commença MJ, d’être chacune en rendez-vous pour aller voir ce film. Ça impliquait de tout vous avouer au plus tard aujourd’hui.</p><p class="western">– Et comme chacune de nos autres tentatives ont échoué, c’était ce soir ou rien.</p><p class="western">– Attends, quelles autres tentatives ?</p><p class="western">– J’essaie de flirter avec toi depuis des semaines, soupira Maria, faussement moqueuse. Je pensais que tu avais compris à la convention, mais apparemment les sous-entendus ne sont pas tellement ton truc, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p class="western">– Et j’ai parlé avec Peter en sortant des cours tout à l’heure.</p><p class="western">– Et tu n’as rien dit de tout le dîner ! Pendant que j’étais là à stresser et penser que je m’imaginais des choses !</p><p class="western">– Je n’allais pas te gâcher la surprise ! se défendit le concerné. En plus, May nous a surpris devant l’appartement, c’était déjà assez gênant pour ne pas en reparler devant elle.</p><p class="western">– May sait que vous sortez ensemble ? s’étonna Maria.</p><p class="western">– Pourquoi elle t’a aidé à convaincre mes parents, alors ? s’enquit Carol lorsque Peter répondit par la positive. C’était quoi ce numéro ?</p><p class="western">– Il est possible qu’elle ait été surprise que je soie en train d’embrasser MJ au lieu de toi… Et que j’aie laissé échapper quelques informations sous le choc…</p><p class="western">– Oh, par Frigga !</p><p class="western">– Quand même, reprit MJ, j’ai vraiment cru qu’on avait fait tout ça pour rien quand Maria m’a dit que tu n’avais toujours pas compris.</p><p class="western">– C’est pour ça qu’on a préparé ce plan et que Peter devait te faire sortir de chez toi sans que tu ne soupçonnes rien, pour que je puisse te le redemander de façon encore plus claire…</p><p class="western">– Par Odin, j’ai vraiment été hermétique, hein ?</p><p class="western">– Oui, mais c’était un peu mignon, confessa Maria en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de consumer Carol en un désordre de rougeurs, de timidité et de joie.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le groupe finit par entrer dans le cinéma, acheter des billets sans que la main de Carol n’ait quitté celle de Maria. MJ et Peter, moins démonstratifs – mais ça ne comptait pas, Peter avait eu plus de temps pour savourer la nouvelle ! – leur lançaient parfois de petits regards mi-attendris mi-rieurs. Elle dut avouer ne pas prêter tellement attention au film, même si les musiques étaient géniales et lui donnèrent des frissons à plusieurs reprises et même si elle n’aimait pas donner raison aux clichés, car Maria était un sujet bien plus intéressant. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui jeter des coups d’œil ou de serrer sa main un peu plus fort dès que les personnages de la trapéziste – qui ressemblait étrangement à MJ – et de l’associé apparaissaient à l’écran pour se tourner autour. Quand ils s’embrassèrent sur le lit d’hôpital, des cercles tracés sur sa main accaparèrent son esprit et elle se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux, avec sa voisine. Elles hésitèrent le temps de sentir le souffle de l’autre chatouiller leurs lèvres puis fermèrent leurs paupières et s’embrassèrent enfin. Sa respiration accéléra légèrement, comme son cœur, et la joie gonfla dans son ventre. A partir de là, Carol ne fut plus capable de retenir quoi que ce soit – Maria lui avouera plus tard qu’elle non plus, trop occupée à s’imprégner de sa présence enivrante, et MJ et Peter les taquineraient sans fin.</p><p class="western">Il fallut rentrer cependant. Elle resta sur son petit nuage tout le retour, savoura leur baiser d’au-revoir, ses joues sous ses mains, et s’arrêta pour retrouver des pensées cohérentes avant de rentrer dans son immeuble avec Peter, car elle savait que les adultes les enseveliraient de questions – May, Frigga soit louée, était du genre à bien garder les secrets.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">May discutait avec Natasha sur le canapé quand la clef tourna dans la serrure. Elles se levèrent d’un même mouvement pour aller accueillir leur enfant – Peter venait d’avoir son premier rendez-vous, il grandissait si vite ! Elle serra son neveux contre elle et sentit son cœur se réchauffer en voyant la joie qui l’illuminait.</p><p class="western">– Je suis contente pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle, et Ben et tes parents le seraient aussi. Profite bien, les premières amours sont si belles !</p><p class="western">Peter se dégagea, gêné, et la remercia avant d’interpeller Carol sous un prétexte quelconque. Elle saisit l’échappatoire au vol pour s’extirper des taquineries de Sam, Natasha et Steve qui croyaient toujours aussi profondément que les deux amis formaient un couple. Étrangement, les avoir vu partir en rendez-vous semblait les avoir calmé : penser que leurs blagues étaient devenues réelles leur faisait apparemment prendre en compte son intimité plus que toutes les négations qu’elle leur avait opposées auparavant. Elle ne tenta pas de les corriger sur l’identité de son crush et Peter la suivit car le placard paraissait être la meilleure solution à cet instant.</p><p class="western">May annonça qu’elle allait bientôt partir, refusa l’invitation à rester dormir malgré l’heure avancée. Elle alla chercher son manteau resté sur un fauteuil et croisa Sam qui rangeait son paquet de cartes d’un air particulièrement pensif.</p><p class="western">– Tu sais quel film ils ont vu ?</p><p class="western">– <em>The Greatest Showman</em>, je crois. Pourquoi ?</p><p class="western">– J’avais fait un pari avec Bucky. C’est lui qui l’a gagné, mais il n’est pas là pour le savoir…</p><p class="western">– Je suis certaine que tu auras l’occasion de le lui dire, offrit-elle.</p><p class="western">Il soupira et, cédant un son instinct, elle lui fit un câlin qu’elle espéra réconfortant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la mise en page sur celui-là ? J'ai mis moins de sauts de ligne que d'habitude, c'est bien, ou vous préférez comme avant ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Plusieurs vérités</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on retrouve Bucky, mais pas seulement Bucky</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Désolée pour le retard !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1995</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Des silhouettes courraient, en contrebas. Engorgeaient les ruelles, encadraient le bâtiment, forçaient les ouvertures et sautaient droit dans la ligne de mire de l’atout. Des silhouettes tombaient comme des dominos. Le sang coulait à peine. Les tirs étaient propres. Diablement efficaces. Et invisibles. Il pouvait voir les artilleurs du SHIELD s’agiter sur les immeubles alentours, cherchant la provenance de la mort. L’un d’eux avait un arc au lieu d’un mitraillette. Ridicule. Mais trop loin pour qu’il puisse le toucher, il laissait son sort entre les mains de ses alliées de la Chambre Rouge.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Même Hydra savait être raisonnable, parfois, et refusait de croquer plus qu’elle ne pouvait avaler. Elle avait appelé son homologue russe en renfort et celle-ci ne s’était pas faite prier. L’atout ignorait tout de l’accord, naturellement, il ignorait tout de ce qu’il cherchait, mais avait assez étudié la pomme empoisonnée pour savoir ce qu’il faisait. Le peu de ce qu’il avait appris de ces dossiers, de ces enregistrements, de la colère et de la peur sur les visages de ses employeurs, suffisait à l’embraser. La haine était facilement inflammable.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les vitres du rez-de chaussée explosèrent et un sourire s’étira sur son visage – ce n’était pas comme si quiconque pouvait profiter de ce rare excès de satisfaction, cependant. Un masque impénétrable dévorait la moitié de son visage. De toute façon, personne n’approchait assez pour le remarquer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il fit exploser les roues d’un fourgon. Oups, dommage pour leurs renforts. Les rues s’éclaircissaient.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Ici Zemo. On est au premier sous-sol. On a fait sauter le système de sécurité, les portes extérieures devraient être ouvertes.</p>
<p class="western">Le sourire de l’atout s’élargit. Il sortit son arme de son trépied, lança son sac sur son épaule.</p>
<p class="western">– Soldat, dit Sterkel sur le canal de leur équipe. Prépare-toi.</p>
<p class="western">A peine la phrase était-elle achevée qu’il sautait du toit. Les étages défilèrent. Le vent s’engouffra dans ses cheveux. Il heurta un balcon. Sauta à nouveau comme si de rien n’était.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Une silhouette agile se rapprochait du sol à toute vitesse, ses mouvements contrôlés et précis. Une silhouette longea les tours, ignorée dans le désordre de l’attaque, atteignit le siège de l’organisation d’intelligence sans encombre, ne s’embarrassa pas des portes et enjamba les fragments de vitres. Elle fut rejointe par une autre silhouette tout aussi rapide, tout aussi dangereuse, et d’une coordination silencieuse, elles foncèrent dans le tas vers les ascenseurs privés. Elle tira à bout portant pour dégager la voix et réussit à gagner la cabine avec sa binôme qui en avait battu autant au couteau. Les étages défilèrent.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les soldats envahissaient la société comme des fourmis sur du sucre. Ils n’avaient pas de plan alors ils y allaient au bélier. Tester les salles une à une jusqu’à trouver celle des archives sensibles. Ou réussir à infecter les serveurs, mais la version papier était infiniment plus précieuse. Objectif : faire le plus de bruit et d’embouteillage possible. Cela voulait dire viser les genoux et les chevilles, faire mal et gêner la marche, ne pas s’attarder assez longtemps pour blesser gravement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il se prit des putain de flèches. On était où, là ? Au cirque ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sa binôme sembla être gagnée par le même énervement car elle sauta sur l’archer, sa tresse rousse claquant dans son dos. L’atout ne put rien admirer de sa technique russe, accaparé comme il l’était par une agente brune qui avait au moins la décence de se battre avec des armes. Il jeta un poing, droit sur la mâchoire. Dans la même seconde, un pied dans le ventre. La force brute faisait des miracles. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle tire si vite, cependant : la brûlure traversa sa cuisse avant même que sa chaussure ait regagné le sol. Son adversaire fut projetée à plusieurs mètres, et se releva avec un temps de retard, le souffle court. La balle bloquait le sang alors, mu par l’adrénaline, il se relança dans le combat. Poing, poing, pied, coude, pistolet, blocage, blocage, couteau, tête, une deuxième balle se logea dans sa cuisse. Le même muscle. Sa jambe perdit de son maintien.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Forcé de prendre un pas de recul, il remarqua que l’archer était acculé contre le mur par la camarade de la Chambre Rouge. Le carquois avait roulé au sol, les précieuses munitions hors d’atteinte.</p>
<p class="western">– Merde ! retentit soudainement dans l’oreillette, et ce fut assez pour le déstabiliser.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hydra n’était jamais en position de faiblesse, ni même d’énervement, pendant une mission.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Ils ont récupéré le système de sécurité et ont déclenché l’alarme, ordonna Zemo. Sortez de là avant de vous faire enfermer !</p>
<p class="western">– Colonel ?</p>
<p class="western">– On est assez nombreux pour forcer le passage, une fois que l’on aura les dossiers, contra Sterkel.</p>
<p class="western">– Ils ont appelé ce putain de Pierce. Les forces spéciales du Conseil de sécurité mondial arrivent.</p>
<p class="western">– Les forces spéciales sont le SHIELD même, monsieur. Le Conseil n’a pas de force armée.</p>
<p class="western">– Quinze fourgons viennent de se garer. Juste après qu’on ait retiré nos snipers de leurs postes. On a vu assez de leurs plans pour attaquer à nouveau dans quelques jours, quand ils déplaceront les documents vers un lieu plus sûr.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout envoya valser son adversaire d’un bras, et lui tira dans la jambe. Œil pour œil… Les autres duels encombraient le couloir. De quelques coups de feux, il dégagea le passage de sa fuite. Sa camarade comprit son idée, ou eut des ordres similaires, et se planta à sa droite organisant leur fuite vers ascenseur tandis que Zemo et Sterkel continuait à se disputer sur l’importance de Pierce et des dossiers dans son oreille.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">C’était la première fois que des meneurs se disputaient, et l’atout n’appréciait pas. Les chefs devaient l’encadrer, le guider. Sterkel ne devait pas tenir tête à son supérieur même si, inconsciemment, il se rangeait à ses arguments : voler des informations sensibles serait bien plus facile maintenant qu’ils étaient entrés, qu’elles prenaient la poussière entre des murs blindés. L’agence d’intervention était prévenue de leurs intentions et prendrait un millier de précautions lorsqu’elle les déplacerait. Mais Zemo veillait du haut de la pyramide. Le pouvoir s’agitait entre ses mains, et ses ordres prévalaient. Alors l’atout et l’assassine de la Chambre Rouge se frayaient un chemin entre les agents, ignorant la douleur. Leurs assaillants ne les laissèrent pas partir si facilement cependant. L’archer et l’espionne les ralentirent de leur mieux.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Son alliée se battait avec fluidité et précision, frappait juste et fort. Son visage était aussi vide que celui de l’atout. Ses yeux suivaient le moindre mouvement de leurs adversaires, ne se risquaient pas à oublier les flèches ou les balles, et ses mains lançaient des couteaux à une vitesse terrible. Elle sautait entre les coups, attaquait tour à tour l’un ou l’autre des agents. L’atout aimait se battre avec elle. Ses arrières n’offraient pas une brèche avec elle. Et son entraînement était différent du sien, il se serait sans doute plu à les comparer dans une autre situation. Peut-être que Hydra le laisserait repartir en mission avec elle. Cela avantagerait chacune de leurs organisations respectives. Et une autre mission ne tarderait pas, assurément, si le plan de Zemo se concrétisait.</p>
<p class="western">– Sortez de là ! répéta justement celui-ci.</p>
<p class="western">Il était marrant.</p>
<p class="western">L’atout se préparait à passer à la vitesse supérieure – tirer dans le tas – quand le plafond explosa. Des cris leur parvinrent des étages supérieurs. L’archer jura, et l’espionne considéra les événements d’un coup d’œil périphérique pour lui intimer de s’occuper des victimes potentielles, jetées au sol par les gravas. Les deux armes humaines n’hésitèrent pas et sautèrent droit dans le trou – plus facile d’accès que l’ascenseur. Leurs collègues du dessus les aidèrent à se hisser à bout de bras.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le chaos régnait et ils purent courir vers les escaliers sans trop de difficulté. Ses employeurs s’étaient mis d’accord et lui répétaient de sortir. Sterkel lui indiquait de rejoindre son équipe à l’angle du bâtiment quand une vague d’hommes déferla de la cage d’escaliers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le duo se mit une nouvelle fois en position de défense, mais les flots ne s’arrêtaient pas. Ils envahirent le hall et, s’ils parvinrent à en faire chuter une petite dizaine à la force des pistolets, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement acculés. La sortie principale n’était plus pour eux. La bataille non plus.</p>
<p class="western">– Soldat, rapport !</p>
<p class="western">– Deuxième sous-sol, colonel. Bloqué par les hommes de Pierce. Ne peux pas atteindre l’ascenseur ni les escaliers.</p>
<p class="western">– Creuse les murs s’il le faut, mais sort de là.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait une grenade dans son équipement mais…</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Un explosion retentit de l’autre côté du couloir, des cris emplirent l’espace. Les hommes de Pierce se retournèrent d’un même mouvement </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>et</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> furent bientôt envahi par les alliés de l’hydre. L’</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>atout et la veuve furent subitement oubliés par leurs ennemis. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Le premier</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> n’avait pas beaucoup d’émotions mais il fut sincèrement surpris pour la première fois qu’il pouvait se remémorer. Pierce semblait ne pas les avoir remarqué. Ils décampèrent sans demander leur reste, obéissant aux voix glacées de leurs supérieurs tournant en boucle dans leurs oreillettes. La cage d’escaliers était déserte. Le tambours des combats résonnaient derrière la double-porte mais, encore une fois, le SHIELD était trop occupé à sauver ses informations confidentielles et le Conseil trop débordé avec les soldats qui tiraient de loin. Le duo se fraya un chemin à coup de feu. Gagna la porte principale.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>L’atout aurait presque pu en avoir des doutes. Peu d’extraction se déroulaient si facil</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>e</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>ment.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span><span><span>Un signe de tête : la reconnaissance d’une collaboration rondement menée et l’appréciation </span></span></span><span><span><span>de talents mutuellement utiles. L’atout retrouva le fourgon de Sterkel sous les exclamations énervées de celui-ci Du coin de l’œil, il vit la veuve regagner également ses camarades.</span></span></span> <span><span><span>Sa binôme </span></span></span><span><span><span><span>ne ralentit pas sa marche mais jeta un regard vers les hauteurs. Pupille discrète, coulante, qu’il n’aurait pas remarqué sans sa surveillance aiguë. Un éclat de lumière se refléta sur l’acier d’un arc. L’archer avait gagné les étages pendant leur fuite. Évitant la bataille d’une façon ou d’une autre, caché par des débris, il fixait l’alliée de la Chambre Rouge sans sourciller… Mais ne semblait pas sur le point de tirer.</span></span></span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>– </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Démarre, fit Sterkel d’un ton orageux à peine l’atout fut-il assis.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il allait payer son retard.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p>
  <em>1996</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout ne voulait pas grand-chose. L’atout ne voulait rien, en fait. L’atout était trop occupé à agir pour avoir des désirs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>L’</span><span>atout</span><span> avait un but cependant. Plusieurs même : </span><span>réussir sa mission, but qui se déclinait en sous-buts pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Les sous-buts occupaient son esprit, nuageux et flou</span> <span>sans la précision des ordres qui tournoyaient, </span><span>lacéré</span><span>s</span><span> de cercles rouges et noirs, une croix </span><span>au centre </span><span>qui l’hypno</span><span>ti</span><span>sait</span><span>. </span><span>Le tir à mille points. Éloigne-toi un peu de la croix, plante-toi dans les arcs concentriques, et les points s’effritent. L’</span><span>atout</span><span> n’avait pas de presque-victoire. Il comptait par points négatifs. Moins que mille pouvait aussi bien être zéro. C’était déjà zéro degré </span><span>Celsius</span><span>, </span><span>et peu de systèmes arithmétiques </span><span>importaient</span><span> face à celui des gouttes d’eau gelant à répétition.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Le second but était plus trivial : reste</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span> en vie.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cela impliquait prendre soin du corps ou, du moins, ne pas trop le maltraiter.</p>
<p class="western">Cela impliquait prendre soin de l’esprit ou, du moins, balayer les morceaux qui avaient été maltraités.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Les trous, les manques, les abîmes, </span>
  <span>balayés, délaissés en prévision d’un temps qui viendrait peut-être ou peut-être pas</span>
  <span> – et si les reflets </span>
  <span>des visages étaient emportés, si les échos des danses étaient engloutis, l’</span>
  <span>atout</span>
  <span> pouvait s’en contenter. Pour </span>
  <span>la </span>
  <span>raison solitaire mais impérieuse qu’il n’avait pas l’énergie ni la stabilité </span>
  <span>de</span>
  <span> les repêcher. </span>
  <span>Il n’avait même pas l’énergie de se risquer </span>
  <span>dans</span>
  <span> les eaux sans fonds de ses souvenirs, alors y faire de la plongée…</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout ne savait pas s’il avait jamais fait de la plongée, mais il savait qu’il n’aimait pas l’eau, et son troisième but tenait en substance dans cette simple affirmation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>Évite l’eau. Évite le froid.</span> <span>Si tu dois provoquer un embouteillage à coup de feu sur un pont au-dessus de l’Hudson, évite de tomber. </span><span>Si tu dois slalomer entre les cadavres de voitures pour fuir la garde du responsable politique que tu viens d’assassiner, fonce dans le tas des routiers, la peur de blesser des innocents dissuadera tes poursuivants de tirer. Coure près du bord et aussitôt que l’occasion s’ouvre à toi, empare-toi de la rambarde, saute avec agilité, angle ton épaule, propulse-toi sous le pont et atterris sur l’armature en métal. Profite de la confusion de tes assaillants et détale malgré les échos des pas sur l’acier et le poids de tes armes qui appuie</span><span>nt</span><span> sur </span><span>tes </span><span>muscles</span><span>, cognent contre tes os</span><span>. </span><span>Laisse ton équipement dans cette cache, rabats la capuche sur ton visage et fonds-toi dans la foule. Sens les regards de tes ennemis scanner les passants sans succès, </span><span>baisse</span><span> les épaules devant les fourgons de police appelés en renfort et laisse tes yeux glisser sur les ambulances. La petite voix soufflant que tu aurais aimé éviter de blesser des innocents, toi aussi, que ces gens ne méritaient pas d’être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, </span><span>est </span><span>enfoui</span><span>e</span><span> sous les </span><span>ordres épais de</span> <span>tes meneurs.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout n’avait pas de désirs. L’atout avait un ordre de mission et une date butoir, c’était bien assez.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>Il parcourut </span><span>le quartier </span><span>à la vitesse normale des new-yorkais pressés, heurta une ou deux épaules dans sa précipitation pour passer inaperçu, et regagna sa petite chambre d’hôtel, passa la réception sans attirer l’attention, balança ses vêtements sur le carrelage et lava le sang collant à sa peau. </span><span>Les plaies n’étaient pas si effrayantes, il ne frissonna même pas au moment de les désinfecter et les enroula de bandages machinalement. Il prit une douche. Lava son tee-shirt poisseux. Fit l’inventaire de ses munitions. Enfila l’identité lisse de Sebastian Stan et un jean pour descendre</span> <span>dîner. Garda un œil sur la télévision qui diffusait les images de </span><span>l’attaque surmontées des commentaires du journaliste, qui </span><span>re</span><span>formulait</span><span> que l’on ignorait tout du coupable ou du motif </span><span>d’assez de tournures différentes pour combler les cinq minutes qu’il devait tenir. </span><span>Alla dormir comme tout citoyen </span><span>lambda</span><span> et honnête. Le matin venu, il maintint la couverture le temps de petit-déjeuner et quitta le bâtiment avec des habits sombres mais </span><span>commun</span><span>s</span> <span>et un sac de sport. Il serpenta dans les rues menant vers le pont, fut satisfait de voir que le nombre de policiers avait considérablement diminué, même si l’endroit était toujours barricadé.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il suivit les passants jusqu’à ce que </span>
  <span>s’avancer encore sur la voie principale devienne suspect. Plutôt que de se détacher des flots d’inconnus, il bifurqua vers les berges. Sebastian était un type normal qui voulait se promener au bord du fleuve et l’</span>
  <span>atout</span>
  <span> se coulait sans problème dans le moule de ce désir. Il se fondit dans l’ombre de la construction de béton et de métal. Dissimulé des autorités derrière la rubalise par les carcasses de voiture</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>, caché de potentiels curieux par l’angle mort des berges, protégé des soupçons par son allure de promeneur. Les doutes, s’ils naissaient pour une raison ou une autre, glisseraient sur lui sans accroc. L’avantage du petit matin, par rapport au milieu de la nuit. Parfois il fallait se faire voir pour </span>
  <span>mieux </span>
  <span>passer inaperçu.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La seconde suivante il disparut entre les fondations du ponts.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il lui avait suffi d’un saut agile entre les épaisses barres, et Sebastian s’était volatilisé. L’</span>
  <span>atout</span>
  <span> retrouva sa démarche silencieuse et liquide, fluide, ses pas de velours ne tardèrent pas à gagner la pla</span>
  <span>n</span>
  <span>que de la veille. Il enfila le gilet pare-balles sous son sweat et fourra les armes dans son sac, au milieu d’</span>
  <span>une tenue de sport de prétexte, et lança le tout sur son épaule comme s’il ne pesait pas plus qu’un jogging et qu’une paire d</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> chaussette</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>Sebastian le promeneur ressurgit plusieurs mètres en aval du pont et se balada dans le quartier avec insouciance. Il finit par rentrer</span> <span>à l’hôtel, qu’il quitta à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, avec sa petite valise d’homme d’affaire en déplacement pour le week-end.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>– </span>
  <span>En espérant que votre séjour a été agréable, dit la réceptionniste en récupérant les clefs.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span> – </span><span>Très, sourit-il.</span> <span>Je recommanderai l’adresse à mes amis.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Les amis en question vinrent le chercher en voiture, l’accueillirent avec un hochement de tête désintéressé et le reste de du trajet se passa dans un silence parfait, une fois assuré que personne ne l’avait suivi. Ce qui était, il l’avait rapidement compris, le plus beau des compliments que l’</span>
  <span>atout</span>
  <span> pouvait recevoir de Hydra.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p>
  <em>1997</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout apprenait vite puisque, de toute façon, son esprit n’avait de place pour rien d’autre.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Parmi son impressionnant <em>curriculum, </em>l’on pouvait compter sa capacité à ne jamais manquer sa cible, évidemment, peu importe ce avec quoi il tirait, ses connaissances d’armes en tous genres, blanches ou mécaniques, le russe et l’espagnol et le mandarin en plus de l’anglais, son sens de l’observation et sa discrétion qui mettraient les petits rats de l’opéra à mal, sa force surhumaine, sa disposition au mensonge et au déguisement, sa détermination sans faille, son absence absolue de peur, de doute ou de regret, son détachement impassible et impossible à impressionner, sa résistance à la douleur et à la menace, sa résignation silencieuse aux pires bassesses de son monde, faucheuse comprise, enfers inclus.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Parmi sa liste de faiblesses, s’écrivait cette unique, ridicule, risible, décevante, désespérante ligne : l’atout était humain.</p>
<p class="western">L’atout pouvait supporter des kilos d’uniformes pare-balles, compenser des kilomètres de sûreté, mais il était de chaire et de sang, finalement. Le métal n’était qu’une surface brillante, incapable d’imiter la complexité de la biologie. Le corps pouvait exploser, et il explosa.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout avait sous-estimé les réactions de ses victimes parce qu’il n’eut pas le temps de bondir par la fenêtre quand la grenade se déclencha dans le sous-sol. Il put quand même sauter derrière l’angle d’un mur, évita le gros du danger.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Son bras gauche subit la plupart des dégâts et, pour la première depuis son recrutement, l’atout fut bien incapable de se rappeler comment il était sorti de l’épreuve ou avait regagné la base. Autant qu’il était incapable de bouger ou de sentir quoi que ce soit sur son corps.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il était allongé, attaché sur une table et des figures s’affairaient autour de lui. Celle de Sterkel était reconnaissable, mais elle était bien la seule. Les autres parlaient une langue qu’il ignorait – français ? allemand ? Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait, généralement lorsque ses meneurs craignaient qu’il glane des indices sur la situation – et s’agitaient à sa gauche, s’échangeaient feuilles, appareils photos et matériel scientifique inconnu.</p>
<p class="western">– Sois content d’échapper à la glace, soldat, gronda Sterkel. La mission était un fiasco. Tu n’y échappes que parce qu’il faut d’abord gérer ton bras.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, colonel.</p>
<p class="western">Sa voix lui semblait étranglée. Il n’arrivait pas à tourner la tête pour voir ce qui lui valait tant de compassion de ses ravisseurs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il aurait pu rester sur cette table pour mille ans, pour ce qu’il en savait. Ses membres regagnèrent leurs sensations petit à petit – les sangles autour de ses jambes, de son buste et de son bras droit, la surface froide à travers les vêtements rêches, l’humidité de la pièce là où sa peau était découverte : son visage, son cou, la naissance de son épaule gauche où l’impression se dissipait à mesure qu’elle approchait de son bras, jusqu’à laisser place à un lourd coton d’absence. Une main gantée de plastique passait parfois dans son champ de vision, ou un poignet couvert d’une blouse bleue, qui semblaient se concentrer à l’endroit précis qui échappait à sa conscience. Une tension floue fleurit dans ses tempes. Il analysa chacun de ses souvenirs méticuleusement – médicalement. Que s’était-il passé ? Il avait achevé son interrogatoire – récupéré le dossier – évité la balle – donné des coups – couru à l – rien. Sa mémoire à court terme n’était jamais touchée par une mission. Au contraire. Il devait enregistrer chacun de ses gestes et disséquer chacune de ses erreurs, les coudre de fil rouge pour ne jamais plus s’y tromper. Un trou à ce moment était intriguant. Perturbant. Inquiétant ? L’atout se força à prendre des gorgées d’air régulières et lentes – silencieuses et immobiles – comptant en imaginaire les gouttes d’eau glacée heurtant sa peau. La douceur tortionnaire chassa la panique et le ramena à la réalité. Il réussit à se détendre autant que possible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout attendit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les scientifiques se décalèrent vers son bras droit, semblant prendre des notes ou des mesures, et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Sterkel avait un air ennuyé. Il lança un regard noir à sa forme impuissante et sortit de la pièce.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout attendit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les scientifiques se rassemblèrent derrière sa tête, il entendit des claquements rapides, des clics énervés. Les voix se coupaient les unes les autres. Sterkel revint avec un homme petit, le front dégarni, des lunettes rondes devant ses yeux pensifs. Les voix se firent immédiatement plus respectueuses. Un silence plein d’expectations s’étala.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est faisable, dit finalement Zola.</p>
<p class="western">– Mais est-ce rentable ?</p>
<p class="western">– Ce sera mieux que rien, croyez-moi, colonel. Il nous faut contrebalancer le poids. Et cela aidera un minimum avec l’autonomie. Perdre un tel soldat pour une telle bêtise serait dommage, vous en conviendrez. Il peut encore nous être utile.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout cessa d’attendre et comprit qu’il parlait de lui. Il aurait pu en être soulagé : il était toujours profitable. Un de ses buts était rempli, la situation n’était pas si terrible. Sur trois, c’était positif. Mais il se reprit bien vite : sa finalité première était de remplir ses missions, il n’avait pas de place pour les émotions. Le soulagement plongea dans les abysses de son cerveau et l’impassibilité reprit ses droits. Il se remit à attendre.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Toutes les silhouettes finirent par sortir. Ne resta plus que Sterkel qui s’approcha de lui, ses mains voletant autour des sangles. L’atout se prépara à lutter contre la crispation.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu aurais mérité une punition, fit-il d’un ton polaire, l’opposition complète de celui qu’il avait utilisé avec le responsable scientifique. Mais Zola a besoin que tu soies lucide pour l’opération. Sois content de t’en sortir aussi bien.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le meneur ouvrit les sangles et l’atout s’assit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il y avait un déséquilibre sur sa gauche. Sterkel renifla.</p>
<p class="western">– Magne-toi, j’ai pas toute la journée.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui, colonel.</p>
<p class="western">Il eut le temps de capter un fragment de son allure, dans le métal réfléchissant de la chaise. Le bandage bloquait son épaule et formait un moignon. Il n’avait pas de bras gauche.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il n’avait pas de douleur, alors il ne s’en sortait pas si mal.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Seul dans sa chambre, le soldat tâta sa blessure et inspecta le reste de son corps. Il avait des égratignures et des bleus un peu partout mais l’impact semblait ne s’être concentré que sur sur son bras. Son épaule avait peu de marques, la situation considérée. Il ne pouvait pas observer son cou ou son visage mais ne sentait pas de zones douloureuses ou de croûtes. Si bien qu’il en vint à se demander si ses blessures – quelles qu’elles ait été – n’avaient pas conduit à une amputation. Le comportement des scientifiques et du colonel appuyait sa théorie et il dut se remémorer, une fois de plus, que les émotions n’aidaient pas <span>son but de</span> <span>résister</span> à la panique. L’organisation avait de toute évidence des plans pour lui, était confiante en leur succès. Avec raison. Hydra était incapable de se tromper. Ses responsables ne lui avaient donné que des raisons de leur faire confiance jusque là, cela ne changerait pas pour un contretemps mineur comme celui-là. Il pouvait encore se battre avec l’autre bras, n’avait aucun problème pour marcher ni courir, et réapprendre à porter son matériel sur son dos ne devait pas être une tâche bien lourde. Rien qu’il ne pouvait vaincre.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il ne découvrit pas les plans de ses maîtres le lendemain, ni le surlendemain ou le jour suivant. Son entraînement continua à son habitude, peut-être plus sévère qu’à l’habitude, mais sa force restait inchangée, son esprit stratégique immaculé, ses connaissances vives et sa détermination brûlante. Seule changea l’absence de mission : aucune cible ne se profilait sur laquelle enquêter, aucune théorie à creuser. L’atout n’avait jamais été aussi proche de l’inaction, alors il redoubla d’efforts, repoussant ses limites et apprivoisant cette nouvelle enveloppe qui l’accompagnerait pour le reste de son service.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Un jour indéterminé vit arriver l’équipe menée par Zola derrière la porte de la pièce de la chaise. Ils avaient un drôle de paquet dans les mains et l’atout attendit avec une once de curiosité – seulement une goutte, promis – le déroulement des événements, sanglé à la surface en métal.</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce qu’il pourra bosser comment avant ? grogna Sterkel.</p>
<p class="western">– Pas tout de suite, colonel. La prothèse demande une période d’adaptation et de rééducation. Et même avec, ses mouvements n’auront pas la même précision ni la même fluidité. Nous avons conçu l’embout qui conviendra le mieux à son utilisation mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les connexions nerveuses abîmées.</p>
<p class="western">– Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se donner tout ce mal, alors ? fit-il, désignant l’équipe de scientifiques et la quantité de matériel, y compris d’anesthésiants, chose assez rare pour être soulignée.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous garantis que c’est mieux que rien. Vous ne voulez pas voir votre soldat être bloqué parce qu’il ne peut pas tourner une poignée de porte.</p>
<p class="western">L’autre marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « une porte peut se défoncer d’un coup de pied. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Une aiguille fut plantée dans le bras du soldat et il ne se souvint rien après cela. Il se réveilla avec un bras prothétique, tout de métal, une étoile rouge sur l’épaule.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il essaya de le bouger.</p>
<p class="western">Rien.</p>
<p class="western">Il essaya de le bouger.</p>
<p class="western">Rien.</p>
<p class="western">Il essay-</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">– Doucement, soldat ! Les connexions ne sont pas encore formées. J’ai bien peur qu’il te faille des mois d’entraînement pour que ton cerveau apprenne à reconnaître le bras comme un membre de ton corps.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sterkel resta impassible à la nouvelle, alors il se dit que la nouvelle était acceptable. Il pouvait faire avec un entraînement de plus. Il était conçu pour réussir les entraînements.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on lui demande de tenir une tasse et de la reposer à répétition pendant des semaines, il s’attendait encore moins à ce que les deux premières soient un échec complet. Il ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce que fermer ses doigts gauches sur l’anse soit aussi proche de l’impossible, ou que chaque mouvement doive se décomposer en gestes élémentaires. Rien n’était intuitif. Mais peut-être était-ce sa faute pour laisser les attentes le parasiter. Il savait bien qu’il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre. Tout pouvait se déliter du jour au lendemain. Tout ne se délita pas cependant, l’atout resta le bijou secret de Hydra et il poursuivit un entraînement différent de tout ce qu’il avait jamais vécu.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Éventuellement, il parvint à se battre avec son bras gauche comme avec son bras droit. Les mouvements les plus précis – tenir un petit objet, tourner son poignet – resteraient toujours différents, mais il apprenait à s’y adapter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout ne serait pas pianiste. Ses employeurs n’y comptaient absolument pas, au contraire. Ils révisèrent la prothèse à plusieurs reprises, ajoutant toujours plus de pièces métalliques qui ne changeaient absolument rien, au contraire, alourdissaient le bras. L’aspect robotique impressionnait leurs ennemis, effrayait le public et battit la réputation du Soldat de l’Hiver. Surhomme à la poigne de fer et au mental d’acier. S’il avait dû adapter chaque déplacement de son quotidien et réapprendre les placements qui fonctionnaient, personne n’en sut jamais rien à part son médecin et lui. Si la poigne était loin d’être solide comme le métal, aucune cible qui en avait goûté d’assez près n’avait survécu pour en témoigner, et personne n’en sut jamais rien à part la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui soufflait qu’il n’était pas fait pour ça, sous les épaisseurs de l’oubli.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout apprenait vite, de toute façon. Les aménagements réveillaient juste une parcelle de ce qui avait été purgé.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p>
  <em>1998</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Qui était ce putain de Bucky que le type ne cessait d’appeler ?</p>
<p class="western">Du moins l’atout supposait-il qu’il s’agissait d’une personne. Le nom était suffisamment étrange pour être un code ou un tout nouveau protocole.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Le type faisait une tête bizarre. Sourcils froncés. Yeux brillants. Il avait les mains tendues devant lui, mais ses armes restaient à sa ceinture. Il approchait lentement. Sa voix </span>
  <span>flirtait avec</span>
  <span>
    <span> le murmure. Il répétait ce mot comme l’on brandirait un porte-bonheur :</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> ‒</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Bucky. Bucky, c’est Steve, tu te souviens ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Derrière lui, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un homme sur ses gardes, muscles tendus et mains sur la crosse d’un pistolet, prêt à sauter au moindre débordement. A sa droite, une femme toute aussi vigilante, les yeux dardés sur lui, décryptant chacune de ses intentions. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ses doigts voletaient autour des sangles, ne semblant pas estimer que saisir un canon serait nécessaire pour le moment.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bucky, je sais que t’es là dedans. Bucky ? Tu insistais pour m’apprendre à danser. On s’asseyait sur le toit de notre immeuble pour observer la ville…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>es cheveux roux étaient retenus en une tresse. Sa posture passait pour détendue, à première vue, là où ses deux camarades étaient clairement sur leurs gardes, mais un œil aiguisé par des années d’entraînement voyait rapidement la tension dans les articulations, les sens aux aguets et l’oreillette qu’elle ignorait depuis de longues minutes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je vais m’approcher, Bucky. Je ne vais pas t’attaquer. On n’est pas là pour t’arrêter. Juste quelques pas.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>L’</span></span><span><span>atout</span></span><span><span> garda sa mitraillette brandie devant lui comme un bouclier. Il ne recula </span></span><span><span>pas </span></span><span><span>quand l’autre avança, grignotant les mètres qui les séparaient. Son équipement et sa tenue sombre criaient au danger, mais ses yeux brillaient de la même </span></span><span><span>lueur</span></span> <span><span>inexplicable.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Il devrait </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>partir</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Ses meneurs attendaient qu’il complète sa mission et ne tarderaient pas </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>à lui demander son compte-rendu. Il ne bougea </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pas</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Le type lui donnait à la fois envie de fuir et de rester. Comme si les prochains évènements allaient être cruciaux. Comme si la situation était détestable et agréable à la fois, comme si le regard du type chauffait sa peau, le brûlant et le réconfortant dans un mélange troublant.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait fini par comprendre et accepter que l’obligation à avoir un esprit parfaitement vide n’était pas réalisable. Les émotions étaient là. Pas souvent, c’était vrai, ténues et fragiles, certes, mais il les avait ressenties plusieurs fois. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il était capable de le savoir mais il le savait.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je te cherche depuis des années. Tu es parti pour Boston il y a </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>trois</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ans. Je n’ai jamais su pourquoi. Tu te souviens de Boston ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’atout était mal à l’aise.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">L’homme était toujours aussi stressé. Il retenait son souffle. La femme le fixait avec la même impassibilité, mais elle fit un pas en avant quand il recula pour échapper à la fournaise qu’était la voix du type. Illumination. Il l’avait déjà vue.</p>
<p class="western">Les souvenirs jaillirent sans mal – il savait où les chercher. Sa posture avait changé. Elle était moins dangereuse. Plus réfléchie, lente. Pesante presque. Ses yeux étaient moins vides, ne brillaient plus de l’injonction de réussir une mission ; au contraire, des tas de flammes hantaient ses iris, de vivacités différentes, certaines plus difficiles à porter que d’autre. Elle n’avait plus le sigle de la Chambre Rouge sur sa combinaison. L’atout ne savait pas quoi en penser : n’était-elle plus une alliée ? Elle n’avait rien perdu en précision ni en confiance. Elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. S’il décidait de sauter hors de leur portée et de disparaître, elle le saurait avant même que ses pieds n’aient quitté le sol. Pourtant, il pouvait lire avec la même aisance qu’elle ne comptait pas bouger si elle n’y était pas forcée.</p>
<p class="western">S’il partait, elle ne le retiendrait pas.</p>
<p class="western">La veuve n’était pas là pour se battre et l’atout était mal à l’aise.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je te cherche depuis trois ans, Bucky.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Pour la première fois, le </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>oldat de l’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>H</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>iver relégua l’ordre de mission dans les tréfonds de son esprit, le laissa s’ensevelir sous la masse de réflexions pas terminées, d</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e sensations</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> maladroites e</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>t</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> de fragments de souvenirs qui se reflétaient, flous et illisibles, dans la voix du type.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est qui, ça, Bucky ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ton nom est James Buchanan Barnes.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Un flash.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Une voix enfantine qui disait « Buchanan. C’est un drôle de prénom, ça. Ça </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sonne comme… Tu en penses quoi ? »</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Non.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Le</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>armes parurent s’alourdirent dans s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>a</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> main, dans son dos, dans les sangles contre ses cuisses, dans les poches contre son torse. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Il redressa un peu le viseur et, en réponse, l’autre en face leva un peu plus ses paumes inoffensives.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">La tension ne déboucha pas sur une bagarre.</p>
<p class="western">Les attentions du trio se détachèrent de lui, un instant infime, pour écouter quelqu’un dans leurs oreillettes.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On peut les retenir pendant que tu le convaincs, fit l’homme à la tenue étrangement métallique.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On pourra pas faire grand-chose s’ils ont décidés de le récupérer, répondit la veuve noire, même si on les prend d’en haut. On est totalement en sous-nombre.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Maria, vous n’auriez pas le temps de…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Un s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ilence. Les plis entre ses sourcils se creusèrent en une expression, il le devina, de </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>déplaisir entêté. Un soupir.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Écoute Bucky… Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, là, tout de suite. Est-ce que tu accepterais de </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>nous </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>suivre juste un moment ? Pas longtemps. Tes… Hydra nous a trouvé, ou t’a trouvé, et va nous arriver dessus.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">L’atout recula.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je veux juste te parler. Promis… S’il te plaît. Tu pourras repartir après si tu veux. On ne te retiendras pas. On ne te fera rien, promis. S’il te plaît. Juste un moment.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>L’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>atout</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> heurta la rambarde qui longeait la terrasse du buildi</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>n</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>g. Il était venu enquêter sur sa cible, initialement, pour trouver le bâtiment abandonné et </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sa piste </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>obsolète. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Finalement, il était la cible </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>et les trois agents n’avaient même pas besoin de violence pour entrer dans sa tête. Hydra ne devait pas le retrouver. C’était trop tôt. Il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû partir au lieu de les écouter. Pourquoi ils les avaient écouté ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Peut-être que s’il leur tirait dessus et les tuait Sterkel considérerait la mission remplie ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Étrangement, il n’avait pas envie de les tuer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Les bruits de pas commencèrent à approcher, accompagnés de cris en russe et en anglais, et leurs visages se crispèrent </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>encore</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bucky, s’il te plaît !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Non. Non non non.</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>L’</span></span><span><span>atout</span></span> <span><span>pris la seule décision viable dans cette situation : il sauta </span></span><span><span>de la plateforme</span></span><span><span>.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">Il avait l’habitude de se rattraper sur les fondations, après tout. Un cri suivit sa chute, une course, des doigts qui effleurèrent sa manche en essayant de le retenir. Des pupilles glacées d’effroi. Il se blottit entre les pylônes, hors de portée, avec facilité.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Steve !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Et</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bordel de merde !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Retentirent dans la même seconde. Des coups de feu. Il voulut détaler.</p>
<p class="western">Une silhouette passa dans le vide, qui ignorait visiblement comment se rattraper.</p>
<p class="western">Bordel de merde en effet.</p>
<p class="western">Deux temps trois mouvements : il l’attrapa par le poignet. Le choc se réverbéra dans son épaule. Il mit toute sa force dans ses jambes plantées dans les fondations métalliques, sa main prothétique attrapant un pilier pour se retenir. Les doigts crissèrent contre le métal. Il serra les dents mais ne ralentit pas vraiment.</p>
<p class="western">Il plongea dans le vide, eut le temps de se débarrasser de son matériel le plus lourd avant de heurter l’Hudson, l’autre lui jetant un regard injecté d’ébahissement. D’autres exclamations retentirent en hauteur. Il espérait que la veuve avait pu s’enfuir.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il reprit conscience avec la sensation d’être traîné sur la terre meuble.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ne t’inquiète pas, lui dit le type, je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Un regard circulaire : personne.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Hydra est parti. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je crois qu’ils ont considéré que tu pouvais facilement me tuer à partir de là. Tu ne risques rien.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>L’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>atout</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> se remit sur ses pieds.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu pourrais… faire ça toute la journée ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ça te dit quelque chose ? Je m’appelle Steve. A une époque, on s’était promis d’être ensemble jusqu’au bout de la ligne, et je suis là, même si tu ne t’en souviens pas.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Quelle… ligne ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’était la ligne d’arrivée d’une course, au départ. Maintenant c’est une image. La ligne de l’horizon, en quelque sorte.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>L’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>atout</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> fronça les sourcils et prit, pour la première fois en </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>trois</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ans, le temps de contempler le paysage </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>vraiment contempler. Absorber les détails, les formes et les couleurs, sans y chercher l’indice qui serait utile à son travail. Il ne vit que les gratte-ciels sur fond de bleu.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je ne vois pas de ligne.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Mais est-ce que tu te souviens ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Non.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>Je suis avec toi jusqu’au bout de la ligne, répéta-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, devenus</span></span> <span><span>soudainement sérieux.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">Quelque chose cliqua dans un coin de son esprit. Les abysses se résorbèrent légèrement, remontant leur contenu à la surface.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ta mère s’appelait Sarah ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il hocha la tête, encourageant, se pinça les lèvres.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu mettais du papier journal dans tes chaussures.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il acquiesça, sourit un peu.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je suis Bucky.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il posa une main sur son épaule et le soldat réalisa avec un temps de retard qu’il s’agissait de la gauche.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Viens. On doit se mettre à l’abri.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Le poids du secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Fury ne lâche rien, et Natasha et Sam non plus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– On a juste besoin de savoir où il est. S’il vous plaît.<br/>– Vous n’avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, fut tout ce que Fury répondit, sans perdre son calme impassible.</p>
<p><br/>Intérieurement, Sam avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux – ou de partir en claquant la porte. Il la retint cependant, préféra prendre une inspiration.</p>
<p><br/>– Il nous a dit qu’il partait en vacances, en Argentine, pour un mois. Voire plus. Et il a vraiment pris l’avion pour Buenos Aires, avança Natasha. S’il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter, on serait partis tous ensemble. Il n’aurait pas été nécessaire pour vous de monter tout ce dossier.</p>
<p><br/>L’ex-assassine contrôlait le moindre de ses cheveux. Elle restait droite et assurée, mais était encore dans la phase où elle voulait paraître approchable et ouverte à la négociation. Elle maîtrisait ce genre d’interrogatoires mieux que personne, et Fury semblait avoir conscience qu’elle lui poserait de sérieux problèmes si elle décidait de jouer la question plus frontalement ; c’est pourquoi il s’efforça, de son côté, à conserver la douceur dans sa voix, sans que le moindre muscle de son visage n’hésite.</p>
<p><br/>– Vous lui avez parlé, non ?<br/>– Au téléphone seulement.<br/>– Ce qu’il disait avant de monter dans cet avion n’inspirait pas la confiance, loin de là. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte que ce mensonge est assez flagrant, depuis le temps que vous faites ce métier.<br/>– Comment vous semblait-il en vous parlant ? Pressé ? Hésitant ? Stressé ? Est-ce que vous avez entendu quoi que ce soit vous faisant penser que l’agent Barnes pouvait être en danger ? Ou, au contraire, est-ce qu’il vous semblait aller bien et se détendre ?<br/>– On connaît Bucky assez bien pour savoir qu’il est un bon menteur, dit Sam. La seule raison pour laquelle nous n’avons rien pu tirer de ses appels, est son envie qu’on ne devine rien.<br/>– Ce qui est exactement le problème, poursuivit Natasha. Il a forcément une raison de se taire et c’est précisément ce que l’on veut savoir.<br/>– Vous devez comprendre qu’il est venu me voir de lui-même et que ce départ est sa propre décision… Si vous voulez l’aider, vous pouvez commencer par respecter cela.<br/>– Et vous devez comprendre que Bucky a un passif avec les disparitions et que ça ne lui a jamais fait du bien !</p>
<p><br/>Fury s’autorisa à briser le masque un instant et montra sa surprise à l’exclamation de Sam. Celui-ci prit une inspiration et retrouva un ton plus contrôlé.</p>
<p><br/>– Il est du genre à se taire en pensant que cela vaut la peine si c’est pour nous protéger.<br/>– Alors qu’il ne finit que par se mettre lui-même en danger.<br/>– Nous sommes une équipe, monsieur. On se soutient. On ne peut pas le laisser essayer régler ça seul. Si ça avait été une mission, vous ne l’auriez pas laissé partir seul.<br/>– Et que vous répond-il lorsque vous le lui demandez ?<br/>– Qu’il est juste en vacances et que l’on ne doit pas s’inquiéter.<br/>– Bon. Et bien, je suggère que vous lui fassiez confiance.<br/>– Vous savez très bien que c’est l’excuse la moins crédible qui soit, répliqua Nat, sans ciller. C’est même étonnement grossier, surtout de votre part… Vous avez l’habitude de traiter avec des agents sous couverture, vous devez bien vous en rendre compte.<br/>– Si c’est un compliment, Romanoff, vous avez une façon étrange de vous y prendre.<br/>– Vous saviez très bien que cette histoire allait attirer notre attention. Bucky devait forcément s’en rendre compte aussi. Et pourtant vous persistez dans le mensonge, quitte à tourner en rond. Pourquoi ?<br/>– Parce que, encore une fois, il ne s’agit pas d’une couverture, soupira Fury.<br/>– Alors quoi ? Une fuite ? Une mission solitaire ? Vous n’enverriez jamais une personne seule. Une équipe dont vous ne voulez pas parler ?</p>
<p><br/>Sa voix restait égale mais la formulation peu habituelle chez elle suffisait à montrer que, malgré ses arguments rationnels, ce secret lui pesait aussi à titre personnel aussi. Son ami lui manquait, en plus de toutes les autres raisons légitimes qu’elle avançait.</p>
<p><br/>– Wilson, Romanoff, assez !</p>
<p><br/>Fury planta son regard dans leurs yeux et abandonna le calme pour la confiance autoritaire qu’il jouait si bien. Ni l’une ni l’autre ne furent impressionnés. Natasha le lui rendit dent pour dent. Elle avait vu pire, et elle connaissait Fury : il était parfaitement capable de les manipuler, de leur sortir de belles paroles qui auraient endormi leurs esprits le temps de cet entretien et qu’elle n’aurait pu déchiffrer qu’à la lumière de ses années de mensonge pour la Chambre Rouge. C’était presque une gentillesse de leur laisser voir ce petit débordement de sa part, vraiment. Elle pencha la tête pour mieux le considérer.</p>
<p><br/>– Qu’est-ce que vous ferez lorsque votre ami va rentrer à New-York, tout bronzé et la valise pleine de souvenirs, pour découvrir que vous vous êtes rongés les sangs malgré ses appels, malgré ma parole et la sienne ?<br/>– On lui dira la vérité. Il s’en doute déjà de toute façon, je lui ai posé assez de questions avant qu’il parte, railla Sam.</p>
<p><br/>Lui avait moins l’habitude de ces jeux de non-dits. Il gardait une posture droite mais avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, et serrait la mâchoire.</p>
<p><br/>– Est-ce que Rogers approuve votre plan aussi, ou est-ce qu’il croit son meilleur ami ? Il n’est pas encore venu dans mon bureau, attaqua le directeur et, vraiment, c’était un coup bas.<br/>– Steve ne sait pas que l’on est là parce qu’on ne voulait pas qu’il le sache. Parce qu’il a déjà vécu cette situation, et qu’il a failli y perdre Bucky à Hydra. Nous, on s’inquiète, mais lui, cette histoire lui fait mal. Je suis sûre qu’il se prépare mentalement à revivre la même chose encore une fois, à retrouver son meilleur ami le cerveau lavé et blessé comme il y a vingt ans.<br/>– Je peux vous promettre que cela n’a rien à voir…<br/>– Mais ça a un rapport avec Hydra, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Est-ce à cause d’eux que vous avez peur ? questionna Fury, les considérant d’un air profondément pensif.<br/>– Ça ne répond pas à la question, dit Natasha en même temps que Sam s’exclamait :<br/>– Ils ont littéralement enlevé Bucky, il y a de quoi !<br/>– Cela ne concerne pas Hydra.</p>
<p><br/>Le silence s’étendit pendant quelques secondes, aussi Fury précisa-t-il :</p>
<p><br/>– Vous avez ma parole. Barnes est parti de son plein gré, parce qu’il avait besoin d’une pause. Cela ne concerne pas Hydra.</p>
<p><br/>Sam ne le croyait pas.</p>
<p><br/>– Ce n’est qu’une demi victoire. Ce n’est pas son plein gré s’il a besoin de mentir.</p>
<p><br/>Le directeur du SHIELD retint un soupire et réitéra qu’il ne pouvait rien leur apprendre. Natasha prit Sam par le bras, mais il ne quitta pas la pièce tout de suite :</p>
<p><br/>– Le SHIELD est censé protéger ses agents, monsieur. J’espère que c’est le cas ici.</p>
<p><br/>Ils saluèrent Maria Hill dans le couloir mais aucun ne se sentait d’humour à faire la conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Où est maman ?</p>
<p><br/>Carol passa la tête dans le salon étonnamment silencieux en ce samedi après-midi. Steve leva le nez de son carnet de dessin, décolla son épaule de la fenêtre contre laquelle il s’était recroquevillé.</p>
<p><br/>– Le derby est déjà fini ?<br/>– Il est dix-sept heures, papa.</p>
<p><br/>Il se passa une main sur le visage, laissant une traînée de pastel au passage, et jeta un œil à sa montre.</p>
<p><br/>– C’est vrai. Elle est encore au SHIELD.<br/>– Mais… Vous ne faites pas vos missions ensemble ?<br/>– Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose avec Sam. J’ai pris mon week-end.</p>
<p><br/>L’adolescente hocha la tête. Son père lui posa quelques questions sur le lycée, comment se passaient les cours et est-ce que tout allait bien avec ses amies. Il lui montra quelques unes des esquisses du jour, la neige tombant entre les branches nues des arbres derrière leur fenêtre, tachetant le bitume, les épais manteaux et les pare-brises. Les teintes bleues et froides du ciel rappelaient les poches qui s’étalaient sous ses yeux ; les minces rayons de soleil qui chauffaient la grisaille heureusement plus rares que la douceur brillant dans ses prunelles. Il s’était retenu de pleurer, ce matin-là, blotti dans le cou de Natasha, les illusions rêveuses de ses couvertures s’évaporant peu à peu comme son estomac se nouait face aux souvenirs. « C’est l’été ici ! » s’était exclamé Bucky la veille, au téléphone. « Je vais essayer le surf » avait-il annoncé, la voix joyeuse, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il avait envoyé des photos de plages colorées de serviettes et de parasols, des paysages maritimes où la mer se confondait avec l’horizon, son déjeuner dans un restaurant typique et Steve n’avait pas osé demander pourquoi il les avait pris par surprise avec ces billets. Il pouvait accepter ce compromis tant qu’il ne se retrouvait pas bloqué avec le silence pour interlocuteur. Un baiser sur les lèvres, quand Natasha s’était levée, et la promesse d’essayer quelque chose lui avaient donné la force d’entamer sa journée sans le presser de questions.</p>
<p><br/>Il avait quarante ans et se retrouvait projeté à dix-huit, à remuer les horaires de train et les rues de Boston pour percer le secret de l’absence. Sauf que secret, il n’y avait pas. Il avait reçu une photo avec une glace le midi-même, sur la même plage que la veille. Bucky n’avait pas précisé le nom de l’hôtel et le presser était une mauvaise idée.</p>
<p><br/>Carol réapparut dans le salon, demandant si Maria pouvait venir, et puis Peter et May aussi, et MJ parce qu’elle était chez eux pour le week-end, et tant qu’il y était il proposa à Thor et Bruce aussi.</p>
<p><br/>On sortit le cluedo et le jus de fruit. Steve mit deux tours à comprendre qu’il était le coupable et lancer de fausses pistes accapara son esprit pour le reste de l’après-midi.</p>
<p><br/>Maria était assise à la gauche de Carol et celle-ci se retenait de lui jeter des coups d’œil toutes les deux secondes. Elle était sur un petit nuage depuis leur premier rendez-vous quelques jours plus tôt et ne s’était toujours pas habituée à se dire qu’elles sortaient ensemble, qu’elle était sa copine, et que si elle voulait lui prendre la main ou l’embrasser, et bien elle pouvait. Elle était encore surprise de voir ses envies être réciproques et luttait pour ne pas rougir juste à la pensée de ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, de la chaleur qui avait fleuri dans sa poitrine et de celle qui avait enveloppé sa joue quand Maria y avait déposé une main. Son genou reposait contre le sien, leurs mains s’effleuraient parfois pour attraper les dés et elle réprimait le rire de joie qui montait dans sa gorge. Elles s’entraidaient d’un accord tacite, se donnant de petites pressions sous la table lorsque quelqu’un demandait une carte que l’autre avait. De l’autre côté de la table, Peter lançait des regards complices à Carol, qui pouvait voir MJ rouler des yeux dans sa tête. Elle remarquait aussi la douceur que May leur dirigeait parfois, maintenant qu’elle savait que Peter avait laissé l’information échapper, et était autant touchée par sa bienveillance que par sa volonté à garder le secret. Steve était hermétique à l’émoi de sa fille, trop occupé à taquiner ses amis sur leurs disputes de vieux couple.</p>
<p><br/>Le docteur Banner était à l’origine un ami de Natasha, qu’elle avait rencontré lorsque l’agence de renseignements l’avait chargée d’infiltrer Stark Indusries pour protéger – et, officieusement, jauger – Tony Stark, propriétaire de l’entreprise, ingénieur de génie et ami du chercheur aux sept doctorats. Officiellement, elle avait été une assistante et s’était retrouvée à faire des allers-retours entre les laboratoires et les bureaux chics du dernier étage. Leur amitié s’était construite sur leur absence de peur mutuelle : elle n’était pas plus impressionnée par ses pics de colère qu’il ne l’était par sa capacité à maîtriser des armes blanches. Troublés momentanément par une relation amoureuse qui ne donna sur rien, ils étaient restés proches même après la révélation de son identité et son départ de la multinationale, et elle avait assisté à ses premiers jours avec Thor. Le sportif et mannequin avait une passion insoupçonnée pour l’astrophysique et la mythologie, qui l’avait mené à quitter la Norvège pour les États-Unis des années plus tôt à la suite de sa fiancée de l’époque, la professeure Jane Foster, qui était une collègue de Bruce et donc à l’origine de leur rencontre. Puis l’espionne avait quitté le département des renseignements du SHIELD pour celui d’intervention, rencontré Steve, et leur groupe d’amis avait débuté. Pour être ensuite complété, au fil des ans, de Sam, Bucky, Sharon – qui était depuis rentrée en Grande-Bretagne – et enfin May Parker quand Carol avait rencontré Peter à la maternelle et qu’elle avait commencé à donner des cours de guitare à Natasha.</p>
<p><br/>Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que Bruce et Thor étaient en couple et treize qu’ils étaient mariés – ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu’en Massachusetts en 2004 quand l’État était devenu le premier à légaliser le mariage pour tous – et ils continuaient à se lancer des piques, jouaient plus l’un contre l’autre plutôt qu’à trouver le coupable.<br/><br/>May accusa professeur Violet dans le spa avec le chandelier et Steve dut se rendre sous les exclamations de la tablée. Les adolescents sortirent Smash Bros sur la console de Carol et les adultes restèrent dans le salon pour discuter.</p>
<p><br/>La porte de sa chambre close, tous les quatre assis contre son lit, Carol put poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Maria.</p>
<p><br/>– Reste concentrée, Danvers, on ne va pas la jouer gentil, fit celle-ci.</p>
<p><br/>Pour toute réponse, la blonde enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la serra – un peu trop – fort contre elle. Le jeu fut lancé.</p>
<p><br/>– Je crois que tu as cassé Carol, dit Peter, tout sourire.</p>
<p><br/>Maria roula des yeux mais profita aussi du câlin, tout en donnant un coup d’ailes avec Palutena au Marth de MJ. Son sourire était plus discret mais aucun de leurs amis ne le manqua.</p>
<p><br/>– Par Heimdall. Vous voulez qu’on vous laisse seules ? taquina MJ.<br/>– Laissez-moi profiter un peu, grogna Carol. J’attends ça depuis des mois.<br/>– Vraiment ? demanda Maria, curieuse.<br/>– Depuis qu’on est allées au karaoke.<br/>– Mais c’était cet été ! Me dit pas que tu hésites depuis tout ce temps…<br/>– Oh, c’est totalement ce qu’il s’est passé, intervint Peter.</p>
<p><br/>Son pikachu manqua de tuer le Pit de Carol qui s’enfuit à tire-d’ailes de justesse. Elle n’était pas tellement concentrée sur l’écran et appuyait sur les boutons avec un temps de retard – jusqu’à ce que les vies diminuent considérablement. Des rayons de couleurs apparurent, la foule virtuelle entonna le nom de Palutena et elle se redressa pour se lancer à la poursuite de la super balle.</p>
<p><br/>– Est-ce que tu comptais dire quelque chose un jour, si je ne faisais pas le premier pas ?<br/>– Je… Non, je – Traîtresse !</p>
<p><br/>Pit eut beau battre des ailes, il ne parvint pas à atteindre la plate-forme de laquelle Palutena l’avait éjecté et tomba dans le vide. Marth ne tarda à mourir non plus, se trouvant sur le chemin d’un éclair bleu.</p>
<p><br/>Sur une note de désespoir de Peter, alors que pikachu s’écrasait contre l’écran, Maria poussa un cri de victoire et colla un bisou sur la joue de sa copine, qui fondit à son contact. Pit était arrivé dernier, mais Carol avait battu le boss ultime et débloqué l’intrigue bonus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>D’un côté, des photos de l’Argentine. Des images dignes d’un site touristique, des vues à couper le souffle et des couleurs à en rendre le quotidien étroit. Des extraits de réseaux sociaux, aussi. De carnets de bord. Des prises improvisées, des entrées fugaces dans des vies inconnues. De l’autre, les clichés que leur avait envoyés Bucky les jours précédents. Des captures de ses quelques stories instagram.</p>
<p>Les deux concordaient. Les lieux qu’il admirait s’ouvraient aux touristes, les décors devant lesquels il posait restaient inchangés et les adresses qu’il disait visiter se trouvaient en une simple recherche. Même pour leurs yeux aiguisés, Bucky semblait être le parfait touriste. S’il était resté aux États-Unis, Natasha aurait été tentée d’éplucher les caméras de surveillance, cherché une potentielle menace, quelqu’un qui l’aurait suivi ou des manques à son emploi du temps. Elle ne pouvait pas enfreindre aussi impunément la législation d’un autre pays et c’était pour le mieux. Cela lui évitait de choisir entre une intrusion dans sa vie privée que son ami n’apprécierait pas, et le sentiment persistant que les pièces ne s’emboîtaient pas.</p>
<p><br/>– La dernière fois que tu avais à trouver quelqu’un, tu t’y étais prise comment ? questionna Sam.<br/>– J’ai suivi le GPS sur son portable, fit-elle distraitement. Pourquoi, tu fais comment toi ?<br/>– J’ai pas eu ce problème. Toutes mes missions sont sur le terrain, je connais pas grand-chose à la législation et à l’informatique. Et je suis pas aussi ami avec Tony que toi.<br/>– Bucky va nous en vouloir si on trace son téléphone. Ou si on essaie de le tracer tout court.<br/>– Oh, il va s’énerver comme jamais, oui.<br/>– Est-ce qu’on recrée son emploi du temps avant son départ, ou c’est aussi dépasser la limite ?<br/>– Je sais pas…</p>
<p><br/>Il refit défiler les images. Le matin de son arrivée. Son premier repas à l’hôtel. Une soirée en bord de mer. Et ainsi de suite pour les trois jours depuis son départ : une à son lever, une au déjeuner, une en soirée. La répétition pouvait aussi bien être une envie de stabilité pour les rassurer, ou une facilité qui cachait le reste de ses journées.</p>
<p><br/>– On peut regarder l’historique du SHIELD avant son départ. Peut-être qu’il s’est passé quelque chose en Amérique du Sud ?<br/>– Niquel. Je fais la même chose avec Hydra.</p>
<p><br/>Le duo travailla en silence, des plis se creusant entre leurs sourcils. Derrière la vitre du bureau, les lumières s’éteignirent une à une et les portes se fermèrent au rythme des voix qui se souhaitaient une bonne soirée. Natasha écuma le planning des réunions de leur service et celles de la direction, ou le haut de l’iceberg dont leurs supérieurs acceptaient de laisser une trace qu’elle puisse trouver. L’agente n’eut pas tellement de scrupules à s’approcher des serveurs hébergeant les vidéos de surveillance, sans se risquer à y entrer – elle tenait à son emploi quand même. Elle cherchait simplement qui était présent au rendez-vous de Fury avec Bucky, celui même d’où il était sorti mélancolique pour annoncer à Sam qu’il partait à Seattle. Il avait radicalement changé d’avis le lendemain à peine, décidant que les plages ensoleillées l’attiraient plus que le ski. N’importe quelle personne qui était passée par son office dans un laps de temps rapproché pourrait la lancer sur une piste sans qu’elle n’ait à écouter leur conversation.</p>
<p><br/>Son téléphone vibra et elle le déverrouilla machinalement : « J’ai eu un appel très intriguant de la sécurité informatique. » avait envoyé Fury. Intéressant. Plutôt qu’une réponse, elle tapa une date sur le clavier de son ordinateur et obtint toutes les déclarations officielles du SHIELD du jour. Le Starkphone vibra une nouvelle fois sans qu’elle n’y prête attention, occupée à éplucher la bibliographie inutile pour dénicher la perle qui mentionnerait Buenos Aires, ou Seattle, ou même New-York. Bucky pouvait chercher quelque chose à des kilomètres de ses amis autant que fuir leur ville, pour ce qu’elle en savait.</p>
<p><br/>– Tu as le boss dans tes contacts ? s’étrangla Sam.<br/>– Huhum. J’en avais besoin pour m’infiltrer au Conseil de Sécurité Mondial.</p>
<p><br/>Le SHIELD semblait ne s’être mobilisé que sur des missions de protection, dernièrement. Quelques lignes sur des trafics de drogue, des transferts d’argent importants, un meurtre suspect peut-être, une secte qui prétendait faire de la magie. Les temps étaient calmes pour les services secrets.</p>
<p><br/>– Il s’est passé un truc en Belgique récemment ?<br/>– Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?</p>
<p><br/>Dans le doute, elle se concentra sur les interventions étrangères. L’ambassadeur belge y était rentré précipitamment, escorté d’une vingtaine d’agents dans un avion du SHIELD.</p>
<p><br/>– Tous les espions de Hydra qu’on a recensés ces deux derniers mois sont belges, avec quelques allemands ou français, expliqua Sam.<br/>– Le SHIELD a dû faire une mission là-bas… Je regarde.<br/>– Et on a enregistré d’importantes transactions entre des cellules à Bruxelles et Portland, Washington, Bridgeport, Phoenix…<br/>– J’ai trouvé un rapport d’arrestation par le SHIELD, intervint Natasha. Le putain de Ministre des Affaires Étrangères belge. Par Glenn Talbot et Noelle Walters.<br/>– Un lien avec Seattle ou Buenos Aires ?<br/>– Non, rien… La transaction de Bridgeport est évoquée, par contre.<br/>– Donc, un ministre belge a envoyé de l’argent à une cellule de Hydra basée pas trop loin de New-York, c’est ça ?<br/>– Oui, mais Talbot et Walters ont clôturé l’affaire il y a quelques mois. C’est faible comme piste.<br/>– On peut peut-être les interroger, au cas où.<br/>– Talbot a quitté le SHIELD, mais Walters est toujours de service. Son dossier n’a pas l’air de contenir grand-chose en lien avec Bucky par contre.<br/>– Il a démissionné ?<br/>– Rupture de contrat sur accord mutuel. Il y a la signature de Hill au bas du document.<br/>– C’était quand ?<br/>– En juin.<br/>– Deux agents qui ont passif avec Hydra qui quittent la maison à six moins d’intervalle. Et la direction qui est personnellement impliquée. Je propose qu’on aille gentiment toquer chez lui et qu’on lui demande ce qu’il pense de ce timing.<br/>– On peut juste lui passer un coup de fil sinon ?<br/>– Même s’il y a un risque qu’il se volatilise s’il voit qu’on touche juste ? Ce type a peut-être vécu ce que traverse Bucky en ce moment précis.</p>
<p><br/>Un flottement.</p>
<p><br/>– Ouais… On peut le pister ? Bucky ne m’en voudra pas si c’est pas son téléphone.<br/>– T’inquiète, il ne t’en voudra pas quoi qu’il se passe, sourit-elle.</p>
<p><br/>Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe, et elle lui fit un clin d’œil.</p>
<p><br/>Cette fois-ci, la musique jaillit du téléphone de Sam. « Je ne suis pas certain que vous apprécierez que quelqu’un fouille dans votre passé de cette façon. » Numéro inconnu, mais le ton ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute. Natasha haussa les épaules.</p>
<p><br/>– Nos dossiers ont été rendus publics avec le bordel de Pierce de toute façon. Précisément pour éviter de nouveaux Rumlow. Tout le monde a déjà dû les lire au moins une fois par curiosité, on était en première ligne…</p>
<p><br/>Sam soupira, envoya un rapide message : « On cherche des réponses comme on peut. J’aurais aussi préféré que vous nous les donniez, ça aurait été moins intrusif pour tout le monde. » Étira son dos. Il venait d’envoyer paître le big boss et se sentait lessivé. Sa montre indiquait vingt-et-une heure.</p>
<p><br/>– Est-ce qu’on a quelque chose qui n’est pas lié à des nazis ?<br/>– Le classique. Protection de témoins, chantage politique. Du trafic d’humains, bonus savant diabolique. Blanchiment d’argent à grosse échelle. Un peu de sécurité informatique.<br/>– Rien qui ne demande de parler russe, donc.<br/>– Peut-être qu’il n’est pas en mission, mais vraiment en vacances alors ?<br/>– J’ai pas de trace de Hydra à New-York dans les derniers mois. Il n’a aucune raison de fuir…<br/>– La seule chose qu’on puisse faire, c’est parler à Walters, c’est ça ? On n’a rien d’autre que cette coïncidence.<br/>– On peut pas traquer son GPS, se remémora-t-il. On peut pas. Il va se fâcher à mort.<br/>– Écoute. Je sais que c’est tentant. Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de perdre sa confiance.<br/>– Je sais. J’aurais juste aimé qu’il parle, merde, au lieu de se barrer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve appuya sur le bouton démarrer du lave-vaisselle et regarda son téléphone une fois de plus. Toujours pas de notifications. Natasha avait dit qu’elle allait tarder à rentrer aux alentours de vingt heures, près de deux heures plus tard il était toujours sans nouvelle. Elle avait sans doute dû tomber sur une mission de dernière minute, ce ne serait pas la première fois, et ils avaient tout les deux eu leur part de nuits blanches devant des archives, à tenter de retrouver le fil conducteur entre des événements complètement éparpillés. Le travail tombait juste au pire moment, parce qu’il aurait vraiment aimé parler avec elle ce soir.<br/>Carol le trouva qui fixait le carrelage sans le voir et tendit un paquet de cartes. Ils se lancèrent dans une crapette, et l’adolescente racontait des anecdotes sur le tournoi de smash – la bataille avait été terrible, surtout que Peter s’était beaucoup entraîné sur sa nouvelle console avec Ned – pour lui changer les pensées. Steve parvint à se dérider et ses épaules se détendirent, mais son esprit ne quitta pas réellement la disparition et il suffit d’une nouvelle image pour que la conversation revienne sur Bucky. Il lui montra le dernier selfie et s’extasia sur son voyage pour cacher son anxiété. Si elle voyait clair dans son jeu, elle ne le montra pas.</p>
<p>La clef tourna et la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit pour dévoiler le pas de Natasha. Elle ne tarda pas à passer la tête dans le salon, l’air exténué. Son chignon lâche empêchait à peine ses cheveux de lui tomber sur le visage, ses yeux étaient cernés et injectés de sang, ses habits froissés.</p>
<p><br/>– Nouvelle mission ?<br/>– On peut en parler demain ? soupira-t-elle. J’ai besoin d’un dîner.<br/>– Il y a des restes dans le frigo, répondit-il en se levant pour lui préparer une assiette.</p>
<p><br/>Natasha se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et Carol profita du bruit du micro-ondes pour souffler :</p>
<p><br/>– Tu as une mission avec Sam ?</p>
<p><br/>La mère œilla la fille avec un étonnement qui n’était pas réellement surpris.</p>
<p><br/>– Ton parrain t’a tenue au courant, évidemment.<br/>– Je lui ai juste demandé s’il savait pourquoi tu tardais tellement, comme tu ne répondais pas à papa, et il m’a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à régler avec Fury.<br/>– Il avait un dossier pour nous. Juste de la simple reconnaissance, mais ça a nous a pris un moment.<br/>– Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Jamie ? murmura-t-elle.</p>
<p><br/>Les vrombissements du plat qui réchauffait émanaient toujours de la cuisine, mais Steve avait l’ouïe très fine et Carol avait beau sauter à pieds joints dans l’inconnu, son intuition lui soufflait que sa mère devait avoir ses raisons pour ne pas avoir mis son père au courant immédiatement. Celle-ci prit une seconde d’hésitation avant de concéder :</p>
<p><br/>– On se pose quelques questions sur ses vacances, c’est tout. On pensait qu’il allait partir à Seattle plutôt qu’à Buenos Aires. Il va bien, ne t’inquiète pas.<br/>– Papa m’a montré la photo qu’il a envoyée tout à l’heure.<br/>– Ouais ? La plage fait envie, hein ?<br/>– Bof, je préfère passer Noël ici, sous la neige avec tout le monde.</p>
<p><br/>Steve déposa l’assiette sur la table et un baiser sur le front de Natasha, qui lui répondit d’un sourire énamouré. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle alors, le dîner avalé, il lui prit la main pour l’allonger dans leur chambre. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte comme il lui brossait les cheveux et lui tendait son pyjama.</p>
<p><br/>– Ne laisse pas Fury te vider de toute ton énergie, lui chuchota-t-il quand elle fut sous les couvertures. Tu as d’autres choses plus joyeuses qui attendent que tu la dépenses aussi.<br/>– Je suis désolée que tu vives ça une deuxième fois, dit-elle aussi bas. Je sais que c’était déjà dur la première fois.<br/>– C’est plus facile maintenant que tu es là, avoua-t-il. Que vous êtes là, Carol et toi. Et Sam, May, Sharon, Thor, Bruce… C’est plus léger avec vous.<br/>– Tant mieux. Je vais essayer de le retrouver, tu sais. Je vais pas laisser ça durer trois ans cette fois.<br/>– Je sais… Je t’aime.</p>
<p><br/>Natasha sentit un sourire s’étirer sur son front quand il l’embrassa, et son « bonne nuit » se perdit dans les bras de Morphée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dixième bilan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où les premiers fils se nouent et les amitiés avec</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1999</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="western">Sam en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, depuis qu’il avait rencontré Steve deux ans plus tôt dans ce parc. Steve en lui-même était un personnage haut en couleurs, avait-il finit par apprendre, bien souvent à ses dépends. Le vert des défis qu’il lui lançait du haut de ses jambes ridiculement rapides, le gris poussiéreux des missions dans lesquelles il se lançait corps et âme souvent au risque de sa santé, le bleu de toutes les réunions où il avait tenu tête à des directeurs bien plus haut placés que lui, brandissant sa morale infaillible et son visage stéréotype du rêve américain. Son amitié avec Steve avait souvent consisté à se laisser entraîner dans des aventures insoupçonnées. Il n’avait pas encore trente ans et pourtant assez d’histoires pour abreuver des décennies de repas de famille.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Quand Steve lui avait conté celle de Bucky Barnes, ami d’enfance tourné assassin nazi – qui tournerait bientôt en rescapé d’organisation terroriste puis consultant pour le SHIELD et membre VIP du cabinet de psychiatrie – il avait haussé les épaules et s’était plongé avec Natasha dans les dossiers pour l’aider à le retrouver et, accessoirement, à réhabiliter son nom. Les souvenirs de Riley flottaient un peu trop près de la surface pour qu’il puisse oublier que, inversant les rôles, il aurait également foncé dans le tas et que Steve l’aurait suivi sans hésiter. Il était plus que ravi que leur jeu des chats et de la souris des deux côtés de l’Atlantique ait payé, que Barnes soit loin de ses ravisseurs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Certains jours, Steve s’installait à son bureau juste en face du sien, un sourire lui dévorant le visage et il en déduisait que Barnes allait mieux, à défaut d’aller bien. Il débordait d’énergie et bondissait d’un coin à l’autre du couloir, saluant leurs collègues qui se retenaient de rire.</p>
<p class="western">– Quoi de neuf avec Terminator ? demandait alors Sam, sachant que son ami mourrait d’envie de s’étaler sur le sujet.</p>
<p class="western">– On est allés prendre un café, racontait Steve, dans un vrai café. On a passé près d’une heure en dehors de l’appart'. C’est toujours compliqué avec les inconnus, mais il a réussi à supporter les quelques clients qu’il y avait.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est un bon début, approuvait Sam. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se réhabituer.</p>
<p class="western">– Il a de plus en plus de souvenirs, expliquait Steve une autre fois. J’ai mis un Pink Floyd qu’on écoutait tout le temps quand on était ados et il a chanté les paroles avec moi.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est top, disait Sam. Tu lui permets de retrouver ses repères.</p>
<p class="western">Parfois, Steve arrivait au bureau l’air maussade, levait à peine le nez de son café et se perdait dans la mélancolie de New-York, par-delà les grandes baies vitrées de leur gratte-ciel. Sam menait sa journée comme si de rien n’était mais Natasha et lui se relayaient pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Il ouvrait éventuellement la bouche pour lâcher des explications abattues :</p>
<p class="western">– Ses cauchemars sont revenus.</p>
<p class="western">ou</p>
<p class="western">– Il a fait une crise de panique. A nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">ou encore</p>
<p class="western">– Il se persuade que ce qui lui est arrivé est sa faute ! Et il culpabilise parce que j’essaie de l’aider !</p>
<p class="western">Ces jours-là, il lui demandait de le dessiner, et si Steve soupirait qu’il n’avait pas la tête aux crayons, c’est qu’il n’y avait vraiment rien à dire.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Un jour, Steve arriva avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme si son univers avait été réduit en cendres mais qu’il avait eu la révélation de sa vie en un fragment de seconde. Sam l’avait œillé avec suspicion et tout ce qu’il avait trouvé à expliquer était :</p>
<p class="western">– Bucky a pris un chat. Il s’appelle Alpine.</p>
<p class="western">Avant de leur montrer une photo dudit félin, endormi sur les genoux de son meilleur ami qui le caressait, des restes de coussin éventré gisant sur une mer de plumes dans le fond de l’image. Sam remarqua les griffures sur les mains du blond et ne retint pas son sourire.</p>
<p class="western">Il arriva une seconde fois avec un air bouleversé et le brouhaha de la pause déjeuner le tira à peine de sa rêverie. Il fallut les efforts combinés de Sam, Natasha, Clint qui avait mangé avec eux, et son chien Lucky pour lui arracher plus de deux phrases consécutives. Il attendit d’être isolé à nouveau, cependant, pour confier :</p>
<p class="western">– Il m’a demandé s’il était amoureux de moi, avant.</p>
<p class="western">Sam cligna des yeux.</p>
<p class="western">– Il a dit que dans tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient, il était amoureux de moi, mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler si on en avait jamais parlé.</p>
<p class="western">– Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?</p>
<p class="western">– Qu’on en avait jamais parlé et que, si ç’avait été le cas, j’étais pas au courant.</p>
<p class="western">Il soupira.</p>
<p class="western">– Le truc c’est que, maintenant que j’y repense, il y avait des signes, mais j’arrive même pas à savoir si moi je l’aimais ou pas. Du coup je lui ai parlé de Peggy, et de Nat.</p>
<p class="western">– Ah, parce qu’il se passe bien quelque chose avec Nat, tu l’avoues enfin !</p>
<p class="western">– Il ne se passe rien, il n’y a aucune chance que ce soit réciproque.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh, je ne serais pas si sûr de ça…</p>
<p class="western">– Mais, qu’est-ce que je fais si Bucky m’aimait réellement ? Pourquoi il m’a demandé ça ?</p>
<p class="western">– J’en sais rien mais si ça te fais douter… Tu n’es engagé dans rien, tu as le droit de changer d’avis.</p>
<p class="western">Steve le regarda comme s’il venait de lui révéler les secrets de la création de l’univers, puis cligna des yeux et retrouva son expression normale.</p>
<p class="western">– Sinon, comment était ta soirée avec Vasquez hier ?</p>
<p class="western">– C’était bien, répondit Sam, se surprenant à sourire. On s’engueule beaucoup moins maintenant qu’on ne bosse plus ensemble. On a pris un verre après le film.</p>
<p class="western">– Et… ? Deuxième rendez-vous ou pas ?</p>
<p class="western">– Deuxième rendez-vous, c’était vraiment bien. Mais Alex est en mission à Los Angeles, donc ce ne sera pas avant quelques semaines.</p>
<p class="western">– Los Angeles, c’est pas mal pour un rendez-vous. Parfait pour les tenues de mariage, fit Steve.</p>
<p class="western">– Épargne-moi ton romantisme, Rogers, blagua Sam et ils se concentrèrent sur leur travail.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il ne s’attendait pas, cependant, à la teinte de rouge qui arriva dans son bureau un matin, alors qu’il finissait à peine son café. Le pas était distinctement plus nerveux que celui de Steve, les coups sur la porte plus hésitants. Sam leva la tête et un sourcil avant même d’inviter l’autre à entrer et fut pris par surprise par les traits fermés, les yeux froids en partie dissimulés derrière des mèches de cheveux bruns qui effleuraient ses épaules et la barbe taillée avec soin qui creusait les joues. L’inconnu n’était indéniablement </span>
  <em>pas</em>
  <span> Steve, mais il lui suffit d’additionner les bras disparaissant sous des manches longues, les mains sous les gants et la précaution défiante, avec les innombrables anecdotes de son collègue pour se détendre et saluer James Barnes, dit Bucky, avec un calme et une amabilité qui – il </span>
  <span>l’</span>
  <span>espérait – le mettraient à l’aise.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">– Wilson ? fit celui-ci, bien que le nom soit écrit sur la porte, juste en dessous de celui de son binôme ; Sam hocha la tête quoi qu’il en fut.</p>
<p class="western">– Barnes, c’est bien ça ? salua-t-il. Entre, assieds-toi, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?</p>
<p class="western">Il ferma la porte, mais ne manqua pas de s’installer sur la chaise la plus proche de la sortie.</p>
<p class="western">– Je viens de la part de Hill. Il y a eu une avancée sur le dossier Amora cette nuit…</p>
<p class="western">– Donc… Tu es là en tant que consultant sur le dossier, fit Sam, sur ses gardes.</p>
<p class="western">– Oui. Steve est actuellement en réunion avec Alexander Pierce, compléta-t-il avec un regard appuyé.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sam tira le dossier intitulé « Amora » </span>
  <span>et en sortit une liste d’adresses.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">– On sait quelle sera la prochaine cible de l’Enchanteresse ?</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>C’était là </span>
  <span>toute la stratégie : prendre une ennemie du SHIELD connue et reconnue, qui avait déjà donné du fil à retordre à l’organisation et perfectionnait l’art de leur filer sous le nez. Personne ne savait comment elle procédait ; elle-même se décrétait magicienne ; les agents qui la croyaient se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main, les autres offraient à ses tours de passe-passe et effets lumineux les mêmes mépris et lassitude que ceux que des personnages comme Loki ou Mysterio récoltaient. Le document planqué au fin fond du bureau de Sam attirait bien peu de considération, le faisait au pire passer pour naïf, mais personne ne se méfiant de leur enquête sur Hydra ne penserait à vérifier là-dedans. Tout comme la physicienne Foster, son assistante Lewis et Thor, frère de Loki et copain de Bruce, avaient perdu toute crédibilité en parlant d’Asgard et pouvaient mener leurs recherches en astrophysique en toute tranquillité.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Passer pour crédules était vraiment un moindre mal pour Sam, Steve et Natasha, quand ils avaient déjà retrouvé Barnes et fait tomber plusieurs bases nazies.</p>
<p class="western">– Ici, dit l’ex-soldat.</p>
<p class="western">Sam vacilla.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span> – </span>
  <span>Amora… Veut attaquer ici. Le SHIELD.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">– Ses contacts courent bien plus profondément qu’on ne le croit.</p>
<p class="western">– Comment tu en es sûr ?</p>
<p class="western">– Tu sais que Steve et Romanoff sont passés par Asgard en me cherchant ? Ils ont trouvé sa confession, comment elle a préparé son infiltration sur Terre et… des noms.</p>
<p class="western">L’agent hocha la tête. Ses deux collègues lui avaient parlé d’Arnim Zola et du programme créé à son image.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>– </span>
  <span>Et parmi les noms, il y avait…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il ne demanda pas « Pierce » parce que, si le secrétaire était assez concerné pour que Steve soit dans son bureau, alors le bâtiment était encore moins un lieu sûr qu’il ne le pensait. Barnes comprit et acquiesça.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>–</span>
  <span> Où est Natasha ?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">– Elle cherche un moyen de régler le problème en discrétion avec Fury. Steve voulait foncer dans le tas, mais le but n’est pas non plus de faire tomber la totalité d’Asgard, juste de la nettoyer et de savoir en qui on peut avoir confiance.</p>
<p class="western">Un pli se creusa sur le front de Sam : pour autant qu’il en savait, les personnes de confiance se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main actuellement. Eux quatre, plus Fury. Par Heimdall, il espérait que Hill, Coulson, Clint, et Alex s’ajouteraient à cette liste. Au moins.</p>
<p class="western"><span>– </span><span>Mais si Steve parlemente, et si Nat et Fury préparent un plan d’action, résuma-t-il pour ne pas dire « </span>une manipulation comme ils en ont le secret qui va retourner le cerveau de tout le monde, nous compris », quel est notre rôle ?</p>
<p class="western">Sam eut l’impression que Barnes retenait un sourire sarcastique – sans doute son imagination : le visage son interlocuteur avait affiché moult nuances de résignation et de fatigue, syndrome post-traumatique oblige, mais de sourire ? Que nenni.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span> – </span>
  <span>Nous, on a pris rendez-vous avec Jasper Sitwell à Washington. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra apercevoir un ou deux sénateurs aussi.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam adorait l’humour de Barnes, même s’il lui faisait peur sur les bords. Étonnamment, Sitwell ne semblait pas du même avis que lui et ne se priva pas de le crier, alors qu’il lui faisait découvrir Washington depuis le ciel. Si le premier vol l’effraya, le deuxième passage au-dessus du vide convainquit l’agent infiltré de leur dévoiler ses plans sans plus de cérémonie.</p>
<p class="western">Apparemment, Natasha avait plus à voir avec leurs méthodes d’interrogation que Barnes, mais l’ex-pilote ne se laissa pas tromper par son air innocent lorsqu’il lui dit ne suivre ce plan que pour les bienfaits de la mission. Il avait bien vu le sourire se dessiner sur son visage, certes un peu timide, à l’idée de coincer les connards de Hydra.</p>
<p class="western">Il était bien plus doué pour se contenir que Steve cependant, peut-être parce qu’il hésitait encore à en venir à la violence – Sam était ravi de la lui éviter s’il le pouvait, le type méritait une pause – là où son meilleur ami devait se retenir pour ne pas renverser l’endroit comme un jeu de quilles. Leur duo regagna New-York et le bureau de Pierce où Natasha et Fury encadraient un Steve qui mourait ostensiblement d’envie d’écraser son poing sur la figure du secrétaire général. Peut-être que lui organiser un rencard avec Natasha n’était pas une si bonne idée finalement, leurs déterminations combinées frapperaient fort. Un mélange explosif de force hargneuse et de manipulation stratégique.</p>
<p class="western">Les nazis n’apprécièrent pas beaucoup ; Pierce donna sa démission ainsi que Rumlow et leurs subordonnés. A priori, le SHIELD était sauf.</p>
<p class="western">A priori, car une organisation transparente n’aurait pas besoin que ses agents aillent toquer chez Sam à deux heures du matin.</p>
<p class="western">Une Natasha au visage particulièrement fermé lui annonça que son appartement était compromis et il crut que Steve allait casser sa tasse de thé quand il raconta s’être fait suivre en rentrant avec Barnes. Ce dernier s’était renfermé sur lui-même et prononça à peine deux mots alors que le quatuor sortait avec quelques affaires entassées à la va-vite.</p>
<p class="western">Direction une planque préparée par Maria Hill, parce qu’apparemment ils traitaient avec la directrice adjointe en personne maintenant et… ok, elle accueillit Natasha d’une pression de main sur l’épaule suivie d’un sourire, et il ne l’avait jamais vue aussi amicale avec qui que ce soit.</p>
<p class="western">– C’est spartiate, mais c’est l’endroit le plus sûr qu’on ait à l’instant, dit-elle en écartant les rideaux de plastique qui découpaient l’endroit en un semblant de pièces.</p>
<p class="western">Si de l’extérieur Sam avait eu l’impression d’entrer dans un barrage hydraulique désaffecté, les pylônes de ciments, les rampes de métal et les câbles tendus sur le plafond nivelé rappelaient davantage un bunker qui aurait été transformé en hôpital. Le rare mobilier sortait tout droit d’une clinique et sa blancheur caractéristique jurait avec la poussière du décor.</p>
<p class="western">– Où est Fury ? demanda Steve, quand ils furent arrivés devant un lit vide.</p>
<p class="western">– En train d’assurer vos arrières. On ne sait pas ce que Hydra soupçonne exactement, plus ils partent sur de fausses pistes, mieux on se porte.</p>
<p class="western">– Je ne me ferais pas trop d’espoir, souffla Barnes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sam apprit plusieurs choses intéressantes :</p>
<p class="western">1. Les yeux de labrador de Steve avaient différents niveaux et il pouvait passer de l’un à l’autre sur commande. Chacun d’entre eux puisait la bienveillance directement dans le cœur et ramenait Sam à sa propre impuissance, mais la version sirupeuse réservée à Barnes était particulièrement vicieuse. L’ex-soldat était bien la seule personne capable de résister à ces deux pupilles pleines de douceur. Leurs batailles de regard duraient jusqu’à ce que l’un deux explose de rire. Ironiquement, la timidité se mêlait à l’allégresse quand le blond se trouvait face à Natasha, mais de cette réserve précisément perçait la profondeur de son affection et l’espionne craquait, toujours, même si elle ne donnait aucun signe montrant qu’elle savait.</p>
<p class="western">2. Parfois Steve méritait un coup à l’arrière du crâne et cette conclusion s’appliquait autant à la gestion désastreuse de ses sentiments qu’à sa tendance à se ruer au-devant du danger.</p>
<p class="western">3. L’inaction était pire que tout quand la menace planait aussi lourdement au-dessus du SHIELD. Les quelques moments de combat où il pouvait assommer un ou deux sbires de Pierce lui apportaient un soulagement qui n’était pas très sain.</p>
<p class="western">4. Sharon Carter, fidèle à son nom, se battait avec une détermination poignante et était une agréable compagnie autrement. Sam ne savait pas comment Hill l’avait recrutée mais était loin de s’en plaindre <span>–</span> dommage qu’elle ait préféré la CIA plutôt que l’organisation de sa tante. Steve devait arrêter avec ses regards troublés et prendre son courage à deux mains pour régler quel qu’était le problème avec elle (voir 2).</p>
<p class="western">5. Il fallait un courage Thoréen et un moral d’acier pour accepter de se battre avec un bras en métal. <span>De ce qu’il voyait,</span> maîtriser un bras prothétique était un parcours du combattant, même pour des tâches aussi triviales que tenir une tasse. Une histoire de connexions nerveuses qui demandaient des années de rééducation. En conséquence, Barnes développait un sens aigu de la stratégie pour limiter les mouvements avec son bras gauche, en plus de connaissances en biomécanique étonnantes. Mince, le gars réparait son poignet avec un tournevis en attendant que le dîner cuise.</p>
<p class="western">6. Il était possible de faire une overdose de pâtes.</p>
<p class="western">7. Faire tomber une base nazie était extrêmement gratifiant. Surtout lorsqu’il avait fallu y mettre les poings parce que leur système de sécurité n’avait pas été désactivé comme prévu. Natasha mentait bien, manipulait mieux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne prenait pas de risques inconsidérés. Loin de là. Elle avait tiré sur un type qui les tenait en joue alors que Sharon l’aurait fait tomber par derrière, une ou deux minutes plus tard.</p>
<p class="western">7 bis. Natasha détestait attendre une ou deux minutes avec un pistolet braqué sur elle et s’y refusait si elle avait la moindre ouverture. Elle masquait bien trop la douleur pour sa santé. Par Odin, il était à peu près sûr que se prendre une balle dans l’épaule donnait le droit de grimacer ou de se plaindre, au moins.</p>
<p class="western">8. Les missions difficiles créaient des amitiés et les soirées autour d’un réchaud de camping déliaient les langues. Demander quelqu’un en mariage pour se voir répondre un refus, puis une rupture, marquait pour des années et rendait mélancolique le concerné comme son meilleur ami. Sharon ne connaissait pas cette histoire et semblait regretter d’avoir demandé. (Un mal pour un bien : cela avait réglé le 4.)</p>
<p class="western">9. Sam détestait Barnes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le gars avait un talent pour le sarcasme – qui était sans doute un mécanisme de défense face à son traumatisme, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas pourchasser Hydra <em>et</em><span> faire office de psychologue en même temps. Surtout pas après </span><span>une semaine à dormir sur des matelas à même le sol, ou dans des chambres d’hôtel miteuses si la chance voulait bien leur concéder des informations partielles, arrachées à leurs cibles juste avant qu’elles ne préviennent leur boss. </span><span>Jouer au psychologue avec ses amis tournait toujours mal : il était là pour apporter des avis partiaux, rire avec eux, offrir une épaule et s’appuyer en retour. Pas pour entrer dans leur cerveau. Tous avaient déjà un médecin pour ça. Barnes en avait sans doute plusieurs.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Courir après Hydra était mentalement et physiquement épuisant. Frustrant. Une tête de nœud. Apparemment, t’en coupes une et deux autres repoussent ; Sam n’avait pas spécialement l’impression qu’ils aient mis leurs mains sur une tête, déjà. Même si Hill les encourageait à distance, même s’ils avait vu Fury en personne une fois et que ses retours avaient été positifs, même s’ils arrivaient à détruire des adresses, emprisonner des noms, crasher des disques-durs et brûler des documents. Même s’ils carburaient tous à la même colère – même si aucun d’eux n’atteignait le degré de haine de Steve, qui ne supportait pas qu’on approche un doigt de ses amis, même si Natasha et Barnes avaient des comptes personnels à régler avec l’hydre dont il ne connaissait que les grandes lignes, même s’il ne pouvait que s’imaginer ce qui avait pu pousser Sharon à </span>
  <em>demander</em>
  <span> à être mise sur le ban de la CIA pour aider le SHIELD sur le terrain. Ils connaissaient tous le goût mielleux de la vengeance. Même s’ils avaient tous cherché la paix depuis, trouvé un fragment de rameau. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander combien de morts et de douleur leur auraient été </span>
  <span>dispensées si ce soldat-</span>
  <span>ci</span>
  <span> n’avait pas pris les armes, si ce scientifique-</span>
  <span>là</span>
  <span> n’avait pas </span>
  <span>lancé une expérience</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Et plus ils montaient dans la hiérarchie, plus le compteur filait, impitoyable. Plus il hésitait entre colère, dégoût et tristesse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Son pied s’écrasa contre le poignet d’un type. Le pistolet valsa plus loin mais le type se retourna, fonça sans hésiter et lança son poing contre son ventre. Sam évita tout dommage à son foie d’un nouveau coup de pied mais se sentit tiré vers le sol sans que ses ailes n’y fasse grand-chose. Il visa le visage, les genoux, le ventre, bloquant les bras qui filaient vers lui au rythme de leurs respirations haletantes et des cris qui jaillissaient autour d’eux. La voix tendue de Steve surgit dans son oreillette pour indiquer qu’il était entré avec Natasha, et il lui jeta un encouragement en même temps que sa botte dans la jambe de l’agent. Le bruit de rotule écrasé fut englouti par les sifflements de balles.</p>
<p class="western">– Barnes, j’ai un sniper sur moi !</p>
<p class="western">– M’en occupe, assura celui qui surveillait leurs arrières à travers le viseur de sa mitraillette, depuis l’immeuble d’en face.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les sifflements cessent et Sam reprit son envol. Redwing fit tomber les derniers gardes pour lui, il fit exploser l’issue de secours avec un gadget fort sympathique et plus bruyant encore – courtoisie du SHIELD, ou de Stark – et se prépara pour les hommes courants vers lui, attirés par la déflagration.</p>
<p class="western">Ils allaient vider cette base comme un terrier rempli d’eau.</p>
<p class="western">Des détonations de l’autre côté du bâtiment lui assurèrent que Sharon avait eu la même pensée.</p>
<p class="western">Son petit robot volant attaqua le groupe ennemis par derrière et il se chargea de tirer depuis le ciel, évitant les balles qui menaçaient ses précieuses ailes. Il volait en cercle autour d’eux, assez vite pour compliquer leurs tirs, visant dans le tas pour les obliger à se tenir groupés. Un chien tenant son troupeau jusqu’à l’arrivée du loup. Il fit assez de blessés pour affaiblir leur attaque mais fut vite obligé de prendre de la hauteur. Les marionnettes d’Hydra n’étaient pas complètement stupides et avaient forcé le passage hors de son joli champ circulaire, l’obligeant à se cacher s’il ne voulait pas se faire transpercer de tous les côtés. Ses assaillants durent se diviser pour partir à sa suite. Il prit le premier qui le trouva à mains nues et le fit tomber inconscient d’une droite maîtrisée. Le combat au sol n’était pas un problème, d’autant plus que son fidèle oiseau de métal continuait à en immobiliser d’autres.</p>
<p class="western">– J’ai le dossier ! s’écria Natasha tout à coup. Tenez-vous prêts à dé-</p>
<p class="western">Les dernières syllabes se perdirent dans un bruit de phalange écrasées. La douleur l’élança dans toute sa main gauche mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’en occuper que le front de son adversaire s’approchait dangereusement de son nez et il dut bloquer du mieux qu’il put d’un poing dans le cou, heurter son nez, sauter hors de sa portée, lancer une jambe pour ne rencontrer que des os solides, réagir à la force sur sa cheville, sauter encore pour récupérer le pied que l’autre maintenait en l’air et éviter de se faire envoyer au tapis, éviter un poing, frapper, cogner avec le canon de son revolver, manquer de le perdre, reprendre un souffle qu’il avait maintenu sans le réaliser, ajuster sa poigne, son équilibre et mettre toute sa force dans sa plus belle rotation du torse pour donner assez d’élan à un coup qui s’écrasa tout droit dans l’abdomen de l’autre, éviter une balayette, tenter un uppercut, échouer un uppercut, enchaîner deux coups de bras et un de jambe, se décaler sur la gauche là où l’autre avait plongé pour l’éviter, éviter un coup dans les genoux et un autre sur la nuque, potentiellement mortel, sûrement intentionnellement, heureusement esquivé pour se perdre en un souffle qui hérissa ses cheveux, ne pas tomber dans le piège de la peur ni se perdre dans les « et si » et juste saisir l’occasion, à savoir l’avant-bras du type pour lui faire lâcher son arme, constater de son succès ne pas prendre le temps de s’en réjouir et le tirer avec tout son poids pour l’envoyer virevolter, danseur disgracieux et désordonné dont le manque d’entraînement en pirouettes brilla quand il s’écrasa au sol sans plus de cérémonie qu’un grognement vindicatif et douloureux – quoiqu’il n’était pas totalement sûr de ce dernier point. L’ouverture lui permit quand même de bloquer l’autre avec un coup de pied supplémentaire dans l’épaule, de récupérer son arme et de tirer dans le muscle de sa jambe pour l’immobiliser. Il ne fut pas peu fier de constater le sang sur son visage et ses vêtements – ah, il s’était donné, même s’il avait été plus long qu’il l’aurait voulu et que ses comparses couraient vers lui. Pour faire bonne mesure, il visa également leurs mollets, des adversaires incapables de marcher étaient des adversaires en moins. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de réfléchir aux parties sensibles, aux fractures possibles quand il tenait une arme. Même si les esprits hargneux d’Hydra étaient imperméables à ce genre de considérations, au contraire ne brûlaient de rien sinon les envoyer six pieds sous terre. Il avait vu trop d’hommes décéder de leurs blessures et assisté à trop d’enterrements où le cercueil, léger comme une plume, ne faisait qu’alourdir la tristesse et les regrets de ne pas pouvoir offrir une dernière dignité à un corps maltraité et perdu dans un champ de bataille.</p>
<p class="western">On lui avait appris : il faut être bienveillant envers soi-même, se laisser respirer, accepter les erreurs, ne pas se torturer à chercher une perfection. Le traumatisme est l’opposé de la perfection et, oui, il va se manifester au pire moment d’un combat. Le maîtriser reste possible – nécessaire pour retourner sur le terrain – mais s’autoriser une petite sentimentalité de temps en temps ne faisait que du bien, même avec des experts de la cruauté.</p>
<p class="western">En l’occurrence, il avait ralenti le rythme de ses tirs, laissé Redwing assisté de Barnes le couvrir, et pris son envol vers un poste en relative sécurité. Surtout, il visait de loin et ne pouvait pas entendre les corps se déchirer, la douleur se jurer, ni la vie perler en lézardes écarlates et poisseuses, emportant la poussière dans son sillon.</p>
<p class="western">La voix de Natasha réapparut à son oreille, signalant qu’elle s’était échappée de la base, celle de Steve suivit et confirma qu’il était en sécurité. Il était temps de mettre les voiles. Quittant ce chaos par les hauteurs, il vit Sharon se faufiler en contrebas, et Barnes qui les couvraient toujours avec son sniper. Les retrouvailles avec le kit de premiers soins furent un soulagement.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Retour à la base. La main gauche de Sam était enveloppée dans un bandage serré mais les antidouleurs avaient fait effet et il ne ressentait que quelques courbatures. Sharon avait une attelle à sa cheville, Natasha pressait un pack de glace contre son front. Barnes n’avait aucune blessure physique mais semblait secoué et Steve maintenait que ses blessures n’étaient pas si graves et guériraient d’elles-mêmes, <span>tandis que des secouristes insistaient pour bander une plaie pour éviter l’infection</span>. Tout ce petit monde luttait contre la fatigue et encerclait un ordinateur où Natasha avait inséré la précieuse clef USB pour leur présenter le fruit de leur labeur.</p>
<p class="western">Le dossier contenait des noms. Certes, englouti par des rapports de missions, des échanges de mails, des historiques de déplacements – mais beaucoup de noms. L’espionne les listait à voix haute et certains provoquaient des souvenirs ; il discutait régulièrement avec l’un à la machine à café, le bureau d’un autre se trouvait à quelques pas du sien, un troisième avait assisté à la formation sur les règles de sécurité avec lui. Ils prenaient leurs ordres auprès de Rumlow, voire de Pierce pour les plus hauts placés, et leurs démissions avaient rouillé l’engrenage de leur infiltration.</p>
<p class="western">Une joie incommensurable bourgeonna dans sa poitrine quand Hill, à travers le téléphone, confirma avoir reçu les données. Il était temps de passer le SHIELD au peigne fin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">La porte de son bureau était ouverte alors Sam y passa la tête, toquant contre le battant pour annoncer sa présence. Barnes releva le regard du carton qu’il était en train de vider sur une étagère, sourit en voyant le mug de café que Sam lui tendit.</p>
<p class="western">– Par Frigga, merci, grogna Barnes en prenant une gorgée.</p>
<p class="western">– Dure matinée ?</p>
<p class="western">– Non, niquel, juste l’administratif ennuyeux. Steve a déjà trouvé le temps de me faire tout un discours de bienvenue…</p>
<p class="western">– Cap' est content de te retrouver.</p>
<p class="western">– Oh, je sais. Je n’en attendais pas moins de lui. Mais il n’a pas arrêté d’être interrompu par des agents qui voulaient lui parler, ou qui voulaient <em>me</em> parler, fit-il, roulant des yeux. Son discours a duré <em>trente minutes.</em></p>
<p class="western">Sam eut un sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">– Du mal à s’adapter à la célébrité ? Tu étais sur une des missions les plus importantes du SHIELD avant même d’être engagé à temps plein, il y a de quoi faire tourner des têtes !</p>
<p class="western">– Je croyais que c’était censé être secret…</p>
<p class="western">– On a perdu vingt pourcent de nos effectifs en une semaine, dont le propre assistant de Fury. Certains vont être jugés pour terrorisme. Le secret ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps.</p>
<p class="western">– Tu vas me dire que les gens se retournent aussi sur ton passage ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil sceptique.</p>
<p class="western">– Les gens me font réellement la conversation dans l’ascenseur, mais je n’ai pas l’avantage de la nouveauté, répondit-il, détaché. J’ai attiré les personnes qui comptent…</p>
<p class="western">– C’est-à-dire ?</p>
<p class="western">– Les relations humaines. J’ai eu une augmentation. Et un rencard.</p>
<p class="western">– Avec les relations humaines aussi ? lança Barnes pour le taquiner, et Sam ignora la note d’hésitation toujours présente. Tu leur as vraiment tapé dans l’œil !</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es sûr d’attirer l’attention à cause de la mission ? Ce ne serait pas l’humour décapant plutôt ?</p>
<p class="western">– Tu es venu pour me provoquer, Wilson, ou seulement pour le café ?</p>
<p class="western">– Non, en fait, on va déjeuner au bar avec Nat, et Steve dès qu’il sort de réunion. Ça te dit ?</p>
<p class="western">Un temps de silence se coula dans le mug de café.</p>
<p class="western">– Il faut que tu goûtes leurs frites, mec, elles sont merveilleuses.</p>
<p class="western">– Je vous retrouve en bas dans une demi-heure ? demanda-t-il, montrant le carton qu’il lui restait à vider.</p>
<p class="western">– Top !</p>
<p class="western">Sam alla pour partir, ouvrit la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment, poignée encore en main :</p>
<p class="western">– Et, Barnes ? Bienvenue au SHIELD. Tu le mérites.</p>
<p class="western">Un sourire timide s’esquissa ; il le remercia d’un hochement de tête.</p>
<p class="western">– Mes amis m’appellent Bucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Le bout de la ligne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on rencontre deux fauteurs de trouble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve fit son jogging comme tous les dimanches matin, quittant l’appartement où Natasha et Carol dormaient encore. La première serait levée à son retour, à temps pour savourer les cafés qu’il achèterait sur le chemin du retour. La seconde se réveillerait une ou deux heures plus tard, toujours ensommeillée par sa grasse-matinée et son pain au chocolat lui donnerait la motivation nécessaire à affronter une journée rythmée par les devoirs et les messages de ses amis.</p><p>Les immeubles défilaient à une cadence satisfaisante, ses muscles tiraient juste assez pour que l’effort soit gratifiant. Il dépassa les boutiques habituelles, slaloma entre des passants désagréables, s’arrêta à un passage clouté pour attendre patiemment que le feu passe au vert, contrairement à la plupart des citadins qui ne méritaient sans doute pas l’étiquette de scout que Natasha lui donnait avec attendrissement. Seule une silhouette emmitouflée dans une doudoune et une capuche noires regarda avec lui les pas qui se risquaient entre les voitures et les klaxons. Il continua à courir, s’éloignant du pâté de maison vers les berges de l’Hudson. Les couleurs du soleil levant se reflétaient dans l’eau et il retrouva d’autres sportifs matinaux, les joues rougies, le souffle créant de petits nuages de vapeur sur leurs lèvres bleuies. Il traversa un pont, gagna un parc et profita des crissements du sable sous ses semelles. Le même parcours qui l’essoufflait quotidiennement depuis près de quinze ans.</p><p> </p><p>Une boule de papier roula à ses pieds. Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu’il shoota dedans, et ne se questionna que lorsqu’il la saisit, agacé de ces gens qui ne jetaient pas leurs ordures à la poubelle, et dut relever la tête dans le même mouvement. Les promeneurs ne froissaient pas de feuilles vierges généralement et ne s’arrêtaient pas pour discuter sur un banc à sept heures trente un dimanche de décembre, ni pour fixer un inconnu. Ils étaient assez peu discrets pour que ce soit volontaire et, si les inconnus ne vivaient pas ce genre de scènes, c’était arrivé plus d’une fois à l’agent spécial et l’aimant à problèmes qu’était Steve. Il y était assez habitué pour reconnaître un défi quand il en voyait un, même s’il ne le comprenait pas.</p><p>Il marcha vers le banc, la boule en main, ne manquant pas la coupure brusque de la conversation ni les sourires surmontés de regards narquois qui l’accueillirent.</p><p>‒ Captain, fit l’un d’eux.</p><p>Steve retint son étonnement. Ce surnom lui avait été affublé pendant une mission particulièrement dure, après qu’il eut repris malgré lui sa voix naturellement autoritaire une fois de plus , et n’était connu que de quelques-uns de ses collègues au SHIELD. Il pouvait les compter sur ses doigts d’une main : Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Hill. Le reste de son groupe d’amis l’avait capté involontairement au cours d es dîner s , et le taquinait parfois avec. Ces types n’en faisaient pas partie, il ne pensait même pas qu’ils puissent revendiquer une appartenance à l’organisme d’intelligence.</p><p>‒ A qui ai-je l’honneur ? répondit-il, gardant à peine l’ironie à distance.</p><p>‒ Jack Kirby. Et lui c’est Stan Lee.</p><p>‒ Et ceci vous appartient ?</p><p>‒ Non, c’est à un ami à toi, en fait. On aurait voulu le lui rendre, mais il n’a pas l’air d’avoir envie de nous voir.</p><p>‒ Il nous fait un peu la gueule, je crois.</p><p>‒ Et pourtant il perd quelque chose. Une belle occasion, cette feuille va lui manquer.</p><p>Steve la déplia, perplexe. Elle semblait avoir été arrachée à un carnet, qui aurait pu être un de ses carnets à dessin vu la qualité du papier. Des lignes de caractères cyrilliques s’enfilaient au crayon noir, certains barrés.</p><p>‒ Mes amis ont de bonnes raisons d’éviter des gens quand ça leur arrive, en général, dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules, gardant la tête froide et le visage calme. Vous venez de quelle part ? Hydra ou la Chambre Rouge ?</p><p>‒ Pfiou. Je suis impressionné, Cap, bravo, franchement. Joli discours.</p><p>‒ M’en parle pas Kirby, j’aurais presque pu avoir des frissons.</p><p>‒ Je ne pensais que tu connaissais la Chambre Rouge, mec, vraiment, continua le dénommé Stan Lee en se levant. Tu comprends, il y a très peu de personnes qui la connaissent, et encore moins qui peuvent en parler à des inconnus dans un parc. Tu as l’air d’avoir une amie très bien placée, en plus de ce cher petit soldat de plomb.</p><p>‒ Hydra, alors. Vous lui voulez quoi ? gronda-t-il, sentant la colère monter progressivement, mais se retenant malgré tout de laisser échapper le surnom de Bucky.</p><p>Hydra ne pouvait pas effacer quelque chose dont elle ignorait l’existence, c’était bien ce qui les avait sauvés la première fois.</p><p>‒ Oh, juste lui faire passer ce message, rien de grave.</p><p>‒ Ce message-là ?</p><p>‒ Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu de sa qualité…</p><p>‒ Qu’est-ce qu’il est censé lui dire exactement ?</p><p>‒ Que nous ne l’avons pas oublié, et qu’on espère bien que lui non plus.</p><p>‒ Après toute s ces années, on peut enfin lui passer le bonjour de façon décente, alors on ne va pas s’en priver.</p><p>‒ Même s’il n’est pas très convivial, ce bon vieux soldat. J’ai de meilleurs souvenirs de camaraderie avec lui…</p><p>Steve aurait voulu exploser son poing contre leurs mâchoires mais retint ses pulsions. S’il pouvait juste composer un numéro sans se faire remarquer et les retenir assez longtemps, ces deux connards croupiraient en prison.</p><p>‒ Vous cherchez à lui parler depuis combien de temps ?</p><p>‒ Pas longtemps, pas la peine de sortir les crocs. Quelques jours ?</p><p>‒ Une semaine je dirais, sourit l’autre, alors on a encore plein de temps et de patience pour fouiller les États-Unis au peigne fin s’il le faut. Mais s’il pouvait nous répondre, ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde, tu ne penses pas ? Ou si votre patron pouvait nous rencontrer, on est pas si exigeants.</p><p>‒ Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait vingt ans. Qu’est-ce que vous lui cherchez ?</p><p>‒ C’est très simple, articula celui avec l’écharpe noire, et ces mots étaient plus froids encore que la matinée hivernale. Il y a vingt ans, après que la petite marionnette se soit échappée de ses liens, c’est nous qui avons payé pour ses merdes.</p><p>‒ Tu imagines que le chef là-haut n’était pas trop trop content de perdre une si jolie arme…</p><p>‒ Alors, qui est-ce qui a écumé les rues de Boston et de New-York ?</p><p>‒ Qui est-ce qui a quadrillé le continent, l’océan, le peu d’internet qui apparaissait à l’époque ?</p><p>‒ Les gangs, les réseaux les plus sombres que tu puisses imaginer, parce que c’est notre job d’anguilles, de nous faufiler partout et électrocuter nos proies jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient incapables de la moindre protestation ?</p><p>‒ Mais ton boss est doué, il faut bien l’avouer. Je n’aime pas l’admettre, mais on s’est arraché les cheveux à cause de lui. Et les anguilles qui ne sont pas utiles, Hydra les retire de l’aquarium, Captain. Pas de mise à pied de notre côté de la ligne… Alors je te jure qu’elle nous paraissait bien interminable, qu’on en a pas vu le but, pendant qu’on croupissait en prison parce que ton pote est trop faible pour supporter quelques ordres…</p><p>Steve frissonna. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, ça avait sauvé Bucky alors ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils n’avaient pas effacé la ligne de son esprit .</p><p>‒ Vingt ans de prison, ça fait revoir le sens des priorités, crois-moi, quand le pays de la reconstruction te torture dans le plus grand des calmes, à peine en secret, et que toute la société s’en fout.</p><p>‒ On a plus tellement peur du SHIELD maintenant, peu importe le nombre d’agents que tu comptes envoyer sur notre dos. Et pense bien que tes bras tout musclés ne nous feraient pas plus d’effet qu’une caresse. Alors si tu ne veux pas que la situation ne s’inverse…</p><p>‒ Il vaudrait mieux pour tout votre petit groupe de potes que tu parles au soldat.</p><p>Steve les fixa, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lancer de laser, ou de couteaux, avec ses yeux. Il pencha la tête, sourit et de sa voix la plus autoritaire, la plus capitaine qu’il pouvait, il répondit :</p><p>‒ Il y a une faille dans votre chantage, messieurs. Je ne sais pas où est James.</p><p>‒ Bien sûr, on va te croire, du con.</p><p>‒ Vous m’avez retrouvé sans problème non ? Si je l’avais croisé à un moment o u un autre, vous l’auriez vu avec moi. Mais le fait est que James est parti sans un mot. Et que je n’ai pas plus d’informations que vous. Sans doute moins d’information, en fait, si je crois vos talents d’espions, et le SHIELD n’en sait pas plus. Parce que, comme vous l’avez dit, c’est le genre d’expérience que l’on ne désapprend jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Une fois que Hydra entre dans l’esprit, elle n’en sort pas.</p><p> </p><p>U ne main attrapa son avant-bras, le força nt à sortir de la poche de son sweat. Steve essaya de résister, et il avait de la force à revendre, mais il l’autre haussa simplement les épaules et l’envoya valser comme s’il avait gardé les muscles de son enfance. Il lâcha son smartphone, espérant que ses appuis répété s sur la touche d’appel d’urgence avaient fonctionné et qu’une équipe était en chemin pour arrêter les deux ex-malfrats.</p><p>‒ Pas la peine d’appeler tes petits copains, on est devenu pas mal doués aux courses poursuites avec le temps, fit Stan Lee, frappant du doigt l’écran qui dessinait un cadre dans le tissu.</p><p>‒ E st-ce que Hydra vous paie bien pour les risques que vous prenez ? Vingt ans de prison, à peine sorti s , vous défiez une des plus grosses organisation s de sécurité du pays, à visage s découvert s . Ou est-ce que vous avez à ce point besoin de faire vos preuves ?</p><p>‒ Mais c’est qu’il pourrait mordre !</p><p>‒ Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous savez forcément qu’il s’est enfui, qu’est-ce que vous avez fait et qu’est-ce que cette feuille va faire ?</p><p>‒ Oh, on va rien faire, si le chef le veut en un seul morceau, alors on livre en un seul morceau, on est pas des gars compliqués.</p><p>La feuille fut broyée dans sa main. Il le regretta la seconde d’après : il aurait pu y chercher des empreintes…</p><p>‒ Et t’inquiète pas, il saura où nous trouver, on va pas venir le cueillir par la peau du cou…</p><p>Et, juste comme ça, ils se détournèrent et marchèrent vers la sortie du parc . Steve leur laissa cent mètres d’avance, puis saisi son portable. Aucun de ses appels n’avait abouti et ne réussirent pas plus lorsqu’il tenta à nouveau le numéro du SHIELD. Aucun de ses contacts personnels ne sonna : envoyé directement sur la messagerie. Il essaya même Carol et May, dans le doute, se disant que la première réveillerait sa mère et que la seconde l’appellerait, pour échouer aussi lamentablement. Est-ce qu’il était possible de truquer des téléphones portables pour bloquer des appels ? Il demanderait plus tard, et se la n ça sur les talons des deux hommes .</p><p>T out alla bien, au début . Il n’avait pas tellement l’habitude des filatures mais les suivit sans mal, profitant des angles des immeubles et des rues vides pour garder un visuel. Au moment d’atteindre l’Hudson cependant, ses cibles coupèrent par la berge alors qu’il restait coincé de l’autre côté de la route par le flot des voitures. Quand il put enfin gagner les bords du fleuve, le duo se jetait sous un pont pour ne jamais ressurgir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>N atasha s’était réveillée seule, étonnée de ne pas trouver de main pressant son épaule. L’appartement était encore silencieux ; aucun signe de Steve bien qu’il soit huit heures passées. Son téléphone portable ne l’aidait pas plus, ses appels redirigés automatiquement vers la messagerie.</p><p> </p><p>Elle appela Sam. Il n’y avait rien de grave à ce qu’un adulte ait une demi-heure de retard en rentrant de sa course matinale, mais pas quand cet adulte était un Steve aux nerfs lessivés. Son ami fut du même avis qu’elle, et débarqua un quart d’heure plus tard. Natasha s’était assurée entre-temps que ni Hill ni Fury n’avaient plus d’informations. Elle prépara le café elle-même, regrettant avec inquiétude les tasses en carton que son mari aurait dû ramener.</p><p>C elui-ci arriva finalement à neuf heures, le souffle étonnamment court, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mâchoire crispée, et son escale hebdomadaire à l’échoppe d’en face fut rapidement oubliée.</p><p>‒ Hydra cherche Bucky pour se venger, lâcha-t-il en même temps que son sweat qui chuta sur le canapé.</p><p>‒ Pardon ?</p><p>‒ Deux types cherchent Bucky, et ne le trouvent pas depuis qu’il s’est barré. Ex-Hydra. Viennent de sortir de prison.</p><p>‒ Bordel…</p><p>‒ ‘Voulaient que je lui fasse passer un message, ou je ne sais quelle menace. C’est pour ça qu’il est parti !</p><p>Il s’écroula à son tour sur le divan, sortit la feuille chiffonnée de sa poche. Sa tête tomba dans ses mains. Natasha et Sam lurent, en rythme avec sa respiration lourde et hachée, les lettres en partie effacée s par la moiteur de ses doigts mais horriblement reconnaissables. La main de la rousse atterrit sur son épaule et la serra, fort, autant en soutien pour lui que pour elle.</p><p>‒ Il faut appeler Fury, disait le brun à la même seconde. Qu’on en finisse avec ces secrets.</p><p>‒ J’ai essayé tout à l’heure, mais mon portable est mort.</p><p>‒ S’il ne répond pas cette fois, on va le tirer de son bureau nous-mêmes.</p><p>‒ Cette fois ? souffla le blond, pendant que Sam s’engueulait avec le directeur.</p><p>‒ On a eu quelques discussions amicales avec lui, ces deux derniers jours, répondit sa femme . Il nous disait de lui faire confiance mais…</p><p>‒ C’était pour ça, samedi … ?</p><p>‒ Hey. De ce que l’on sait, Bucky vit sa meilleure vie à la plage. Il ne va pas forcément plus mal que ça.</p><p>‒ On va au Shield, coupa l eur ami . Steve, tu te rappelles du visage de ces types ?</p><p>Il acquiesça. Ça, il ne risquait pas de l’oublier, il mourrait trop d’envie de les revoir derrière les barreaux.</p><p>Ils laissèrent un mot à Carol et s’engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Jamais les feux rouges n’avaient semblé si longs.</p><p> </p><p>Finalement, ce qui énerva le plus Natasha, plus que Bucky qui prenait des vacances à l’autre bout du continent du jour au lendemain, plus que Steve qui risquait idiotement sa vie en suivant deux criminels sans prévenir personne, plus que les heures de recherche infructueuses, que la quantité de fausses pistes qui l’avaient tenue éveillée et creusaient des cernes violets sous ses yeux, plus que son meilleur ami et que son directeur qui lui mentaient en la regardant droit dans ces mêmes yeux qu’ils exténuaient, plus même que ces mots en russe dont elle aurait préféré ne jamais deviner l’utilité, ce qui énerva le plus Natasha fut l’air absolument impassible qu’arborait Nick Fury lorsqu’ils se jetèrent dans son bureau, sans donner plus d’importance aux regards surpris et réprobateurs des secrétaires qu’à la porte qui claqua, et qu’ils le mirent devant le fait accompli.</p><p>Elle avait eu envie de se battre, avait été consumée par la détermination de ne pas laisser son ami affronter ses démons seul, pas quand ils les partageaient, ces démons, avait brûlé de peur à l’idée d’arriver trop tard. Maintenant, sous le regard calme du directeur toujours maître de lui-même, elle avait envie de s’effondrer. Ses doigts s’emmêlaient dans les plis de son pull. Sam avait serré les poings à s’en faire craquer les phalanges, Steve avait été ramené des années en arrière et luttait pour repousser les souvenirs orageux, et Fury affirmait une fois de plus que la décision du départ avait été prise d’un commun accord par Bucky et lui, après de longue s discussions, et qu’ils devaient maintenir leur confiance en leur ami, à défaut de la lui accorder à lui.</p><p>La culpabilité tordait le ventre de Natasha parce qu’elle constatait , avec une clarté horrifiante, que Bucky avait seulement voulu que son choix les protège et qu’ ils avaient, tous les trois, échoué à le faire se sentir en sécurité. Ça les déchirait, tous les trois, qu’il ait préféré les fuir, elle le voyait mais Fury ne semblait pas s’en apercevoir.</p><p>Pas la moindre étincelle de culpabilité n’allumait les prunelles de son supérieur. A une époque, elle aurait forcé la vérité de la pointe d’un couteau, mais il l’aurait plaquée au mur et désarmée avec une facilité enfantine. Quand le mot confiance franchit ses lèvres une fois de plus, elle ne se priva pas pour crier. Steve croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire faible : ils s’étaient lancés au même instant, un non qui sortait des tripes, même si elle était moins habituée à ce jeu de défiance frontale que lui.</p><p>Sam brisa d’une voix enrouée le silence étonné qui s’ensuivit .</p><p>‒ Comment peut- on être sûr que Hydra n’a pas gagné l’Argentine non plus ?</p><p>‒ Ces deux hommes ont été les seuls libérés récemment. Leurs collègues sont encore en prison, ou dehors depuis des années. Et ils ne sont pas entrés en contact avec un quelconque gang depuis que l’on suit leurs traces.</p><p>‒ Pourquoi est-ce qu e nous ne pourr ions pas suivre leurs traces aussi ? Pourquoi avoir inventé ces vacances ?</p><p>‒ Si Barnes vous avait dit qu’il était en danger, vous auriez foncé tête baissée pour les attraper. Comme Rogers n’a pas pu s’empêcher de les suivre. La couverture était plus prudente.</p><p>‒ Alors au moins nous laisser faire partie de l’équipe de recherches ! Que l’on serve à quelque chose au lieu de se perdre en spéculations !</p><p>‒ Et vous n’auriez pas profité d’ avoir de nouvelles informations pour leur courir après ?</p><p>Steve se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit rien. Natasha serra les poings : elle avait fait pire que garder la tête froide pour sauver des vies. Elle leur aurait juste promis une vengeance éternelle et douloureuse, aurait-elle dû y passer des années.</p><p>‒ Est-ce que Bucky est vraiment en sécurité ?</p><p>‒ Oui. On garde des contacts étroits avec lui, et plusieurs agents sur le terrain sont là pour l’aider.</p><p>‒ Mais est-ce qu’il va vraiment bien ? Au-delà des blessures physiques ?</p><p>‒ Les comptes-rendus comprennent aussi son état moral.</p><p>‒ Pourquoi il ne nous appelle pas alors ?</p><p>‒ Il y a un risque que ses conversations soient sur écoute, soupira Fury. Et il ne peut pas vous parler sur les lignes privées du SHIELD sans attirer votre attention.</p><p>‒ Il aurait dû demander de l’aide à Tony, intervint Steve pour la première fois. Il a ses propres systèmes de sécurité…</p><p>‒ Mais il poste plein de photos de plage s sur les réseaux sociaux. Si Hydra le surveille, ils les ont forcément vues. Et pourtant ils n’ont pas quitté New-York.</p><p>‒ Barnes sait prendre des photos sans montrer sa localisation, je suppose ?</p><p>‒ Même, ce n’est pas exactement l’été ici. Ils se seraient au moins focalisés sur l’hémisphère sud.</p><p>‒ Est-ce que l’on peut avoir une ligne privée maintenant, pour lui parler ? demanda Sam. Au moins, que l’on ait pas à attendre son retour ?</p><p>‒ Je peux lui dire que vous savez, concéda Fury. Et étudier les conséquences d’une prise de contact.</p><p>‒ Il y a déjà des conséquences sans prise de contact, monsieur . Est-ce que des appels pourront y changer grand-chose ?</p><p>‒ Est-ce qu’il serait possible que Hydra n’ait pas envie de trouver Bucky ? Qu’ils veuillent l’atteindre à travers nous ?</p><p>‒ En vous utilisant comme appât. Et en espérant qu’il revienne et prenne des risques s’ils vous menacent, vous voulez dire. Vous réalisez que c’est exactement pour cette raison que vous ne deviez rien savoir ?</p><p>‒ Ou que c’est exactement pourquoi l’on devait savoir, au contraire. Pour pouvoir agir à temps et ne pas le mettre en danger avec de mauvaises réactions. Je ne les aurai pas suivi si j’avais su que vous les surveilliez déjà, monsieur.</p><p>‒ Et on aurait pas autan t insisté pour lui parler non plus.</p><p>‒ Donc vous avez oublié l’idée d’un appel, Wilson ?</p><p>‒ Non. Je veux entendre des explications de sa bouche, répondit-il d’un ton neutre.</p><p>‒ Malgré les risques ?</p><p>‒ Il aurait demandé la même chose à notre place. On ne laisse pas un allié faire face à l’ennemi seul. On est là pour couvrir ses arrières.</p><p>‒ C’est ça, ou je vais moi-même le chercher en Argentine.</p><p>‒ Si vous vous approchez d’un aéroport, Rogers, je vous enferme dans votre bureau.</p><p>‒ Est-ce qu’il y a au moins une chose que l’on pourrait faire pour aider ? Ne dites pas attendre.</p><p>‒ On peut reformer une équipe anti-Hydra, offrit Natasha. Ça avait bien marché à l’époque. On attaque leurs bases une à une jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assez déconcentrées pour lâcher Bucky. Je suis sûre que Sharon sera ravie d’être de la partie si on lui demande gentiment.</p><p>‒ Juste un appel, c’est bien sinon…</p><p>‒ Très bien, abandonna le directeur, la fatigue perçant son œil valide. Je vais demander à la sécurité de vous attribuer une ligne privée. Ne l’appelez pas trop souvent, il ne faut pas qu’il brise sa couverture.</p><p>‒ Comptez sur nous.</p><p>‒ Sortez de mon bureau maintenant, vous trois. J’ai d’autres dossiers à traiter.</p><p>Steve passa la porte et Natasha suivit, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle pourrait l’engueuler elle-même en découvrant qu’il se terrait derrière des lunettes de soleil et un faux sourire. Mais, pour sa défense, sa fuite n’était pas trop mal organisée. Il avait juste été stupide de ne pas prévoir de plan B, connaissant Hydra. Un Steve ou un Sam pris en otage l’aurait ramené aux États-Unis plus vite qu’il ne faut de temps pour le dire.</p><p>Sam hésita une seconde, la main sur la poignée, et se retourna vers son supérieur qui n’était pas encore retourné à son travail, malgré son envie manifeste. Leurs regards se croisèrent.</p><p>‒ Vous nous auriez laissé tourner en rond dans la salle des archives indéfiniment ?</p><p>‒ Vous vous seriez lassé de ne rien trouver. Les dossiers de Lee et Kirby ont été récupéré s dès que l’affaire a été ouverte. Vous n’auriez pas su qu’ils sortaient de prison.</p><p>‒ Je serai s aussi allé en Argentine moi-même, avoua-t-il doucement, si je n’avais rien trouvé. On ne laisse pas un ami derrière.</p><p>Fury le considéra en silence et Sam eut l’impression que son œil valide ‒ et même celui derrière le cache ‒ pouvait délier le moindre de ses secrets.</p><p>‒ Je me souviendrai de votre loyauté. Essayez quand même de vous repose r ce week-end Wilson. J’ai besoin de mes agents en forme.</p><p>‒ Bon dimanche monsieur.</p><p> </p><p>C arol, encore ensommeillée, trouva le mot de ses parents à la place du petit déjeuner. Habitude rimait toujours avec inquiétude dans ces moments-là. Son salon pouvait aussi bien s’emplir de la satisfaction de la mission accomplie dans les heures qui suivraient, que de la peur d’une blessure. Si elle en croyait les jours précédents et la fatigue qui s’accumulaient sur leurs épaules, la deuxième option était la plus probable.</p><p>S i tout allait bien, elle recevrait un appel lui disant d’une voix pressée, voire soulagée, que les adultes avaient besoin de rester au SHIELD encore un peu pour clôturer le dossier, qu’elle pouvait déjeuner chez Peter, ou chez Sam ou Bucky, pour les rares fois où ces derniers n’étaient pas également impliqués.</p><p>Si tout n’allait pas, elle ne recevrait pas d’appel, et alors elle irait quand même toquer chez Sam ou chez Bucky, qui ne seraient sûrement pas là, pour finir par déjeuner chez Peter, et alors inquiétude rimait avec gratitude, pour May et son meilleur ami, pour leur bonne humeur.</p><p>E lle appela Maria. S’habilla avec légèreté, alla au café, les pièces tintant dans la poche de sa veste marron, revint tout aussi allègre, les tasses fumantes réchauffant ses mains. Elle croisa sa petite-amie sur le porche et elles s’installèrent confortablement dans le salon, entre des plaids et Goose endormi. Le chocolat chaud disparut au rythme des sourires et des baisers, jusqu’à ce qu’elles décident de retourner chez les Rambeau, le téléphone étant resté rigoureusement silencieux.</p><p>L e froid leur piquait les joues, la poche de Maria réchauffait leur deux mains liées, et une autre sorte de température animait les yeux de Carol. L’inquiétude gonflait forcément.</p><p>‒ Excusez-moi ?</p><p>Un homme âgé, le front dégarni et le visage mangé par de grandes lunettes teintées, les regardait avec curiosité.</p><p>‒ Vous êtes Carol Danvers ?</p><p>‒ Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?</p><p>‒ Je suis un ami de votre père, Steve, dit l’inconnu d’un air embêté. J’aurais besoin de lui parler, j’espérais le trouver chez lui ?</p><p>‒ Il est à son travail, mais je suis sûre que vous pourrez le rappeler plus tard.</p><p>‒ Ah… C’est que j’ai des informations qui pourraient l’intéresser dans l’immédiat…</p><p>‒ Vraiment ?</p><p>Le fragment d’espoir manqua de discrétion dans sa voix. Sans s’en rendre compte, elle fit un pas dans sa direction.</p><p>‒ Comment vous vous appelez ? Je peux lui dire que vous l’avez cherché quand il rentrera, si vous voulez.</p><p>‒ Oh, ce serai t très gentil de votre part.</p><p>Il posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour la remercier, mais sa poigne était étonnement ferme pour quelqu’un de son âge. Carol n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’une aiguille s’enfonçait dans son cou.</p><p>Elle perdit connaissance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Premier dîner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Natasha prend une décision et lance une tradition</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai oublié de poster samedi (et failli oublier aujourd'hui, en témoigne l'heure...) du coup deux chapitres d'un coup !<br/>(Soyons honnête, il est possible que j'oublie à nouveau mais je vais faire de mon mieux)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2000</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Les coupes en plastique s’entrechoquèrent sous des sourires de largeurs variables.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>A l’appartement ! lança Natasha.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>A la colocation, appuya Steve.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span>Le cidre pétillait et les quatre amis se laissèrent tomber sur le cana</span><span>pé. La bâche en plastique qui l’avait protégé pendait encore au dossier, tirée juste assez pour qu’ils puissent profiter des coussins moelleux et neufs. La table basse </span><span>consistait</span> <span>en</span><span> cartons marqués « livres &amp; CD » au feutre. Ils avaient encore de la poussière dans les cheveux et des courbatures aux muscles, mais leurs mains et leurs visages étaient enfin propres.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Le gâteau a dû dégeler depuis, non ?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Je m’en occupe, </span>
  <span>rassura</span>
  <span> Bucky enjambant ses amis pour se diriger vers la cuisine attenante. Vous avez des assiettes en carton ? Ou des mouchoirs ?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Oui, c’est dans le carton qui… Attends, je vais te montrer.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>S</span>
  <span>teve partit à sa suite. </span>
  <span>Natasha leva un sourcil, certaine que la boîte avait été nommée « </span>
  <span>vaisselle » précisément pour être retrouvable. Elle n’eut pas le temps de s’y arrêter que Sam, </span>
  <span>assis dans le fauteuil à sa droite,</span>
  <span> se tournait vers elle, une lueur taquine dans les yeux :</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Colocataires, vraiment ?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Oui, fit-elle </span>
  <span>avec assurance.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Elle n’ajouta rien de plus, soutint le regard de Sam et laissa s’étendre ce silence qui avait le don de mettre ses interlocuteurs mal à l’aise. Il ne s’en formalisa pas, cependant, pencha juste la tête pour mieux l’observer, le coin de ses lèvres s’étirant avec dérision.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Mais tu l’aimes bien.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Oui.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Et tu sais que tu lui plais aussi.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Yep.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Et vous êtes justes colocataires ?</span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il reprit une gorgée de cidre. Les voix des autres, pestant, ainsi que les bruits de scotch déchiré et de métal déplacé indiquaient qu’ils étaient loin d’en avoir fini, de toute façon.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Maria me plaît aussi, </span>
  <span>finit-elle par concéder</span>
  <span>. Et Steve est le genre de gars à vouloir les fleurs, le mariage et les enfants. Ce ne serait </span>
  <span>pas</span>
  <span> confortable pour lui.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>‒ </span>
  <span>Je croyais que vous aviez rompu après </span>
  <span>qu’elle a été embauchée par Stark Industries.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span>‒</span> <span>O</span><span>n s’est revues quelques fois depuis. </span><span>On est juste moins impliquées l’une avec l’autre </span><span>qu’avant</span><span>… </span><span>Mais Steve veut une relation exclusive.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu dis ça comme si vous en aviez parlé.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>L’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>humour retomba soudainement et Sam </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>écarquilla les yeux devant le silence. Il poussa un soupir impressionné.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ P</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>api Stevie est plus capable de gérer ses relations amoureuses que je ne le pensais !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Imagine qu’on ait emménagé ensemble et qu’il y ait toujours une ambiguïté, grimaça-t-elle. Au moins, maintenant, on sait tous les deux qu’on dépassera pas l’amitié.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ou alors vous allez découvrir que vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre, on sait jamais. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Il va falloir remercier ton proprio’ de te mettre dehors au moment où il trouve un appartement trop grand pour lui à deux pas du bureau.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est ça, ouais. Et toi avec Vasquez ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Eh, attendez-nous pour les ragots, au moins ! s’exclama Steve, réapparaissant dans la pièce encombrée.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>Il avait un paquet d’assiettes en carton dans un</span></span><span><span>e</span></span><span><span> main, </span></span><span><span>un couteau dans l’autre</span></span> <span><span>et Bucky tenait le banana bread surgelé qu’ils avaient acheté en début d’après-midi. Il avait dégelé avec la douceur du printemps et offrait un réconfort après les allers-retours </span></span><span><span>de</span></span><span><span> meubles dans les escaliers.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Vous en avez mis du temps pour des assiettes ! Les mouchoirs c’était bien aussi.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On cherchait ceci, dit le blond, montrant le couteau, qui était caché tout au fond d’une boîte. Le paquet de couverts s’est renversé avec les déplacements, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>on aurait dû les ranger dans le sac de pique-nique avec les coupes</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Du coup, Vasquez ? relança la rousse.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Les ragots attirent du monde je vois ! </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>r</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>âla le concerné pour la forme.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu n’en as plus parlé depuis </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>son départ</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, en fait. Vous vous êtes revus entre-temps ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On s’est revus à son retour, il y a quelques semaines, mais l</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>deuxième</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> rendez-vous était pas ouf, confia Sam, gêné. Enfin, parler était sympa mais sans plus. Je me vois pas en demander un </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>autre</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Bucky </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>déposa une part devant chacun d’eux et ne put s’empêcher de secouer la tête discrètement en écoutant.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oh, vous avez une protestation monsieur Barnes ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu n’as pas aimé que tes hypothèses sur les Valkyries soient remises en cause, tenta-t-il, regrettant d’avoir été remarqué.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Eh ! Je dis juste que c’est étonnant que tant de personnes soient persuadées que la mythologie nordique est véridique </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>et que des guerrières sur des licornes existent</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Pas que j’y crois aussi ! Il faudrait peut-être qu’on se pose des questions sur ces réseaux.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu penses vraiment qu’il y a une communauté der</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>r</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ière, ou tu veux juste savoir si les parents de Thor en font partie ? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sourit Steve.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Il s’appelle littéralement Thor, fils d’Odin. C’est une curiosité légitime non ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je suis pas certaine qu’il apprécie si tu lui poses la question…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et Vasquez n’a pas apprécié non plus, apparemment.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est trop tiré par les cheveux </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pour proposer une enquête au SHIELD</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu voulais proposer ça à Fury ? s’étouffa </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>le blond</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, et il bascula en arrière, emporté par un fou-rire.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est pour ça que le rendez-vous s’est mal passé ? s’enquit Natasha, tapotant l’épaule de son voisin en soutien mais luttant elle aussi pour ne pas rire.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Vasquez travaille au département d’infiltration </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>maintenant</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, expliqua Bucky à nouveau, un sourire en coin. C’est pas le genre de couverture qui lui fait de l’œil je crois.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oh, mais il faut pas lui sortir la montagne de paperasse dès le premier soir, enfin, tu vas beaucoup trop vite.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>M</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ais vous avez fini oui !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On a pas tous des romances aussi passionnantes que la tienne, Wilson !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Natasha était trop observatrice </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pour manquer le coup d’œil que Steve se retint de lui lancer. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Elle enregistra </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sans mal </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>a seconde qui s’étala alors que Sam se tournait vers Bucky, autant qu’elle capta </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>que </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l’attention du brun </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>se concentrait</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> soudainement sur son meilleur ami. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Elle ferma les paupières un instant, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>consciente de l’épaule appuyée contre la sienne,</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> et se racla la gorge :</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Sharon devrait bientôt revenir aux États-Unis, il me semble ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Pour ses vacances, oui.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Et le malaise vola en éclats comme les plaisanteries changeaient de cible. Bucky se prêtait au jeu, moins parce que Sharon lui plaisait que pour </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>re</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>trouver la </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>joie</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> d’une amitié légère. Elle doutai</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>t</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> que l’espionne de la CIA l’intéressait plus que ça, même s’il semblait avoir tourné la page de Steve. Elle n’avait pas osé le confronter, et </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pourtant </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>elle osait confronter tout le bureau du Conseil national de sécurité quand il le fallait. Lui, l’avait connue quand elle encore une veuve noire, et la veuve s’était battue aux côtés du soldat, avant de partir sans un regard en arrière ni une main à saisir. Elle voyait parfois les souvenirs voiler ses prunelles et reconnaissait le sentiment sans mal. Il lui avait fallu des années pour s’en débarrasser aussi </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>et autant pour arrêter de sursauter devant Clint</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>teve se fit un plaisir de titiller son meilleur ami, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pour une fois qu’il pouvait essayer de le caser</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Elle était à peu près certaine qu’il avait une liste des endroits parfaits pour des rendez-vous toute prête à lui envoyer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je ne vais pas l’emmener danser, grimaça-t-il. Je n’ai pas mis les pieds sur une piste depuis une éternité, ça m’étonnerait que mes pieds sachent encore mener un rock, il faudrait que je reprenne des cours.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Par pitié, prends Sharon avec toi au cours, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>fit Sam,</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> et préviens nous en avance. Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble quand elle ne cherche pas à descendre Hydra.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est sûr que ça changera de la poussière d’un poste d’observation. Est-ce que tu vas ressortir un de ces costumes ? Je crois que j’en ai encore un dans mes affaires.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Bucky haussa un sourcil.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je croyais que mes parents avaient tout récupéré après… bref.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ils ont pris les trucs de ton appart’, mais il était déjà chez </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>moi</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, je crois ? A tous les coups tu devais vouloir me le faire essayer. Il est sûrement dans un de ces cartons.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu mettais des costards à dix-huit ans pour tes date ? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>demanda Nat. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ça marchait ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ça dépend de la personne que j’essayais d’impressionner, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Souvent j’avais juste l’air ridicule.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et moi donc, pesta Steve. Tu faisais une tête de plus que moi.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu ne bougeais pas du bar de toute façon.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Eh, ça marchait pour se rapprocher des barmaid. Dot’ m’a appris plein de recettes de cuisine comme ça.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Cette colocation devient très intéressante tout à coup…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu veux que je te nourrisse Tasha ? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Fais attention, ton chat intérieur ressort.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Grave intéressant</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e oui</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, tu m’en veux si je viens squatter ta cuisine ? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>renchérit Sam. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’est tellement plus proche du centre en plus, vous n’aurez </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>même </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pas à reprendre le métro en rentrant le </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>soir</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je t’échange un dîner contre un massage, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>dit-elle à Sam</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Danser en talons me met les pieds en compote.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu peux pas échanger quelque chose que tu ne fais ! </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>se rebiffa Steve.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>i je propose un massage, je peux squatter aussi ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Natasha pointa Bucky du doigt, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>rayonnante</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Voilà, exactement. C’est l’état d’esprit qu’on veut, mon chat interne te remercie…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>S</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>teve soupira et s’enfonça dans le canapé, faussement boudeur.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Jaloux ? Tu veux un massage toi aussi ? répondit son ami à la droite de </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>la rousse</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Prenez votre propre appartement dans l’immeuble, contra l’intéressé, pas notre trois pièces tout neuf !</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bonne idée. On peut faire restaurant ici et salon de massage dans le notre, avança Sam avec un clin d’œil pour Bucky.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>J’ai pas vraiment envie de bouger de Brooklyn…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je propose plutôt que vous vous occupiez de cuisiner tous les trois. Moi je vous regarde en vous donnant des conseils. Et je goûte.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Cours particulier de cuisine ? Je suis partante. Mais tu fais la vaisselle.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Venez </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>vendredi</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> prochain ? proposa Steve à Sam et Bucky. On pourra préparer un dîner ensemble avant de sortir.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Vendu. J’apporte la bière, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>opina le premier</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et vous aurez enfin une cuisine fonctionnelle, ajouta le second</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>C’est sûr que ça va changer du micro-onde de mon studio.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Oh mais tu n’as pas besoin de beaucoup plus que ça, vu que tu te nourris principalement de surgelés !</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>N</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>at répondit d’un </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>regard</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> blasé. Ses surgelés étaient parfaits, merci bien, et elle ne perdait pas des heures en cuisine alors qu’elle pouvait faire </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>d’</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>autre</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> chose</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> plus intéressant</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>es</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> que vérifier des cuissons.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Vous voulez de l’aide pour ranger tout ça d’ailleurs ? dit le brun à </span></span><span><span>sa gauche.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Flemme de s’occuper de ça maintenant, répliqua-t-elle. On fera ça demain, j’ai plus la force de bouger là.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Quoi ?! Mais où est donc passé ton entraînement d’espionne ? </span></span><span><span>s</span></span><span><span>’exclama son nouveau colocataire.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Resté en bas des escaliers </span></span><span><span>quand le carton de livres s’est effondré.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>On commande des pizzas pour ce soir ?</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>J’approuve Sam, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ Yep, Sam a de bonnes idées en général, dit Bucky, lui lançant un sourire de connivence.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span> ‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oh vraiment ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>Elle aurait pu accompagner ses paroles d’un regard meurtrier comme elle les faisait si bien. </span></span><span><span>La force n’attei</span></span><span><span>g</span></span><span><span>n</span></span><span><span>i</span></span><span><span>t pas ses yeux </span></span><span><span>cependant</span></span><span><span>, n’arriva pas à défaire l’hésitation qui s’y trouvait lorsque Bucky dardait cette bienveillance sur elle, lui lançait des perches, tentait des blagues. </span></span><span><span>Tout le monde</span></span><span><span> savait qu’elle était capable de plus que ce dont elle les menaçait faussement et qu’elle n</span></span><span><span>e</span></span><span><span> faisait appel </span></span><span><span>à ses talents </span></span><span><span>que lorsque le contexte le requérait </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>et ils ne pouvaient qu’imaginer </span></span><span><span>ce </span></span><span><span>en quoi consistaient c</span></span><span><span>ette situation</span></span><span><span> ou ses capacités. </span></span><span><span>Mais l</span></span><span><span>ui pouvait citer que</span></span><span><span>lques</span></span><span><span> fois où elle les avait mises en action, ce que même les agents qui avaient lu la version non-censurée de son dossier</span></span> <span><span>‒</span></span><span><span> Fury, Maria et Clint </span></span><span><span>‒</span></span><span><span> ignoraient. Il était forcément conscient qu’elle ne l’avait pas menacé, lui, que parce qu’ils étaient alliés à l’époque. Le sang était arrivé sur ses mains</span></span> <span><span>sans que son cerveau n’ait été lavé. </span></span><span><span>S</span></span><span><span>es choix, elle les avait </span></span><span><span>fait</span></span><span><span>. Bucky avait été transformé en marionnette malgré sa lutte acharnée et </span></span><span><span>pourtant, quand le livreur sonna quelques heures plus tard, </span></span><span><span>qu’il récupéra les pizzas pendant qu’elle remplissait des gourdes au robinet, faute de cruche, il se coula dans la cuisine pendant que Sam et Steve hésitaient à monter la table, et glissa à son oreille :</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Steve et toi iraient bien ensemble.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Pas toi aussi, grogna-t-elle pour la forme. Sam m’a déjà fait </span></span><span><span>un discours</span></span><span><span>, je ne peux pas lui donner la relation sérieuse qu’il veut.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Tu pourrais.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">Elle le fixa.</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Si tu es plus confortable avec Hill, continue, offrit-il, et c’était bien la première fois qu’elle l’entendait parler de sentiments. </span></span><span><span>Mais, crois-moi, ne te retiens pas parce que tu penses qu’il mérite mieux, ou que ça va mal finir. Les regrets n’en valent pas le coup.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒</span></span> <span><span>Je ne veux pas te l’enlever, confia-t-elle.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage, puis de gêne, et elle s’en voulut automatiquement quand son regard tomba sur le sol. Il remonta bien vite cependant, et elle put y voir une sorte de nostalgie qui n’avait pas l’air douloureux </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>en retour, elle l’autorisa à lire son appréhension plutôt que de s’accrocher à un de ses nombreux masques.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je suis passé à autre chose. Alors, peut-être pas Sharon, mais ne te retiens pas pour moi.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il n’y avait, vraiment, rien d’autre à ajouter.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Ils regagnèrent leurs places au salon, Natasha à côté de Steve sur le canapé, Bucky dans un fauteuil à la </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>gauche</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> de son meilleur ami et face à Sam. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Les pizzas dégageaient une sublime odeur de fromage chaud et personne n’y résista.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Du coup, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pour le procès de Pierce…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>E</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>t la soirée continua.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natasha enleva ses talons aiguilles et marcha pieds nus sur le trottoir. Elle adressa un signe de mains à Sam et Bucky qui restaient dans le taxi pour regagner leurs appartements respectifs. Steve la suivit, sa veste sur le bras, et ne résista pas à lui piquer ses chaussures des mains pour s’élancer vers la porte de l’immeuble.</p>
<p class="western">‒ Merci Rogers ! s’écria-t-elle, les yeux pétillants des effets de l’alcool. Je rêvais de quelqu’un pour porter mes affaires.</p>
<p class="western">Steve, tenant la porte ouverte, se retourna, hésita un instant, et lui fit un doigt. Il attendit quand même qu’elle tienne le battant avant de détaler dans les escaliers. Le sourire de la rousse s’élargit : leur petit monsieur parfait avait bien appris à leur contact, et ses bières avaient dû aider. Elle lui courut après dans les escaliers, le rattrapa sur le palier et parvint à lui piquer le trousseau de clefs. C’était inutile, ils entreraient en même temps, mais l’air faussement choqué de son colocataire alors qu’elle gagnait l’honneur de déverrouiller la porte était gratifiant. Elle lui tint même le battant et s’inclina sur son passage juste pour l’emmerder. Il étouffa un rire.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>T’es bête.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oh, je suis bête, moi ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>E</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>lle voulut lui donner une tape à l’arrière du crâne mais il lui attrapa le poignet. Veste et chaussures tombèrent. Nat ferma la porte d’un coup de pied. Steve grimaça.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ça fait mal un talon sur l’orteil, hein ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Elle se dégagea, ramassa la paire d’escarpins et la déposa dans le meuble avant de se servir un grand verre d’eau dans la cuisine. La petite pièce témoignait encore de la guerre qui s’était déroulée en début de soirée. Bucky, Sam et elle versus les règles impitoyables de la cuisine. Steve avait été arbitre mais il avait vite perdu la face contre le fou-rire. Les oignons avaient annoncé l’issue de la bataille dès les premières minutes, mais le trio ne s’était pas dégonflé et avait affronté l</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e découpage</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> des légumes avec un courage héroïque, malgré les pépins échoués sur leurs jeans et le sol. Les poivrons, avait-elle décidé, ne valaient pas la peine </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de leur préparation, aussi bons étaient-ils. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Champignons, courgettes et aubergines semblaient un don de Frigga en comparaison. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Les tomates avaient évidemment envoyé de la sauce partout, ces traîtresses. Quand le blond leur avait indiqué de laisser mijoter, elle avait eu l’espoir de pouvoir souffler </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un peu</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. C’était sans compter sur la cuisson du riz, ou plutôt la variété de cuissons possibles et l’eau qui avait débordé de la casserole. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Aucun d’eux n’avait l’habitude de cuisiner pour quatre et les proportions les avait complètement pris au dépourvu. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>L’omelette aurait presque pu être une victoire, si la cannelle n’avait pas coagulé en battant les œufs </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>mais ça ne comptait pas, même Steve avait dit que ça lui arrivait parfois ! Il n’avait qu’à les prévenir plus tôt qu’il fallait l’ajouter dans la po</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>êle</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> directement.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>M</span></span><span><span>ais elle commençait à s’habituer </span></span><span><span>à</span></span><span><span> ces questionnements existentiels devant l’étagère à épices, ou </span></span><span><span>à</span></span><span><span> marcher en crabe dans l’espace étroit, heurtant ses amis au passage, jouant au Tetris humain dès que l’un deux devait porter une casserole ou autre ustensile un peu encombrant pour le mettre dans l’évier. </span></span><span><span>Le rire de son colocataire, de l’autre côté du comptoir qui séparait la pièce du salon, était vite devenu une constante.</span></span> <span><span>Comme leurs diverses injures quand ils rataient une étape. Elle s’améliorait cependant, </span></span><span><span>au fil des semaines</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><span><span>Chaque </span></span><span><span>vendredi</span></span><span><span> apportait son lot de défis, de nouveauté et de satisfaction. </span></span><span><span>Et ça changeait des raviolis et des </span></span><span><span>cordons bleus </span></span><span><span>surgelés, </span></span><span><span>d</span></span><span><span>’autant plus que son ami était végétarien. </span></span><span><span>Elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’apprendre à cuisine</span></span><span><span>r</span></span><span><span> et à apprécier la nourriture, et e</span></span><span><span>lle avait découvert plus d’un aliment grâce à lui </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>qui aurait cru qu’il existait d’autres céréales que le riz, les pâtes et la semoule. </span></span><span><span>Tant</span></span><span><span> de légumes </span></span><span><span>différents</span></span><span><span>. </span></span><span><span>Et même des carottes violettes.</span></span><span><span> Les assiettes étaient multicolores parfois </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>comme avec la ratatouille </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>c’était agréable. Même si elle retournait à ses repas-minutes le reste de la semaine.</span></span></p>
<p class="western"><span><span>S</span></span><span><span>teve sortit deux bières du frigo </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>un reste de leur before, parce que l’alcool coûtait cher en boîte de nuit </span></span><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>et lui en tendit </span></span><span><span>une </span></span><span><span>d’un air interrogateur. </span></span><span><span>Elle répondit en attrapant le décapsuleur et ils se posèrent sur le canapé, bien plus agréable maintenant </span></span><span><span>qu’il était débarrassé de sa housse en plastique. Ils avaient aussi ramené, d’une virée dans les magasins de décoration, des coussins colorés et tout doux qui ajoutaient un peu de chaleur </span></span><span><span>ainsi que</span></span> <span><span>d</span></span><span><span>es fausses plantes, </span></span><span><span>d</span></span><span><span>es cadres </span></span><span><span>qui</span></span><span><span> soutena</span></span><span><span>ie</span></span><span><span>nt les dessins de Steve, et </span></span><span><span>un</span></span><span><span> tapis. </span></span><span><span>Ils avaient même une vraie table basse, en verre, qui laissait percer ses motifs. </span></span><span><span>Parfois une boîte de crayons ou une paire de pointes y étaient oubliées également. Ce soir-là, elle était jonchée de sous-verres ramenés d’Irlande et de bouteilles qui serai</span></span><span><span>en</span></span><span><span>t descendues au conteneur à verre le lundi suivant, sur le chemin du bureau.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>C’était sympa de revoir Maria et Pepper.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Mhmmh. J’ai été surprise que Tony ne vienne pas, il n’est pas du genre à refuser une soirée.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Tu imagines les gardes de Stark Industries devant la boîte ? pouffa Steve. S’il te plaît, il est trop occupé à profiter de sa maison à Miami.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Mais Pepper n’est pas partie avec lui.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Elle est restée avec Maria ce week-end. D’ailleurs, je m’attendais à ce que tu restes avec Maria toi aussi. Ce soir.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Natasha but une gorgée légèrement amère. La première fois qu’ils avaient abordé le sujet, le cou et les oreilles de Steve </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>avaient viré</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> écarlates et il avait bafouillé pendant de longues secondes avant de trouver la formulation </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ou le courage </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de lui demander ce qu’il se passait entre elles deux. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ce qu’il se passait entre eux deux. Et la discussion </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>’était achevée sur un petit sourire déçu, maladroit, mais </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>essayant</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Rien à voir avec cette confiance </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>apparente</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ou, hm</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>m</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>… Si jamais tu veux ramener quelqu’un à l’appart’. Que ce soit Maria ou… Enfin je sais que vous… Même si c’est quelqu’un d’autre. Un jour. Juste préviens-moi à l’avance, j’irai dormir chez Bucky ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>T’inquiète. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, hein.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je peux ramener Maria à la coloc’ ? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>essaya-t-il pour détendre l’atmosphère </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ou se détendre, en vérité.</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> Cool. Je suis pas sûre qu’elle apprécie le sentiment, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>mais cool</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bon à savoir.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Ou quelqu’un d’autre. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Genre </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Scott</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Scott</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il s’étrangla et dut poser sa bouteille pour retrouver sa respiration. Ses joues en ressortirent un peu rougies.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Pourquoi </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Scott</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ? De toutes les personnes ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Il </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>a l’air </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de t’apprécier pas mal</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, fit-elle avec un clin </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>d’œil.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Il lui retourna un regard pas le moins du monde impressionné.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je suis hétéro.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Dommage. Tu loupes la moitié de la population.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Pas la moitié qui m’intéresse, souffla-t-il.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>U</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>n silence. Pas inconfortable. Natasha se laissa couler entre les coussins moelleux. Sa chemise froissée par ses sauts sur la piste de danse commençait à être franchement inconfortable, de même que son pantalon taille haute. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>et enfouit ses pieds dans les poils moelleux du tapis. Ses crampes commençaient à partir avec la fraîcheur du sol.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je revoie plus tellement Maria ces derniers temps.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Vous avez dansé ensemble pourtant.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oui, mais c’était la première fois qu’on se voyait depuis… </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>depuis </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l’emménagement en fait.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Mais tu disais pas à Sam que…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Bien joué, Wilson. Elle poussa dans un coin de son cerveau son dévoilement de leur conversation, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>et éclaira la lanterne de Steve, prise d’empathie</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On est sortie</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> ensemble quelque chose comme </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> an. Elle n’avait plus le temps quand elle a été embauchée chez Stark Inc., avec le bordel du SHIELD, donc on a rompu. On s’est revues quelques fois quand elle est retournée chez nous, sans rien d’officiel.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Donc, la fois où elle nous a aidé sur une mission </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l’année dernière</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>On n’était plus ensemble, non. Ça remonte à 97, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un peu après l’arrivée de Sam dans l’équipe</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>rois ans. Ce n’était pas si long, mais leurs vies avaient été si mouvementées entre-temps qu’il lui semblait s’être passé</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>e</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> une éternité. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Elle avait vécu des choses bien trop dramatiques pour son âge, jusqu’à ses vingt ans </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pas que ce soit calme et équilibré depuis, mais sa vie s’était apaisée avec la chute de Hydra et </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l’affaiblissement </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de la Chambre Rouge en effet domino.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et tu penses te remettre avec elle, un jour ? Ou continuer à la voir juste comme ça ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Ses efforts étaient discutables, étonnants, mais touchants. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’infligeait une discussion qu’il appréciait aussi peu, même s’il ne semblait pas spécialement faire d’effort pour contenir </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de la</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> jalousie </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>éventuelle</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Une pointe de regret ridait ses yeux mais, au-delà, elle aurait pu y voir un ami se tenant au fait de ses relations, sans </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>a confession </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>de ses sentiments </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un ou deux mois plus tôt. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Il dut voir ses doutes </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>sa carapace flanchait sous les effets de l’alcool, bien qu’elle se sente de plus en plus en phase avec </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>le monde</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et son regard de golden retriever commençait à faire fondre quelque chose en elle, quelque part sous sa peau. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Et dire qu’il avait été juste devant elle tout ce temps…</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Si tu es contente dans ta relation, je suis content pour toi.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>E</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>lle glissa une main dans le creux de sa joue et tourna son visage pour l’approcher du sien. Leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres, son souffle chaud et aromatisé sur sa peau. La pointe de son nez effleurait la sienne avec douceur mais </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>s</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>es yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise ; il n’avait pas suivi ce développement, le pauvre, ni ne s’y attendait.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>‒ </span></span><span><span>Embrasse-moi seulement si tu veux quelque chose de sérieux, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque. Sincèrement. </span></span><span><span>Je pourrais pas… Je pourrais pas </span></span><span><span>le </span></span><span><span>supporter</span></span> <span><span>sinon.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">Elle l’embrassa.</p>
<p class="western">Une seconde de surprise où il réagit à peine, lui laissant le soin de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, d’insuffler un peu de désir, de douceur, de chaleur contre sa peau. Elle pressa sa paume contre sa joue, un signe de réconfort, pour le maintenir dans la réalité de l’instant.</p>
<p class="western"><span><span>Et puis l’information dut remonter à son cerveau, les implications avec, des signaux durent s’allumer quelque part dans ses neurones, car elle le sentit fondre contre elle. La vulnérabilité, l’hésitation presque, se mêlaient à un</span></span><span><span>e envie</span></span><span><span>, une tendresse puissantes qui la prirent par surprise. </span></span><span><span>Des doigts s’emmêlèrent à ses cheveux. </span></span><span><span>Elle posa sa deuxième main dans sa nuque pour l’attirer à elle, </span></span><span><span>ne put s’empêcher de </span></span><span><span>répondre à la </span></span><span><span>force </span></span><span><span>qu’il mettait </span></span><span><span>dans le baiser. </span></span><span><span>Sa peau chauffait, son cœur accélérait, le contact l’enivrait </span></span><span><span>et, en filigrane, le soulagement de venir à bout de </span></span><span><span>l’ambiguïté.</span></span><span><span> U</span></span><span><span>n bras s’enroula autour de sa taille, la maintenant proche, </span></span><span><span>abreuvant ses sens</span></span> <span><span>d’un peu plus de sa peau, encore. Ses dents effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure et elle la mordilla, avalant le soupir que ce geste arracha à Steve. Elle colla son front au sien et se recula pour reprendre son souffle, souriant quand il accompagna son mouvement, voulant la retenir, profiter de la sensation un peu plus longtemps. Elle le regarda ouvrir les yeux, appréciant la façon dont son visage s’illuminait </span></span><span><span>et dont il ne put soutenir les siens, pris de timidité.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>J’ai pas spécialement envie de revoir Maria, non, souffla-t-elle.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>I</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>l rit légèrement, le soulagement quittant visiblement sa silhouette alors qu’elle s’installait mieux contre lui, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>profitant du câlin. Ils basculèrent contre le canapé, blottis l’un contre l’autre, et il ne résista pas à lui voler un baiser.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Je pensais </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>pas </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>avoir le droit de faire ça un jour, confia-t-il.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Pour être honnête… Je ne le pensais pas non plus avant de danser avec elle tout à l’heure, et de réaliser que ce n’était pas là où je voulais être.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Du coup… Je peux aussi te proposer </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>un rendez-vous ?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>‒ </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Oui, répondit Natasha, attrapant sa joue pour l’embrasser à nouveau.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Ils s’endormirent dans cette position.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Il leur fallu</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>t</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> des semaines pour trouver le courage d’annoncer la nouvelle à leurs deux amis, et d’essuyer leurs remarques ravies et taquines sur les mérites de la colocation : leur faire voir qu’ils étaient </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>faits</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> l’une pour l’autre. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Bucky comme Sam étaient heureux du champ de blagues qui s’ouvrait à eux, et de la chambre qui se libérait dans l’appartement. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Plus facile pour eux de squatter.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La culpabilité du survivant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Bucky fait un choix</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Qui s'est qui a encore oublié de poster samedi ? &gt;&lt;<br/>Ma période d'examens est bientôt finie, promis je vais me bouger pour retrouver un rythme normal. En attendant, deux chapitres aujourd'hui</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky se prit la tête entre les mains. Le bipeur du téléphone résonnait encore dans la chambre d’hôtel, heurtant les murs comme ses oreilles. Les mots du directeur Fury l’assourdissaient, et il resta à fixer le papier peint sans le voir, jusqu’à ce que l’appareil raccroche de lui-même.<br/>D’aucuns diraient qu’il aurait dû se réjouir : il pouvait rentrer chez lui. L’occasion lui était tendue sur un plateau d’argent, sans qu’une goutte de sang n’ait coulé. Si se photographier avec des coupes de glaces avait été difficile, ce n’était pas seulement à cause des silhouettes qui le suivaient à travers la ville touristique. La maison lui manquait ‒ ses amis lui manquaient.</p>
<p><br/>Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que les têtes de l’hydre puissent s’enrouler aussi loin. Qu’il soit pris entre leurs crocs était devenu prévisible dès que leur libération avait été annoncée. Mais elles n’étaient pas censées pouvoir saisir Steve entre leurs dents. Au contraire. Elles auraient dû le suivre ici, le cibler lui : il pouvait leur tenir tête. Les trancher jusqu’à ce qu’elles cessent de repousser. Brûler les moignons jusqu’à ce que la chaire carbonisée s’effondre, ou retourne derrière les barreaux ‒ dans des cellules bien plus sécurisées au SHIELD, de préférence. Et s’ils pouvaient être jugés à la hauteur de leurs crimes et entraîner leurs chefs dans leur chute, vraiment, il serait le premier à se réjouir.</p>
<p><br/>L’hydre semblait se porter comme un charme, pour le moment.<br/>Il en avait mal au ventre.<br/>Il avait échoué.</p>
<p><br/>Combien de temps avaient-ils espionné Steve ? Combien d’autres de ses proches avaient-ils suivi sans que personne ne le remarque ? Combien d’opportunités de leur faire du mal avaient-ils eues ? Que se serait-il passé s’ils avaient sorti leurs pistolets ? Que faisaient-ils depuis leur disparition, quel coup préparaient-ils ?</p>
<p><br/>Qu’aurait-il pu arriver à Steve ?<br/>Qu’avait lu Steve sur cette feuille ?<br/>Quel mal auraient pu lui faire ces mots ?</p>
<p><br/>Il avait soigné son esprit depuis qu’il avait cessé d’être leur bras armé. Réparé les désastres du lavage de cerveau, pas à pas, reconfigurant des zones entières de ses neurones pour combler les manques, réapprenant à penser, apprivoisant les souvenirs vagues comme les pertes de mémoire définitives. Leurs commandes n’étaient pas censées avoir d’effet sur lui. Plus maintenant. Il l’avait testé avec ses psychiatres, sur les ordres qui avaient été retrouvés dans son dossier ou révélés par d’anciens malfrats. Mais il ne serait jamais sûr à cent pourcents qu’ils avaient tous été effacés. Peut-être que cette liste l’aurait envoyé droit dans sa prison mentale.</p>
<p><br/>Il était censé gagner un semblant de sécurité dans le mensonge et protéger les autres quand son passé lui courait après.</p>
<p><br/>Il avait échoué lamentablement.</p>
<p><br/>Mais il pouvait rentrer. Fury avait débattu chaque option après lui avoir rapporté son altercation avec ses trois amis. L’homme paraissait aussi fatigué et las que lui. Il avait déposé une demande de rapatriement au service d’infiltration. Ses billets d’avion ne tarderaient pas à arriver.</p>
<p><br/>Les rires d’enfants lui parvinrent à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. La chambre était moite sous le soleil de l’après-midi. Les touristes lézardaient près de la piscine.<br/>Il fit sa valise, refusant de penser à ce qu’il se passerait une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé sa ville natale, et encore moins à ce qu’il pouvait se passer entre-temps. Ses billets arrivèrent, pour un vol le lendemain matin.</p>
<p><br/>Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il avait laissé le personnel à New-York, celui-ci était connecté à une ligne privée, faveur du SHIELD ; il avait peu de raisons d’être appelé, encore moins deux fois de suite.</p>
<p><br/>Son cœur accéléra quand il décrocha.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Bucky espèce d’imbécile ! l’assaillit immédiatement la voix de Steve, chargée de colère et des reproches mais étalant un immense soulagement sur ses épaules. Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça tout seul !<br/>‒ Hey. Je savais pas que… Fury m’avait pas dit qu’il te donnerait le numéro.<br/>‒ On a su être convaincants, faut croire.<br/>‒ Hey, hm. Nat.<br/>‒ Je suis là aussi, Barnes.<br/>‒ Sam, hey. Vous, vous allez bien ?</p>
<p><br/>Des grognements accueillirent sa réponse.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Tu rentres quand ? reprit Sam.<br/>‒ J’arrive vers dix-neuf heures.<br/>‒ Cool. On se verra au bureau.<br/>‒ Est-ce que… Tout va bien ? J’ai appris pour… Kirby et Lee.</p>
<p><br/>D’autres grognements frustrés. Les voix de ses trois amis lui parvinrent étouffées, comme si le téléphone avait été éloigné pour qu’il n’entende pas. Il n’était pas certain de distinguer une dispute ‒ mais pourquoi se disputeraient-ils entre eux ? ‒ des voix appelant un nom, une porte qui claquait peut-être. Un silence gênant qui s’étira et un soupir profond.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Euh, tenta-t-il dans le combiné. Tout va bien ?<br/>‒ Sam est secoué, dit Steve.<br/>‒ On est tous à bout, Bucky, appuya Natasha. J’arrive pas à croire que tu sois parti comme ça. Idiot.<br/>‒ Je voulais pas qu’ils vous utilisent pour me faire du chantage. Ou l’inverse, d’ailleurs. Ils étaient censés me suivre. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ces gars sont capa-<br/>‒ Abruti, renifla Natasha à nouveau.<br/>‒ On peut se défendre, fit Steve.<br/>‒ Ouais, parce que ça a marché du tonnerre jusqu’à maintenant. Juste imaginez tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si…<br/>‒ Bordel, James, tu ne penses pas qu’on sait gérer une stratégie ? On a un minimum d’auto-préservation. Enfin moi j’en ai, parce que c’est vrai que toi…</p>
<p><br/>La tentative de blague tomba à plat.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Écoutez, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je sais que… que vous vous êtes battus contre Hydra avant, et que vous avez assuré, mais là c’était… c’est… Ils me voulaient moi. La vengeance n’est pas pareille que de faire tomber leurs bases. Je suis désolé que ça n’ait pas marché.<br/>‒ Bucky, écoute-moi attentivement, punk. C’est. Notre. Merdeux. De. Boulot. On sait gérer la menace. Mais le mensonge… Est-ce que tu as une idée d’à quel point j’ai eu peur pour toi pendant que Fury disait de te faire confiance ?<br/>‒ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il plus doucement.</p>
<p><br/>Il espérait que la sincérité qu’il entendait dans sa voix passerait à travers les ondes téléphoniques.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Non, bordel, Bucky, je ne t’en veux pas, merde.<br/>‒ On n’est pas fâché, continua Nat avec une douceur inhabituelle et, honnêtement, Bucky n’aimait pas ce sentiment sur elle : elle n’était pas censée le ménager de la sorte. On est soulagé que tu ailles bien, et qu’on aille bien aussi. Par contre, on ne va pas te lâcher tant que tu ne nous feras pas confiance pour nous dire ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête. On n’a pas fait tout ça pour que tu ne nous laisses pas surveiller tes arrières.<br/>‒ On est une équipe. Si tu dois te battre contre Hydra, alors on se bat avec toi. Je serais ravi de les remettre derrière les barreaux juste pour voir leur expression quand ils réaliseront qu’ils se sont foiré.<br/>‒ J’ai des couteaux qui doivent être aiguisés.<br/>‒ Je dois aller à l’aéroport, dit-il quand garder la voix claire et le regard net devint difficile. On se parle ce soir ?<br/>‒ Ok, répondit Steve. Et ne t’inquiète pas pour Sam, il va revenir quand il aura le temps de digérer tout ça.<br/>‒ Tu as intérêt à nous envoyer toutes les jolies photos que tu as prises, fit Natasha.</p>
<p><br/>Il opina et raccrocha.<br/>Souffla un grand coup.<br/>Et revêtit sa fausse identité. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait brûler ces papiers une fois arrivé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le vol se passa sans événements majeurs, de même que le trajet en voiture depuis l’aéroport pour atteindre l’immeuble du SHIELD. Bucky avait évacué un peu de tension en parlant avec Steve et Nat et s’était presque détendu dans l’avion, mais le stress ne tarda à remonter alors que les rues défilaient et qu’il pensait à ce qu’il allait leur dire. La culpabilité n’avait pas disparu même s’il restait convaincu d’avoir fait le bon choix. Que ses amis ne le voient pas ne l’aidait pas vraiment. Il envoya quand même quelques photos de paysage sur leur conversation de groupe ; les réponses admiratives étaient encourageantes, même si Sam restait silencieux.</p>
<p><br/>Quand il passa la porte du bureau, le blond l’entraîna dans un câlin et serra fort. Il le lui rendit sans hésiter, et donna une embrassade plus timide à la rousse qui aimait moins le contact physique. Sam lui fit un signe de tête mais il n’eut pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Fury prenait la parole.<br/>Il raconta comment il s’était retrouvé coincé dans la boucle des menaces, observant leurs poings se serrer à mesure que le directeur sortait les lettres et les emails qu’il avait reçus avant de partir, promettant une vengeance lente et douloureuse. Il rapporta le peu qu’il savait des deux nazis, remarquant leurs visages pâlir comme les rapports de leurs exploits précédents s’accumulaient sur la table de réunion. Il narra les origines de leur haine, voyant les mâchoires se crisper, expliqua la profondeur de leurs réseaux, regardant les yeux se voiler alors que les images se précisaient dans leurs esprits. Il se tut, se repliant sur sa chaise, et prit une grande inspiration. Il n’avait même pas réalisé que sa voix s’enrouait. D’autres agents prirent la relève, retraçant les recherches qui avaient été faites sur les dénommés Kirby et Lee, le manque de résultats et la faiblesse des pistes. Natasha sursauta et échangea un coup d’œil avec Sam lorsque des virements bancaires vers Bridgeport furent évoqués ‒ ce dernier secoua la tête mais ébaucha un sourire : leur enquête n’était pas tombée si loin.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Est-ce que ça a un lien avec l’ambassadeur belge, du coup ?</p>
<p><br/>L’assemblée se tourna vers le brun, surprise.</p>
<p><br/>‒ C’est une affaire qu’on a trouvée avec Nat, lorsqu’on faisait des recherches expliqua-t-il. Des transactions depuis Bruxelles vers des cellules de Hydra sur la côte. Le dossier remonte un peu, il y a eu un paquet d’arrestations de leurs sbires après ça.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Notre enquête s’est focalisée sur leur identité plus que sur l’historique de l’organisation, surtout qu’ils ont passé les vingt dernières années en prison… Mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier.</p>
<p><br/>Natasha leur donna la référence du dossier et la réunion se poursuivit entre hypothèses à creuser, plan d’attaque et description des dernières semaines en Argentine. Bucky se fit discret, n’intervenant que lorsque c’était absolument nécessaire. Il était lessivé, autant par les heures de vol et l’agitation des aéroports que par le stress de toutes ces péripéties et la charge émotionnelle des retrouvailles et de l’incompréhension.</p>
<p><br/>Finalement, les quatre agents eurent l’autorisation de rentrer chez eux. Steve essaya d’appeler Carol, qui n’avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis le matin-même, quand elle avait envoyé un message prévenant qu’elle allait chez Maria. Ses parents avaient voulu la contacter plusieurs fois dans l’après-midi et la culpabilité de Bucky ne fit que croître quand il réalisa que son debriefing avait empêché le couple de réellement chercher leur fille. May leur avait dit au téléphone que ni elle ni Peter n’en savaient plus. Ils n’avaient pas le numéro de ses amies du derby, ou de celles du lycée, et comptaient vérifier les endroits où elle sortait habituellement. Ce n’était qu’une journée, alors que Natasha lui avait laissé un mot prévenant qu’ils seraient occupés, il n’y avait sans doute aucune raison de s’inquiéter outre mesure. Elle avait seize ans après tout, était capable de s’occuper seule. Pas de quoi pister son téléphone, même si Bruce avait souligné que Friday s’en occuperait sans problème ‒ ce que Tony avait immédiatement appuyé, depuis les tréfonds de son atelier.</p>
<p><br/>Bucky suivit Sam vers la sortie de la tour. Un taxi devait les ramener leur immeuble.</p>
<p><br/>Le silence s’étendit dans l’ascenseur. Sam fixait résolument les portes devant lui et Bucky pinça les lèvres.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Ça va ? tenta-t-il.</p>
<p><br/>Il soupira, secoua la tête et plusieurs secondes s’égrenèrent où il chercha ses mots. Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Ses traits se creusaient. Bucky le connaissait assez bien pour déceler la tristesse dans ses yeux et ne sut pas comment réagir. Ce qui craignait, clairement, parce que Sam savait toujours comment le faire sortir de sa coquille et ne reculait jamais devant une conversation difficile.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Les enfants sont chez Alex, cette semaine, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>‒ Nope, je devais les récupérer ce matin, mais j’ai pas pu, avec la réunion surprise. Je passe chez Alex demain pour les emmener à l’école.</p>
<p><br/>Un temps.</p>
<p><br/>‒ D’ailleurs, Sasha voulait savoir pourquoi tu es partis en vacances sans attendre les vraies vacances, ironisa-t-il. Et Loïs espère que tu vas lui montrer les photos.<br/>‒ Je peux les imprimer et passer dans la semaine pour les leur montrer ?</p>
<p>Sam se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des portes coulissantes et Bucky se sentit vaciller.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Ou pas. Si tu acceptes que je sois là, reprit-il plus doucement.<br/>‒ C’est pas le problème, répondit son interlocuteur après un moment.</p>
<p><br/>Ils sortirent du building et le silence les enveloppa à nouveau en attendant le taxi. Quand le chauffeur leur fit signe de monter et que Bucky lui donna l’adresse, il s’était si bien installé qu’il pesait sur ses épaules et exacerbait les bruits des moteurs et des klaxons. Au moment de sortir de la voiture pour gagner leur hall, il en était venu à compresser sa poitrine, assisté des tas de questions qu’il ne savait comment poser, encore moins dans un espace public. Lorsqu’il sortit ses clefs et que Sam s’apprêta à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et à continuer la montée des escaliers vers son propre appartement, sans avoir dit un mot de plus, Bucky craqua et lui proposa d’entrer.</p>
<p><br/>Il hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, mais finit par accepter du bout des lèvres.<br/>Bucky leur servit deux verres d’eau et s’assit sur le canapé, considérant ses options.</p>
<p><br/>‒ A quel point tu m’en veux ? fut son choix final.<br/>‒ Est-ce que tu réalises combien ça a été difficile de te voir t’éloigner, de savoir qu’il se passait forcément quelque chose de grave mais de t’entendre refuser toute aide ?<br/>‒ Je n’avais pas le choix.<br/>‒ C’est des conneries, Buck.</p>
<p><br/>Sam prit une grande inspiration.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Tu crois qu’on a jamais été menacés, nous ? Qu’on n’a jamais subi de chantage ? Tu crois qu’on s’est pas fait d’ennemis qui veulent notre peau aussi ?<br/>‒ C’est Hydra, c’est pas pareil, dit l’autre, fronçant les sourcils.<br/>‒ Hydra nous en veut aussi. On est basiquement venus t’enlever à eux avec Nat et Steve. On a passé des mois à détruire leurs bases et à monter des dossiers pour les envoyer en prison. Certes, tu as plus de types sur le dos que nous, mais ceux-là sont deux. A quatre et avec le soutien du SHIELD on aurait pu s’en occuper.<br/>‒ Vous n’avez pas vu de quoi ils sont capables.<br/>‒ On leur aurait pas laissé le temps d’être capables de quoi que ce soit. On connaît leurs méthodes de torture, continua-t-il, se voulant rassurant, mais Bucky sentit une vague de froid le gagner. On en a écrasées plein, le SHIELD en a répertoriées encore plus. On sait se défendre.<br/>‒ Non, vous ne savez pas.<br/>‒ Bucky…<br/>‒ Ces deux types étaient craints au sein même de Hydra, Sam. Des putains de savants nazis ressemblaient à des agneaux à côté d’eux, et avaient peur d’eux, parce qu’ils n’ont juste aucune limite et trouvent le point exact sur lequel appuyer pour faire mal.<br/>‒ On aurait…<br/>‒ Physiquement et mentalement, Sam.<br/>‒ Ok ! D’accord. Dans ce cas, on demande une protection et on part tous aux quatre coin du globe. On ne les confronte pas, on ne leur cherche pas de problèmes tant qu’on est des cibles potentielles, on laisse les équipes du SHIELD gérer, on fait comme si on s’était disputé, je sais pas, mais au moins on le fait d’un commun accord ! Tu peux pas nous mettre devant le fait accompli comme ça…<br/>‒ C’est une mauvaise idée même avec les équipes du SHIELD. Je voulais pas que vous ayez à vous en occuper, je peux le faire.<br/>‒ Pas que je doute de tes talents, mais tout seul tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que dix agents armés. Surtout si tu es en terrain inconnu.<br/>‒ J’allais pas leur foncer dedans, grogna Bucky. Juste attendre qu’ils viennent, leur laisser croire que ça marche encore, et les prendre par surprise.<br/>‒ C’est le plan le plus foireux que j’ai jamais entendu.<br/>‒ Tu ne sais pas comment ils fonctionnent.<br/>‒ D’accord ! répéta Sam. Alors au moins emmène-nous en Argentine avec toi, qu’on puisse te protéger de loin et intervenir en cas de problèmes !<br/>‒ Je peux pas prendre ce risque !<br/>‒ On n’est pas sans défense ! J’ai fait des missions dans des pays en guerre ! Natasha a échappé à la Chambre Rouge ! Elle t’a aidé à t’échapper merde, et Clint l’a aidée à s’échapper, elle, il les a suivis pendant des mois, il sait aussi comment ils fonctionnent ! Et Steve a passé tellement de temps à fureter dans tous les coins pour te retrouver la première fois qu’il s’est fait repérer par une bordel d’agence de sécurité alors qu’il n’avait même pas fini son master d’arts plastiques ! Le SHIELD a toute une base de données sur eux, et en a envoyés plus qu’on ne peut l’imaginer en prison ! On aurait été capable de t’aider, au moins un peu, si tu nous avait parlé et que tu nous avait dit ce que tu avais besoin qu’on fasse !<br/>‒ J’ai besoin que vous soyez en sécurité loin de ces types qui peuvent vous transformer en légumes s’ils vous mettent les mains dessus !<br/>‒ Ouais, parce que ne rien nous dire a vachement bien marché pour nous tenir à distance !</p>
<p>Le silence s’étira.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Merde, Bucky, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire…</p>
<p><br/>Il réduisit un peu l’espace entre eux, voulut poser une main sur son bras, s’arrêta quand il le vit tressaillir.</p>
<p><br/>‒ On a pas signé pour rester en sécurité. C’est pas ton rôle de nous protéger, pas si ça te met inutilement en danger.<br/>‒ Je peux essayer quand même.<br/>‒ Et je peux vouloir faire la même chose…<br/>Bucky fit tourner son verre dans ses mains, se leva dans une impulsion pour allumer la bouilloire.<br/>‒ Un thé ?<br/>‒ Bucky…<br/>‒ Sam.<br/>‒ Ok, soupira-t-il.</p>
<p><br/>Le silence semblait les apprécier décidément, ces deux amis, collègues et voisins, qui se croisaient tous les jours depuis des années. Il les embourbait une fois de plus, filtrant à peine les regards hésitants et les tentatives avortées de conversation. L’immobilité de l’appartement était à peine gênée par les bruits de l’eau qui chauffait, les placards qui s’ouvraient et se refermaient machinalement, les boules à thé qui se remplissaient d’un mélange à l’odeur discrète. Les arguments sans poids réel tournaient dans leurs esprits, échouant à les convaincre l’un comme l’autre, les assombrissant plus qu’autre chose. Bucky déposa une tasse fumante devant Sam et le remerciement fut soufflé, fluet, effleurant à peine le silence et sans troubler aucunement leur incompréhension. La présence était réconfortante pourtant ; ils gravitaient l’un autour de l’autre, aimantés, sans savoir comment combler la distance lourde. Quelques semaines plus tôt, leurs épaules s’appuyaient négligemment l’une contre l’autre, leurs rirent se mélangeaient et les langues se déliaient sans y réfléchir. Ils ne pouvaient que se blesser légèrement, mais les plaies étaient vives. Les tasses se vidèrent doucement.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, reprit-il. Ils n’avaient aucune raison de rester à New-York, je pensais qu’ils me chercheraient ailleurs.<br/>‒ Ça ne me rassure absolument pas.<br/>‒ Je veux dire que c’était censé fonctionner…<br/>‒ Ce n’est pas grave s’ils sont restés, tu n’y es pour rien. Tu n’es pas dans leurs têtes. Mais… Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c’était effrayant de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait ?</p>
<p><br/>Son ami eut un air interrogateur, alors Sam développa :</p>
<p><br/>‒ La dernière fois que tu a disparu, Steve t’a cherché pendant cinq ans pour te retrouver dans les filets d’une organisation terroriste. Et il n’a jamais su pourquoi tu étais parti en premier lieu. Pas le moindre coup de fil, juste des photos sur instagram.<br/>‒ Fury vous disait que j’allais bien. Vous saviez que j’étais en vie.<br/>‒ Fury voit ça comme une mission, il n’a pas toute l’histoire. Bordel Bucky, je ne pouvais même pas être sûr que tu reviendrais un jour. Tu aurais pu être torturé qu’on ne l’aurait pas plus appris. Toutes les photos que tu postais pour attirer ces deux gars auraient pu attirer des gangs, ou d’autres ennemis. Tu aurais pu revenir blessé, tu aurais pu perdre tous les progrès que tu as fait avec les psychiatres ces dernières années.<br/>‒ Vous auriez pu me faire confiance pour revenir, et en bon état.<br/>‒ Mais c’est pas une question de confiance, et Fury ne l’a pas plus compris que toi ! C’est une question que j’ai eu peur, qu’on a tous les trois eu peur, et que c’est loin de nous aider ou de nous protéger.<br/>Sam évitait son regard, gardait la tête baissée sur ses mains croisées. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Bucky n’arrivait pas à lire les émotions sur son visage et il détesta immédiatement ce sentiment d’impuissance.<br/>‒ Je suis désolé.<br/>‒ Je t’en veux pas. Je veux plus que tu te sentes seul, que tu aies l’impression que personne n’est là pour toi. Parce que c’est faux.<br/>‒ Je sais ?<br/>‒ Je t’en veux pas, répéta Sam pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Je suis désolé qu’on n’ait pas pu mieux te prouver qu’on est là pour toi. Je suis désolé que tu aies ressenti le besoin de partir plutôt que de… plutôt que celui de nous parler. Et je sais que c’est pas toujours facile, mais je pensais qu’on était arrivé au point où c’était acquis qu’on couvre mutuellement nos arrières.<br/>‒ J’ai pas envie de parler du soldat de l’hiver.<br/>‒ Je te demande pas de m’en parler non plus. Juste, pour l’amour de Frigga, tiens-nous au courant. Je peux pas me coucher en me demandant si tu seras encore en vie le lendemain.<br/>‒ Je pensais pas que ça t’affecterait autant, avoua l’autre.</p>
<p><br/>Sam sursauta et le fixa, sans mot. Son expression était toujours aussi peu lisible mais, cette fois, son ami pouvait au moins observer le tumulte de tristesse, de doutes, de colère, d’affection qui défilait sur ses traits. Il tendit une main et ce fut au tour de Bucky de le considérer avec surprise ; il finit par comprendre la demande silencieuse et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il avait plus l’habitude de fuir les câlins que d’en donner, et les premières secondes furent déroutantes, aucun des deux n’osant bouger, mais finalement il sentit Sam le serrer et fondre contre lui et s’autorisa à se détendre dans l’étreinte. Ses mains caressaient son dos de bas en haut, chassant peu à peu les insécurités.</p>
<p><br/>‒ On devrait peut-être appeler Nat ou Steve pour savoir comment ça se passe avec Carol, entendit-il à un moment.</p>
<p><br/>Sa voix résonnait dans son cou et à cet instant seulement Bucky réalisa-t-il qu’il avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule de Sam.</p>
<p><br/>‒ Sans doute, oui.</p>
<p><br/>Ils se séparèrent. Leur ami décrocha rapidement et sa voix fit chuter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés :</p>
<p><br/>‒ On a toujours pas de nouvelles de Carol. La mère de Maria n’en sait pas plus que nous, et May a appelé pour demander si on avait vu Peter. On est au SHIELD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Deuxième rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où Sam en apprend des belles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2001</em>
</p>
<p>« Les inhumains existent-ils ? » affichait l’écran de la salle de conférence. Les agents prenaient place peu à peu dans les sièges, lançant des regards circonspects au titre. L’image de fond, une photo d’un site au Nouveau-Mexique qui avait soi-disant été la scène de phénomènes inexpliqués n’aidait pas à attirer la bienveillance du public. Les questions embarrassées voletaient d’un rang à l’autre, se remémorant avec incrédulité les articles étranges ‒ ridicules dirait-on ‒ qui étaient sortis à propos des phénomènes lumineux et qu’avaient appuyés l’astrophysicienne Foster et le professeur Selvig à la grande surprise de la communauté scientifique. Le SHIELD ne prenait pas intérêt à ces débats théoriques cependant, et le petit groupe réuni sur la scène, insensible à l’émoi croissant du public, était constitué d’agents. Une équipe longtemps tenue secrète malgré son affiliation à l’ex-directeur Coulson, dont la loyauté avait autant été questionnée que sa légitimité, surtout pendant la période de poursuite de Hydra. Les quatre silhouettes murmurant entre elles avaient été marquées par la perte d’un de leurs membres, comme tant de départements de l’organisation d’intelligence. Cela ne ternissait en rien la confiance de Daisy Johnson lorsqu’elle salua la foule pour n’obtenir qu’une réponse mitigée.</p>
<p>‒ Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ? demanda justement Bucky à Sam, formulant ce que nombre de ses voisins pensaient aussi.<br/>‒ Aucune idée, répondit Sam. Maria Hill sait se montrer convaincante.</p>
<p>L’écran de présentation laissa place à une vidéo un peu floue, rapide, d’un combat qui avait eu lieu plusieurs années auparavant, avant même la découverte des espions de Hydra au sein du SHIELD. Sam se souvenait de cette mission ; Clint, Natasha et Steve, menés par Hill et aidés d’autres de leurs amis, partis sur les traces d’un vol de première importance. Clint avait fini à l’hôpital dans un état particulièrement inquiétant et tout le monde avait cru Coulson mort poignardé. Eux avaient tout raté des péripéties : Bucky ne travaillait pas encore pour l’agence de sécurité et Sam faisait partie du département de surveillance aérienne. Leurs connaissances se limitaient aux souvenirs de leurs amis, si vagues que Clint lui-même n’était pas certain de ce qui lui était arrivé : il se souvenait de l’arrivée de Loki, d’une bataille, puis s’était réveillé dans un lit aseptisé. Et si le personnage déroutant apparaissait sur la captation, faisant voler sa cape noire et verte dans un coin de l’écran, la qualité était si mauvaise que Sam ne l’aurait pas reconnu sans les cornes qu’il portait sur son front ; une extravagance qui lui était fidèle et un goût pour l’attention, mais le brun ne croyait pas qu’il soit réellement dangereux. L’angle de la caméra de surveillance n’aidait pas éclaircir le mystère : Clint était à peine reconnaissable dans sa combinaison noire, et il n’était pas certain de bien voir où ses flèches atterrissaient.</p>
<p>Des volutes de fumée bleue s’emparèrent d’un coin de l’écran. Les silhouettes qui restaient distinguables s’agitèrent, coururent vers leurs collègues avant d’être projetées à travers le sous-sol. L’une d’elle heurta un piler et tomba inconsciente. Impossible de savoir où se trouvaient Hill, Natasha et même Steve en dépit de sa carrure imposante. Lorsque les fumigènes se dissipèrent, Loki s’échappait en voiture avec des silhouettes inconnues et un des piliers en plâtre gris s’effondrait derrière eux.</p>
<p>Johnson enchaîna avec d’autres vidéos du même type ‒ des missions plus ou moins anciennes, gênées par des phénomènes étranges et des personnages atypiques. Certains avaient recouvert leur peau de maquillage bleu, un autre portait une perruque imitant un porc-épic, des couleurs incongrues jaillissaient soudainement, des hommes et des femmes faisaient virevolter leurs capes et bougeaient gracieusement leurs mains. Certains avaient même droit à leur portrait, comme ce frère et cette sœur qui avaient attiré l’attention en Sokovie. Johnson voulait avec cette sélection, disait-elle, leur donner un aperçu de la récurrence des phénomènes.</p>
<p>‒ Nat et Steve ont de la chance d’avoir autre chose à faire, souffla Sam.</p>
<p>Bucky acquiesça. Le couple avait un rendez-vous médical, ce qui avait été la seule excuse acceptée par Hill pour manquer la présentation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur supérieure tenait à ce qu’ils y assistent, alors qu’elle avait été aux premières loges des faits. Obligation étendue à toutes les équipes, apparemment, et il n’avait eu le courage de négocier, pas plus que tous ses collègues qui s’ennuyaient autant qu’eux.</p>
<p>‒ Nous avons passé les derniers mois à chercher des preuves de ces pouvoirs inhabituels, reprit Melinda May. Tout porte à croire que nous ignorons des pans entiers de la science et qu’elle peut prendre des formes que nous n’imaginons même pas. Certains individus semblent avoir réussi à apprivoiser des phénomènes scientifiques ou à les intégrer à leur personne. Il est important que nous prenions conscience, au SHIELD, que certains de nos ennemis mais aussi certains de nos alliés, que nous pourrions rencontrer au hasard d’une mission, pourraient avoir des capacités qui dépensent l’entendement.</p>
<p>Bucky croisa le regard de Sam à temps pour le voir réfréner un rire. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à son tour et secoua la tête.</p>
<p>‒ Même si c’est vrai, je suis sûr que ces gens voudraient qu’on leur foute la paix, lui souffla son ami, s’attirant l’attention de sa voisine.</p>
<p>Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient placés au fond de la salle et ne dérangeaient pas grand-monde. Les personnes qui les entouraient semblaient aussi peu concentrées et il eut un élan de compassion pour l’équipe de Coulson : non seulement elle devait faire face au désintéressement de son public, mais y gagnerait sans doute une réputation bancale.</p>
<p>‒ C’est sûr, répondit l’autre sur le même ton. A ton avis, combien de savants sont en train de s’imaginer les trouver pour les étudier ?<br/>‒ On va se retrouver avec des apprentis Superman.<br/>‒ Tant qu’on finit pas à Gotham, ça me va.<br/>‒ Quoi, pas envie de te balader en costume ?<br/>‒ Le bras métallique me convient largement, merci.<br/>‒ Tu penses que Robocop impressionne plus la population en détresse qu’une cape et des collants ?<br/>‒ Ne sous-estime pas le charme de la science-fiction ! Les gamins pensent que je sors d’un jeu vidéo.<br/>‒ C’est pour ça que tu as demandé à Stark d’intégrer des lumières qui clignotent ?<br/>‒ Eh, je connais mon public. Bientôt je lancerai la mode des lasers.<br/>‒ Oh, vraiment ? Est-ce que ça plaît autant à Robin des bois ?<br/>‒ Tu rigoles, mais je peux m’assortir à lui quand je les mets en violet.<br/>‒ Et à partir du moment où c’est violet, Clint est content, évidemment.<br/>‒ Tout le monde n’a pas des goûts aussi sophistiqués que monsieur.<br/>‒ Je te ferai savoir que les faucons sont des animaux majestueux et des prédateurs redoutables.<br/>‒ Absolument, et tu sais comment on surnomme un archer qui ne rate jamais sa cible ?<br/>‒ Ne t’avise pas de me comparer avec un arc et des flèches. Je vole, moi.<br/>‒ Œil de faucon et ailes de faucon… sourit Bucky. Monsieur est touché dans sa fierté ?</p>
<p>Sam le fixa. Leur bataille de regards dura assez longtemps pour les forcer à entendre le discours et leur attention dériva.</p>
<p>‒ Nous allons mettre en place une série de protocoles applicables au cas où vous croisez des inhumains. Cela dans le but de prévoir toute altercation et de bien faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas, au SHIELD, une menace quels que soient les pouvoirs et les capacités de nos interlocuteurs. Il est primordial d’engager le dialogue pour instaurer de la confiance, sinon quoi vous allez vous retrouver dans des situations déséquilibrées, et pas à votre avantage.</p>
<p>La conférence avait commencé depuis un quart d’heure à peine et devait durer une heure, au moins. Sam s’enfonça dans son siège. Il avait eu l’occasion d’assister à des présentations plus ennuyeuses que celle-ci par la magie des complications législatives et des exceptions d’exceptions du droit américain. Le plus souvent, rien qui n’était pas rattrapable en consultant le compte-rendu. Merci aux secrétaires qui faisaient un travail inestimable. Il sortit un dossier ‒ rien de sensible, la préparation d’un repérage ‒ et se lança dans les longueurs administratives. Bucky l’œilla, semblant regretter de ne pas avoir eu la même idée, mais fut bien forcé de se reconcentrer sur la scène, puisque son complice n’était plus là pour discuter avec lui.</p>
<p>Une fois, ils avaient joué au morpion plutôt que d’écouter un discours soporifique sur une mission d’espionnage qui n’avait pas abouti. Appartenant à l’équipe de la directrice-adjointe en personne et étant sur la ligne de front du démantèlement de Hydra, il avait la chance d’être envoyé sur des missions mouvementées ‒ plus dangereuses que la moyenne certes, mais ce n’était rien qu’il ne contrôlait pas ‒ et de se trouver au centre des considérations de l’agence, si bien qu’il avait des accès avancés aux informations les plus importantes. Ce n’était pas le cas de toutes les équipes, loin de là, surtout celles travaillant pour les relations internationales, qui avançaient surtout derrière leur écrans ou par coups de téléphone, et pouvaient disparaître derrière les montages de paperasse. Rien de pire que le droit de deux pays combinés et les debriefings s’en ressentaient.</p>
<p>Il prêta une oreille distraite au monologue, captant de temps à autre une mesure ou un exemple. Il ne résista pas à envoyer un message à Thor : « Apparemment, les êtres magiques existent et on risque d’en croiser en bossant pour le SHIELD », à quoi son ami répondit « : N’aie crainte, camarade, si un mage pernicieux venait à t’attaquer, je lui ferai goûter le doux acier de Mjolnir. »</p>
<p>Bucky retint son sourire ‒ Thor avait un humour subtil, sans doute déroutant au premier abord, mais hilarant une fois qu’on le connaissait bien.</p>
<p>« Un marteau est une protection efficace contre des sorts ? », « Mjolnir n’est pas n’importe quel marteau ; forgé à partir des pouvoirs du dieu de la tempête, l’ennemi de mon père, il peut conjurer la foudre et résister à plus d’un maléfice. Je l’ai testé avec mon frère, nos pouvoirs sont égaux si l’on excepte l’âme malicieuse de Loki. ». Il décida de ne pas relever la mention du cadet, sujet sensible pour le blond : « Il n’est pas dangereux de l’amener sur Terre, alors ? », « Seules peuvent le soulever les personnes qui le méritent. Cela rendait mon colocataire fou, avant que je ne convole avec Bruce. Ce pauvre Darryl ne cessait de le trouver sur son chemin et ne pouvait le déplacer. » « Et Bruce en est capable ? », « Il essaie. »</p>
<p>En suivit une vidéo de Bruce essayant de soulever un marteau de taille étonnante et d’aspect plus surprenant encore, sans succès malgré tous ses efforts. S’il avait mis le son, Bucky ne doutait pas qu’il aurait entendu Thor l’encourager comme il le faisait dès qu’il était question d’un entraînement. Il surestimait largement les capacités de son fiancé, semblait persuadé que sa carrure frêle cachait une puissance hors du commun ‒ et, considérant que même Steve était minuscule par les standards de l’athlète, c’était dire le défi qu’il posait au chercheur qui faisait bien la moitié de son poids.</p>
<p>« Je n’ai pas l’impression que Bruce le mérite. :/ », « Mjolnir est capricieux, ce qui rend le défi intéressant ! », « Ce marteau a du caractère, en effet. », « J’aimerais que Hulk le rencontre, hélas ses apparitions se font rares. », « Hulk ? », « Un ami de Bruce. Sa force est vraiment impressionnante. ».<br/>Et bien, si même Thor était impressionné…</p>
<p>Des mouvements alentours réveillèrent son attention. Les questions commençaient et l’assemblée s’animait d’une passion étonnante, réclamant des preuves, des détails, des noms. Coulson dû rejoindre son équipe sur l’estrade pour affirmer que, oui, certaines de leur missions étaient toujours classifiées ; les rapports qu’il pouvait diffuser s’avérèrent peu satisfaisants. Rien ne venait appuyer leur thèse finalement, surtout pas l’expertise légale commandée à un petit cabinet d’avocats indépendant. A se demander pourquoi faire appel à Nelson&amp;Murdock quand l’organisation avait sa propre légion d’hommes de loi, qui trouvait aussi peu de résultat. Mais, après tout, c’était leur argent.</p>
<p>Sam ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi lorsqu’ils sortirent des rangs.</p>
<p>‒ Je vais devoir enquêter sur une propriété privée au milieu d’un village. Ma couverture est aussi longue qu’un tome de Proust, grogna-t-il.<br/>‒ Ce qui reste plus court que toutes les fois où on a approché les bases…<br/>‒ Au moins, dans ces cas-là, on sait que ça va finir par sauter à un moment. C’est pas la peine de tout retenir. Mais là… Si une personne se méfie de moi, je vais me mettre toute l’agglomération à dos.<br/>‒ Bah… Donne-leur des cours de vol, je suis sûre qu’ils te mangeront tous dans la main après ça.<br/>‒ Très drôle.<br/>‒ Bienvenue au SHIELD ! fit-il, avec une tape solennelle sur l’épaule.</p>
<p>Sam roula des yeux.</p>
<p>Le duo slaloma entre les agents qui allaient poser d’autres questions, et ceux qui partaient au plus vite, pour se diriger tranquillement vers l’ascenseur. Celui donnant sur l’amphithéâtre était bondé, forcément, alors ils allèrent d’un accord tacite vers celui au bout du couloir. Plusieurs personnes l’attendaient déjà et, à mesure qu’ils approchaient, Bucky pouvait sentir Sam se tendre. Un coup d’œil confirma son intuition : Alex Vasquez faisait partie de la foule patientant pour monter vers les étages.</p>
<p>‒ On prend les escaliers ? demanda Sam, à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se faire entendre.<br/>‒ Oh non. On ne va pas monter quinze étages à pieds.<br/>‒ On peut en monter quatre ou cinq et le reprendre après.<br/>‒ Nuhuh, Wilson. Vous allez vous comporter comme un grand garçon professionnel, et laisser l’adolescent qui a un crush en dehors de ça.<br/>‒ Tu es le seul à voir un crush dans cette histoire. Je t’ai raconté que ça n’a pas marché… On ne peut juste pas se mettre d’accord.<br/>‒ C’est ça, oui.</p>
<p>Le mis-à-défaut maîtrisa son poing pour être juste assez douloureux, sans le gêner réellement.</p>
<p>‒ Quelle sympathie, railla Bucky.</p>
<p>Le trajet en ascenseur fut relativement gênant. Les deux ex-collègues s’ignoraient, résolument concentrés dans leur discussion respectives, s’échangeant à peine un bonjour. Bucky faisait la discussion à Sam obligeamment, échangeait des opinions avec d’autres agents et se retenait de rire devant tant de mauvaise fois. La gêne était palpable entre Vasquez et son ami ; un œil se perdait parfois vers le miroir, où il ne pouvait s’empêcher de détailler l’autre, avant de se revenir en terrain neutre sur leur interlocuteur ou la paroi de la cabine. Même les espions qu’ils ne connaissaient pas se crispaient sous le poids inconfortable de cette ambiance. Quinze étages furent longs, très longs, avant d’attendre le hall du département d’infiltration. Heureusement, leurs équipes appartenaient à des services très différents et tout ce beau monde prit des couloirs opposés pour se rendre à leurs bureaux.</p>
<p>‒ Je te jure. J’aimais bien le service de surveillance aérienne, on découvrait des choses très intéressantes, mais se croiser tous les jours dans l’open space n’était plus possible.<br/>‒ N’oublie pas que le service de lutte contre Hydra est bien plus mouvementé aussi,<br/>‒ Ouais. Et on a une équipe fixe maintenant, ça a ses avantages. Découvrir ses coéquipiers dans le jet cinq minutes avant de partir c’était pas toujours top.<br/>‒ Surtout si tu es réparti avec une certaine personne, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>‒ On se supportait pas, écoute. C’était viscéral. Alors si j’ai plus à forcer la sympathie…<br/>‒ Je maintiens que cette tension n’a rien à voir avec de la haine, fit-il avec un clin d’œil.<br/>‒ Ouais, ouais, occupe-toi de toi de ta propre relation et puis on verra.<br/>‒ Oh mais je m’en occupe très bien, merci, c’est gentil de t’inquiéter !</p>
<p>Ils regagnèrent leurs bureaux, pour trouver un mot de Hill qui leur demandait un debriefing de la réunion le lendemain, après déjeuner. Soupirant à l’unisson, ils se plongèrent dans le compte-rendu, posté par Johnson sur un serveur interne.</p>
<p>Le temps qu’ils finissent leur lecture, Steve et Natasha étaient revenus du cabinet médical, l’air fatigué et attristé. Ils passèrent juste assez longtemps pour les saluer, récupérer leurs vestes et déposer un dossier à la directrice-adjointe ‒ l’avantage d’avoir un service médical dans le bâtiment même : les allers-retours étaient simplifiés. Avant de passer la porte, Steve leur dit de les rejoindre chez eux dans la soirée et, à compter l’expression de Natasha et la façon dont elle tira gentiment sur sa main quand il s’attarda, leur besoin de repos et d’une soirée de détente était indéniable.</p>
<p>Quelques heures plus tard, le binôme les retrouvait dans leur salon, assis dans des fauteuils bien familiers. De nouveaux dessins avaient été accrochés au mur, majoritairement des portraits du couple à différents rendez-vous, accompagnés de quelques aquarelles de paysages. L’un d’eux, le plus beau sans doute, représentait la rousse en train de danser dans un parc, ses jambes la propulsant vers le ciel et ses cheveux volant dans la force du saut, bras dépliés comme un oiseau s’envolait. Le rouge et le noir de sa tenue se découpaient sur le vert de la pelouse et, au fond, des enfants la regardaient avec admiration.<br/>Sam se rappelait de ce jour-là : Natasha participait à une battle de danse dans Central Park, son groupe de classique contre un groupe de hip-hop. Les musiques avaient été échangées ; la voir virevolter sur pointes sur un son de Alicia Keys, jouant avec le rythme et ses partenaires avait été magnifique. Le regard de Steve en avait dit long, aussi : il n’était pas étonnant que cette œuvre soit accrochée au milieu du salon.</p>
<p>‒ Le rendez-vous s’est bien passé ? s’enquit Bucky.</p>
<p>Le couple s’échangea un regard et secoua la tête. Natasha prit une grande inspiration :<br/>‒ Je suis stérile.<br/>‒ Chambre rouge ? continua le brun, avec une grimace. Ouais, Hydra en fait des comme ça, aussi.<br/>‒ Vous… Essayez d’avoir un enfant ? demanda l’ex-parachutiste.<br/>‒ On se renseigne, dit Steve.</p>
<p>Ils se prirent la main, un réflexe pour se partager leur abattement. Sam hocha la tête. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an, et même si dans leur cas cela allait de paire avec habiter ensemble depuis un an et demi, il ne s’attendait pas à les voir parler d’enfants si vite. Il ne s’attendait pas à les voir parler d’enfants tout court, en fait : penser à ses deux amis comme un couple avait encore un goût étrange, parfois. Il était habitué à les considérer séparément ; Steve, qui le ridiculisait à chaque jogging, l’avait recruté dans leur petite équipe quand il lui avait dit que la surveillance aérienne ne lui convenait plus. Natasha, avec qui il n’avait pas su comment se comporter au premier abord, légèrement effrayante parfois, mais qui n’était pas plus impressionnée que lui par l’uniforme. L’un avec ses principes et sa loyauté à toute épreuve, l’autre avec sa détermination et son sens de l’observation sans faille. Ils se complétaient bien, en y réfléchissant : Steve faisait ressortir la douceur de Natasha, Natasha exacerbait son besoin de stabilité.</p>
<p>‒ Et du coup, c’est possible avec une aide médicale ?<br/>‒ On essaie, mais c’est tendu, soupira la concernée. Le premier test médical ne donne pas vraiment d’espoir.<br/>‒ Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver une solution, offrit Sam.<br/>‒ Bruce nous a envoyé quelques articles sur les avancées scientifiques dans le domaine, reprit son copain. Je crois qu’ils essaient aussi avec Thor, mais c’est compliqué. L’adoption n’est pas légale pour les couples homosexuels.<br/>‒ C’est une vraie galère, dit Bucky.<br/>‒ Vous y pensez depuis combien de temps ?<br/>‒ Quelques mois. On a eu les résultats du premier test aujourd’hui, pour voir qu’elle méthode conviendrait le mieux.<br/>‒ Je propose qu’on se fasse une soirée tranquille. Vous restez sur le canapé pour vous remettre de vos émotions et Samy et moi, on s’occupe de préparer le dîner. Un vrai repas, plutôt qu’à emporter, puis un film, ok ?<br/>‒ Parfait.<br/>‒ Niquel pour moi.</p>
<p>La soirée continua paisiblement.</p>
<p>Bucky et Sam sortirent plus tôt que prévu pour laisser les amoureux profiter l’un de l’autre. Bucky s’engageait sur le chemin du retour mais Sam hésitait, considérant le bar qui projetait des lumières de néon sur la rue. Ils étaient encore dans le quartier du SHIELD et il pourrait sans doute retrouver un ou deux collègues.</p>
<p>‒ Je préfère rentrer, répondit son ami à sa proposition. Dossier à clôturer pour demain.<br/>‒ Ok, on se retrouve au bureau alors ?</p>
<p>Il opina. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait accoudé au bar, sirotant une bière. La salle n’était pas très pleine, soir de semaine oblige. Les bruits légers des voix se mêlaient à la musique jazz et au tintement de la porte. Certaines figures lui étaient connues, d’autres pas, mais la plupart étaient déjà en groupe. Dont ses ex-collègues du service aérien, mais les poignées de mois qu’il y avait passées ne lui avait pas permis de créer assez de liens pour les rejoindre. Il contempla envoyer un message quand un agent de sécurité surgit par la porte du fond.</p>
<p>Des bruits de meubles fracassés firent tourner plusieurs tête, ainsi que des injures grommelées. Sam se leva par réflexe et se retrouva devant une scène de bagarre. Trois types qui auraient pu paraître banals, juste un peu éméchés, à n’importe quel passant ; Sam reconnut la technique dans leur coups de points et les armes dissimulées à leurs ceintures et ne s’y trompa pas.</p>
<p>Manhattan avait une réputation contradictoire : certains quartiers étaient paisibles, attractifs, et apparaissaient très peu dans les journaux. D’autres étaient connus pour leur concentration étonnante de malfrats, de gangs, et parfois de vigilants, des héros anonymes qui n’hésitaient à s’impliquer pour faire cesser la violence là où la police ne faisait rien. Hell’s Kitchen appartenait à cette dernière catégorie ce qui avait justement attiré le siège du SHIELD : autant garder un œil attentif au crime, mais aussi aux figures solitaires qui se battaient sans répondre à une quelconque autorité.</p>
<p>Sam empoigna l’inconnu le plus proche par les épaules et le tira en arrière, pestant contre la différence de forces. Il entendit plus qu’il ne vit quelqu’un s’occuper du deuxième et eut espoir, une seconde, que la violence cesse aussi vite qu’elle avait commencée. Ce fut à cet instant que le troisième type décida de lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et permis à l’autre de se dégager.</p>
<p>Le reste passa trop rapidement pour qu’il en garde un souvenir net.</p>
<p>Une seconde, il était là pour les séparer, la suivante il était celui qui devait se défendre. Le trio pouvait apparemment trouver un terrain d’entente pour refuser que d’autres ne s’immiscent dans ses affaires. Même avec un allié imprévu et son entraînement, le déséquilibre état trop grand et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il finisse à terre.</p>
<p>Une autre silhouette – entièrement masquée, portant des petites cornes, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’arrêter sur ce genre de détails – finit par arriver et semblait mieux s’y connaître en bagarres de rues car, après quelques coups de pieds et menaces, l’un des types estima qu’il était temps de prendre la fuite. A trois, ils eurent tôt fait d’arrêter les deux autres, même si Sam y gagna un nez fracturé au passage.</p>
<p>‒ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, leur dit la silhouette quand la situation redevint claire. Ce n’est pas de votre calibre.</p>
<p>Sam n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’il en avait plus de plus vertes avec le SHIELD que l’inconnu disparaissait. Il se tourna vers l’autre allié pour exprimer son agacement mais s’arrêta en remarquant Vasquez, époussetant ses vêtements, l’arcade sourcilière rompue et du sang coulant sur sa joue. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le lui tendit et en prit un autre pour l’appliquer sur son nez.</p>
<p>‒ Je vais demander de la glace au barman, dit-il, n’ayant pas particulièrement envie de faire la discussion.<br/>‒ Tu vas te faire virer dans cet état, répondit son ex-collègue.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>Le barman l’envoya valser, en effet, mais pas avant de lui avoir fait payer sa consommation. Tant de gratitude pour protéger son arrière-cour, son cœur ne s’en remettrait pas. Il sortit, manteau sur le bras, l’autre maintenant toujours un mouchoir imbibé de sang contre son visage. Le petit groupe de la surveillance aérienne attendait dehors.</p>
<p>‒ On t’a connu en meilleur état, blagua l’une.</p>
<p>Clover Ewing. Il n’avait eut qu’une mission pour apprendre à la connaître avant d’être transféré, mais gardait une bonne opinion du peu qu’il avait vu.</p>
<p>‒ Les aléas du métier, fit-il laconique.</p>
<p>Les aléas faisaient aussi que des figures en costumes des plus étranges pouvaient sortir des agents de mauvais pas, puis se tirer sans êtres vues par la clientèle du bar même où la scène s’était jouée. Tant pis. Il ferait ses recherches plus tard.</p>
<p>‒ Rentre avec nous, proposa Vasquez à son grand étonnement, lorsqu’il expliqua qu’il était venu au SHIELD en transports et comptait rentrer chez lui en taxi. Personne ne va accepter de te prendre dans cet état.</p>
<p>‒ Parce que tu comptes conduire ?<br/>‒ Nope, ça, je m’en charge. Je n’ai pas bu ce soir, continua Ewing devant son air perplexe.</p>
<p>Sam soupira. Un mal de crâne commençait à presser contre ses tempes. Il pouvait appeler Bucky sans problème ‒ mais attendre qu’il fasse le trajet jusqu’à Manhattan ? Non. Sonner chez ses amis pour nettoyer tout ça ? Sans doute le plus raisonnable, mais le timing était loin d’être idéal. Alors, il finit par accepter et le groupe se sépara.</p>
<p>Il se retrouva sur une banquette arrière plus confortable qu’elle n’aurait dû l’être. Le trajet dura à peine dix minutes avant que la conductrice ne les dépose et leur lance un « A demain ! ». Il ne se serait jamais imaginé monter ces escaliers ou franchir cette porte ‒ parmi toutes les possibilités de collègues, vraiment ‒ mais puisqu’il y était…</p>
<p>Son hôte avala un doliprane, lui en proposa un – heureusement qu’il n’avait pas fini son verre – et le précéda dans la salle de bains. Appliquer de l’eau fraîche sur la coupure le revigora, même si son nez avait été déformé sous l’impact. Tant que la douleur était à baie, il pouvait attendre le lendemain pour se faire examiner.<br/>Vasquez grogna à sa droite. Un coup d’œil suffit à lui faire remarquer que, si sa blessure à l’arcade était superficielle, son poignet avait enflé et ouvrir le tube de crème à une main compliquait encore la situation. D’un geste silencieux, il s’enquit de sa permission et étala le baume sur la peau bleuie.</p>
<p>– Est-ce que tu pourrais enrouler le bandage aussi… ?</p>
<p>Il fit de son mieux.</p>
<p>– Désolé, je ne suis pas le plus doué en soins médicaux… Ça devrait tenir jusqu’à demain.<br/>– T’inquiète, je me doute que tu ne t’attendais pas à jouer aux infirmiers ce soir.</p>
<p>Un silence.</p>
<p>– Je vais appeler un taxi, du coup. Je pense que c’est bon, maintenant que je ne ressemble plus à Indiana Jones.<br/>– Ok. Tu peux attendre ici le temps qu’il arrive.<br/>– Merci.</p>
<p>Dix minutes de plus et il était en voiture. L’au-revoir fut un peu gênant, se serrer la main paraissant un peu trop formel pour la situation, mais personne n’ayant envie d’un câlin. Sam se décida finalement pour un signe de la main, qu’iel lui renvoya.<br/>Dormir. Enfin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Le stress de l'inaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où l'on a des réponses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve raccrocha et releva les yeux vers ses amis. Natasha, Mélissa et Arthur Rambeau, Sam et Bucky le regardaient d’un air inquiet.</p><p>– May n’en sait pas plus. Peter est sorti en fin de matinée et n’est pas réapparu non plus.<br/>– Merde.</p><p>Le SHIELD ne les aida pas davantage.</p><p>Les agents du service de protection leur posèrent plusieurs questions – l’heure à laquelle ils les avaient vues pour la dernière fois, leurs trajets habituels, des numéros de contacts. Demander les accès aux caméras de surveillance, même pour une organisation d’intelligence extra-gouvernementale, prenait du temps. Ils tentèrent également d’accéder à leurs téléphones, espérant que la localisation soit activée, mais entrer dans les systèmes n’était pas si aisé non plus. Ils appelèrent Tony, parce qu’il avait une intelligence artificielle qui frôlait l’interdit, mais surtout parce qu’il avait bidouillé toute la technologie de Peter.<br/>Technologie de pointe ou non, ils durent attendre.</p><p>Ils connaissaient les difficultés du métier, le temps que l’administration pouvait prendre, mais cela ne les empêchait de faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Chacun avait bu une tasse de thé déjà, il en faudrait plus pour calmer leurs nerfs.</p><p>C’était leurs enfants, merde.</p><p>Leurs tentatives de se rassurer ne portaient pas plus leurs fruits :</p><p>– Ça ne fait pas quarante-huit heures, on ne peut pas déclarer la disparition à la police encore.<br/>ou<br/>– Ils sont sans doute chez des amis.<br/>May rappela pour dire que ni MJ, ni Ned n’avaient de nouvelles. Steve tenta la coach de derby, qui n’en savait pas plus mais promit de demander aux autres membres du groupe.<br/>– Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu se passer ?<br/>– Personne ne savait s’ils devaient dormir chez quelqu’un ce soir ?</p><p>Non.</p><p>– Une soirée au lycée ?</p><p>Carol et Maria n’étaient pas dans le même lycée que Peter. MJ et Ned n’avaient entendu parler d’aucun événement mais, n’étant pas du genre à y prêter attention, se renseignèrent quand même sur snapchat et twitter.</p><p>– Ils n’ont rien trouvé de spécial, rapporta May une demi-heure plus tard, après que l’adolescente lui ait envoyé un message.</p><p>Natasha, à force de stalker sa fille, réussit à trouver le compte de Talos, un ami de classe qui n’avait rien entendu de spécial non plus. Aucun des trois n’était du genre à beaucoup sortir de toute façon. Leurs soirées étaient jeux de rôles plus que jeux d’alcool.</p><p>– Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec Lee et Kirby ? demanda Bucky à mi-voix.<br/>– Ce serait bête d’écarter l’idée, soupira Natasha.</p><p>L’agent dont le poste de travail était le plus proche de leur banc leur sourit sympathiquement.</p><p>– C’est une hypothèse à prendre en compte. Si quelqu’un vous en veut suffisamment pour vous faire du chantage, c’est même très probable. Vous ne seriez pas les premières personnes à qui cela arrive, c’est bien pour cette raison que le département a été créé. Malheureusement, c’est un métier qui peut aussi mettre les proches en danger.<br/>– Mais Maria et Peter alors ? Ils n’ont aucun rapport avec nous.<br/>– Sans doute étaient-ils avec Carol à ce moment-là et se sont fait embarquer aussi…</p><p> </p><p>La voiture semblait filer en ligne droite. La route devait être plane, parce que l’adolescente ne se sentait pas projetée d’un côté ou de l’autre du coffre de ce qui devait être une camionnette. De ce qu’elle sentait, son siège était dos au sens de marche, et lorsqu’elle essayait d’étendre ses jambes devant elle, ses pieds heurtaient du matériel métallique et lourd. Elle s’était réveillée dans cette position mais, malgré l’éclair de panique qui l’avait traversée, l’épaule de Maria qui appuyait contre la sienne et la ceinture de sécurité la rassuraient un peu, bien que cette dernière soit particulièrement désagréable avec les mains liées dans le dos. Au moins, leur ravisseur ne semblait pas vouloir leur faire de mal. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas pouvoir bouger, elle se serait bien blottie contre sa copine et aurait bien voulu essayer de retirer le bandeau qui cachait ses yeux avec ses dents – même si elle pouvait voir les failles d’un tel plan : l’inconnu le découvrirait dès qu’il viendrait les chercher.</p><p>Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elles étaient emportées ainsi, ni même depuis combien de temps elle avait repris connaissance. Elle essayait de mémoriser les accros de la route ou la vitesse du véhicule, pour récolter le plus d’informations possibles sur leur chemin – il s’agissait sans doute d’une autoroute vu l’absence de virages, mais alors la direction… Elle ne sentait pas le poids de son téléphone ni celui de ses clefs dans sa veste. Son seul espoir était que l’appel d’urgence qu’elle avait tenté en se sentant tomber inconsciente soit parvenu à son destinataire – merci les raccourcis claviers. Elle priait pour que Maria ait eu le temps d’appeler ses parents, puisqu’elle se trouvait un peu plus loin lorsque que le type l’avait interpelée.<br/>Ou même Peter. Si son ami pouvait avoir l’intuition de regarder sa localisation voire de hacker son téléphone, comme il s’était amusé à le faire une fois juste pour lui prouver que son application n’était pas tellement sécurisée…</p><p>Ses poignets commençaient à être douloureux, coincés de la sorte. Elle aurait dû demander à sa mère de lui apprendre à défaire un nœud, c’était le genre de techniques qu’elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Ou même à se battre tiens, pour qu’elle puisse réagir lorsqu’on tentait de l’assommer, au moins être capable de prendre la fuite. Elle se mettrait au karaté dès qu’elle sortirait de là.</p><p>Ses parents auraient déjà trouvé trente-six solutions, à sa place. Ils auraient réussi à défaire leurs liens, enlever le bandeau qui leur obscurcirait la vue, auraient ouvert la porte du van d’un coup de pied et sauté dehors sans que le kidnappeur n’ait rien vu, pour se réceptionner sur la route sans se tordre le moindre membre.<br/>A la place, elle dut se contenter d’attendre, pressant un peu plus sa tête contre celle de Maria pour se partager de la douceur et du soutien.</p><p>La voiture ralentit ce qui sembla une éternité plus tard. La pause ne dura pas longtemps, sans doute pas même une minute, mais elle repartit à un rythme plus mesuré et tournait un peu plus souvent. Elle essaya de compter les virages et les pauses, glanant la moindre information qu’elle pouvait sur des intersections ou des feux. Si elles parvenaient à s’enfuir, cela pourrait aider le SHIELD à partir sur les traces du type.</p><p>Finalement, la voiture s’arrêta complètement et on vint leur ouvrir la portière et les détacher. Elles durent marcher à l’aveuglette, suivant les bruits de pas du ravisseur.</p><p>– Suivez-nous calmement et tout ira bien, dit une voix qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas.</p><p>Il y avait donc plus d’une personne dans cette équipe ?</p><p>Du gravier roula sous ses chaussures. Elle reconnut l’air frais d’une ville qui n’était pas trop polluée. Une grille grinça et de larges pierres plates remplacèrent les cailloux. En butant contre un de leurs bords, elle faillit trébucher et sentit sa chaussure s’enfoncer dans une surface meuble : de la terre ou de l’herbe.<br/>Les deux adolescentes poursuivirent leur chemin tant bien que mal, écoutant les portes s’ouvrir et les pas résonner dans des pièces qui devaient être très peu meublées. Elles descendirent des marches et manquèrent de tomber plein de fois. Enfin, la voix indiscernable leur dit de s’arrêter et leur retira leurs bandeaux.<br/>La chambre était petite, meublée simplement d’un lit et d’une caméra sur un trépied. Une porte se découpait dans un coin de la pièce.</p><p>– On n’avait prévu d’avoir que l’une d’entre vous, mais vous vous débrouillerez. La salle de bains est là-bas.</p><p>Il sortit aussitôt.</p><p>Carol et Maria se regardèrent, déboussolées, chacune trouvant dans le regard de l’autre le reflet de ses peurs. Après un instant de flottement, elles s’écroulèrent sur le sol dans les bras l’une de l’autre et restèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, pendant de longues minutes. Elles purent même s’embrasser, ce qui, avec leurs emplois du temps, n’était pas arrivé de la semaine. Belle ironie, mais les lèvres transmettaient un peu de chaleur et ravivait l’espoir.</p><p>– Tu penses qu’on a disparu depuis combien de temps ?<br/>– Aucune idée.</p><p>La pièce n’avait pas de fenêtre et, après une rapide vérification, elles découvrirent que la salle de bains ne les aidait pas plus à apercevoir la lumière du jour ou des étoiles.</p><p>L’un des types, celui avec les lunettes, finit par revenir. Il posa à même le sol deux sandwichs accompagnés de leurs bouteilles d’eau :</p><p>– Vous pourrez les manger quand on aura réglé un petit détail.</p><p>Il alluma la caméra.</p><p>– Asseyez-vous là. Je vais envoyer un petits mots à vos parents et j’espère que vous allez m’aider à les convaincre.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que vous leur voulez ?<br/>– Oh, trois fois rien, rit-il. Mais leur motivation a besoin d’un petit coup de pouce. Vous allez juste leur montrer que vous allez bien, leur dire qu’on ne vous a rien fait et que plus vite ils se bougent plus vite vous aurez vos petites retrouvailles toutes émouvantes.</p><p>Carol prit une inspiration mais se força à ne pas prendre la main de Maria au passage. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jeta un coup d’œil au ravisseur puis au voyant rouge qui clignotait sur l’objet. Sa petite-amie se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre.</p><p>– Hey, hum…</p><p>Peut-être qu’elles auraient dû s’asseoir. Ça aurait été mieux si elles étaient assises, non ? Elle aurait eu plus de confiance et l’autre ne serait pas directement dans sa ligne de mire. Elle était toujours assise quand elle se filmait. Elle était en cosplay aussi, et elle ne tournait que des petits sketch pour les poster sur tumblr. Pas de discours. Comment elle pouvait faire un discours à ses parents ? Parler dans le vide était si étrange. Le type entendrait tout ce qu’elle dirait. C’était lui qui la regardait. Pas ses parents. Elle entendit son souffle siffler.</p><p>– J’ai pas quarante ans devant moi.</p><p>– Hey, hum… On va bien. Il nous est rien arrivé. Enfin, on a été enlevées ce matin en sortant de la maison mais sinon tout va bien. Les deux types ne nous ont rien fait. Ils ont même pris la peine d’attacher nos ceintures de sécurité dans le mini-van. Et ils ont conduit gentiment, j’ai pratiquement pas senti de virages, on a pas été bousculées ni rien, même leur vitesse était constante, alors je pense pas qu’aucun des deux ne va faire quelque chose ici. Même si on vient d’arriver, j’ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment observer. Mais on a une chambre et une salle de bains. Tout est ennuyeux, et bizarre, ça change du bruit et de la pollution, mais on va bien. Hum… J’aimerais bien rentrer à la maison. Je suis pas sûre de ce qu’ils veulent mais ils nous ont demandé d’enregistrer ça donc…</p><p>– Et si vous pouviez prévenir mes parents aussi… continua Maria. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude de ce genre de choses, enfin ils sont profs pas espions… Ils doivent être morts d’inquiétude en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas qu’ils finissent par appeler la police parce que je ne rentre pas, mais ils n’ont aucun autre moyen pour me chercher comme on nous a pris nos téléphones… Je ne voudrais pas qu’il leur arrive quelque chose…</p><p>Maria questionna du regard le type qui les filmait : il hocha la tête. Elles se détendirent un peu. Il n’était pas énervé, n’avait pas perdu son sourire narquois. Il éteignit l’objet et récupéra la carte mémoire.</p><p>– Je vous revois au moment du dîner, les filles, soyez sages !</p><p>Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Elles ne surent pas quoi faire.</p><p>La pièce était vide. Un lit, un trépied, une caméra, une salle d’eau mitoyenne, un sol de vinyle tissé, gris de poussière, délavé et troué, des murs peints en blancs et tâchés d’humidité. L’endroit n’accueillait que des fantômes depuis des années. Le lit simple, avec ses pieds de fer noir et sa couverture rouge, dénotait au milieu de la pâleur et de la morosité, un rappel de la bonne volonté apparente de leurs ravisseurs. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour que les adolescentes craignent la suite, parce que l’espoir n’avait aucune raison de s’installer perpétuellement, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>Les agents n’avaient pas réussi à entrer dans les systèmes des téléphones de Carol et de Maria, malgré les efforts de Friday. Celui de Peter s’était avéré plus concluant, mais l’adolescent se trouvait encore à New-York, dans un bâtiment communautaire qui ne leur donna pas le moindre indice. May et Steve se rendirent à l’adresse malgré tout, pour s’assurer de son bien-être et glaner quelques informations.</p><p>Une dizaine de minutes après leur départ, le portable de Bucky bipa : la vidéo était envoyée par un numéro inconnu sur lequel l’agent Walden s’empressa d’enquêter.<br/>La voix de Carol résonna dans le petit bureau.</p><p>La jeune fille se tordait les doigts en parlant, les marques rouges cerclant ses poignets tournant et tournant avec nervosité. Elle gardait le visage baissé, les yeux à-demi cachés par ses mèches blondes s’entrouvrant sur sa lèvre qu’elle mordillait à chacun de ses hésitations. Frigga merci, elle ne semblait pas avoir de sang ou de blessure, pas plus que son amie brune qui passait d’une jambe à l’autre, ne sachant que faire pendant qu’elle parlait. Les mains enfoncées dans la poche de son sweat-shirt, les yeux brillants, la voix incertaine mais la peur au loin.</p><p>La vidéo s’arrêta et les adultes se regardèrent, camaïeu d’inquiétude entre leurs visages.</p><p>– Repasse-la, fit Natasha, je veux vérifier quelque chose.</p><p>Alors Bucky pressa play à nouveau, et sentit son ventre se tordre comme la preuve de leur échec se jouait encore.</p><p>– Cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps. S’ils veulent que j’aille les retrouver, je vais y aller, ni Maria ni Carol n’ont à payer pour ça.<br/>– Non, écoute.</p><p>Sam semblait avoir compris où Natasha voulait en venir parce qu’il s’était penché pour mieux retenir les mots.</p><p>– On a la confirmation qu’elles ont été enlevées en bas de notre immeuble, on peut demander à la mairie d’accéder aux caméras de surveillance maintenant. On sait qu’ils ne sont que deux, qu’ils ont un mini-van et… Peu de virages, vitesse constante, ils ont forcément quitté la ville. Si seulement on pouvait savoir quand ça a été tourné, on pourrait estimer leur temps de trajet…</p><p>La demande estampillée SHIELD partit avant même la fin du discours et l’autorisation arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ils ne comprirent pas très bien comment l’agent pouvaient accéder aux serveurs de la ville depuis la tour privée mais voir son travail rassurait monsieur et madame Rambeau, perdus au milieu de tous ces habitués.</p><p>– Tu ne bouges pas d’ici, dit Sam à Bucky, son ton sérieux laissant entendre qu’il le croyait parfaitement capable de s’échapper dans leur dos. Si tu pars pour aller les retrouver maintenant, on perd notre seule piste, et on a aucune garantie qu’ils les libèrent. Tant que tu es ici, tant qu’ils veulent quelque chose, ils ont besoin de faire pression sur nous et donc il ne va rien arriver aux filles.</p><p>Le « si tu te rends, ils n’auront plus besoin d’elles » était sous-entendu pour ne pas inquiéter les parents plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà, mais Bucky comprit le message et opina.</p><p>La sonnerie de Natasha s’emballa et la voix de Steve attira toutes les attentions :</p><p>– Maria a essayé d’appeler Peter au moment de l’enlèvement. Elle a juste eu le temps de lui envoyer une photo. On est chez un de ses amis, Wade Wilson, qui a des informations étonnantes sur pas mal de gangs de New-York. Il essaie de se renseigner auprès de ses contacts.</p><p>– Des contacts dans un gang ? s’étrangla May.</p><p>– Si vous me demandez pourquoi, vous prenez le risque de compromettre votre intégrité professionnelle ! Ça facilite le job de l’autrice ! lança une voix inconnue à travers l’appareil. Vous avez des informations sur leur voiture ?</p><p>– La plaque d’immatriculation a été volée, répondit Walden. C’est une fourgonnette noire qui a quitté Hamilton Street à onze heures. De ce que j’ai pu retracer en recoupant les vidéos, elle s’est dirigée vers la nationale en direction de l’est !</p><p>– Ok, je vais voir si les gars ont des trucs à me raconter ! s’exclama l’inconnu d’un air presque enjoué. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Spidey, mais quand tout ça sera terminé j’espère bien qu’on ira prendre un café et que tu me raconteras pour MJ !</p><p>Des objets divers semblèrent être déplacés, une porte claqua et un « bye ! » tout aussi énergétique résonna en fond.</p><p>– Comment tu l’as rencontré ? fit May, incrédule, toujours à travers le téléphone.<br/>– Il a un blog sur des comics.<br/>– Est-ce qu’on lance un avis de recherche ? coupa Walden.<br/>– Ça risque de les énerver plus qu’autre chose, dit Bucky. Il vaut mieux qu’on suive leurs règles pour l’instant, ça peut très vite dégénérer sinon.<br/>– Aucune idée d’une planque qu’il pourrait utiliser ? Une base de Hydra peut-être ?<br/>– On a démantelé toutes les bases dont je me souvenais. Et ils ont suffisamment de liens partout pour en changer trois fois par jour s’ils veulent.</p><p>Les heures qui suivirent passèrent dans un tourbillon flou. Café insipide du distributeur, larmes, piste incomplète, café, appel ne débouchant sur rien, désespoir, nouvelle piste, café, nervosité, attente, espoir, indice, frustration, café, attente, attente, attente, appel, pleurs, peur, fatigue, photo, indice, recherche, recherche, attente, café, sommeil, soupir, café, soutien, café, attente, piste ?</p><p>Il avait fallu éplucher les vidéos de surveillance de tout le quartier pour retrouver la camionnette, éplucher encore toutes celles qui filmaient la nationale, attendre les accords de maires et de préfets, mais au moins ils avaient une adresse.</p><p>Il avait fallu se disputer le droit d’enfiler la combinaison pare-balle et de monter dans la voiture pour aller y défoncer la porte. Le service de protection aurait dû s’en charger. Bucky, Natasha, Sam et Steve refusaient de rester de côté, aussi stupide que ce soit.</p><p>Alors les bons vieux réflexes reprirent leurs droits et Steve défonça en effet la porte d’un coup d’épaule, pendant que Natasha perçait une fenêtre, que Sam grimpait les escaliers de secours jusqu’au toit et que Bucky les couvrait depuis l’immeuble voisin. Walden, l’autre Wilson et Hill dans leurs oreillettes. Le quatuor se sentait coupable à propos de cette dernière : la directrice-adjointe avait assurément mieux à faire de sa nuit que de les regarder se battre sur sa tablette depuis la voiture postée quelques rues plus loin. Elle était là pour leur dire de faire attention malgré tout.</p><p>Natasha longea le bâtiment par l’arrière, jetant un regard à travers les fenêtres. Quand elle trouva une salle vide, elle perça la vitre et s’élança à l’intérieur d’un bond gracieux. Un bureau désert, des meubles retournés, une lampe sans ampoule qui se balançait au plafond. Elle laissa ses empreintes dans la poussière en avançant vers la porte, l’ouvrit sans difficulté. Le petit couloir sur lequel elle déboucha était silencieux, sombre, gardait la même odeur de renfermé. Le silence immaculé s’étendait devant elle.</p><p>– Steve ? fit-elle dans l’oreillette.<br/>– Rien à déclarer ici.<br/>– Le toit était du gâteau, répondit Sam. J’explore l’étage.</p><p>Le reste du bâtiment était tout aussi immobile : elle finit par baisser son arme. La salle de surveillance, qu’elle trouva après de nombreux essais infructueux, ne se distinguait du reste que par les ordinateurs éteints et les câbles rongés qui occupaient l’espace. Il n’y avait même pas d’électricité.</p><p>– Ça ne sert à rien, c’est vide. On se retrouve dehors.</p><p>Au moins le debriefing fut-il rapide.</p><p>Wilson tapait furieusement sur son téléphone, capuche remontée, le visage à peine visible.</p><p>– Les archives viennent d’envoyer un rapport, commença Walden. Cette base était l’une des cibles des transactions venant de Belgique, avant qu’elles ne soient redirigées vers de plus grosses cellules. Mais on ne l’a jamais démantelée.<br/>– Pourquoi l’adresse est dans notre base de données alors ?<br/>– Récupérée après une autre mission, dans des dossiers trouvés à Montpelier. On y va.</p><p>Café, encore, grâce aux thermos emportés avec eux. Les corps lessivés se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes, toujours en combinaison. Des soupirs, mais on s’accrochait à l’espoir, malgré tout.</p><p>May, Peter et les Rambeau étaient installés dans la salle de repos du service, chacun une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. On leur avait bien proposé de rentrer chez eux, on avait dit qu’on les appellerait à la moindre nouvelle, qu’on ignorait combien de temps l’expédition pouvait durer mais que ça prenait la nuit, parfois, qu’il fallait se reposer. Face aux quatre refus catégoriques, on leur avait donné couvertures et boissons chaudes en appuyant qu’on était là, à disposition de la moindre question.</p><p>– C’est souvent comme ça ? avait demandé Mélissa, blottie entre deux coussins rouges.</p><p>May lui offrit un sourire qu’elle espérait rassurant malgré toute son hésitation.</p><p>– Je ne connais pas le SHIELD assez bien pour le savoir, je travaille du côté associatif de la justice. C’est arrivé plus d’une fois si je me fie à leurs récits. Leurs missions sont tellement mouvementées que rien que les écouter me fatigue parfois, mais elles se sont toujours bien finies.<br/>– Vous en êtes sûre ? Parce que cette histoire avait l’air bien compliqué, on aurait dit qu’ils en savaient plus que ce qu’ils nous on dit, intervint Arthur.<br/>– Certaine. Les filles vont revenir saines et sauves, croyez-moi. Ces quatre-là feraient n’importe quoi pour Carol, alors je m’inquiéterais surtout pour l’état dans lequel vont finir les deux ravisseurs. Et en plus d’eux, une équipe a été dépêchée exprès, et Wade connaît bien la question aussi, vous pouvez leur faire confiance.<br/>– Dire qu’à une époque on ne craignait qu’une blessure à un entraînement de derby…<br/>– Maria est dans l’équipe de Carol ? Je en savais pas qu’elle jouaient des match ensemble !<br/>– Oh non, elle n’y va que pour regarder mais elle aurait parfaitement été capable de s’y inscrire pour rester avec elle… Enfin maintenant ce n’est plus un problème.<br/>– C’est vrai qu’à cet âge se voir tous les jours au lycée n’est pas suffisant.<br/>– C’est toujours plus intéressant de s’inscrire avec ses meilleurs amis, lança Peter avec un sourire crispé pour le couple Rambeau. Je suis constamment avec Ned et MJ aussi, je vois Carol très souvent aussi haha…<br/>– Ah oui, les amitiés à l’adolescence… On rencontre de très belles personnes… reprit Mélissa distraitement, jetant un œil à son téléphone puis un autre à la porte. Au bout de combien de temps doit-on prévenir la police ?<br/>– J’ai peur que ce soit hors de leur champ d’exercice…<br/>May sentit Peter se raidir soudainement côté d’elle. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, l’attirant auprès d’elle par réflexe.<br/>– C’est aussi pour parler à MJ et à Ned que tu es rivé sur ton écran ?<br/>– Non c’est twitter… Je regardais s’il ne se passait pas quelque chose dans les environs, et quelques personnes parlent d’une camionnette volée vers Montpelier…<br/>– Mais twitter parle constamment de quarante choses différentes.<br/>– C’est juste des threads d’histoires d’horreur. Une maison abandonnée dont les lumières s’allument soudainement, une camionnette volée à plusieurs kilomètres de là qui apparaît dans la rue puis disparaît… Une bande de vloggeurs y avait tourné une vidéo d’urbex apparemment et se défient d’y retourner…<br/>Il montra l’écran pour appuyer son propos.<br/>– Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?<br/>– J’ai classé les tendances par zone géographique.</p><p>May haussa un sourcil mais son neveu se dirigeait déjà vers les bureaux. Elle échangea un regard anxieux avec le couple à côté d’elle. Peter revint rapidement, une lueur d’espoir sur le visage :<br/>– La camionnette correspond ! Apparemment ils n’avaient pas compté sur les réseaux sociaux en choisissant leur location. Les agents sont en train de retracer son trajet, et les parents de Carol vont aller sur place.<br/>Et en effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on passa dans le couloir, téléphone à l’oreille, air concentré et voix pressée.<br/>– Ils ont une piste ! cria-t-on, et les quatre se levèrent d’un même mouvement pour se précipiter vers l’open space.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon, je suis encore en retard (mais le dernier exam est demain, après j'aurais du temps, yay !) mai je m'en suis rendue compte tôt, donc j'allais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à mercredi cette fois.</p><p>Je trouve la résolution de ce chapitre un peu facile, mais l'action avait besoin davancer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Multiple évidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où tout le monde a droit à une pause</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>L'un des chapitres les plus amusants (et fluffy) à écrire !</p><p>On approche de la fin : il reste trois chapitres, et ensuite je sais pas quand l'épilogue sortira parce que je l'ai pas écrit encore, mais je doute de pouvoir le faire avant juillet...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2004</em>
</p><p>L’air frais raviva la peau de Natasha lorsqu’elle mit un pied hors de la voiture. Ses talons aiguilles crissèrent sur le gravier, et les pans drapés de sa robe longue, vert émeraude, s’agitèrent autour de ses jambes en un mouvement de jupe fluide, qui était retenu à la taille par une cordelette tressée de la même couleur. Nouée en une boucle simple, celle-ci découpait la forme du bustier ajusté et près du corps, s’ouvrant en un décolleté plongeant. Les épaulettes droites débouchaient sur des manches longues et bouffantes qui étaient tout autant prises dans le vent, offrant un volumineux contraste avec le justaucorps. Ses mèches rousses effleuraient la naissance de son cou et voletaient librement autour de son visage à peine maquillé – un peu de fard sombre autour des yeux – retenues simplement par deux barrettes aux tempes et laissées à leur état naturel. Tony ne tarda à la suivre, marchant avec la même élégance que son amie. Ses souliers gris perle, vernis, se postèrent à côté des talons, mais au contraire de leur binôme, le pantalon noir, coupé droit et parfaitement lisse, résista aux efforts de la brise de septembre. Le tissu sombre se fondait dans celui de la veste assortie, distinguable simplement par les boutons de manchette dorés qui brillaient sur le noir profond. Le col rompait avec le classique apparent du costume, le liseré étant doublé d’une bande grise, s’ouvrant sur le veston de la même couleur mais bien plus soyeux, délicat, paré de figures en dentelle, toutes en finesse. La cravate était de la même teinte vert forêt que la robe de Natasha et contrastait parfaitement avec la chemise blanche qui complétait le camaïeu. Il s’était rasé de près mais gardait son éternel bouc.</p><p>Bruce les suivit mais son pas était bien plus hésitant. Ses mains trituraient tantôt les manches de sa veste bleu marine tantôt son nœud papillon noir. Il avait failli perdre ses boutons de manchette argentés en forme de petits marteaux, et leur sauvetage n’était dû qu’à la vigilance de ses témoins sans lesquels ils auraient fini au fond du lavabo de l’hôtel où le groupe était arrivé la veille. Pour sa défense, il ne pouvait pas passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait habituellement et devait bien compenser par quelque chose. Même son costume trois pièces, mélange de bleu marine et de blanc, lui avait donné des doutes de dernières minutes alors qu’il l’avait choisi avec le plus grand des soins et l’aide de ses amis, tandis que ses nerfs lâchaient petit à petit.</p><p>– Est-ce qu’on ferait pas une énorme connerie ? avait-il demandé face au miroir le matin même.</p><p>Natasha avait échangé un regard avec Tony et avait arrêté d’arranger les manches pour poser une main sur son épaule.</p><p>– Vous êtes ensemble depuis sept ans. Il y a six mois, vous avez tous les deux éclaté en sanglots lorsque la loi est passée. On a eu droit à vos sourires toute la semaine, et encore la semaine suivante parce que vous étiez fiancés. Vous avez déménagé dans le Massachusetts exprès. Je pense que c’est une excellente décision, au contraire.</p><p>– Mais si ça ne marche pas ?<br/>– Ça a marché pendant sept ans, mec, il n’y a aucune raison que ça s’arrête maintenant, avait repris l’ingénieur. Et au pire, quoi ? Même si ça s’arrête un jour, ce n’est pas grave, vous aurez passé de superbes moments ensemble. Profite de l’instant présent, c’est ta journée !</p><p>A deux, ils avait réussi à calmer le chercheur, au moins assez longtemps pour le convaincre d’envoyer un message à son fiancé au lieu de le rejoindre en douce. Quoi qu’il ait reçu comme réponse l’avait fait sourire amoureusement et lui avait donné assez de sérénité pour affronter la suite des événements. Ils avaient choisi de respecter cette tradition qui voulaient que les mariés ne se voient pas en tenue avant le mariage, même si un câlin lui aurait manifestement fait le plus grand bien.<br/>La porte de la salle de fêtes apparut au bout du sentier jonché de feuilles mortes chatoyantes. Ocre sur fond d’herbe encore verte et de gravier gris. Bruce s’arrêta et prit une grande inspiration mais des voix bien reconnaissables coupèrent son moment de calme.</p><p>– Attends ! s’exclama Brunnhilde. Il est juste là, tourne-toi. On aurait dû s’entendre pour ne pas arriver en même temps !</p><p>Thor ferma les yeux avec un rire léger tandis que Bruce se glissait derrière l’angle du mur en pierres apparentes. Il se retint visiblement de lancer un regard à son compagnon et fixa le ciel pâle à la place, les prunelles brillantes.</p><p>– C’est bon, fit Loki.</p><p>Thor rouvrit les paupières et salua ses amis.</p><p>– Est-ce qu’il vous a donné autant de mal que Bruce nous en a donné ? demanda Natasha à la témoin du blond.</p><p>Brunnhilde roula des yeux. Elle portait également le vert profond qui était le thème des témoins mais, plutôt qu’une robe longue ou qu’un costume, elle avait opté pour une combinaison fluide. Le pantalon large et uni, comme la robe de Natasha, cachait des mocassins plats de la même couleur. Le haut apportait une touche de fantaisie avec la dentelle sombre qui rappelait le veston de Tony, brodée finement sur le buste et les manches courtes, coupées droites. Le col rond s’arrêtait au ras de son cou mais s’ouvrait en un décolleté dans le dos, faisant ressortir le chignon bas de cheveux noirs sur sa peau mate et les lignes de ses muscles. Le temps clément d’octobre ainsi que ses origines norvégiennes lui permettaient de ne pas avoir froid, mais une veste noire reposait tout de même sur son bras. Natasha l’avait rencontrée quelques fois, assez pour l’apprécier et lier une amitié légère par messages mais les kilomètres séparant Oslo de New-York compliquaient tout rapprochement. Elle avait pris un aller pour les États-Unis spécialement pour la cérémonie, parce qu’elle n’allait pas manquer le mariage de son meilleur ami quand elle le voyait déjà peu, d’après ce qu’elle avait raconté à l’espionne l’une des fois où elle avait passé ses vacances de l’autre côté de l’océan. Le voyage était également l’occasion pour la cavalière qu’elle était d’assister à quelques spectacles, compétitions et rencontrer d’autres professionnels de son domaine. Loki et elle logeraient dans l’appartement du couple alors qu’il partirait en lune de miel.</p><p>– J’ai l’impression de jouer ma vie, dit Thor. Bruce… Bruce est là ?<br/>– Juste derrière le mur, mais ne va pas lui voler un baiser.<br/>– Mais il est venu ? continua-t-il, se mordillant les lèvres.<br/>– Oui, oui, il est là. Tu le retrouveras à l’intérieur, ne t’inquiète pas.</p><p>Le sportif sourit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux s’égarèrent du côté du mur qui ne laissait rien percer. Loki couva son frère d’un regard attendri et satisfait, d’où perçait à peine l’exaspération devant tant de romantisme et de sentiments. Depuis la légalisation du mariage homosexuel dans le Massachussetts, il lançait des pics à son pays natal qui débattait encore tout en se réjouissant pour son aîné et l’encourageant à sauter le pas. Le styliste qu’il était s’était amusé avec le thème des vêtements et portait un costume-robe aussi beau qu’original, à la croisée des tenues des autres témoins. Le haut consistait en une chemise, une cravate et un veston classiques, blanche, verte et gris comme pour Tony mais, au lieu du pantalon, il portait une jupe noire et satinée, longue, tombante sur ses chaussures grises, cirées et à talon carré. La veste, noire également, était coupée droite et carrée aux épaules comme toutes les vestes de costume mais l’arrière arrivait à ses chevilles, aussi long que la jupe sur laquelle elle se fondait parfaitement, tandis que l’avant s’ouvrait comme un manteau et se boutonnait par-dessus le veston, formant ainsi une cape élégante. Les manches de la chemise dépassaient de la veste, juste assez pour laisser voir les boutons de manchette en forme de pierres, rappels discret de la couleur verte sur la tenue sombre.</p><p>– Je ne vais pas te planter devant l’hôtel, lança le scientifique de là où il se tenait, ce qui fit rire son fiancé.</p><p>Le bonheur aurait du mal à être délogé de son visage.</p><p>– Est-ce qu’on peut faire avance rapide jusqu’aux vœux ?<br/>– Nope, tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant de l’embrasser, fit Brunnhilde.<br/>– Il va falloir retenir ta guimauve, appuya Loki.<br/>– Mais je vais me marier !<br/>– Par Fenrir, il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre ! taquina Natasha.<br/>– Crois-moi, ça va être pire pendant la lune de miel, contra Tony. Le petit nuage ne fait que commencer.<br/>– Mais vous ne serez pas là pour admirer toutes nos niaiseries, rit Bruce.</p><p>Natasha le vit essuyer quelques larmes discrètement et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. Les émotions montaient peu à peu, chassant les derniers élans de stress qui persistaient. Ses épaules se détendaient et le moment semblait prendre consistance à mesure que son fiancé papotait avec leurs amis comme sa joie s’élargissait.<br/>Quatorze heures sonnèrent. De l’autre côté du parc, des voitures avaient commencé à arriver et les invités en beaux habits en sortaient pour s’installer dans l’ancienne grange reconvertie en salle de fêtes. Certains leur adressèrent des signes de mains. Steve, Carol dans les bras, fit un signe à la rousse et s’arrêta pour saluer Sam et Alex, et Bucky et Sharon. L’espionne leur signifia d’un geste qu’elle les retrouverait dans la salle, elle resterait avec le chercheur pour le moment en bonne témoin.</p><p>– Allez, ne fais pas attendre tes invités, dit Brunnhilde, entraînant Thor vers les silhouettes qui s’amassaient. On vous retrouve tout à l’heure ?<br/>– On sera là pour la grande entrée ! leur cria l’ingénieur.</p><p>Le premier trio se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois chaud et se mêla au flux des invités qui leur donnèrent leurs félicitations et des câlins. Thor y prit le bras de sa mère, son père étant mort quelques années auparavant. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes que les dernières silhouettes soient installées pour que la cérémonie commence avec un grand soupir satisfait de sa part.</p><p>Bruce sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit Natasha et Tony pour les regarder entrer, Thor et Frigga d’abord, puis Loki et Brunnhilde côte à côte. Des applaudissements leur parvenaient au loin comme la tante de Bruce, Susan, les retrouvait. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, Bruce au bras de sa tante et Natasha et Tony à leur suite.<br/>La salle avait été décorée de fleurs de saisons, pétunias, camélias, jasmin blancs parsemés de feuilles vertes, accrochés en bouquets sur le côté des bancs. L’allée centrale, couverte d’un tapis rouge, menait à une arche creusée dans la pierre même du bâtiment, et décorée des mêmes plantes et de rubans assortis. Des chaises étaient disposées autour mais tout le monde était encore debout. Thor fixait Bruce et ne semblait voir personne d’autre à mesure qu’ils avançaient, ce qui était sans doute réciproque, si Natasha jugeait par l’inclinaison de sa tête. Elle reconnut quelques figures sur la droite pour Thor – les quelques amis qu’elle avait rencontrés, à l’instar de Brunnhilde, lors de sorties de groupe. Elle était plus proche des invités sur la gauche, du côté de Bruce, la plupart étant des scientifiques chez Stark Indutries, ou des employés du SHIELD. Elle croisa le regard de Maria Hill au quatrième rang, avant de sourire à Steve et Carol sur ses genoux, juste devant elle. Leur groupe d’amis occupait toute la rangée. Pepper Potts était plus à l’avant, à côté de Jane Foster qui était restée plus proche de son collègue que de son ex-copain, et d’autres membres de sa famille qu’elle ne connaissait pas.</p><p>Elle se plaça devant sa chaise au premier rang, position symétrique à celle de Brunnhilde et Loki, alors que Bruce faisait face à Thor, juste devant l’autel. Le couple se dévorait des yeux, appréciant toute la beauté de l’autre. Leurs costumes étaient assortis, la même coupe exactement, mais là où Bruce avait choisi du bleu marine, Thor était resté classique avec du noir. Seuls leurs nœuds papillon noirs et les pochettes blanches étaient réellement identiques.</p><p>L’officier commença et la salle tomba dans un silence ému. Il rappela l’importance de l’amour, les enjeux d’un mariage mais ne put s’empêcher un détour par l’importance du symbole que leur union représentait pour toute la communauté, qui arracha des larmes à plus d’une personne. Les mariés eux-mêmes s’essuyèrent les joues plus d’une fois, ce qui avait le don de relancer l’émotion dans le public.</p><p>Frigga et Susan firent chacune un discours émouvant, et deux proches de Thor chantèrent, accompagnés par May Parker à la guitare.</p><p>Finalement, il fut de temps de lire leurs vœux et Natasha ne put s’empêcher un rire léger en voyant Bruce sortir une feuille froissée, de toute évidence raturée, de la poche de sa veste. Il croisa son regard et elle lui envoya un signe d’encouragements. Il s’était arraché les cheveux en les écrivant la veille, recommençant sans cesse malgré les encouragements de Tony qui, étant déjà passé par là, lui assurait qu’il était normal de ne pas trouver la formulation parfaite puisque des années de relation ne pouvaient de toute façon pas tenir sur une page. Elle avait dû lui répéter plusieurs fois qu’elle ne voulait pas les entendre avant Thor, que ce son âme-sœur méritait d’être la première personne à qui il les lirait, à défaut d’être la seule, et l’avait laissé s’entraîner devant le miroir de la salle de bains pendant qu’elle s’assurait du bon avancement des préparatifs avec Tony. Elle s’était sentie un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter ou lui donner des conseils sur le coup mais toutes ses hésitations se volatilisaient en écoutant sa voix qui tremblait sur certains mots et Thor qui pouffait sur d’autres, en le sentant prendre de l’assurance alors qu’il racontait comment il avait su qu’il était le bon et listait tout ce qu’il lui avait apporté, les détails qu’il aimait chez lui, aussi bien des qualités que des défauts, quelques manies qui firent sourire l’audience. Leurs regards s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre à défaut de pouvoir s’embrasser, se baissant seulement pour se remémorer les notes, semblant oublier le monde qui était autour.</p><p>Comme si souvent dans les mariages, Natasha sentait son cœur fondre à la fin du discours, emplie de douceur et de fierté pour ses amis. Tony, Brunnhilde, Loki, l’officier, les membres des familles qu’elle pouvait voir au premier rang affichaient la même vulnérabilité sur leurs visages et Thor prit la parole devant un public attendri et prêt à applaudir.</p><p>« Bruce. On s’est rencontrés à une époque où je pensais avoir une idée très précise de ce que serait ma vie dix ans plus tard. Je suivais ce chemin tout tracé depuis des années et il a suffi que je vienne un jour dans votre laboratoire pour que tout soit remis en question, pour que déjà tu me montres que le monde est bien plus vaste. Voilà qu’à cause de toi je me retrouvais à me demander qui j’étais réellement et ce que je voulais, sans même que tu n’aies à quitter des yeux tes solutions incompréhensibles. Tu te cachais sous une blouse tachée et des lunettes, et tu révolutionnais le monde avec un jargon scientifique que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de la population, moi compris – non, en fait, que toute la population de cette planète à part Tony – est incapable de suivre, et tu me faisais voir pour la première fois une beauté et une évidence, comme si mes yeux s’ouvraient enfin maintenant que tu étais là.<br/>« Tu étais là quand les vents ont tourné et tu n’as jamais bougé. C’est ta foi en l’humanité, et en moi, qui m’a marquée d’abord : aussi bien quand tu m’expliquais tes expériences, sans te formaliser de ma nullité absolue en science, que quand j’étais face à mes propres erreurs. Tu es persuadé qu’on peut toujours faire mieux, viser plus haut, et j’apprends constamment avec toi, que ce soit sur l’effet rétroactif de radiations gamma sur le quatrième stade d’organisation spatial de je sais plus quelle hormone – sérieux, est-ce que quelqu’un ici a une idée du sujet de ta thèse ? – ou sur une recette de curry, je découvre toujours de nouvelles formes de bonheur et d’amour grâce à toi. En fait, ton curry est une des choses que j’aime le plus chez toi, avec ton incapacité à garder une coiffure à force de te passer la main dans tes cheveux – d’ailleurs, félicitations pour aujourd’hui, tu n’es pas autant décoiffé que d’habitude, tu t’es retenu pas vrai ? Cet effort me touche beaucoup, haha – ton assurance, ta curiosité insatiable, ta bienveillance, ta passion pour plein de sujets divers et parfois étranges, ton humour, ton énergie, ton courage et ta force mentale qui ne se laisse jamais abattre.<br/>« La première fois que je t’ai dit oui, tu m’avais juste demandé si tu pouvais m’offrir un café, et déjà je pouvais sentir que je marchais hors de ma zone de confort, au milieu des rires, de notre complicité immédiate et de nos discussions jusqu’aux petites heures du matin. Je t’en ai donné plein d’autres des oui, en sept ans, et peu à peu les doutes ont laissé place à encore plus de rires et de complicité, de bons moments et de certitudes. Aujourd’hui je te dis oui une fois de plus, et je te promets de continuer à te dire oui pour des années encore, de continuer à te faire rire et à discuter avec toi jusqu’à ce qu’on tombe endormis sur le canapé. Je te promets de te donner le meilleur de moi-même, de continuer à grandir avec toi, à rire avec toi, à partager les bons moments avec toi et de rester à tes côtés pendant les mauvais pour te rappeler à quel point on est forts tous les deux. Je t’aime, je t’aime parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amour et ma boule de nerfs préférée, et je te promets de t’aimer pour l’éternité. »</p><p>Le sourire de Bruce était éclatant et Natasha fut envahie d’une vague de bonheur pour eux alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, scellant leur union. La salle éclata en un tonnerre d’applaudissements et de sifflements devant leur joie évidente à enfin pouvoir se toucher et se prendre dans les bras. Elle remarqua que le regard brillant de Tony était plongé dans celui pareillement submergé d’émotions de Pepper, au lieu de se tourner vers les nouvellement mariés et elle chercha instinctivement Steve des yeux, pour le trouver qui la fixait déjà. Le bonheur ne fit qu’augmenter, si c’était possible, et une avalanche de tendresse et de confiance la firent chanceler. Ils se sourirent pour plusieurs secondes, avant que leur fille n’attire leur attention en voulant jouer avec la cravate de son père, et elle réalisa qu’elle s’était rarement sentie aussi bien quelque part. La distraction rompit le charme juste assez pour qu’elle remarque que Sam et Bucky avaient tous les deux la même expression mi-moqueuse mi-satisfaite. Sam lui fit même un clin d’œil entendu. Elle retint son sarcasme : le moment de sa vengeance viendrait bientôt de toute façon. Ses amis lui tendaient des perches, vu les partenaires qui les accompagnaient.</p><p>La salle se vida progressivement et tout le monde se retrouva à l’extérieur. Les témoins retinrent le couple juste assez pour qu’une haie soit formée devant la porte et que les invités puissent leur lancer des confettis. Quelques clics d’appareils photos accompagnèrent leurs baisers et leurs rires tandis qu’ils s’enlevaient mutuellement les paillettes multicolores qui s’étaient coincées dans leur cheveux. Puis la foule se dispersa dans le parc décoré de bougies électriques et de ballons.</p><p>– Tu as fait du beau travail, dit Steve.</p><p>L’espionne embrassa son compagnon rapidement et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis la veille, en partant pour l’hôtel, et Carol se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras en lui babillant qu’elle lui avait manquée.</p><p>Ils discutèrent dans l’air frais, au bord du lac qui fermait le parc et purent apprécier le spectacle de Loki et Brunnhilde qui avaient déniché un canoë d’on ne savait où, pour mettre Thor et Bruce dedans plus ou moins de force et leur offrir un tour légèrement mouillé. Ils manquèrent de tomber une ou deux fois qui furent capturées avec plaisir par la photographe. Sam et Alex et Bucky et Sharon les rejoignirent pour profiter du moment avec la petite famille et le groupe d’amis resta à discuter dehors, croisant de temps à autre d’autres de leurs connaissances du SHIELD, jusqu’aux premières gouttes de pluie. Ils suivirent les indications des organisateurs et firent le tour de la propriété pour tomber sur une terrasse aménagée en piste de danse, qui donnait sur une salle de restauration. Un buffet avait été installé le long des murs et des tables rondes, décorées de vert et de blanc, de plantes et de ballons, occupaient l’espace. Les témoins et leurs moitiés avaient été placés à la table des mariés, alors Natasha et Steve saluèrent une fois de plus leurs quatre collègues qui partageaient une table avec Maria Hill et sa partenaire et May et Benjamin Parker.</p><p>Natasha en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Brunnhilde et Loki et découvrit qu’elle s’entendait bien avec les deux. La première était accompagnée d’une femme blanche et brune et également norvégienne, du nom de Sif, qui possédait la même force de caractère. Son humour légèrement piquant agrémentait ses anecdotes d’escrimeuse et de cavalière qui avaient l’air impressionnantes mais légèrement douloureuses. Le second se tenait aux côtés d’un homme noir et brun et répondant au nom d’Eric. Américain – ils s’étaient rencontrés en Californie – il avait la même passion pour les arts que le norvégien et un ton un peu sarcastique lorsqu’il en parlait qui se fondait parfaitement dans la tablée. La conversation alterna très vite entre expositions, pièces de théâtre, politique internationale entre deux sujets plus légers de circonstance, comme leurs métiers respectifs, le contexte de leurs rencontres et des taquineries envers le couple phare de la soirée. Steve s’amusa à parler de peinture et de sculpture avec Pepper tandis que Tony et Bruce se retenaient de faire de trop nombreux détours par les sciences expérimentales.<br/>Carol finit par s’endormir et ses parents disparurent un instant pour la coucher dans leur chambre d’hôtel, se volant baisers et caresses au passage. S’ils ressortirent avec les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés personne ne leur en tint rigueur – il était déjà assez difficile de se contenir et d’attendre la nuit.</p><p>Les assiettes vidées et les différents discours à base de photos et d’anecdotes légèrement humiliantes qui firent rire toute la salle achevés, la musique fut lancée. Natasha et Steve profitèrent de l’étreinte jusqu’à ce que leur pieds deviennent douloureux, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur des chaises inoccupées à côté de Bucky et Sharon qui discutaient à leur table.</p><p>– Alors, l’ambiance vous a déjà donné quelques idées ? lança Bucky, l’air de rien.</p><p>Steve roula des yeux.</p><p>– Si un jour ça devait arriver, sache que tu serais le dernier prévenu.<br/>– Et si vous nous racontiez plutôt comment c’est arrivé entre vous deux, hein ? contra Nat. Du camping ensemble en mission et rien ne se passe, mais soudainement tu traverses l’Atlantique pour l’accompagner à un mariage. Et tu n’es pas spécialement amie avec Bruce ou Thor.<br/>– Non, mais je suis amie avec Terminator juste ici, sourit Sharon. Et j’ai des vacances à prendre.<br/>– Je pense que plusieurs personnes ici ne vont pas capter le message, fit le blond.<br/>– Non, mais vous allez le capter et c’est l’important, rétorqua le brun.<br/>– Je l’apprécie beaucoup, mais merci non merci, mieux vaut garder les choses chill.<br/>– Et bien, si vous cherchez à rendre quelqu’un jaloux, c’est la bonne méthode en tout cas, sourit Natasha avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Sharon de rouler des yeux.</p><p>– Tout le monde ne saute pas le pas comme vous, dit-elle. D’ailleurs, la petite princesse a quel âge maintenant ?<br/>– Trois ans, intervint Sam.</p><p>Alex et lui se glissèrent sur les dernières chaises libres.</p><p>– Vous parliez de quoi ?<br/>– De la surprise que vous nous avez faite en débarquant ensemble, titilla la rousse.<br/>– Oh, crois-moi, on a été les premiers surpris quand c’est arrivé, grimaça l’agent espagnole. Après tant de temps à te trouver insupportable.<br/>– Mais tu me trouves toujours insupportable… Heureusement que j’ai plein de qualités pour rattraper le coup !<br/>– J’avoue, mon opinion de toi aurait été bien différente si on avait parlé de baseball plus tôt.<br/>– C’est pas grave, lâcha Steve. Un peu de tension ne fait pas de mal. On a juste plein de dossiers sur vous, du coup.<br/>– Argh. Il ne faut pas qu’on se marie, sinon on va prendre cher.<br/>– Oh, comme tout le monde ici, la rassura Bucky avec un regard entendu pour son meilleur ami.<br/>– Désolée, mais c’est pas dans nos plans pour le moment, prévint Natasha.</p><p>Une ombre apparut au-dessus de la petite table. Elle se tourna pour découvrir Maria accompagnée d’une femme de leur âge, blonde aux cheveux courts et portant une combinaison rouge. Alex se leva pour la saluer et les deux amies discutèrent un instant pendant la directrice-adjointe en profitait pour emprunter sa chaise.</p><p>– Alors, comment est la piste de danse ? demanda Sharon.<br/>– Bruyante, fit Maria. Juste ce qu’il faut pour se vider la tête et blesser ses pieds. Ces chaussures sont un enfer. Tu me donnes une coupe ?</p><p>Sharon lui servit un verre et leur discussion se poursuivit naturellement. Steve et Sam échangèrent un coup d’œil perplexe, Natasha haussa un sourcil et Bucky se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alex revint pour leur présenter Clover, une amie du département de surveillance aérienne, que Sam connaissait déjà de son mandat dans le service, mais que les autres rencontraient pour la première fois. Maria finit par troquer ses chaussures à talons contre des plates, plus confortables, et posa sa main sur la nuque de sa partenaire pour l’entraîner sur la piste ce à quoi elle agréa en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Natasha continua à siroter sa coupe mais œilla sa voisine.</p><p>– Elle aussi ?<br/>– Il faut croire que j’ai un type, fit Sharon, à moitié sérieuse.</p><p>Natasha secoua la tête.</p><p>– Eh, toi aussi je te ferais remarquer. Deux têtes blondes avec un haut sens de la morale ?<br/>– Dit comme ça… J’ai juste loupé l’accent.<br/>– Bah, New-York, Londres… Si peu de différence…<br/>– Rappelle-moi de ne pas te demander de conseils si un jour j’ai besoin d’une conseillère matrimoniale.</p><p>Bucky, assis de l’autre côté de Sharon, faillit s’étouffer mais réussit à le camoufler dans un toussotement et continua sa discussion avec Steve l’air de rien.</p><p>– De toute façon, demander conseil à son ex c’est plutôt un mauvais bail en terme de jalousie. Pas sûre que Cap’ apprécie.<br/>– Oh t’inquiète, ce n’est pas vraiment un problème actuellement.<br/>– Fais gaffe, tu vas finir mariée à un mec à ce rythme !<br/>– Nope, je vais sauter cette étape je crois.</p><p>La musique changea pour un slow et Natasha glissa sa main dans celle de Steve. Le couple se leva sous les regards complices des deux autres, qui se forcèrent à ne rien dire devant tant de synchronisation silencieuse.</p><p>Le mariage était très beau et le week-end, bien que fort en émotions, avait été amusant. Mais non merci. Aussi confiante était-elle en son couple et son amour, une promesse sur un terme aussi long que l’entièreté de sa vie finirait par l’étouffer. Elle ne voulait pas se projeter ; elle était bien, là, à l’instant. Les notes de jazz apaisantes, les lumières enchanteresses, la compagnie amusante et la douceur du corps contre le sien, de l’épaule sous sa joue et la tendresse du câlin. Steve déposa un baiser sur sa tempe ; elle en profita pour rencontrer ses lèvres. C’était tout et ça suffisait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. La course du réconfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Où les choses s'arrangent, enfin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La voiture filait en ligne droite. Une fois encore, c’était tout ce que Carol pouvait dire sur leur situation : une fois encore, elles étaient attachées sur leurs sièges les yeux bandés et les mains liées. Une fois encore, elle s’efforçait de retenir le stress et de garder la tête calme, analysant ce qu’elle pouvait du trajet.<br/>Le type avec des lunettes était entré en trombe dans leur chambre alors qu’elles commençaient à s’endormir. Elles avaient eu trente secondes pour déguerpir. On changeait de base, parce que son binôme n’avait pas apprécié qu’on se mette en danger bêtement avec une simple vidéo et qu’on la regarde mal, parce que vraiment la technique de la gamine était simplissime et qu’on aurait dû la remarquer directement, espèce d’imbécile, c’était bien le moment tiens, entre ça et le grabuge en bas de la rue, à se demander si tes neurones avaient fondu en tôle. Une fois encore, le tissu noué serré autour de leur tête, emmêlant quelques cheveux au passage, les poignets qui promettaient de belles marques rouges, les cailloux mêlés de neige qui roulaient sous les pas et la poigne ferme qui les menait jusqu’à la fourgonnette. La même impuissance, l’espoir silencieux.</p><p>Le véhicule sursauta et Carol entendit le conducteur lâcher un juron. Maria bougea à sa droite, sans doute alertée elle aussi.<br/>Un nouvel accroc. On prit de la vitesse et un tournant brusque. L’adolescente tendit l’oreille mais le silence se faisait lourd.</p><p>– Tu penses que c’est qui ? demanda l’un d’eux après un temps.<br/>– Soit le soldat est revenu à la raison et veut argumenter…<br/>– Auquel cas, il a une drôle de façon de se déclarer. Il n’a pas l’air de venir en paix, mais…<br/>– C’est le soldat. Il ne sait pas faire autrement que dans l’agressivité.<br/>– Tant que ce n’est pas pour elles… Agressivité ou pas, il sait ce qu’il risque s’il n’a pas fermé sa gueule. Je veux pas de ses petits copains ici.<br/>– J’espère que les copains ont été plus raisonnables que ça. Ce serait dommage de se salir les mains, ma chemise est toute neuve.<br/>– Si tu avais vérifié la vidéo avant de l’envoyer, tu n’aurais pas à t’en faire pour tes sap’ du con.</p><p>La respiration de Carol accéléra. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, espérant mieux entendre, juste à temps pour être projetée en avant par un virage sec et brutal. La ceinture de sécurité lui coupa le souffle.</p><p>– Merde !<br/>– Avance, je m’en occupe. T’as pas intérêt à avoir perdu la main !</p><p>Des coups de feu retentirent alors que le mini-van repartait de plus belle, le moteur vrombissant. Les fenêtres remontées ne laissaient percer aucun son extérieur, seulement les grognements d’un de leurs ravisseurs et les bruits plus ou moins forts des pistolets. Les deux adolescentes furent secouées dans tous les sens, ne manquèrent pas de heurter la portière ou le dossier, de se cogner les jambes en voulant se redresser. Tant pis pour les bleus qui ne manqueraient pas de tacher leurs épaules.</p><p>– Tu peux approcher ta tête de mes mains ?<br/>– Attends. Bordel !</p><p>Elle sentit Maria se contorsionner pour échapper à la ceinture et finalement des cheveux effleurent son bras. Tâtonnant de son mieux avec des mains attachées dans le dos, elle réussit à trouver le nœud et tira dessus. Les bruits des armes indiquaient que le ravisseur qui ne conduisait pas était toujours occupé avec leurs poursuivants – par Odin, elle espérait qu’il n’avait pas blessé qui que se soit. Il fallut plusieurs tentatives interrompues par des chutes soudaines pour qu’elle arrive à défaire le nœud. Maria lui rendit la pareille.</p><p>Le coffre du van devait avoir été vidé depuis le premier trajet, car le désordre qu’elle avait senti contre ses jambes laissait place à de simples manteaux épais. Rien pour couper leurs liens. Elles se détachèrent malgré tout et s’approchèrent de la vitre : les lumières des phares perçant la nuit leur permirent de distinguer des voitures criblées de balles les suivaient de près. Des fenêtres de chacune d’elles sortaient des agents tirant à bout portant sur leurs ravisseurs, zigzaguant sur la route de campagne pour éviter leurs balles.</p><p>– C’est Bucky ! lança Carol, reconnaissant le snipper.</p><p>Les conducteurs lui étaient inconnus et ses parents invisibles.<br/>Un drone vint voleter devant elle, qu’elle reconnut pour l’avoir vu plus d’une fois en photos.</p><p>– Est-ce qu’on peut ouvrir la porte de ce truc ?</p><p>La poignée était fermée à clef et refusait de tourner, mais Bucky dut les voir s’agiter car ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et il leur intima d’un signe de se décaler. Elles se plaquèrent contre une paroi. Il tira dans la vitre.</p><p>Des éclats de verre giclèrent dans l’habitacle et égratignèrent leurs bras. Le bruit attira l’attention des deux malfrats mais Bucky se remit à viser les roues du véhicule, les forçant tous les deux à rester à leur poste s’ils ne voulaient pas être stoppés par un pneu éclaté. Les deux otages ne s’attardèrent pas sur la douleur ou le sang qui coulait sur leurs doigts et s’empressèrent de saisir un des fragments les plus gros pour trancher leurs liens. Le drone s’engouffra dans le trou béant et s’approcha du conducteur, canons sortis. « Vous êtes en sous-nombre les gars. Arrêtez le véhicule, sortez calmement et tout se passera bien. Ce serait dommage d’en venir à la force. » fit la voix de Sam, rendue légèrement métallique par le haut-parleur. Le type eut un rictus et donna un coup de poing dans l’engin, qui ne l’esquiva pas assez vite et valdingua contre les dossiers. Le tireur rentra brusquement dans l’habitacle et rechargea son arme. Carol et Maria, le voyant se détourner de la route, s’aplatirent sur la bâche recouvrant le coffre, espérant que les dossiers des sièges les protégeraient.</p><p>– Déconnez pas trop, dit-il. On a les gamines, et on détesterait aussi en venir à la force. Si on tombe, on tombe avec elles.</p><p>Le rétroviseur explosa et d’autres balles vinrent se loger dans la carrosserie, mais la voiture ne dévia pas.</p><p>– Vous ne pouvez même pas viser les roues, ricana l’autre. Sinon on entraîne vos petites princesses dans notre accident.<br/>– Il faut qu’on sorte, souffla Maria.</p><p>Elles rampèrent jusqu’à la porte. La poignée ne s’activait pas, verrouillée de l’extérieur. Une balle siffla juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, les tétanisant.</p><p>– Je vous déconseille de bouger, grogna le tireur, de derrière ses grandes lunettes. Je vous promets que ces machins sont douloureux quand on vise le bon endroit.</p><p>Elles déglutirent, se lancèrent un regard perdu, et s’allongèrent à nouveau sur le sol par précaution. Autant ne pas offrir une cible trop facile.</p><p>D’autres coups de feu firent exploser la fenêtre côté conducteur, lui arrachant des grognements douloureux comme les éclats de verre lui perçaient le visage et les mains. Redwing voleta jusqu’à elles, sa trajectoire déséquilibrée par le choc survenu plus tôt, mais les deux types étaient trop occupés pour le bloquer à nouveau. Il se posa près des adolescentes et tira sur le loquet de la porte. Une fois, deux fois, celle-ci trembla sous les assauts mais ne s’ouvrit pas. Carol le prit entre ses mains et força pour insérer un des canons entre les deux battants, au niveau de ce qu’elle estimait être la serrure. Maria poussa avec elle, jusqu’à libérer une fente à peine assez large pour qu’elles voient ce qu’elles faisaient. Un nouveau coup, accompagné d’un bruit de métal. Les battants tressautèrent. Il tira encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ! le verrou cède, les battants s’écartent et la route apparaisse devant elles.</p><p>L’asphalte défilait, si vite que les pointillés blancs se fondaient les uns dans les autres en une ligne floue. Quelques mètres plus loin, les voitures du SHIELD les suivaient toujours.</p><p>– Bordel ! Bande de chi…</p><p>Quelques coups de feu bien placés rappelèrent le tireur à l’ordre et l’empêchèrent de se lever pour les attraper comme il l’avait voulu. Redwing se plaça devant elle et tira aussi sur lui, leur faisant gagner du temps.</p><p>– On saute ? s’enquit Maria, incertaine.<br/>– Est-ce qu’on a le choix ?<br/>– On va se faire écraser… Si on ne se casse pas une jambe…</p><p>Sam transmit de toute évidence le message, car les voitures se déportèrent sur les côtés, leur laissant toute la place pour se rattraper en toute sécurité. Celle de Bucky continua à rouler, mais l’autre ralentit progressivement. « N’essayez pas d’atterrir sur vos jambes, conseilla sa voix déformée. Rentrez la tête et laissez-vous rouler, les mains sur la nuque. On a des secouristes avec nous, on est pr… »</p><p>Le drone rouge et gris fut touché et s’échoua en sol dans un écho de ferraille. Le tireur avait décidé d’abandonner le snipper qui visait toujours sa main pour lui faire lâcher son arme, et commençait à enjamber son siège, l’air furieux.</p><p>– Vous allez regretter de…</p><p>Carol empoigna la main de Maria et se força à se pas réfléchir. Le choc la prit aux genoux, qui se dérobèrent immédiatement sous elle, l’envoyant rouler. Dans un instinct, elle se recroquevilla selon les indications de Sam et sentit son épaule heurter la surface, puis ses hanches, la douleur se répercutant dans ses os. La boue imprégna aussitôt ses vêtements et quelques cristaux de givre pas encore fondus craquèrent sous son poids. Les éclairs d’un manteau rouge à la périphérie de son champ de vision la rassurèrent sur le sort de sa petite amie. Heureusement, le sel avait empêché les plaque de verglas, certainement plus douloureuses, de s’installer.<br/>Les crissements de pneus, les coups de feux et les cris inintelligibles s’amplifièrent mais aucune d’elle ne bougea, restant allongée sur le dos et se forçant à respirer malgré la douleur et le stress qui montaient en flèches. Des bottes épaisses, recouvrant des pantalons blancs, apparurent autour d’elles, et elles levèrent les yeux, inquiètes puis rassurées en découvrant les secouristes qui s’agenouillaient auprès d’elles.</p><p>– Tu m’entends ?<br/>– Oui…<br/>– Est-ce que tu sens quand j’appuie ici ? Et là ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?<br/>– Est-ce que tu peux me dire quel jour on est ? Qui est le président ?</p><p>Elles répondirent à toutes les questions du mieux qu’elles purent, découvrirent qu’elles pouvaient encore bouger. On leur posa des minerves autour du cou par précaution. Maria s’était réceptionnée sur son épaule directement et pouvait se lever sas problème, mais tenait son bras gauche serrée contre elle et eut droit à une écharpe, le temps d’atteindre un hôpital. La jambe gauche de Carol ne répondait plus et elle eut besoin de l’aide de deux des inconnues pour clopiner jusqu’à la voiture, refusant de s’allonger dans la civière pour quelques pas. Des infirmières les installèrent sur des chaises et Arthur et Mélissa accoururent auprès d’elles. Ils embrassèrent le front de Maria, ne se retenant de lui faire un câlin qu’à cause de son bras, et vérifièrent que tout allait bien pour Carol.</p><p>– Où sont mes parents ? demanda celle-ci.</p><p>Peter et May sortirent également du véhicule, à sa grande surprise, expliquant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d’attendre au siège du SHIELD sans savoir ce qu’il se passait malgré les risques.</p><p>– Natasha et Steve sont dans une des voitures d’intervention, dit May.</p><p>Une femme qu’elle n’avait jamais vue mais qui portait l’uniforme de l’organisation d’intelligence lui présenta une tablette. L’écran divisé en deux montrait, d’un côté, l’intérieur d’une voiture où Sam préparait un autre drone et où Bucky sortait le bras par une des fenêtres pour tenir son arme. Levant la tête, elle en déduisit qu’ils devaient être dans l’engin roulant du côté du tireur, faisant feu pour les empêcher de s’attaquer à qui que ce soit – et en effet, un drone peint de rouge ne tarda pas à sortir par une des vitres pour s’engouffrer dans la camionnette. Se reconcentrant sur la vidéo, l’adolescente vit que ses parents se préparaient dans le second véhicule, accompagnés de plusieurs agents dont Hill qu’elle avait rencontrée une fois ou deux. Tout le groupe portait de lourds gilets pare-balles et vérifiait ses armes : ils filaient de l’autre côté de la route, prenant de la vitesse. Quand leur fourgon arriva au niveau du conducteur, Natasha apparut à la fenêtre et ouvrit le feu sur les roues.</p><p>– Mais la camionnette va leur rentrer dedans si elle fait une embardée !<br/>– Ne t’inquiète pas, nos pilotes savent ce qu’ils font.</p><p>L’agent appuya sur l’écran et la vue devint aérienne plutôt que de montrer l’intérieur. Les deux véhicules luttaient vraisemblablement pour maintenir leur vitesse, celui du SHIELD cherchant sans succès à dépasser celui des kidnappeurs. Il s’en approcha jusqu’à ce que les deux carrosseries se touchent presque, le capot effleurant les portes qui battaient dans le vent.</p><p>La portière du fourgon s’ouvrit et ses parents apparurent. Carol retint sa respiration, à temps pour les voir sauter, droit dans la camionnette. Un nouveau coup sur l’écran et la vue changea à nouveau, le cadre se resserrant et perdant en stabilité.</p><p>– C’est la caméra intégrée à Redwing, indiqua l’inconnue.</p><p>Les deux adultes se tapirent derrière les dossiers comme les adolescentes plus tôt. Le tireur essaya de les toucher, mais ne fut pas d’une grande aide, monopolisé dans son duel avec Bucky. Le conducteur se pencha un instant sur les pédales et ressurgit, un pistolet en mains. Il délaissa le volant, ce qui glaça le sang de Carol, Maria et toutes les autres personnes qui assistaient au spectacle sur les multiples tablettes, et sauta directement dans le coffre alors que la voiture poursuivait sa trajectoire en ligne droite.</p><p>Natasha l’accueillit d’un coup de pied qu’il esquiva, l’obligeant à reculer droit sur Steve qui s’empressa d’attraper son poignet pendant que la rousse revenait avec une balayette. Ce fut son tour de recevoir un coup de pied et d’envoyer Steve valser d’un mouvement de bras par la même occasion. Le couple heurta la paroi, un peu trop près des portes ouvertes pour que Carol reste sereine.</p><p>– Il a suivi quel type d’entraînement en prison ? haleta Steve, la voix rendue lointaine par l’enregistrement.<br/>– Le type que tu préfères ne pas connaître, répondit Natasha sur le même ton.</p><p>Le blond tira deux coups en direction de la main qui tenait l’arme, les deux esquivés, de même que ceux de l’espionne, mais Redwing profita qu’il l’avait oublié et réussit à viser un genou. L’homme blessé glissa au sol sans cesser de les tenir en joue et ils durent à leur tour éviter les balles, tâche peu aisée dans l’espace réduit. La course s’accompagna de coups de pied et de poings, certains laissant des bleus et d’autres cognant le fer. Finalement, un des tirs atteignit la main qui dut lâcher l’arme dans un bruit de frustration et les deux agents purent saisir un bras chacun et immobiliser le type. Steve sortit des menottes de sa poche qu’il fixa sur ses poignets malgré les débats de l’autre, pendant que Natasha envoyait un tir parfaitement calculé droit sur la main du tireur, rapide et efficace de sorte qu’il ne la voie pas venir et sursaute, lâchant l’arme qui tomba sur l’asphalte et disparut rapidement. Un coup de crosse dans la tête suivit immédiatement et l’homme tomba évanouit, lui laissant tout le loisir de se glisser devant le volant. Steve la rejoignit bientôt, après avoir refermé les portes et ligoté le comparse du mieux qu’il pouvait avec les ceintures de sécurité.</p><p>– La pédale est bloquée, fit-elle en tirant, sans succès.<br/>– On va partir en roulade si on s’arrête, il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de ralentir !</p><p>Elle donna des coups de pied dans la tige de métal qui la maintenait enfoncée, sans plus de succès. Elle appuya à fond sur le frein, joua avec le levier de vitesses et l’engin décéléra un peu. Les pneus crissèrent sur la route, un bruit qu’elle n’aima pas vraiment. Steve se pencha devant le conducteur, le visage fermé, l’interrogea sur l’objet qui forçait leur allure démesurée. L’autre ricana de toutes ses dents, et lorsqu’il perdit patience et resserra les poings autour de son col ; le souleva pour bien se faire comprendre ; ignora le gémissement de douleur quand l’articulation blessée frotta contre le sol ; le questionna une nouvelle fois et fut craché au visage ; dut se retenir de le gifler pour le laisser retomber mollement ; lorsqu’il vit dans les yeux fiévreux du type que sa vie avait autant d’importance pour lui que celles de leurs filles, Steve crispa la mâchoire, une veine se dessinant sur son front, et décida qu’ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux et qu’ils pouvaient bien pourrir en enfer.<br/>– On les prends et on saute ? fit-il de guerre lasse.</p><p>– J’aimerais bien ressortir en un seul morceau ! Et ne pas leur briser les cervicales avec l’impact. Crie si une voiture arrive en sens inverse.<br/>– Pas sur qu’ils le méritent ! Mais il n’y a rien devant, on a encore le temps de trouver une solution.</p><p>Elle reprit son pistolet et tira droit dans la barre en acier : elle ne bougea pas.</p><p>– On n’aurait pas un laser, ou un truc du genre hyper puissant pour que je décale ce machin ?<br/>– J’aimerais bien…<br/>– Et bah, à part en entrant dans un arbre, je vis pas ce qu’on peut faire.</p><p>Steve regarda l’horizon dégagé derrière le pare-brise et porta la main à son oreillette.</p><p>– Est-ce qu’on peut avoir un coup de mains ?<br/>– On va faire de notre mieux. Ralentissez le plus possible.</p><p>La voiture du SHIELD se rapprocha encore, jusqu’à se coller à la leur dans un froissement de tôle qui perça leurs tympans. Steve remplaça Natasha pour tenter de déloger la cale tandis qu’elle pressait le frein de toutes ses forces. Peu à peu, ils virent l’automobile les devancer, centimètre par centimètre, et remercièrent silencieusement la robustesse de leur moteur et le talents de leur mécaniciens. Par miracle, la tige trembla légèrement, permettant à la pédale de se relever de quelques millimètres, et ils ralentirent encore. Juste assez pour que leur supérieure vienne emboutir ses feux dans leur capot. Le coup les secoua et le métal se tordit, mais ils continuèrent à rouler. Hill freina du mieux qu’elle put, les forçant à ralentir, ralentir, ralentir, le paysage gagna en netteté, le voyant « moteur en surchauffe » s’alluma sur le tableau de bord. La cale bougea à nouveau, encore quelques millimètres et kilomètres-heures à grappiller.</p><p>– Sautez, maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle. Tant pis s’ils ont des égratignures, les filles s’en sont sorties entières.</p><p>Le couple commença par celui qui était évanoui, avachi sur son siège, un bras pendant toujours par la fenêtre ouverte. Natasha le prit par les épaules, lui maintint la nuque du mieux qu’elle put. Elle se laissa emporter par son élan, roula sur un ou deux mètres, mais se releva sans fracture. Steve avait du mal, car l’autre type se débattait – à croire qu’il voulait qu’on le laisse dans une voiture sans chauffeur – mais parvint finalement à l’immobiliser. Sa résistance naturelle et légèrement incompréhensible lui permit de ne pas tomber, courant simplement sur quelques pas avant de s’arrêter et de poser le ravisseur à terre. Derrière eux, Hill se dégagea et des agents tirèrent sur les roues de la camionnette qui partit en tonneaux. Voyant qu’elle ne prenait pas feu, ils rangèrent les extincteurs, appelèrent la fourrière puis se garèrent auprès d’eux pour prendre en charge les deux malfrats.</p><p>Steve et Natasha se précipitèrent auprès de Carol qui les attendaient, une attelle autour de la jambe et quelques pansements ici et là. Elle se blottit dans leur bras et sentit, après toutes les péripéties des derniers jours, les larmes monter jusqu’à être secouée de sanglots que ses parents calmèrent du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Sam et Bucky vinrent la retrouver également, félicitant les deux adolescentes pour leur courage. Tout le monde remonta en voiture, Carol et Maria refusant de se lâcher la main, les adultes compatissant. Direction l’hôpital du SHIELD.</p><p> </p><p>Sam s’arrêta devant la porte de Bucky alors que celui-ci cherchait ses clefs. Les Rambeau et les Danvers passeraient la nuit dans les chambres aseptisées, les radios ayant révélé des fractures que les deux adolescentes devraient se faire opérer. Ils n’avaient pas manqué de lancer un regard entendu à Bucky alors qu’il sortait de la chambre d’hôpital, signifiant que sa disparition ne serait pas oubliée aussi facilement. Que de réjouissance pour ce début de vacances d’hiver. Les deux hommes les avaient laissés à l’intimité de leurs retrouvailles et étaient rentrés chez eux dans un silence tendu. Aucun ne savait par quoi commencer et Frigga savait qu’il y avait des peurs à déballer.</p><p>Bucky le regarda, interrogateur, et lui désigna la porte ouverte en une invitation silencieuse.</p><p>– Je peux pas, fit Sam. Je vais chercher les enfants, Alex les a suffisamment gardés ces derniers jours pour que je ne traîne pas.<br/>– À cette heure-là ? Autant les laisser dormir là-bas, non ?<br/>– Il est minuit. Je vais relayer la baby-sitter et les garder là-bas, pour lui permettre d’avoir sa soirée. Resto avec Leslie.<br/>– C’est bien.<br/>– Écoute, je… Je suis content que tu ailles bien.</p><p>Sam soupira et Bucky renonça à l’idée de se poser dans son canapé de sitôt.</p><p>– Tout ça, cette histoire, ça a été compliqué. Et plus long que ce que tu aurais voulu mais… Ça s’est bien fini, non ? Ils retournent en prison.<br/>– Carol et Maria sont à l’hôpital, fit-il, haussant un sourcil.<br/>– Et tu voulais te rendre pour les affronter seul, contra-t-il d’une voix douce. Ça aurait été pire dans ce cas, non ?<br/>– Ouais… Je vous dois une fière chandelle.<br/>– Nope, Robocop, tu nous dois rien du tout. On a tous fait notre boulot, tu t’es autant battu que nous, et on couvre nos arrières mutuellement.<br/>– Je suppose.</p><p>Il grimaça.</p><p>– Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux si je vous avais prévenus dès le début ?<br/>– Yep ! Exactement ! Et ça aurait été mieux sans que tu ne disparaisses aussi. On a besoin de savoir à quoi on s’attaque pour agir en conséquence, tu vois ?<br/>– Ouais.<br/>– Ouais ?<br/>– Ouais, on est une équipe et j’aurais dû vous faire confiance plus tôt.</p><p>Sam sourit faiblement.</p><p>– Et, tu sais, peu importe ce que le soldat a fait, à ces types ou à d’autres, on est capable de l’entendre. Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir des casseroles, même si les tiennes sont un peu plus lourdes que les nôtres. Et si tu veux pas qu’on le sache, c’est très bien aussi, on ne va pas fouiller, et on va encore moins te juger.<br/>– Et voilà le retour du psy, taquina Bucky.<br/>– Nope, si j’étais ton psy je te demanderais de t’asseoir et de me raconter d’où viennent toutes ces insécurités, répondit-il d’un ton léger qui ne cachait pas réellement qu’il voyait à travers sa façade, à force. Mais je préfère savoir si tu vas bien et si tu es disponible pour du baby-sitting, demain soir ?<br/>– Oui pour les deux. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, hein.</p><p>L’ex-parachutiste haussa un sourcil alors il continua avec la même insouciance feinte :</p><p>– Si j’étais ton psy, je te ferais remarquer que tu étais légèrement sur les nerfs quand je parlais de ma disparition, et que tu as du mal avec les missions solo.</p><p>Mais je vais plutôt te dire que je n’ai rien de plus que quelques égratignures à la main et que j’apporte des bières.<br/>Son regard chuta sur sa main sur laquelle s’étalait, en effet, une longue éraflure rouge. L’ex-soldat la secoua machinalement : ce n’était rien.</p><p>– Une balle s’est un peu trop approchée et a déchiré mon gant. Mais c’est superficiel, d’après l’infirmière qui l’a désinfectée, ça va cicatriser rapidement.</p><p>Sam passa délicatement son pouce sur la peau égratignée puis, glissant sa paume dans la sienne, l’attira pour un câlin. Bucky encercla ses bras autour son dos et accepta de se détendre dans l’étreinte.</p><p>– Je suis juste content que ça n’ait pas trop merdé. Et je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien, souffla le premier.</p><p>Son ami lui murmura que lui aussi et Sam ne put s’empêcher, en voyant ses yeux briller de cette lueur particulière qu’il n’était pas certain de savoir déchiffrer, de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il le sentit s’esclaffer contre sa joue et une main caresser son dos de bas en haut, avant de se fixer sur son épaule. Il en profita pour reculer légèrement la tête et accrocha son regard avec le sien. Une étincelle interrogative passa entre eux avant que, dans un même mouvement, ils ferment les paupières pour s’embrasser.</p><p>Ils gardèrent les choses simples – aucun d’eux n’avaient oublié qu’ils se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir de l’immeuble – mais profitèrent de la chaleur et de la tendresse qui passaient sur leurs lèvres. Leurs sourires se calèrent l’un sur l’autre et ils s’en volèrent encore un par-ci, un par-là, petits coups de lèvres auxquels ils ne résistaient pas. Et si une langue se glissa au milieu, personne n’avait besoin de le savoir à part eux.</p><p>– Tu es sûr que tu veux pas entrer chez moi ? ne put s’empêcher Bucky. Plutôt que de jouer comme ça devant ma porte.</p><p>Sam rit.</p><p>– Tu ne m’en voudras pas d’essayer un peu, fit-il, passant ses dents contre la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Mais je vais vraiment finir par devoir y aller.</p><p>Bucky se glissa hors de ses bras bien que Sam lutta pour l’y garder un peu plus longtemps.</p><p>– Demain soir ? rappela-t-il avec un clin d’œil.<br/>– Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à mes enfants ? se lamenta-t-il avec la même joie.</p><p>Il lui picora un dernier baiser – vraiment un dernier – puis disparut dans la cage d’escalier.<br/>Bucky put enfin refermer sa porte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>